Falling into History
by boxcaracer
Summary: Senior year finds you saying good bye to old friends and saying hello to new possibilties. Sometimes you fall into love. Sometimes it crashes into you. AU G!P Quinn
1. Chapter 1: Summer Nights

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine I'm just borrowing it for the moment. A few warnings: this is a femslash so if you don't like it don't read it. 2nd warning this will be a threesome relationship. 3rd warning this is a possible g!p I'm undecided at this point. 4th warning this is my first fanfic so please be gentle. And finally this is unbetaed all mistake are my own I apologize if it a little rough. On a side note seasons one and two happened differently in my world and season three never happened. So no Beth and Santana came out before the summer of their senior year.**

**Chapter One: Summer Nights**

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** Berry did not have a good summer it started off pleasant enough though. She spent time with her boyfriend Finn thinking that finally they were on the same page. As it turns out they were reading two different novels. She practiced daily trying to find the perfect song selections for her next solo in Glee. Because even though those narrow-minded imbeciles barely tolerate her they cannot and will not deny her incredible talent. Yes admittedly she tends to be a tad over bearing at times and tends to speak her mind. Okay yes maybe a little too harshly sometimes but it was just because she only wanted the best for her fellow Glee Clubbers. She didn't mean to be off putting it was a nervous tic along with her endless rambles.

So when Rachel Berry pulls into the McKinley High parking lot on the first day of her senior year after a disastrous summer she tried to keep her expectations low. Finn dim witted Finn promised that this was their year. They would get it right. But no he fucked it all up within the first week. Rachel leans her head against the steering wheel remembering the night when it all went wrong.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_F_****_inn_**_ Hudson nervously knocked on the door. He had one arm hidden behind his back clinching a single flower. He had his signature big goofy grin plastered on his face._

_Rachel opens door greets him with a warm happy smile and says, "Hello, Finn please come in. My fathers are away at the moment, but they approve of you being here while they're away. I'm not sure of what activities you have planned for this date so I decided that casual dress would be appropriate. "She pauses for a breath._

_Rachel fidgets nervously at her simple jeans and "Wicked" t-shirt and gestures for the tall boy to come in the house. Finn laughs softly as he walks in the house and replies, "No its fine," as gestures to his own simple black t-shirt and jeans. "I haven't really decided on anything yet. I wanted to wait and see what you wanted to do. But I got something for you close your eyes," Rachel walks few steps backwards as Finn shuts the door with his foot._

_Rachel giggles and complies. "You didn't have to get me anything you being here is enough. I'm happy we decided to give this relationship another try. I believe with honestly and communication we will get it right this time around." Rachel stops abruptly blushing slightly. "Sorry Finn I'm trying to work on my long winded rambles. I know it tends to get annoying," eyes still firmly shut._

_Finn laughs slightly mockingly, "I don't think you help it Rach. Rambling is like breathing to you." Rachel feels somewhat hurt at the statement and blushes more profusely. Finn moves his arm from  
behind his back "Ok open your eyes, Rach," and he holds a single white orchid._

_Rachel eyes flutter open and gasp softly. "It's beautiful Finn."_

_Finn smiles bashfully, "I was looking with Kurt on line it means love, beauty and refinement and I thought that it, you know like fits you."_

_Rachel smiles her megawatt smile and takes the flower, "it's lovely Finn, thank you." She walks to the kitchen looking back over her shoulder, "I'm just going to put this in water." As she does that they discuss where are they are going for this evenings activities. As it were they decide to stay in and order from Thai restaurant since it's the only restaurant that delivers vegan food. As they wait for the food to be delivered they discuss they upcoming school year. Hoping to take Glee all the way to nationals again the tiny diva starts to plan out which songs best showcases their vocal talent for duets and solos. _

_When the food arrives 30 minutes later Finn and Rachel settle down on the couch to watch Funny Girl for umpteenth time. Finn and Rachel cuddle after finishing their meal. Rachel mouthing along with the movie Finn leans over and kisses Rachel softly. She responds tentatively placing her hands on his chest. Finn starts to kiss her more firmly. Finn's tongue lightly licks her lips begging for entry she grants permission. His tongue moves more firmly against hers stroking the hot caverns of her mouth as left hand grabs the back of neck. He drops right to rest on her waist. _He's got better at kissing before he slobbered all over me_ Rachel thinks idly rubbing his chest lightly. Finn feeling bolder now moves his hand under her shirt. Finn's big sweaty hand inch upward towards her breast. He started to lightly palm her breast over bra. _

_She stiffens at the touch and firmly grasps his wrist and pulls it back down to her waist. Finn not wanting to be denied tries it again. Rachel pulls away from his lips says, "Finn stop please you're moving too fast."_

_Finn starts to whine "But Rachel I love you and you love me." as he tries to move in for another kiss. Rachel turns her head away and Finn huffs in annoyance._

_The brunette pulls her shirt down, "Yes I do love you but Finn I'm just not ready for that step yet" says pleadingly._

_Finn was starting to get annoyed now, "But why, Rach? We belong together. We've dated for almost two years. And I'm ready. Is it about Santana? Cuz that was a mistake it shouldn't have happened. I should have waited for you." The tall boy reaching down to adjust his harden member._

_The blushing diva looks away, "I understand Finn I do, but I stand firmly with my decision on waiting until I'm 25. It has nothing to do with Santana I assure you."_

"_Come Rach," he whined, "I waited long enough. I've been patient I don't see why we can't..."_

_Rachel cutting in waspishly, "No, Finn! I'm just not ready. Please try and respect this. Please try and understand that this does not reflect my feels for you."_

"_You know it does," he yells. " it reflects on like, everything! Do you know how much crap I take because of you…?"_

_She gasps loudly, "Because of me?"_

"_Yes, you Rachel," he sneers. "With you stupid clothes. Your stupid loud opinions. The football players tease me. They say that I'm gay for being in glee," he says getting louder and his face getting redder. "Well I don't understand why you have to make such a big deal. God Rach its just sex!"_

_Feeling slightly dumbfounded, "It's a very big deal Finn. A decision that's not to be taken lightly. Because, it's supposed to be special. It's supposed to be given to someone you love when your both ready."_

_Finn laughs mockingly, "You said you love me! Grow up Rach and stop living in a damn fantasy land not everything has to be perfect. This isn't one of your crappy movies." _

_She shouts getting up from the couch, "I know this isn't a movie. I know not everything's perfect Finn! But not everyone just gives away their virginity to the school bicycle," she sneers._

"_And not everyone is such a frigid prude like you!" he yells._

"_Finn Hudson you take that back immediately or you can leave this instant!" her voice wavering slightly._

"_No Rach! I'm tired of being the fucking butt of jokes at school," he yells louder getting up from the couch as well. "Poor little Finn, he has an early arrival problem! He can't get it up! He can't even get into the schools biggest loser's pants," His face getting redder spit flying everywhere._

_Rachel finally had enough shouts back, "I have nothing to do with those Neanderthals say. Maybe if you act more like a man then a little boy and grow a fucking back bone to defend yourself. Then maybe you won't be a big fucking joke!"_

"_No!" he points finger and shouts, "I'm not the damn problem here you are."_

_She scoffs loudly," And how I'm I the problem Finn Hudson?" She crosses arm tears forming in her big doe eyes._

_The big jock seethingly replies, "Maybe its cuz you're just a fucking dyke." The heart broken diva draws in a pained breath as he continues, "Yeah. Maybe growing with faggots as parents I don't know warped your mind or something. It made you think it was okay to be a cock tease." A loud resounding slap echoes throughout the house snapping Finn's head to the side._

_Drawing in painful breaths she wills herself not to cry, "How dare you say such things about my father's! You can leave right now," cradling her aching hand._

"_Fine but don't come crawling back to me cuz I don't want you anymore." Finn says gathering his things. "I can find someone better and willing to sleep with me."_

"_I do not know why I wasted almost my whole high school career on you! You sir, you are a pathetic excuse for a man." She slaps him again harder with a tear falling down her pained face._

_Clutching his now bruised face, "I might be pathetic but at least I'm popular, and people like me unlike you. When the only reason we put up with you in glee is for your voice. And the only reason you weren't slushed was cuz of me. But guess what?" he sneers, "It's back to the bottom for you."_

"_Just leave Finn you said enough," she replies weakly not wanting to completely break down in front of a stranger of the boy she once loved with her whole heart. _

_Finn says with a parting blow, "I can't believe I left Quinn for you again. At least she's pretty and popular and not so fucking annoying."_

"_I can't believe I was stupid enough to take you back! I can't believe I thought you were special! I can't believe I thought you would amount to any! You'll always be a Lima Loser Finn Hudson!" she shouts._

"_And you'll never be good enough for Broadway. No one's going to want an ugly bitch like you!" he shouts as he slams door closed behind him._

_Rachel falls into a heap on the couch sobbing brokenly as her heart completely shatters. Later she drags herself to bed pulls the covers over her and continues to cry over the boy who broke her._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** sighs as she pulls in a deep breath and that's how her summer went. Her fathers called later that weekend stating that they would not be back on the date they originally planned. Since the case they were working was beginning to get complicated they needed to extend they're stay. Maybe for another possible three months she wished they would've invited her to come to Seattle instead. Her fathers are lawyers and they didn't have time for her.

Not for the first time she begins to wonder why that even had her. During her sophomore year they opened up another practice. It was only supposed to be part-time. They were supposed to alternate weeks so Rachel wouldn't be left alone. But this big case fell into laps and they started spending less and less time at home and more time in Seattle. She knows after graduation they plan on selling the house and moving there permanently. She almost wishes they would move now. She wishes they could just leave and start over. Start over away from McKinley and away from Finn. Away from any reminder of her failures.

Rachel checks herself in the rear view mirror making sure her eyes weren't red she gets out of her blue Ford Fusion plastering her show smile she walks through the doors. But before she could even get to her locker she's met with an ice cold bitch slap. Gasping her eyes start to sting when she didn't even have time to close her eyes. She wipes her eyes clean as best as she could. She hears laughter ringing throughout the hallway.

Finally clearing her eyes she sees Azimio and he snickers at, "Finn says hi!"

Karofsky hi fives him and sneers, "At least he grew some balls and dumped you fugly ass." With that more laughter sounds as they walk away.

She struggles to hold back her tears. She pulls her bags closer thankful that she brought a change of clothes. Rachel tucks her chin to her chest to keep the masses from seeing her tears and walks to the nearest bathroom to clean up. _Yes_ she thinks to herself _yes this year is going to suck _as she pushes the bathroom door open_._

* * *

**_S_****_antana_** Lopez sits underneath the bleachers. She stares at the smoke exhaling from her mouth. She takes another drag of her cigarette. She debates with herself on whether or not to go in and start her senior year. Thinks idly _maybe Mami and Papi will pull me out and transfer me to that fancy prep school. Fuck, I don't think I can make it one more fucking year in this shitty school. Fuck that. I'm Santana Fucking Lopez I gots this shit. No one makes me run. _Stubbing out her cigarette she gathers herself to walk into her first day back to hell.

The fiery Latina walks through the doors with her trademark HBIC smirk firmly in place. She catches the tail end of Rachel Fucking Berry's slushy facial. Oddly enough instead of laughing along with the rest of the losers she feels concern for the tiny diva. Damn Finn Hudson must really have it in for the hobbit. Maybe she grew some balls and tossed his candy ass to the curb. Shaking the concern out of her head she walks swiftly towards her locker.

"SANNY!" she hears behind her from someone she didn't want run into this soon.

"Fuck," Santana whispers as she feels arm circle around. She inhales sharply smelling Brittany's citrus scent. She shakes loses her the other girls death grip. "Hey B, how are you?"

"I'm good Sanny! Did you wanna get somewhere sweet lady kisses before homeroom?" Brittany ask sweetly.

Swallowing over the lump in her throat, "No we talked about this remember? No more lady kisses between us. "

Britt pouts adorably, "But why S? I missed you."

Shuddering Santana says painfully, "I-I uh I can't do this right now." She starts walking swiftly toward the bathroom. She slams the door open and quickly shuts herself the closest stall leans heavily on the wall.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_S_****_antana_**_ Lopez was in heaven. This has been the best fucking summer ever. Not only did she come out in New York during Nationals, she finally got the girl. _Suck on that Tron_, she thinks with a smirk. In two more weeks she gets to walk in to McKinley High with the girl of her dreams and be boss. Knocking once sharply the Latina juggles the packages in her hands, she opened the front door to the Pierce's home. _

_She calls out softly, "Babe? B? Where are you?" as she kicks the door shut._

"_In my room San," she hears faintly._

_Smirking lightly Santana makes her way to the blonde beauties room. She hears soft music playing as she makes her way to the room. Once inside Brittany squeals excitedly and jumps into her girlfriends arms. She laughs softly as long limbs wrap around her._

"_Hey B," still laughing, "I have my hands full with takeout so can't hold onto you. Give me a minute to put this shit down."_

"_Wow S you look totes yummy," she replies as she unwinds herself from the beautiful brunette's body. She takes in her tight fitting royal blue tee and equally tight skinny jeans with ankle high heeled boots._

_Santana husks out, "Y- y-y-you look delish yourself B. I totes say we skip dinner and go straight to dessert." Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she finally taking in what the innocent blonde was wearing. She had on the tightest powder pink tank top and shortest white shorts known to man. Her thoughts straying lustfully to the images of endless long shapely legs wrapped around her head as she eats her tasty treats._

_Britt smiles flirting says, "Food first. Sexy times later. I totes forgot to eat today." _

"_B…" she chides softly._

"_I know but I totes got distracted with feeding the duckies with Artie at our pond," she says innocently._

_Santana stiffens slightly at Tron's names but relaxes after scolding herself, _B loves me she chose not that autobot.

"_Here let me take the food and put them desk," Brittany has coyly._

_Santana thoughts once again turn to the gutter when she glances down to the firm backside. She groans lightly when she sees that her cheeks are practically hanging out her sinful shorts. She groans louder when she realizes the not so innocent blonde went commando._

_Britt giggles and winks over her shoulder. The couple gather pillows from the bed and lay them on the floor. Santana unzips her boots as they cuddles on the floor on top of pillows. They lovingly feed each other. Santana cooing softly leans forward to stealing more sweet kisses._

_When they're almost finished Santana asks, "Did you get your grades back yet?" Santana was not able to spend as much time as she wanted with Britt this summer. Since the bubbly blonde had to take summer courses if she wanted to graduate with her class this year. Santana not wanting to leave her best friend and girlfriend behind she convinced her of this. She had to swallow a bitter pill knowing that Wheels was the best tutor available. Although not really liking the time the duo spent together she knew it was for the best. She very unwilling had to accepted this. She knows that once this year was over the pair would jump into her shiny black Mercedes Benz making Lima choke on their dust as they speed away into the sunset._

"_Not yet but Artie thinks I passed. He said I did real good on his pretend test," Britt smiling brightly._

_Santana kisses her lips lovingly says, "I have a smart girlfriend."_

"_Yep!" She chirps. "Did you have a good time with your Tia Jovita last week? I really missed our sweet lady kisses."_

"_Yes I did. We spent most of the time looking for possible apartment next year close to NYU and Juilliard." She informs her girl as they gather empty plates._

"_You're so good to me. But we have to make sure it like has ramps and stuff." Britt says casually._

_Feeling a little confused ask, "Why?"_

_Britt giggles adorably, "Cuz silly, how else will Artie get into the apartment?"_

_San still confused asks, "Why would Artie need to get into our apartment?"_

_Britt leaning over kisses her nose lightly, "Silly duck. Cuz he'll be living with us that's why."_

"_Why the hell would McCripple pants be living with us B?" Santana starting to get angry, whisper yells._

"_Duh! Cuz he's my boyfriend and I totes want him there with us," Brittany replies her face looking confused at the Latina's anger._

_Santana starts wheezing painfully, "What? B- b-b-but I thought you were with me!"_

"_Duh, Sanny I'm with both of you," the blonde says growing even more confused._

_San slowly gets up from the floor and wraps an arm around her cramping stomach, "You can't be with both of us B."_

"_Why not? I love you and I love Artie too. I really missed him and I love him like I loved you. So I thought why can't I have you both? So I did," she smiles blithely as she gets up from her position on the floor._

"_Because it's not right! You've been cheating on me! And you lied when you said you weren't hooking up with Tron," Santana cries as the tears well up in her eyes._

"_No I didn't San cheat. It can't be cheating when he's my boyfriend. And besides Artie looked it up online three people can totes be together. It's called polyamorous."_

"_You mean polygamy," she says in dull voice. _

"_No polyamorous San. It's like when everyone loves and sleeps with each. But polygamy means one dude has a bunch of wives but no sexy together. I'm not stupid you know," Brittany pouts feeling wounded._

"_I don't love Wheels. I love you!" Santana bellows out._

"_But you can if you try. This would totes work if you let it," the bubbly blonde coos trying to sooth her girlfriend._

"_I don't want to try! I don't like fucking guys, B! I'm a lesbian. A lesbian not bi." She starts to feel a pain in her chest. _Oh my god she's fucking breaking my heart _she thinks with a loud whimper. _

_Britt says patiently as if talking to a small child, "You can and you will if you want to keep me Sanny."_

"_No. No. No" she chants tugging on her hair. "You have to choose me or him. You can't have both of us."_

_Britt frowns even more confused, "But Sanny I can't choose. It would be fair to Artie."_

"_What about what's fair to me? After everything I did for you! After everything you put me through. I stood up and came out to all our friends, my family and said I was gay because you said it was the only way you'd be with me. I lost my grandmother to be with you," Santana pants, pointing her finger._

"_I know Sanny and I'm so like proud of you. But why can't you see we could be like one big rainbow family and," she scoffs, "it's not like you never slept with guys before. Remember how like made out in front of people at parties and stuff."_

"_I understand that but," she starts._

_But Britt interrupts, "it could be like that but only with Artie this time. And not any other grody guy stepping in."_

"_No B! It'll never work because I don't want to share you! Not with anyone, especially with that cripple dick."_

"_San," she reproaches. "He's dicks not crippled. It works fine. I totes rode it this morning," she giggles. Santana painfully inhales as she listens to her first love, "I was like all lonely and horny after our hot phone call last night. I needed to scratch an itch since your parents wouldn't let you come over until tonight so I went to Artie."_

"_No, no this can't be happening," tears fighting to flow free. Brittany moves to pull the shorter girl into her arms. "No don't touch me."_

_Brittany feels hurts "Sanny..."_

"_No B you can't have both of you have to choose now," she shouts._

_Britt starts whimpering pitifully, "But I told you I can't."_

_San having heard enough she slips her boots back and starts gathering her purse and keys. She turns for the last and faces the girl that broke her, "Then I'll choose. I can't be with you while you're with him." she says staring into those pained filled ocean blue eyes._

"_Don't leave me San. We can work it out I promise. Please give us a chance. Please give Artie a chance. You'll learn to love him I swear," As Brittany starts to cry._

_Santana closes eyes and draws in a pained breath, "No B I'll never love him. I'm done. I'm completely done with you." She sprints out of the room leaving a shocked blonde in her wake. She runs out the house to her car. With her shaking hands open the car door throws her purse in the back seat and sticks key into the ignition just as the tearful blonde runs out the house trying to stop her. She peals out of the driveway pointing the car towards her house. When she gets there she barely notices that the house was empty. As painful sobs rack her slim body she goes to her father's liquor cabinet and takes a bottle of vodka. She blindly walks upstairs to her room and proceeds to drink herself into a stupor._

_Santana parents come home hours later too find their daughter curled into fetal position clutching an almost empty bottle in her hands. They look at each with pain in their faces as they wonder what happened to their prideful baby girl. With the help of her husband Santana's mother change and put her into bed gently. _

_Santana started to whimper painfully, "Don't leave me mommy," when they tried to get off the bed. So her mother cuddles with her on one side while her father holds her from the other. Her mother starts to sing a lullaby that use to put her to asleep when she was little. Her father holding on protectively whips away her tears. San sighs as drifts of to a troubled sleep feeling for the first time that night safe and loved._

_The next morning with a painful hangover Santana brokenly explains what transpired the night before. Holding her hands both parents give her their strength. Brittany called text and came by numerous times over the next two weeks but she responded to none them. When she came by neither parent allowed the so called innocent child like girl near their baby girl stating she'll call when she's ready._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_"F_****_uck_**, fuck, fuck_,"_ Santana chants softly as she dabs the tears from her eyes. She pauses when she hears movement from a few stalls over. In a shaky voice she calls out, "Who's there?"

"It's just me Rachel Berry. I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy but needed to change outfits," a soft voice responds.

"Hobbit I know who you are. I have nightmares about that nails on a chalkboard voice of yours," she says with little venom.

Rachel sniffles, "I'm sorry Santana allow me finish cleaning up and I'll be on way."

Santana feeling remorse says, "No Berry I'm sorry. I haven't had a great couple weeks I don't mean to take it on you."

Rachel draws in a dramatic breath, "Do my ears deceive me? Did the supposed badass Lima Heights Adjacent Santana Lopez just apologize to me? Miss Rachel overly dramatic Berry," she teases.

Santana with watery laugh she response, "Bitch please I'm always a BAMF. So don't get used to it Berry. Cuz shit like that won't happen every day."

Laughing loudly, "As I do not disagree with that statement a Santana apology is about as rare as a day without Mr. Schue wearing a sweater vest."

As giggle somewhat girlishly Santana opens her stall door walks to sink to begin to fix her ruined make up. Rachel also walks out of her stall a moment later when the bathroom door opens to reveal an entirely new looking Quinn Fabray. Both girls draw in a stunned breath as equally raking over lustfully over the classic beauty body. Smirking cockily Quinn allows the door to close behind her.

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** Fabray sits idly on the schools roof smoking a cigarette looking over the schools layout. She changed this summer. Some would say dramatically. Over the summer her once long blonde locks turned purple hair. Her unblemished face now sports a pierced eyebrow and lip. To add to new her punk look her clothes formerly modest sundresses and cardigans turned to a tight white button up shirt with a skinny tie loosely hung around her neck. Her sleeves rolled up showing off her newly tattooed arm. Finishing the outfit with black red and white suspenders hung loosely attached to her skinny black jeans and scoffed up combat boots.

She flicked ashes down to the ground thinks to herself one more year in this hell then I'm done. Done with this town. Done with school. I never have to look back to these losers that don't really know me or care about what I've been through.

Quickly gathering herself she flicks the dreads of her cigarette butt to the ground below. She idly wonders if she hits anyone. She shrugs indifferently picking her bag up off the ground walks through the roof door. Walking at a slow pace down the stairs into the ground floor she mentally prepares herself for the scene about to take place. She pauses to draw in a deep calming breath puts a cocky smirk one hand on her hip and walks through the doors.

She hears shocked whispers and sees students pointing at her and new look. She sees awe in their faces as they take in the new apparent badass Quinn Fabray. Ignoring the sheep with schedule and locker number firmly in hand she turns the corner barely catching the final moments of Rachel humiliation. She starts seething inwardly at that those pricks that refuse to grow up.

Seemingly undecided on whether or not to follow Rachel she turns her head slightly to the left and she sees Santana and Brittany interaction. Although she was not close enough to hear what was being said she was able to read Santana stiff uncomfortable body language. She frowns deeply as Santana rushes toward the bathroom as well. She waited a few moments making a last minute decision she follows the girls into the bathroom. As she rushed past she barely notices Brittany's smug look filing it away to investigate later. She walks to the bathroom opening the door she hears the gasped and _hungry_ looks of the two girls inside. She allows her cocky smirk to grow bigger as the door closes behind her.

* * *

_Flashback _

**_Q_****_uinn_**_ Fabray doesn't know what to do as she listens the screaming and glass breaking downstairs. Her father told her go lock herself in her room. He said to stay in the room no matter what she hears. When they saw her mother's tan Beemer pull into the driveway fear trickled done her spine. Oh shit mom's drunk again thirteen year old Quinn Fabray thought when she ran up to her room. Now the trembling girl moves to cover her ears. But she is still able to hear her mother screams profanity at her father._

_He tried telling her hear to keep her voice down. That their daughter could hear them. She screamed back that she's not my daughter that's a freak. Little Quinn ducked her head and pulled her knees too her chest trying to block out the hateful words. _

"_I'm not a freak daddy says I'm special," she whispers. She hears more chattering glass against the wall. Then a door slamming. The scared girl gets up slowly chewing on her lip. She makes the decision to open the door barely poking her head out surveying the hallway unable to decide whether or not it was safe to come out. Finally opening the door slightly wider Quinn squeezes herself out walking with light steps toward the stairs and tip toes down the stairs. She yelps at the sudden noise in her daddy's den. Quinn hears a gruff voice calling out to her. She flies through the doors into her daddy's embrace wrapping her thin arms around his neck as they both cry. Though little did they know that was the last time they would see her mother again._

* * *

**_A_**_ disgruntled and pissed girl stomps loudly through the door. 16 year cheerio no, _head cheerio,_ (youngest head cheerio to be appointed ever to be exact) toes off her shoes leaves them by the door with her bag. The teenager thinks _stupid Finn Hudson just had to go against the status quo and dump her for one Rachel freaking Berry. _Contrary to popular opinion she doesn't hate, loath or dislike the tiny diva. Okay sure she wouldn't go as far as to that they are friends but they tolerate each other. She doesn't go out of her way to torture the poor girl but she doesn't stop it either. Quinn thinks the tiny brunette could do better for herself then her self-centered ex-boyfriend. Now she has no reason to stay in glee when she only reason she joined in the first place was to keep an eye on her stupid meat head boyfriend. She collapses on the couch tucking her feet under her and grabs the remote and starts to flip through channels. _

_But it's not like she's broken hearted over the broke up. No he's was just her armor against the sheep. Her All American prize with the hope that maybe if she was perfect, popular and beautiful enough then her mom would come back. He was supposed to show her that's Quinn is not a freak. She's sighs I should really start my homework._

_A knock on the door leaves Quinn wondering who it could be as she just left cheerleading practice not too long ago. With a groan she hulls her tired body up off the couch. Damn coach Sylvester really killed them today. Quinn was surprised to see a police officer on the porch when she opened the door._

_The officer smiles politely says, "Hello, sweetheart my name is Officer Riley is your father home?"_

"_N-n-no he's still at his office."_

"_Is there a way that you can try to get ahold of him, please?" responds the Officer._

_Quinn bends down to retrieve her cell from her duffle bag. Her heart started to pound fast with cell phone in hand she asks, "Okay but, what's this about?"_

"_Just get ahold of you dad please," she sighs._

_Quickly she pulls up her father's contact info, several rings later she hears her father. "Hello baby I'm almost done. I'll be there in about an hour."_

"_No daddy there's a police officer here that wants to speak to you." Quinn says urgently._

_Concern evident in his voice, "Do you know about what sweetie?" _

"_I don't know she won't tell me anything." Quinn sees Officer Riley motion to give her the phone with a sigh she wordlessly hands the phone over._

"_Mr. Fabray this is Officer Riley I apologize for coming to your home but we were unable to reach you." The woman walks a short distance away and turns her body away from Quinn._

"_Yes sorry I was in meetings all day." Quinn was barely able to hear her father's side of the conversation._

"_I regret to inform you that your ex-wife was involved in an altercation last evening which resulted in her being taken to emergency room. Since you are still list as her next of kin I was instructed to notify you." Quinn gasps and leans heavily on the wall. Her knees trembling as she covers her mouth trying not to make any noise. The tears start to fall and she almost doesn't hear what happened next. _

_Russell clears his throat, "I see thank you is there anything else you wish to tell me."_

"_No sir the doctor will inform you of her condition," Officer Riley states._

"_Well then please put my daughter on the phone," Russell says simply._

_The officer puts a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders and gives the phone to the girl. "Sweetie listen don't drive. Have a one of your friends drop you off if you need to go. Please I know you're in no condition to drive."_

_Quinn sniffs, "Yes daddy."_

"_I'm going straight away. I'll call you with updates if you don't feel like going." She hears ruffling paper in the background._

"_Okay daddy," Quinn replies in a numb voice and hangs up._

"_Sweetie," the officer says causing Quinn to jump," Do you need a ride to the hospital?"_

"_No I'll be calling a friend. Thank you for the offer though," Quinn responses barely remembering her manners and politely shuts the door. She feels the numbness set in as she slides down the wall onto the floor. She stares blankly on her lap. That's how hours later her father comes home to find her. She could tell he had been crying as she looks up._

"_I'm sorry Quinn but you mom didn't make it," he says in a wavering voice. Russell and Quinn hold each other crying over a woman they lost a long time ago._

* * *

**_Seventeen_**_ year old Quinn pulls into her drive after a disappointing loss at nationals. It's all because the jolly green giant couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to get through the damn performance. 12th place fuck it was a bitter pill to swallow. Although the blame couldn't be placed solely and that big idiot when Mr. Schue's awe inspiring teaching skills had to claim the majority of it. Quinn thinks with sarcasm _what kind of moron waits until the day before a competition to choreograph and write songs_. She scoffs opening her trunk pulling out her suitcase. _

_At least Santana waited until check out to scream her undying love Britney. Now don't get her wrong she's happy that they're finally together. Maybe a little jealous but that's beside the point since she knows Santana only has eyes for Brittany. She feels a small pang moving through her chest. Quinn is sure that she never entered on her radar. That doesn't stop her from thinking that San could do a hell of lot better than that manipulative blonde. But her friend just refuses to see passed her bubbly personality. Quinn thinks she's the only one the does. Maybe that's why Brit doesn't like her. She's forever hiding her venom behind her childlike innocence._

_As she opens the front door Quinn calls out, "Dad? Dad are you home?" She leaves her bags by the door and walks to the kitchen. Quinn grabs a bottle of water from the fridge looking around for a note. She frowns ever since her mother's death nearly two years ago Mr. Fabray always makes it a point for Quinn know exactly where he's at and when he'll be home. "Dad?" she calls louder this time._

_Maybe he's taking a nap she thinks he was complaining that he felt ill the last week or so she thinks as she walks upstairs. She glances as she passes going toward her father's room. The blonde knocks softly, "Daddy?" as she opens the door. The younger Fabray sees the older man lying on his back on the bed. She smiling, "Hey sleepy head." As she walks up to the bed she begins to frown. She wonders why he hasn't stirred yet._

"_Daddy?" she tries to shake his shoulder gently. Quinn starts to feel panic shakes him rougher and calls out louder, "Daddy? Dad this isn't funny wake up. Please wake up." She hears her heart pounding and blood rushing through her ears as she touches his neck. Quinn gasps because he feels so cold and she can't find a pulse. She reaches into her back pocket for her phone and dials 911 quickly. _

"_911 what's your emergency." _

"_Please help," her voice cracks. "It's my dad. He doesn't wake up and he feels so cold please hurry," Quinn drops her phone after she gives him the address and starts CPR on her father. "12345 breathe, 12345 breathe," she keeps chanting. _

_Minutes, hours later she hears vague voice in the distance, "Miss? Miss, please you have to move out the way," someone said as he grabs her gently moves her gently to the side. Quinn feels detach from her body as she watches the men (one older and the other younger) start compressions on her father. Quinn wraps her arms around herself as she backs away hitting the wall. She feels thankful because she doubts she'd be able to support her weight with her weakened legs. Time stood still as she waited._

_The paramedics look at each other than to Quinn with pity in their eyes, "I'm calling the coroner," the older one says._

"_Why did you stop?" Quinn's voice cracks. "You can't stop. Please you have to help him," her tears flowing freely now. "Please you have to bring him back," she starts to beg sliding down the wall._

"_I'm sorry miss but there's nothing we could do," the other man says in a gentle voice._

"_NO! NO!" She screams in an aguish voice. "You have to bring him back. Please just bring him back," the paramedics flinch at the girl's pain._

"_Is there anyone we can call? Your mother ?" she shakes her head no. "A family member?" she shakes her head no again. She hears the younger man talk to dispatch._

"_I have no family. It's just me and my dad. My mother's dead." Quinn says in a dull voice._

"_What about a friend?" asks the older man. Quinn on unsteady legs walks over to where the phone fell bending to retrieve it still sobbing and gasping for each breath. The older man takes the phone and calls the first number on her call log. Quinn sits by her father holding his hand still pleading "Please, don't go."_

_Over the next hour everything became a blur of activity. "Quinn sweetie?" she blinks rapidly trying to clear her eyes she sees Rachel as she takes ahold of Quinn's wrist, "Honey come on. I'll take you to my house. You don't have to be alone." She allows the tiny girl to remove her father's side and lead her out of the house. The week flew by in a haze for Quinn decisions were made about the funeral with little input from the distraught girl. Quinn found the strength to get through her father's services with Rachel and Santana by her side. They held her hands while she sat in the pew listening to the priest give her daddy his final mass. While her fellow glee and cheerios teams attended, she felt most of them for there just for show. _

_She found out later that Rachel called Santana after the paramedics called her and ask the Latina to meet her at the Berry home. Santana parents being doctors prescribed her a mild sedative to help her get through the night. Before Rachel fathers left on their business trip after the burial they stated that Quinn could stay as long as she wished but not wanting to over stay and to grieve in peace she went home. Quinn pleaded for the space she desperately needs to properly grieve. She promised both girls that she would stay in constant contact throughout the summer. _

_The school allowed her to do make up test on her finals a week after the funeral without the need of summer school since school just let out days before. The courts and lawyers decided that since she was months away from her 18th birthday and since she had no other family she could come into her inheritance early. Provided of course that she finished her senior year and kept out of trouble. _

_Yes Rachel and Santana had a shitty summer but poor Quinn Fabray has had a shitty 4 years give or take. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_S_****_antana_** lets out a long wolf whistle, "Damn Barbie you really know to make an entrance. I'm really digging the new look."

Quinn's smirk turned into a wide grin with her patented eyebrow lift she flirts back, "Satan I always stopped traffic. And please wipe the drool it's unbecoming."

Rachel snickers walking up to Quinn pulling her into a hug, "Yes Quinn the new look is uh um hot," she blushes. "But how are you I haven't heard that much from you this summer and I was concerned. I know I promised you space but…."

"Calm down pixie," Quinn laughs. "I realize that it was extremely difficult to keep your distance the both of you," glancing at Santana, "but it helped. So thank you."

"So what's with the new look Biker Barbie," Santana asks leaning on the sink.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I just wanted a change. You know stop being 'Cheerio Quinn Fabray' for a while. I tried hanging out at this club a few towns over and nearly got my preppy ass kicked," laughs Quinn.

"Please tell it wasn't biker bar. And you did something foolish…"

"Hobbit slows your roll. Let the new Haley Williams speak," Santana mocks.

"Gee thanks Ghetto Barbie," Quinn smirks. "No Rachel it wasn't a biker bar. Although that would've been wicked," Quinn smiles showing off her pearly whites.

"Wanky," Santana smirks.

"Oh hush you," as Rachel slaps San's arm.

"I just realized that this perfect Christian cheerleading act was all for my mother," her voice cracks a little bit. Quinn clears her throat, "And then I realized that I didn't know I was anymore."

"So this is who you are than," asks a somewhat confused Rachel.

"No but it's a start," she smiles at each girl. Her hand rubs the back of her neck with a light blush she continues, "I don't think I thank you both enough for being my rocks during all that. I know I would have never been able to get through that on my own."

"Quinn there's no need to thank us. I was happy to be of assistance," beams Rachel.

"Yo, speak for yourself Hobbs I demand appreciation," Santana cuts in throwing a mocking glare her way. No they have never been friends but throughout Quinn's ordeal they learned to tolerate each other. If Santana was being honest with herself she kinda maybe likes the midget diva. When she wasn't being so annoying of course.

"Okay enough about me tell me what the hell happened out in the hallway with the both of you. Your texts never said that you'll were having problems," Quinn asks bluntly.

"Well I did inform you that Finn and I broke this summer," Rachel ducks her head down.

"Yes you said it mutual break up with no hard feels," Quinn point out glancing at Santana.

"Yes well I may have left out a few key details," she winces a little.

"Like what Berry? Because from what I saw and heard it sounded like douche tits has a vendetta against you," Santana straightens up.

"Please Rae tell us what happened," pleads the purple haired girl.

Swallowing over the lump that formed in her throat she replies, "It wasn't had mutual as lead you to believe. Finn and I had an argument a week into our summer vacation."

"What about," Quinn grabs her hand starting to feel more concern.

"Please don't ask me for all the detail, because I'm not ready to go into that yet. Please just know Finn wanted more than I wanted to give and that led to our break up," Rachel whispers looking at both girls with tears in her sad brown eyes.

"You're trying to say Mr. Erectile Dysfunction is walking around like someone pissed in his Wheaties because you didn't want to put out," Santana hisses while an equally pissed Quinn tights her hold on the tiny divas hand.

"Please San there's no reason to be so crude," Rachel tries chides.

"Yep there is," Santana answers smartly.

"Just answer the question," Quinn says rolling her eyes.

Rachel closes her eyes dreading the girls' reaction. "Yes," she says faintly.

"That son of bitch!" Explodes Quinn. Santana looking equally pissed.

"Okay you wait here Tiny imma go stomp on Finncompetent's jelly beans,"

Rachel hand shots out to stop the fiery Latina from storming off, "While I appreciate the thought I cannot allow you to get suspended on the first day of our senior year."

She smirks cockily, "I'll only be suspended if I get caught." She shrugs off the hand trying to get past the girls.

"No San wait," Quinn says with an evil look in eyes.

"Q you can't be telling me to let this go," says an exasperated San.

"Of course not but we have to be smart about this." Quinn says looking the temperamental brunette in the eyes.

"Quinn," Rachel tries to protest.

"No Rae you held my hand through the most difficult time in my life. So I owe you let me help," hazel eyes pleads into chocolate eyes.

"Yo clue me in Q. How are we gonna stop that idiot from using Thumbelina as a punching bag," Santana whines still feeling put off. She really wants to hit someone. Anyone would do at the moment since hitting McCripple would be a big no-no for some reason.

"First we start with Karofsky because I know a secret," she sing songs devilishly.

"What? Spill it Barbie," Santana says bouncing on her toes with childlike eagerness. Rachel smiles fondly at the self-proclaimed badass.

Quinn pulls out her cell phone from her back pocket, "The club I told you about wasn't the only one I went too. I've been going to a different one regularly. So yeah it's a gay club," Quinn says blushing at the shock expressions on the girls face.

"Not only are you channeling your inner rock star your letting loose your inner gay I'm so proud," Santana whoops whipping imaginary tears.

"Bite me Satan," Quinn growls playfully. _Don't temp me_ Santana thinks as stick out tongue.

"Children focus, please," says Rachel in a mock stern voice shaking her head playfully.

Quinn threw Santana a smug look while she searched through photo album. "Here we go. As I was saying this is a gay club and you'll never believe who I saw there."

A light flashes on in Santana's head her eyes wide as breaths out, "No fucking way."

A playful light appears in Quinn's eyes, "Yes way," She shows the girls a picture of Karofsky kissing another man.

Santana lets out a full belly, "So what's the plan? Do we make copies and put it around the school?"

"No we can't do that Santana. It's not right," Rachel shakes her head firmly.

"But Tiny…." Santana pouts.

Quinn cuts in, "No she's right San. How would you feel if someone did that to you? If someone pushed you out in front of the whole school?"

Santana's pouts grew bigger reminding the girls of 5 year old that doesn't get her way. She crosses her arms, "I guess. I really hate it when you make sense!"

Quinn reaches over to ruffle Santana's hair. She laughs as she quickly moving way before the grumpy girl could retaliate. "No we'll just have a little chat with Elton John. We'll get him to make the others back off Rae. We insinuate that if he doesn't back off Kurt will have an opponent the gayest senior competition."

"What about Finnept," a still pouty Santana ask.

Quinn frowns, "Let's not worry about him yet. If we take away his grunts it'll buy us some time to figure out our next move," as the two HBIC smile devilishly at each other. Rachel remains silent feeling overwhelm with the level of protectiveness the two girls are showing her. "Now Santana what's up with you and B?"

Santana stiffens up immediately, "What are you talking about Q?"

"I saw you two out in the hallway."

Santana sighs and runs a hand through her hair, "I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it Q."

"Please San I told you about Finn and I, let us be support like you've supported me," Rachel pleads.

Santana sighs again placing a hand on her forehead at headache starting to form, "We broke up."

Quinn feels shock throughout her body, "But why? I mean after everything you went through to get to that point in your relationship. I thought you were perfect for each other," Rachel nods agreeing.

"So did I but I just wasn't enough for her," Santana bits her lip hoping to keep the tears from falling. "Please drop it for now guys I don't want to go into details yet. Just know that she played me and that's all I'm saying for now." Rachel and Quinn look at each nod agreeing not for now. All three girls jump at the loud bell. "Shit we missed home room!"

They gather up their things and agree to meet up in the auditorium for lunch to further discuss their plan of action. As the girls exit the bathroom they all have a similar thought _maybe this year won't suck as much as I thought_ giving the each other shy glance as they part ways.


	2. Chapter 2: School Daze

**Disclaimer: Like I said Glee isn't mine. It was then Quinn and Rachel's characters wouldn't be so butchered. All the warnings from before stay the same. And thank you for all the love you shown me.**

**Chapter Two: School Daze**

* * *

**A****s** it turns out the girls had most of the morning classes. Quinn grins when she entered AP English as she spotted the tiny diva sitting in the back row. She move quickly and plopped right down next to her. Rachel let loose a wide grin as they started chatting idly together. They talked quietly until heard a loud snort, "What's up my bitches?" They look up to see a grinning Santana advance toward them. She sits down at the empty desk on other side as Rachel.

They ignored the shock expressions of their peers. The girls stay chatting until the teacher called for attention. The girls still on a high from first period they found themselves giddy when second period found them in AP Chemistry together. And as luck would have it all three ended up being partners do to the uneven number of the class. Third period sadly though had the two HBICs had to say goodbye to the diva as she headed for drama, Quinn went to photography and Santana went to art.

Rachel hummed softly still feeling giddy at the prospect of having these two girls as friends. She began to have a feeling of being watch as she stood by her locker. She glances over her shoulder to see Finn across from her. Rachel swallows hard and she tries to ignore him.

Finn strides over to with a cocky strut, "So are you having fun back at the bottom?"

The tiny diva closing her eyes at the sudden pain in her chest, "Please just leave me alone Finn. You have made your point."

Finn give her a fake sad look and pouts, "Aw but Rachel I'm having so much fun. And guess what my fun's just starting."

Rachel draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Finn please there's no need for this."

He laughs at her enjoying the obvious pain she is in. Finn notices the crowd that has been drawn and decides to play it up. He says with mock sincerity, "But Rachel there's every need. You need to relearn your place."

Having heard enough she wonders what happen to the boy she fell in love with. She wonders what happened to her first friend in this school. The tiny brunette wonders if she ever knew him at all. She rests her head against the locker, "You've made your point Finn. If your point means that you're a childish immature little boy and that I was right to get rid of you. If your point was that if I want to make it in New York I don't need a Lima loser like you to weigh me down."

Finn's face turns red in embarrassment as the students laugh in the background. He grabs Rachel roughly spins her around slams her into the locker. Over Rachel's gasp of pain he hisses, "Listen Treasure Trail no one wants you. I dump you not the other way around. In fact I never wanted you to begin with. This," he points between them, "you and me it was all a big joke, make a loser fall for you. Then fuck them and then dump them."

Rachel flushes in anger as she narrows her eyes and hisses each word dripping in venom, "I never fuck you Finn. How could I? When you never kept it up long enough? You blew your load before you even touched my breast."

Shaking in anger Finn pulls he's hand back to hit her. Rachel closes her eyes as she lifts her hands to shield her face. Finn's weight suddenly leaves her. Rachel drops her hands and sees Sam straddling Finn raining punches at his face. "You never try to hit a girl!" Sam shouts at him.

"Get off me!" yells Finn trying to buck him off.

Tina startles her as she touches Rachel's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Rachel visibly trembling gives a short nod as she watches as Mike tries to pull Sam away from Finn. "Come on man you don't want get suspended," Mike circles his waist finally able to muster enough strength, hulls the larger boy off Finn. Mike pushing Sam behind him as Finn scrambles off the floor. Finn's arm flails as he tries to land a cheap shot. Mike stops him in time and pushes him hard enough to knock back down on the floor. He shouts, "Leave before I help Sam finish you off." The normally laid back boy balls up his fist.

"Oh so Sam's your new boy toy. Well good luck trying to hit that. You know you're just her new beard since she's nothing but a fucking dyke," Finn taunted.

Mike grabbed Sam as he lunges at Finn. Finn laughs as he walks away. A shaken Rachel turns to the three Gleeks, "Thank you for your assistance." She smooth's her clothes with shaky hands, "Finn seems to be having a hard time with are break up over the summer."

Sam snorts, "Understatement, we're here for you Rach. You let us know if that asshat tries to mess with you again. I know we've never been close but I think that should change because we Gleeks need to stick together."

Rachel gives a small smile, "Yes I think that would be lovely. But please head to class I don't want you all to be late because of me. I'm going hug you now." She hugs all three as they leave. Rachel quickly gathers her things and rush off to drama making it seconds before the bell rings.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Berry," teases Ms. Holliday. Rachel blushes as she takes her sit on the stage. She winches at the pain in her back. She finally feels the effects of Finn slamming her against the locker. She wonders if there will be a bruise.

Mercedes leans close to and says sarcastically, "You always has to be the center of attention don't you Berry?"

Rachel is starting to feel a headache come on, "No Mercedes I had an unexpected hold up at my locker."

"Save it drama queen. I spent my whole summer not having to listen to you screech. Don't ruin it for me now," she high fives Kurt.

"Yes since Finn had the good sense to drop you I too was Rachel free summer," mocks the girlish boy.

"You have your facts wrong Kurt. I broke up with Finn," Rachel tries to explain.

"Oh please you're so desperate for attention you would never have left the one person that actually pretended to like you."

"Enough," shouts Ms. Holliday. "Kurt, Mercedes another word spoken out of turn and you will find yourselves in detention." They both pout as Kurt crosses his legs he kicks her chair. Everyone turns when they hear the stage doors open as a boy rushing in.

"Oh la-la," breathes Kurt.

"I'm so, so sorry I'm late but I got lost. I'm new and I have no clue my way around this school," the boy explains.

"It's fine. What's your name kiddo? And take a seat anywhere," Ms. Holliday shrugs.

Kurt straightens up and smooth's his hair down hoping the cutie will sit down next to him "I'm Blaine Anderson," he replies as sits next to Rachel. Kurt huffs and pouts deeper than before. Rachel barely hears Ms. Holliday explain the syllabus of this semester as the pain in her back is making it impossible to sit still. Blaine leans over and whispers that he has Tylenol in his bag if she needs it. She whispers and smiles thank you and introduces herself. Blaine slyly hands off the pill to Rachel when no one was paying attention. She swallows it down quickly before anyone notices.

Rachel smiles as she recalls the two HBICs. For the first time in a long time she feels protected. When she first moved here she wanted nothing more than to be friends with the two girls. She can admit to herself that she has a small crush on both girls. How could she not when they are arguably the two most beautiful girls she has ever seen. But she thought that she never stood a chance with either one. When Brittany came into the picture she stole Santana's attention. Plus she always thought that Quinn was straight. This morning when she revealed that bit about the gay club her heart fluttered. She scowled herself to not get her hopes up.

The advantage being raised by gay dads taught her you fall in love with the person and not the gender. She believes that sexuality is fluid, but if she had to wear a label then she guesses she would have to say that she was bi.

Although the girls weren't close friends it broke her heart when she started getting bullied by them. She was already an outcast because of her family and the way she dressed. She put in extra efforts to dress differently when she started to date Finn, not wanting to embarrass him. Now that she looks back at their relationship she sees that always been a he was selfish and conceited little boy. But she never thought that he could be as cruel as he is now. She guesses it was hiding behind his boy next door charm.

Her fellow Gleeks may think she was the one that pursued Finn first but no it was the other way around. She will not go as far as to say she was completely innocent in this matter. She did flirt with him first in the beginning but she back off when she found out he was with Quinn. She never wanted to be accused of being a cheater. When he left Quinn to be with her she thought all her fantasies were coming true. To have a sweet handsome popular boy leave a beautiful popular girl like Quinn to be with her, she foolishly thought it was true love. And she thought maybe it would stop all the bullying for but of course it didn't. Finn never stood up for her; as a matter of fact he was the one that probably laughed the loudest.

She remembers the cause of their first break up it started when Jesse moved here mid sophomore year. He was a better singer so naturally he started to get more solos and duets with her. He was better leading man material; after all he had all the training Rachel had. Finn accused Jesse and her of going behind his back when they started to spend time together away from school. She tried to reassure him that all they ever were was friends. He finally broke up with her after they lost regionals when he saw the two stars comfort each other. They had the biggest fight back stage that shocked the club. Santana and Quinn surprised everyone by defending her getting him to back off. He kicked over a few chairs and stormed out of the dressing room. Then he sulked like a child on the bus ride back to McKinley.

Jesse and Rachel grew closer after that not because they were dating like everyone assumed. They were just very good friends he understood her divattude like she does his. They became the best of friends over that summer. Her father's even loved him; she could never get them to like Finn. Junior year started off hard for her when Finn rubbed it her face that he slept with Santana over the summer. The Latina looked a bit guilty when that bit of information came out but she knew that it was because of Quinn and their friendship. Finn started to pursue her again when he finally believed that she and Jesse were actually just friends. It turned out that Jesse started to date Kurt earlier in the year. But that relationship ended when Kurt became a bit too possessive and he resented their friendship.

Finn asked to have an open relationship with the brunette. He said he didn't want to make the same mistakes by getting too serious before they were ready. Believing that this was only short term she agreed. But in a fit of jealousy Rachel made out with Puck after catching Finn with a cheerleader at a party. Puck had the good sense to stop it before it went too far. Which she was very thankful for because as drunk as she was that night she didn't know if would have been able to stop it herself. In order to clear her conscious she confessed her transgressions to Finn but being the hypocrite he was he broke it off with her again.

Soon after the winter break he started to pursue Quinn again after she started dating Sam. Rachel thought they made a cute couple. She didn't understand why Quinn left him he was a much better fit then Finn. They explained that they made better friends then boyfriend and girlfriend. During the Finn and Kurt's parents wedding she came as Finn's date.

Sam started dating Mercedes right before prom while Finn continued to make plays for both girls. Quinn once again had enough of Finn's games; she broke it off with him for good within a few weeks before nationals. Finn felt embarrassed about the break up so he walked around school saying _he's_ the one that left her, again. Although the school knew it was complete bullshit since Jewfro caught it on video and posted it on his website.

Rachel was determined not to give him another chance though. She turned down his pleads for dates and another chance. He showered her with gifts and songs during glee. At the national performance before the last song he stepped over Jesse to take the male lead during the duet. This essentially threw the competition since he wasn't prepared for it. Quinn had to hold Santana back from killing both of them after the results were posted.

Rachel shook out of her daydream when Ms. Holliday calls for partners to practice dialog. Blaine smiles and turns to Rachel to offers to be her partner before Kurt could snag him. The pouting boy walks off with Mercedes across the stage. As they laughed and joked throughout the rest of class they didn't notice the feminine boy seething at the other end of the stage. When class lets out Blaine offers to walk Rachel to her locker. She politely declines, "This is my lunch period and I'm meeting my friends here."

Kurt cuts in, "Don't listen to her she has no friends. No one in this school can stand to be near her."

"Yeah little Ms. Diva irritates everyone she meets," Mercedes agrees. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's only staying here to avoid another slushy facial."

Rachel tightens her jaw and says, "You're being incredibly rude butting into other people's conversation."

"Yes I agree. I don't believe you were included in this discussion," Blaine says dismissing the duo.

Kurt ignores this as he pushes Rachel out of the way trying to his catch his hand, "Hello I'm Kurt Hummel and may I say you are gorgeous." Kurt bats his eyes and flirting with the unimpressed boy.

"And I'm Mercedes the true star of this class," as she snaps her fingers Rachel's way.

Blaine looks at the duo with 'are you serious' look as he turns away, "As I was saying I hope we have more classes together. You've been the only person I meet today even remotely interesting." Kurt lets out a hurt huff and even Mercedes feeling slightly stung as well. She drags Kurt away stating that she wants her tots before they run out.

"Thank you for that. Most of my fellow team mates find me annoying and barely tolerate me as you probably notice."

"I don't see why you seem like a very nice person," Blaine cocks his head to the side.

Rachel clears her throat, "I'm might be mistaken excuse me if I am but I feel I should inform you just went through a recent break up and I'm not looking for a new one."

Blaine just yet laughs lightly, "No I'm sorry if I gave that impression but I do mean friends I'm gay." Rachel lets off an embarrassed laugh, "But if I was straight I would totally go for you I swear."

"Well I'm never one to say no to the offer of friendship. Perhaps I can interest you in joining glee if can sing."

"I was in one at my last school but I wasn't sure if this school had one," Blaine says starting to feel excited.

Rachel excitedly replies, "We have auditions that are being held today after school if you'd like to come by."

Blaine flashes a grin, "I believe I do," as the doors slam. They turn to see a very angry Quinn and Santana storming in.

* * *

**_A_****_fter_** the girls leave Rachel they part ways around the corner to go to their lockers. Quinn opens her locker and goes too puts away her books. Puck leans casually on the locker smirking at her. Feeling annoyed Quinn ask, "What do you want Puck?"

"Just digging the new look Q. I'm impressed," the Mohawk boy leers at her.

"Yes because I live my life to impress you," Quinn scoffs.

"No need to be rude Avril I'm just saying that you know you want to ride Puckzilla," Puck relies.

"I thought Lauren had your balls preserved in a glass jar," Quinn jeers.

"Please no one can tame Puckasuraus," Puck scoffs. "Besides I cut her loose before the end of last year. You would know if you had been here."

"I'm so sorry my dad dying prevented me from social engagements," she replies with bite.

"No need to get hostile," he holds up his hands backing away. "I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry Quinn."

She softens a little, "Yeah well the answer is still no Puck. Why don't you go find a baby cheerio to ride?" She closes locker shouldering her bag, "I need to get to class. Some of actually want to graduate this year."

"I'll walk you. I was planning on skipping anyways," Puck grins.

"Okay suit yourself," they start walking toward Quinn's class.

Puck says trying to make small talk, "Did you hear about Finn and Rachel? They broke up this summer."

"Yes I heard about it from Rachel earlier."

"Are you planning on hooking up with him again?"

"Hell no I plan on staying as far away as I can from that ass," Quinn shakes her head empathically.

"That's good. He's my boy and all but I think he's acting like a real ass. I heard he's been trying to rally up some of the football players. He's trying to make Rachel a target again to make her remember her place or some shit like that. Shit I tried to stop it but they didn't listen to me."

"God damn over grown ape! Listen Rachel's been through enough this summer because of that jack ass. We need him to back."

"We?" questions Puck.

"Yes we as in you and me and Satan. Look I know you care about her even if you don't show it."

"Okay I love my Jewish princess. I'll do what I can with them but I make no promises."

"Can you meet me after school before last period ends?"

"Why?"

"I got something planned for Karofsky but I need your help in case he tries to get physical with me," Quinn looks at him through the corner of her eyes.

Puck flexes his muscle, "I like to see him try!"

Quinn smirks playfully as she squeezes his muscles, "I felt bigger."

Puck dramatically clutches his heart, "You wound me Q!"

Laughing Quinn says, "Well this is my stop Puckerman."

"Okay Q. I'll meet you by the locker room about 10 minutes before last bell. I know Karofsky heads to the weight room before school ends. The teachers never stop him from leaving early. We'll corner him then."

"Okay that sounds like a plan Puck. Thank you so much for this," as they part ways at the door.

"Ms. Fabray I see you had an interesting summer," says her favorite teacher Mr. Fitz laughing.

"I guess you could say that sir," Quinn replies running hand through her hair with a sheepish grin.

"I'm really digging the hair Ms. Fabray," he grins widely.

She shrugs, "I tried pink but I could get it stay the shade I like. The purple is a little easier to manage. I don't think I'll be going back to blonde anytime soon."

"Well I love it. Now sit down and stop interrupting my class," he mocks.

Quinn gives him a cheeky salute, "Yes sir!" Quinn sits down at the back row.

"Good morning class. I hope you had enjoyable summer. This year I want you to pick a subject any subject and explore the different contrast. I want candid pictures set in different mediums. This will count for half your grade," Mr. Fitz announces.

Quinn notices a dreadlock boy staring at her. She shifts in her seat and starts to feel uncomfortable. She turns to him and says in a low hiss, "What the hell are you staring at you freak?"

The boy just smirks, "You of course."

"Well stop before I take out your eyes," as she shifts away from him. Quinn lets her mind wander to the two girls that are slowly becoming her world. She knew back in junior year she started to develop feeling for the tiny diva. She never had the guts to act on those feeling for Rachel even Santana. Finn was always there waiting in the wings ready to sweep her off her midget feet. She hated the way he treated her always building her up only to tear her down again. He never stood up for laughing when she got made fun of. He dumped her whenever he got tired of her but then ran back when he thought that she started to date Jesse St. James. He kept pushing and pushing until the boy couldn't take it anymore that actually almost came to blows one day after glee. Quinn never could understand why Rachel always ended up taking Finn back after all the crap he pulled.

All Quinn's life she just wanted to feel normal and she never wanted to confirm her mother's accusation of being a freak. She never meant to hurt Sam he is the sweetest guy she ever dated but she felt nothing but friendship for him. She's glad that he worked through any bad feelings he had of her. Because he was able to they now have a strong friendship. Quinn is really glad she found the strength to leave Finn and the safety his position provides. Quinn knew that before prom he started playing the same games with Rachel as last year but before the date ended that night she left him again.

Then there was Santana her best friend since grade school. They spent weekends at sleep overs. Santana was the one she shared most of secrets with. She loved Santana's family especially her mother she was just the way she wished her mother would have been like. Mami Lopez always allowed Quinn to stay over when her father was away on business. She suspected that something wasn't quite right at home when Quinn was alone with her mother. He was gone little 8 year old Quinn rode her bike over in the middle of the night and snuck into Santana's room. She never told the family what happened behind closed doors. The whole family is so funny and loving that they never treated like she was a burden. Santana older sibling treated her like another baby sister spoiling her rotten as well.

Later on while in junior high Quinn notice the not so friendly feelings started to develop for Santana. She always got butterflies whenever they touched. Once during one sleepover they even practiced kissing. They continued to _practice_ until mid-8th grade year when Brittany moved to town. Santana just fell hard for her. Brittany was always seemed so jealous of how close the two girls were. She always found a way to come between them manage to get herself invited to movie nights and sleep over. She always made cutting remarks about Quinn's mother. Britt once said how sorry she was that only one parent that loved her and it wasn't right she tried to take away Santana's. Britt went so far as to say that she can't have hers that Quinn better stay away. Quinn separated herself from the couple after when Santana defended her. She pleading with her telling her that Britt was naïve and she didn't mean it the way it sounded.

Santana felt protective of Brittany jumping in whatever fights she started hiding all her insults behind innocent blue eyes it. It all started to change gradually over high school when Britt slept with Matt. Santana was so hurt she cried on Quinn's shoulders the whole week. But somehow Brit convinced her to forgive her. One night during a party after a lot of drinking they started to make out in front of the football team. Somehow that evolved into sleeping with other people.

Everyone got it wrong in junior year; Britt had wanted to hurt Santana when she thought they should be come out in school. So she started to date Artie when Santana wasn't ready to come out. Santana tried to compromise telling her that they could still date exclusive just in secret. It wasn't good enough for Britt. She put her best friend through the ringer as flaunted her relationship in the Latinas face. Britt made it a habit to pull her into janitor closet to make out and then turned around to tell Artie it was all Santana's idea. Everyone believed that that Santana was the one manipulating Brittany. Brittany broke up with Artie after some argument.

Santana saw her chance and went after Britt, but she said the only way they'd be together is if she came out. San was ready to come out just yet because they are a highly religious Latino family. But that drama came crashing down at nationals when Santana finally gave in and came out to her family. Santana grandmother disowned her and she still refuses to speak to her. Poor Santana also lost some cousins as well.

Through it all Quinn held her hand hoping that she would see what Quinn felt for her. Rachel fell for Finn's games again. So poor Quinn thought she lost her chance with both girls and after losing her father she pretty much self-destructed this summer. She started drinking and getting into fights. One morning she woke up in her back yard with her face busted up without any idea of how she got there. After that she had to stop and pulled herself together not wanting to end up a drunk like her mother. She also knew her dad and the girls would be disappointed in her at that moment.

When the bell rang Quinn had to shake herself out of her daze. As she gathered her belonging she notices a shadow over her as she looks up to find that strange boy next to her. "Can I help you with something?"

"My names Joe Hart," he replies.

"Like I care because," she pushes him out of the way. "Look you're really starting to creep me out stay away from me," as she walks swiftly to the door.

Joe quickly follows to try and catch up to her and grabs her arm, "Look I just want to know if want to out some time," staring into her eyes.

Quinn snorts as she pulls her arm away, "Why the hell would I when just I told you that you're creeping me out. And you're not exactly my type."

Joe steps in front of her blocking her, "How do you know I'm not your type if you don't know me?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and moves around him. Joe tries to reach for her again but Mike intervenes, standing in front of Quinn, "Dude back off she said no."

Joe lets out a frustrated growl as he turns and throws over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn shutters, "That dudes a freak! Thank you Mike I don't think he would have taken no for an answer."

"Well this is the second time today Mike goes all knight in shining armor. My hero," Tina leans and pecks Mike on the cheek.

Quinn laughs as reaches over to pinch both their cheeks, "You two are so adorable. What do you mean by the second time today?"

Tina playfully bats Quinn's hand away, "Before third period Sam and Mike had to back Finn away from Rachel."

Quinn feels fear rush through her, "What did the idiot do?"

"He cornered Rachel at her locker. When looked like he was about to hit her, Sam tackled him to the ground. Mike had to pull Sam off of Finn because you never know when a teacher would actually come and do their job. God forbid they do what they're paid to do."

Quinn lets out a vicious growl starling the couple, "I'll see you two in glee." As she stalks off to the auditorium. The Asian couple look at each other confused wondering when that relationship changed.

Quinn meets Santana at the auditorium doors with identical looks of fury they slam them open. They stalk into the auditorium zeroing in on Rachel and an unnamed boy who look up shock with expressions. Rachel sees the rage on the two HBIC faces_, OH SHIT!_ She holds out her hands, "Quinn…San," she breaths out.

* * *

**_W_****_aving_** too Quinn as they part ways Santana goes to locker as gathers her art supplies she feels a chill go down her back, "Tits McGee what the hell are wearing ? Why aren't you in uniform," barks out Coach Sylvester.

Santana turns at face her ex-coach and looks down at her at her tight short black skirt with a simple white tee cover with a quarter sleeve black coat. She squares her shoulders and smirks, "I drop you last year in case you forgot. What makes you think I want to join again?"

"Details sand bags. Now get your sweet little behind on my field after school and you'll be looking at the new co caption for the cheerios."

The group behind her gasp, "But coach you promise me the captaincy…"

"Lacy you're the reason that my sloppy babies lost at nationals last year. You're demoted to the bottom of the pyramid," Lacy starts to sob as pushes past the group and runs away crying.

Santana mockingly waves at her, "If and I mean if I agree to this who would be my co-captain?"

"Well if you can get Punk Spice to dye her hair back to blonde then she will. But if not Bobble Head Barbie is next in line." Santana stiffens up at that that statement, "Yes your horizontal tango partner is back. She came to me this morning and begged for your spots back."

Santana makes a split decision as she pushes past her and says, "So sorry coach but no can do."

Sue hisses, "You'll pay for this humps. No one leaves unless I say!"

She just threw a smirk over her shoulder, "I just did," as she walks away in a cocky strut. Santana makes her way to the art room, its little known fact that Santana is an excellent artist. Just give her any medium and she'll deliver. Although the only thing she hasn't mastered yet is abstract. She thinks it's because her mind is too literal for all that, "Yo Ms. Montgomery! How was your summer?"

"Santana it's so good to see you. It was great I spent some time in Paris painting by the river Seine and of course visited the Louvre," Ms. Montgomery rattled off excitedly.

"That sounds lovely. I was in new York looking at schools and apartments," she replies leaning on the teacher's desk.

"Did everything go well with Brittany? Did she pass her courses?"

She stiffens slightly, "I suppose …We uh broke up before I could find out."

"Why I thought everything was perfect for you two?"

"So did I but it turns out that she wanted her cake and eat it too."

The bell rings, "Well, have a seat I want details when you're ready okay? Good morning class this is AP art this will count for college credit. In every six weeks period you'll be required to turn in 2 projects tying into a theme. Myself and 2 other teacher will judge the winner. They in turn will have their very own show at the end of the year. A friend of mine owns a gallery and agreed to feature your collection. Mr. Fitz is also participating in his photography class. The winner in his class will be featured along with you. But today we will start simple with a still life. Class please get out your pad, you have until the end of class to turn in your work."

Santana smirks when hears Mr. Fitz's name because Ms. M is her favorite teacher she know that the two are engaged. The wedding is supposed to be during spring break she already has an invite. She wonders if Quinn would be her plus one or maybe Rachel. No wait she could be like a pimp and have a plus two. She feels giddy about that idea.

She thinks back to when the tiny diva and her fathers moved here in 5th grade. She always thought she was cute but weird with the way she talked and her dress. She and Quinn never went out of their way to bully her in junior high. They basically only had passing knowledge of the girl. It wasn't until freshmen year that Santana started bullying her. While everyone assumed it was peer pressure from the upper classmen cheerios that started the whole mess. No it was actually Brittany when she caught Santana staring at Rachel's legs one day. But fuck she couldn't help it have you seen them? It should be illegal for someone that short to have legs that long.

Britt teased her endlessly about that. The then head cheerio overheard Britt ask her if she was into trannies. She of course denied it. Quinn tried to help by saying that they were disgusted with her outfit. Britt sipping on a cherry slushy handed over and said to make it a rainbow. Santana feeling trapped and unable to see a way out took it squared her shoulders marched up to Rachel. She turned her around and said "You'd think with two gay dads you'd be better dressed than a granny with a toddler fetish."

"Santana…"

"Don't speak unless you're given permission to Treasure Trail," as she throws the slushy in her face. Santana sauntering back to the group and Brittany high fives her and that is how Rachel's high school career began. She felt so ashamed of herself she went to Quinn's later that week they split a bottle of vodka they vowed never to slushy the tiny brunette themselves again. But to keep appearance up they had to insult her whenever they cross paths. When sophomore year began, glee was revived and Quinn's problems started with Finnept. They all knew he was after the tiny diva. She felt sorry for Quinn and she always had her back she joined to help keep an eye on the big idiot. Santana thought that Quinn could do better.

She always had a small crush on Quinn during sleepover they would kiss and cuddle. But when Britt moved in it changed everything she thought she met her soul mate. Looking back Santana's rep of never saying no started because of Britt, half way through freshmen year Britt slept with Matt. This left Santana a crying mess over it. So in retaliation she drank too much at another party and she slept with Puck. Then Matt. Then Mike. Then Britt came up with the idea of threesomes after making out during a New Year's party. They slept with Puck that night. This continued on through to junior year.

It changed when Artie came into the picture. At the time Britt was pressuring her to come out. But she should have known better, not once did Britt say they would be exclusive. She felt like a fool. She should have listened to Quinn when she said she deserved better. She thought Quinn was just jealous because she always known Quinn's small crush on her as well. Now that she looks and sees the truth she feels guilty for the way she treated her oldest friend and the way she treated Rachel. Helping Quinn through her father's death she got to see the real Rachel Berry. She made a vow to herself to stick by her to make up for her past transgressions. Whether Rachel likes it or not Santana is going to help her through this whole Finn situation. She's Santana Fucking Lopez and she takes care of her own.

She startles out of her daydream when the bell rang. She puts the finishing touches to her drawing and turns it into her favorite teacher. Santana walks out to go to her locker excited about lunch. She doesn't even notice Artie wheeling up to next her, "Santana may I speak to you for a moment."

"No," she barks out.

Artie of course ignores her, "Listen the way you're treating Brittany is unacceptable. Stop acting so childish."

"Me? I'm acting childish? I just found out my girlfriend has been fucking you all along. So excuse me if I'm hurt."

"You know Brittany is a free spirit that's one of the reasons I love her. And if I'm willing to put aside my feels about you, you should do the same."

"Look mini bot I don't like you. I never liked you. I think you're an ass. So no I will never go into a three way relationship with you. Never will I be that desperate. If you want B you can have her. I want nothing to do with either of you," she slams her locker door shut.

The brunette turns to walk away Artie grab her hand, "You're not being reasonable. You're a slut you've slept with most of the football team. So please don't act like I'm beneath you. You'll come crawling back to Brittany and when you do I hope she makes you grovel," sneers Artie.

"Let go of before I throw you down the stairs Minibot," she yells.

"Dude step off man," snaps Sam as he walks up to the scene.

"Just stay out of this Sam," Artie snaps

As he gripped his Artie shoulder painfully he sneers, "Let go of her." This allows Santana to yank her hand away.

"Oh I see you're spreading your legs for Sam now. Once a slut always a slut," Artie remarks. She lunges at him Sam barely catches in time. Sam struggles to hold the spitfire as she screams threats at Artie's retreating back.

Laughing Sam tries to calm her down, "Whoa there Mike Tyson try not to get suspended on the first day."

Santana rubs her wrist as she says, "I could have handled that myself fish lips."

Sam grins as he holds up his hands backing away, "I know Satan. Let me walk you to the caf."

She glances down noticing his hands as they start walking, "What the hell happened did you join Puck's fight club?"

"It's nothing. Just seems like the guys this year thinks it alright to be physical with girls. I had to jump on Finn earlier."

San stops him with a hand on his shoulder, "What the hell did Mr. E.D do?"

"I was walking with Mike and Tina to her locker which just happens to be next to Rachel's. We saw Finn cornering her and it looked like he was about to hit her. So I tackled him down and showed him that's no way to treat a lady," he shrugs.

Santana quickly hugs him, "Thank you but I got to go." Santana runs leaving a shocked Sam staring after her. When she gets to the auditorium, Santana meets an equally angry Quinn at the doors. They squaring their shoulders they slam open the doors.

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** thinks _oh shit,_ she knows by the look on the girls' faces that they heard about Finn. She holds out her hands as they rush toward their diva. Her HBICs start firing rapid question Rachel struggled to keep up with them

"Are you okay?" Santana

"Did the ape hurt you?" Quinn

"I'm so running him over with my car!" Santana again.

"Girls please," Rachel holds up a hand effectively stopping the girls. "I'm not hurt. Sam intervened before any damage was done," as she tries to placate the raging girls.

"I don't think so Rachel. Is that why your back was hurting throughout class?" Rachel hisses at Blaine and shakes her head frantically.

The girls final noticing the boy and jealousy surges through them, "Who's the Twinkie?"

Rachel glares at Santana, "This is Blaine Anderson. He's new to the school and he's interested in joining glee."

The girls look at him up and down and dismiss him promptly. "What's wrong with your back," insist Santana.

Rachel ducks her head her hair covering her face, "I may have hurt it earlier."

"How," snarls Quinn.

"Finn may have pushed me against the locker," Rachel responds timidly.

This causes her girls to explode, "That's it I'm killing Igor!"

"San, Quinn please stop. I don't want you to get in trouble." The seething the girls agree only to drop it for now because they needed a plan one that where they will not get in any trouble. "Just for now please let's enjoy our lunch. Blaine does wish to join us?"

The other two girls glare him and a subtle shake of their heads. "Um no… it's okay I'll go have lunch in the cafeteria but I'll see you for glee. I think I have a song in mind," flashing a grin two the other girls that dies half way on his lips. _Girls are so scary_ he thinks as he takes his leave.

"Sooooo what's up with the male Berry," Santana drawls.

Rachel laughs, "Hush you."

"I'm serious Tiny with the amount of argyle on display just slap a skirt on that boy or give you a bow tie and you're practically twins," Santana teases and Rachel throws her a mock glare.

They settle on their seats, "He's seems very nice and actually he stuck for me when Mercedes and Kurt were being rude to me."

Quinn lifts an eye brow, "I thought you divas were all tight."

A sad look appears on Rachel's face, "No not really. They're only somewhat friendly during glee. Any other time else it depends on their moods. Kurt seems to gotten worse when Jesse left him last year."

The girls frown looking ashamed at what they started but now they'll put a stop to it. "When does the prima donna get back from wherever the hell he is?"

"He doesn't return until next week. He's parents wanted to spend at least week with him since he has been gone all summer." She was excited that her friend was returning soon. If the start of the day was any indication then Rachel Berry was going to have a fabulous senior year.

Rachel sits in the middle of the two HBICs almost cuddling into them. If Rachel were bold enough she would rest her head on Quinn's shoulder. Rachel marvels at how quickly she's become comfortable with these girls. Girls who not too long ago would slushie her rather than talk to her. Girls who not too long ago would have laughed at her humiliation as did the rest of her peers this morning. She knows that she far too trusting at times. She has the scars on her heart that prove how foolish she can be at times. Her mind is telling her to remain cautious but her heart is telling that she's safe. That she's finally home.

Quinn has never been so relax in her life. She doesn't have to worry about appearances when she's with her girls. She starts abruptly at this thought, when did they become her girls? But she can't help feeling that this is where she belongs.

Santana is having a similar thought at the moment; she knows that Quinn has always been hers. But when did Rachel fall into the same category. Smirking as she realizes this doesn't scare as much as it would have last year. No this makes her feel like a fucking boss.

They turn their conversation to what they missed last period. They talked about the classes' competition, the girls excited about the possibility of having a show together. Rachel told her girls about the upcoming school play; Ms. Holliday believes that this year they will be doing West Side Story. This had Rachel fidgeting in excitement at the prospect of being Maria. She was born to play this role. She eyes Santana thoughtfully and tells her she should consider the role of Anita. Santana thoughtfully considers this option.

They talk about the songs they were going to sing this afternoon in glee. They love Rachel song choice but it did surprise them a little. Santana song seems to fit her situation with Brittany perfectly. Quinn told the girls that hers was meant to be a surprise. Quinn was going to do something that hasn't done in a long time. They each thought they gonna blow the rest of the club away.


	3. Chapter 3: School of Hard Knocks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did I would have made Quinn punch Finn in the throat during Prom. All warnings stay the same and on with the show.**

**Chapter Three: School of Hard Knocks**

* * *

**_F_****_inn_** has been frustrated all fucking day, because for some reason Rachel now has guard dogs. He still was seething at the fact that Rachel had the balls to talk down on him. Rachel had people body guarding her and he wanted to get her alone for some more torture. He rubs his swore jaw and vows Evans will get what's coming to him. He'll get him this afternoon in football practice.

No one turns him down because he's a big fucking deal in this school. He calls all of the shots and no one embarrass him, especially a little no body like Rachel Berry. She should be happy that someone like him even thought to be with someone like her.

Finn's high school life was perfect before Rachel Berry came into the picture. He was the star quarterback with the head cheerleader on his arm. The guys wanted to be him, all the girls wanted to be with him. Then came sophomore year, somehow it got all fuck up when he met her and joined the glee club. He became a fucking joke to his team mates after that. How could he be stupid enough to fall for Rachel's wide eye innocent games? It wouldn't have been half as bad if she would've stop being such a prude and gave it up. The guys would not shut up about it that fact.

But then Jesse St. James moved here and took his spot as leading man. He took his girl but then he turned out to be nothing but a fag. He lost everything because of some fag. He pretended to take her back after that. He wanted her suffer like he suffered, humiliation of being dumped for a fag. He tricked her into an open relationship. He had her following him like a puppy while he slept with other girls and finally he got back the respect of his team. They looked at him like he was some kinda god, but she had to fuck it up again with Puck this time.

So he had to teach her another lesson, and used he's boy next door charm to get Quinn back. He loved the power of playing both girls against one another. All he had to do was just sat back and laughed when they fought in the halls. He grinned like a mad man as the head bitch tore Rachel apart, but then Quinn fucking embarrassed this time. In front of the school no less when she left him at prom. He once again became a laughing stock.

Once again Rachel needed to be taught a lesson but along with Quinn this time. So he took the one thing he knew would hurt her hurt them all, Nationals. They worked so hard for it but when he stepped on Jesse's part, oh man that was epic. The shocked look on those losers' faces was epic, and the best part was that they blamed Rachel too. He just sat back did his '_aw chucks face'_ all the while he giggled inside and to make it even sweeter that stupid bitch took him back again.

He had a plan this summer to destroy Rachel once and for all. She belonged at the bottom of his shoe but no she had to ruin it _again_. He planned on taking her virginity using her all summer long and the first day leave her ugly ass for the whole school to see, but he lost his temper that night and said things he shouldn't. Well at least not yet, not until school started, not until she learned her final lesson. That she shouldn't have made him laughing stock, but oh well plans could be changed. A little physical humiliation wouldn't hurt, but oh no Sam and Mike had to step in and ruined his plans.

When are people going to learn their place and stay the fuck out of his business? Quinn is next on he's list though, because where the fuck do these girls get off thinking that they had any right to leave him? Do they not know by now that they are lucky he even looked their way? They should be grateful but no the stupid bitches try and leave him. No worries though they'll get what's coming to them. Sam and Mike will get what's coming to them. They all will. They all will learn just who's really in charge.

* * *

**_B_**rittany was having the same problem as Finn. It had her pouting when she couldn't find a way Santana to their janitor's closet a few sweet lady kisses. She knows that Santana will be hers again where she belongs if she could just get her alone.

Brittany isn't as stupid as people assume. Her parents encouraged her childish nature which led her to believe she deserved to have everything she wants. So no Brittany isn't stupid she just might maybe have a few entitlement issues, but damn it Santana belong with her. Just look at everything Santana has done to be with her. Brittany managed to drive a wedge between her and Quinn, her oldest friend.

Brittany isn't stupid she knows about Quinn's crush on her Sanny. She also knows that Quinn has a secret but she hasn't figured it out. Quinn's never trusted her enough to tell her and if she told Sanny, she hasn't breathed a word about it to her.

As far as Brittany's concern Quinn stole Santana's first kiss it belonged to her. It should have been with her, okay so maybe she was a little jealous of Quinn. She made sure to say little comments here and there, making it so Santana defend her when Quinn got mad. She made sure to get herself invited to all the movie nights and sleepovers.

The girl is beautiful but not as beautiful as Brittany nor as talented as Brittany. She should have been promoted to head cheerio not Quinn. She was, _no is_ the best dancer in the squad. The best dancer in the fucking whole school. High school made it so much easier to drive the wedge deeper in that relationship.

She didn't like how Santana would stare at Berry in class and in between. She knew her girl is a soft touch sometimes but she cares too much about her rep, so Britt started making comments that guaranteed that the then head cheerio would over hear. She watched on smirking in satisfaction when Berry got slushied for the first time. No one comes between her and her girl.

The whole thing with making out and threesomes was only to see how far she could push Santana. What the girl would do to keep her. She only wanted to come out because she was tired of hiding it from Santana's family. She was tired of how they would make comments about missing Quinn. She was tired of hearing them say that they never see her anymore, but it turned out that this would be the first time Santana ever denied her so she had to be punished. That's were Artie came in, he was not her first choice but Matt was gone. Finn was to disgusting even for her. Sam was with Quinn, she'll only admit this to herself but Quinn scares her, a little. Mike was with Tina, but she did tried one day after their dance class and he turned her down. Which confuses her but oh well it's his loss. Puck was well Puck and Santana wouldn't be hurt with him. Kurt and Jesse are gay so that left Artie.

Britt was surprised by the fact that she actually developed genuine feeling for the boy. So he's Brittany's now as much as Santana is hers. She didn't count on a number of things, the major one being Artie getting jealous over Santana and breaking up with her. Santana resisting Brittany during the few months she was with Artie was another one.

Brittany watched in smug satisfaction when Santana finally came out to her family. She was sorry that her _Abuelita _was being so mean to Santana, but oh well she got what she wanted. All she had to do was bide her time. She had to be extra careful when getting back with Artie. It was easy enough to get in Artie's pants this summer, but it did take a little convincing for Artie to agree on a three-way. But he's a guy and they think with their dicks. So eventually he agreed but then she miscalculated with Santana again. She misjudged the hurt she still felt when Brittany left her for him, how deep it really ran. She should have eased her into and not sprung it like that but Artie was getting anxious. She got afraid that he'd tell, so Brittany just went for it and it back fired.

She knew Santana's parents didn't like her very much. It pissed her off that she wasn't allowed to see her. The girl's siblings were just so rude to her too. But just wait until they get back together and after this year, when they move to New York, see how much she'll allow Santana to visit.

Brittany narrows her eyes when she sees her girl walking with Berry. She never liked Berry. The girl is a talented singer but she's so better than her. Plus she hates coming in second to anyone, Berry is a talented dancer as well. They've had dance classes together for years. She hates when the instructors complement her and not Brittany. She looks over their shoulders and sees Finn glaring at Berry. She thoughtfully concludes she'll have to keep an eye on him. Since you never know when it'll come in handy to have an angry giant as an ally.

* * *

**_T_**he afternoon classes found the girls pouting for the most part. Quinn and Santana shared economics. While Rachel and Santana shared calculus and Quinn and Rachel shared 4th year Spanish. They were happy when they found out they shared study hall last period.

Now that Sam along with Tina, Mike and Puck were there to escort the girls to class and make sure they couldn't be cornered the girls were able to relax a little. The HBICs weren't worried about themselves they can handle themselves just fine. They had to think of an easier way to make sure Rachel was safe from the man-child.

They did what Rachel would call abuse of power. They might not be in the cheerios any more but they were still badass, so they might have suggested that the two students occupying the lockers next to Rachel's take their old ones. Of course Rachel did most of the talking while the girls glared behind her. But no verbal threats were made they just be some scary bitches. They smirked extremely satisfied with themselves as the put their things in their new lockers.

Now that they that they have study hall together made it a hell of lot easier to sneak out before the final bell rang. They didn't want Rachel to go with them because they didn't want to get Rachel hurt. She of course argued that she's tougher then they think. But a pouting Rachel gave her consent finally after arguing most of the period.

She started to blush when they gave her teasing pecks on each cheek. All at once they felt their stomach drop and electricity surge through them. Their breaths hitch and were unable to clear the fog in their minds. They shook in nervous excitement and offered each other shy smiles. Rachel agreed to take care of their bags and give them back at glee after she made them promise to be careful. She nervously chewed her lip as she watched her girls walked out hoping that neither one got hurt.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** girls met up with Puck, it turns out he skipped the whole day, "You know you're never gonna graduate at this rate," Santana comments.

Puck scoff, "Pffff, please Puckzilla gots this and besides it's only the first day so chill."

"Fine but don't come crying to me when you can't pass geography or something and don't have enough credits to graduate," she taunts. She suddenly holds up a finger, "Shhhh I think I hear something."

The three stay silent as they hear Karofsky enter the room. They stay hidden in the shadows as they watch Karofsky lie down on a bench after he puts the weights on. They look to each other and give a small nod.

_Tkks doesn't have a spotter that's accidents happen, _thinks Quinn. The plan starts formulates in her as she mind whispers, "Hold him down with the weights Puck while we talk to him."

Puck nods as he goes in stealth mood. _Dude I'm like a fucking ninja_, as he strikes out quickly holding the bar close to Karofsky's throat.

"What the fuck man? Let me go," he yells struggling to move the weight off of him.

Santana straddles him around the middle to add more weight to the bar, "Oh Davidddddd you got sum splaining to do," mocks Santana.

"Let me go you bitches," he roars. "When I get out of this you're fucking dead! Fucking dead! "

Quinn snaps out, "Shut the fuck up and listen you brainless fuck."

As icy hazel eyes stare down at him Dave feels a trickle of fear run down his back. "What the hell man," He grunts staring at Puck.

She snaps, "Look at me Dave." He quickly gives her his attention, "I caught your little show this morning with Rachel." His arms starting to tremble as the venom laced every word, "Rachel is off limits."

"Since when?"

"Starting now _pendejo,"_ hisses the Latina. "She ours now and no one, I mean no one, fucks with ours. _Mi entendes?_"

"Is that what's this is all about? You want a taste of Berry's berries," he snarls trying to get some kind of control.

"_Beso mi culo_," San barks out.

"Funny thing is David I know all about you," purrs Quinn.

"What about me?"

She starts to smile coldly, "Question really should be David, is do you pitch or catch?"

He swallows thickly, "What the hell are you talking about trailer trash?"

Quinn pulls out her phone scroll downs, "I had an interesting summer this year because you see I went to this club in Columbus one day."

He felt even more confused, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Club Babylon. Does that ring a bell?" Quinn questions in a bored voice as the boy pales, "Ahhh found it!" She shows him the picture and somehow manages to pales even further. "Let him up guys," Santana gets off and helps Puck replaces the bar. They move to stand on either side of Quinn crossing their arms as they stare at him daring him to try something.

He sits up slowly, "What are you going to do with that?"

Quinn cocks her head innocently to the right, "I was thinking of giving this to Jewfro and letting him download for the school to see."

"You can't do that! If my father sees, he's gonna kill me," a tearful David pleads.

"David no one has to know," she pauses and smiles sweetly, "all you have to do is, do me a favor."

"What," he swallows thickly.

"Lay off of Rachel _idiota,"_ snaps Santana.

Puck flexes, "What she said."

Quinn snaps her fingers in his face, "Look at me David. Lay off of Rachel. Lay off of glee. Get the rest of the meat heads to back off as well. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Or everyone is going to know you take it up the ass. Do you think you can handle that?" The bell rings, "Tick tock tick tock. You better answer me before we get company or all bets are off."

He looks at all three of them. Puck puts on a cocky smirk as he flexes his arms. Santana arms cross as she shots him her fiercest glare. But Quinn staring back at him was the scariest thing ever. Quinn's dead icy hazel eyes just staring emotionless, he nods and slowly rasps out, "I can handle that."

She smiles brightly as she pats him on the shoulder, "Good choice David."

They all move to leave Santana stops abruptly and walks back to him, "Karofsky look at me." he raises his sad eyes, "I'm holding you responsible. If one hair on her head is harmed, in anyway, I'm holding you responsible, get that? The deal will be null in void." He opens he's mouth to protest, "Don't speak Karofsky. You…we spent our whole high school career torturing the 'losers' here. It's time to make it right. Don't disappoint me, you won't like the consequences. You being outed will be the least of your problem."

"What about Finn? I can't control him," he's snaps out.

Quinn lefts her brow, "Oh don't worry about Finn. I got plans for him," she smiles that cold empty smile again. Karofsky watches them leave and shutters _I don't want to be Finn when those girls get ahold of him._

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** likes to be in the choir room first before glee starts in order to practice scales and mentally prepare herself for the belittling and insults that were sure to come her way. But today she was just fidgety and scared that her girls would be hurt. She knows that Noah is there in case David tries to get physical. He can very well hold his own. She's also aware that her girls are capable of defending themselves, but it doesn't stop her from worrying. She won't stop until she sees them walk through the door. Since her focus was on her scales she didn't notice that Brittany walked into the room.

Brittany narrows her eyes and she starts smirking. She's going to make sure this thing leaves her Sanny alone. She smiles her bright, vacant smile, "RACHIE!" As she throws her arms around the tiny brunette, "How are you, you poor thing? I heard Finny left you again."

"No I…"

"It's okay," she pats her on the head. "He'll probably take you back. I mean it's not like anyone else wants you."

"But I…"

"You like totes talented but you're kinda annoying,"

"But I…"

"And you like have no friends except for like Jesse but he's totes gay."

"Brittany!" She shouts trying to stop the blonde's rambling, "I recently started a tentative friendship with Santana and Quinn so your concern is appreciated but misplaced."

Brittany giggles, "Silly! You think that they actually like you."

"Well yes…"

"And people say I'm dumb," she scoffs. "Their probably setting you up for something epic."

"I think that's highly unlike…"

"For like making us lose nationals. You and Finn should totes be kicked out."

A shocked and trembling Rachel replies, "That wasn't my doing. Finn acted on his own accord."

Brittany sighs, "You totes give me a headache when you talk Rachie." Before she could continue the girls and Puck walk in she shouts, "Sanny!" Brittany runs to throw her arms around her.

Santana puts out an arm to block the taller blonde, "I asked you to leave me alone Britts."

She pouts, "But Sanny I like totally miss and I forgive you for being a mega bitch to me that night."

Quinn steps in, "Just leave it alone Brittany. It's obvious that Santana isn't ready to talk to you yet. So I suggest you leave her the hell alone now."

Brittany looks to Santana waiting for her to jump in and defend her, but instead she just grabs ahold of Quinn's hand and walks toward Rachel. They notice that the girl looks sad. Quinn grabs her hand as well and leads them to the back row. Rachel sits in between them and in a low voice asks, "What's wrong Rae? Was it Finn?"

Tearful brown eyes stare into concern hazel eyes with a small voice pleads, "Please tell me the truth."

"About what sweetie?"

She grips the hands tighter shifts to look at each of their faces, "Is this a joke?"

They both frown, "What's a joke?"

"Our friendship," as she looks down and closes her eyes bracing herself for pain that's sure to come.

Santana reaches out and gently lifts up her head, "Hey where is this coming from sweetie?"

"I…I just heard some things."

"Honey I can speak for both of us when I say this is not a joke. I promise you," Santana pleads. "I know you don't have any reason to trust us but I swear that this is for real."

Rachel swallows over the lump in her throat and looks away, "I know I shouldn't but I do, so please, please don't break me," she whimpers.

"Never again I swear," Santana says empathically nodding, unnoticed at the piano a seething blonde looking on. Puck was also watching and his eyes glazed over as fantasy running ramped in his mind.

The rest of glee trickle in slowly most casting confused glances at the trio. Sam walked in holding Mercedes had she opened her mouth to make a cutting remark but Sam squeezed her hand in reminder of the talk they had earlier in the day. She quickly shuts it and meekly follows him and sits down. Kurt followed behind them, casting a curious glance at the trio. When a nervous Blaine walks in, he tentatively goes to sit with girls.

The class speaks idly when a tension filled silence fills the room as Finn walks in. The girls look up when they notice the silence. She tightens her grip of her girls' hands but that was the only emotion she shows. Her face was left blank when Finn shots her cocky smirk and started to strut up towards her. Her girls stand up giving him a challenging glare. Mike and Sam stand up as well daring him to move. Puck moves fast with long strides cutting him off before he can get next to them. He places a hand on his shoulder and leads him to a chair far from his Jewish princess. An angry Finn shrugs his hands off and sulks down a chair.

Mr. Schue walks in late as always, "Hey guys did you guys have an awesome summer?" He smiles even though the club responds with little enthusiasm, "Listen I know last year was a disappointment but this year with hard work when can make it all the way. If we have no more surprises," casting a quick glare at Rachel. She scoffs, _of course the idiot blames me_. "I see we have a new face," he claps his hands and points to Blaine, "You. What's your name and are you ready to perform your song?"

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a senior obviously I'm new. I just moved to town and okay," he nervously plays with his hair. He walks up to the band and talk quietly.

Blaine walks up to the center of the room and guitar strums;

_[Chorus] Life's too short to even care at all oh_

The band enters.

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

He places a hand over his heart and he glances at Rachel who gives him an encouraging smile.

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh  
Oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum  
Oh oh oh oh_

The girls start to dance in their seats.

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

He dances closer to Rachel and then he spins off to sing to Sam and Mercedes before the band solo.

_Uhh ch ch ch ch_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_  
_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

He dances up to Rachel again and pulls her up to dance down the steps. She grabs Santana who grabs Quinn and spins her around dancing around Blaine.

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_The girls sing the chorus with Blaine. _

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_  
_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_The band fades away. _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now  
One more spoon of cough syrup now _

The room erupts in cheers and applause and Mr. Schue slaps him on the shoulder, "Wow that was great Blaine. I think I speak for the club when I say welcome to Glee. Okay so who's next?"

A girl walks in the room, "I'm Sugar Motta. I have self-diagnosed Asperger so I can say pretty much whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter."

"How can we help you Sugar," a confused Mr. Schue questions.

"So here's the deal, I wanna be a big, big star. And when I saw you last year at nationals you guys suck ass," Rachel gasps offended. Santana glares at her harshly and crosses arms, "Sorry Asperger."

Mr. Schue is just standing there blinking and mouth opening like a fish, "Aw why don't show us what you can do then? Whenever your ready Sugar."

She smirks, "Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy," throwing a wink to Brad at the piano. "Hit it hottie," the opening lines for 'Hey Big Spender' play. Everyone's mouths open in shock.

Rachel whimpers to Quinn, "My ears are bleeding." Santana has to stifles a giggle when Mr. Schue shots them a glare.

Artie whisper to Brittany, "My ears should park in my handicap spot." But she seems to be enjoying the show.

While Mercedes buries her face in Sam's shoulder pleading, "Oh god please make it stop," when Sugar reaches a particular high note.

Mr. Schue seems to be shell shocked, "Oh shi…Sugar wow thank you I … can't even describe how you were."

Sugar smiles, "I know I'm just that good."

"Well uh Rachel your co-captain what do you think?"

She gets a deer caught in head lights look, _fuck Mr. Schue for putting me on the spot._ "I think," she starts slowly, "we need to discuss this further in private. Before we can make a decision."

Finn jumps in, "Why Rachel? Everyone who's ever audition got in. Look at Mike, he can't sing and he's still got in."

Tina shot him offended glare grabs Mike's hand, "We've been practicing. He's gotten better."

Santana leans over and whispers, "Finnessa's right I fucking hate to say it but he is."

Finn continues, "It wouldn't be fair. We let Lauren in and she can't even fucking sing or dance."

Lauren glares at him, "Don't put me in the middle of this pyramid nipples."

A fearful look appears on his face as he scoots his chair way from the wrestler. Rachel looks to Quinn who can only give a helpless shrug. She looks over to Sugar, who has a bored expression on her face and Rachel replies, "Of course that's correct Finn." She smiles painfully, "Welcome to New Direction," with no enthusiasm.

Mercedes and Kurt shot her a mad look. Santana snaps at them, "Eyes to the front Beyoncé. You too Boy George."

"Santana," Mr. Schue chides Santana. She just gives him an innocent look and shrugs. While unnoticed by everyone, Finn has a triumphant look briefly across his face.

Sugar jumps up and down clapping then skips to seat by Puck. She shoots him a flirty look. "Okay," Mr. Schue calls for their attention again, "Who else would like to sing?"

Santana raises her hand, "I have a song prepared."

"Okay Santana you got the floor," each of her girls squeeze her hand in encouragement as Santana walks up to confer with the band. She walks to the piano and leans on it for support, "Not many people in this room know it but B and I broke up this summer and I need to get my feelings out. So Brittany please pay attention to the words. I had a different song in mind but I feel this is a better choice."

Brittany smirks inward thinking that Santana is singing to apologize. Artie looks on in smug satisfaction. Quinn and Rachel share a sad look thinking this is where she forgives her and they lose her.

The band plays the intro Santana takes a deep breath she starts looks directly at her;

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

Brittany's gloating looks turns to a confused one.

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die  
I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

Tears start to form in Santana's eyes, she looks up at her girls for support. They give her a small smile and a nod.

_[Chorus]  
I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go_

Santana walks to where Britney is seating and looks her directly in the eye;

_And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

Tears start fall down Brittany's face as denial runs through mind. She can't mean this she's just upset still.  
_  
Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
It started with the perfect kiss then  
We could feel the poison set in  
"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

Artie shoots Santana a glare moves to hold Brittany as best as he can.

_[Chorus] I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go_

She gives her a sad smile.

_And I want you to know_  
_You couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone I'm already gone I'm already gone_

Santana backs away and her voice breaks a little.

_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_

The tear slips down Santana's cheek staring at Brittany, hoping that she understands the pain she put her in and lets her go.

_So I'm already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone  
Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

Santana voice breaks further and she crosses her arms to hug her stomach. Quinn moves to get up but Rachel holds her down knowing that she has to do this alone.

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Santana smiles a little remembering the good times: feeding the ducks, snow ball fights, movie nights, their first kiss, the first time they locked pinkies, the first time she saw her in that cheerios outfit and finally the moment she realized that she did love her.

_[Chorus] I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
But someone's gotta go_

Brittany remembers too wondering how the hell she got it so wrong.

_And I want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone I'm already gone I'm already gone_

Brittany shakes her head in denial again.

_You can't make it feel right_  
_When you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

The club claps confused at what just happened. They look between both girls like a tennis match. Santana breaths heavily and is Brittany still shaking her head her voice cracks, "Why? I love you Sanny? How can you do this to me? I know you still love me and I'm not giving up on you. We can make it work just give us all a chance," she pleads.

"I can't B," her voice breaks again. Quinn and Rachel rush down in support. Brittany sobs painfully and runs out the room Artie shooting her glare rolls after her.

"Santana have a sit and think about what you just did?"

"Girl, how could you embarrass her like that?"

Quinn snaps out, "With all due respect Mr. Schue, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. You don't know the whole story so I suggest you keep your mouth shut Mercedes."

Mr. Schue clears his throat, "Okay who's next?" As the girls help Santana to her seat.

"I am Mr. Schue," Quinn says kissing Santana's temple going back down. "As you all know well except for the two of you," indicating the newest members. "I… my dad died and it's been rough. I had a lot of time alone to reflect and pray and get mad at God. At my dad for not going to the doctors when he first started to get ill. So yeah I had a lot of anger to work through. I still have some because I miss him every day. I forget sometimes that he's not here and I pick up my phone to call to tell him something. And then I remember all over again," she bites back a sob. "So I dedicate this to him. Even though he's not here with me physically I know he's still watching over me," Quinn walks to the piano gives Brad a sad smile, "Brad I promise not to hurt it," as he moves away. "Imma little rusty. I haven't played in a while so please forgive me if I mess up. I had to tweak the lyrics a little to better fit my situation."

She starts playing softly and Quinn's soft pain filled voice breaks everyone hearts a little;

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave_

Kurt starts to cry softly remembering his father looking so small in his hospital bed.

_I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Rachel and Santana hold each other tighter thinking back to the broken girl that Rachel brought back to her home that day.

_[Chorus:]  
When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But I still have  
All of you_

Quinn does a piano break playing softly. Quinn's voice starts cracking as she continues.

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_

Quinn remembers waking up in cold sweats after a nightmare. When she returned to her home not being able to walk past her father's room. She remembers having to sleep on the couch in order to be able to get any rest. She still hasn't pack up her dad's things yet. It all there still waiting for him to come back.

_My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

Remembers the first night she drank herself into stupor. How she just snapped in anger breaking pictures, lamps, whatever she could get her hands on.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Her complete and utter break down, when she went to the club just ready drink herself to death. She tried to pick fights with anyone and everyone to give her a different kind a pain. So she can forget for a little at she's all alone. She can't look up to her girls because if she does she'll just break down here and now. She ducks her head down to shield her face not wanting to let anyone see her tears.

_[Chorus]  
When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But I still have  
All of you_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Still playing the piano softly she starts to sob remembering how he would put her on her shoulders when she was too little to see at a parade, tricking her father at age five to play dolls with her, pouting at age 7 when she really wanted that puppy, standing on his feet as they dance around the living room, screaming that she hates him when he refused to let her go a party that weekend, his proud face when she came home and told him that she was appointed head cheerio;

_[Chorus]  
When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But I still have  
All of you_

She didn't even notice she stop playing and covered face sobbing quietly. She tries to stop when she feels two different set of arms circle her. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they look at her even Finn seemed to look a little broken. No he doesn't remember his father but he feels the hole that it left. Behind him, Kurt remembers vaguely his mother's smell and her voice. He can't tell what's worse not really knowing who she was or to be like Quinn who remembers everything about her father.

Her girls are cooing softly to her and kissing her temple. No one says a word not wanting to disturb the moment the girls are having. When she finally settles down a little, Tina gets up to walk over to them and rubs Quinn's back whispers too soft for the other to make out. Her girls guide her to their sits touching her knee in support.

Mercedes go to perform next to giving the girl time to get herself together then Kurt performs after her. Finally she's somewhat okay so Rachel goes to perform last of the day, "Well I prepared this because like Santana I have gone through a break up this summer as well," Finn wears a sulky look and turns he's puppy dog face to Rachel. He turns to the teacher for help before he could jump in and defend him Rachel holds up a hand, "No Mr. Schue I'm not trying to start a fight. Everyone got to perform their song it's only fair that I do as well." He sighs in defeat causing Finn to pout. She takes her place at the center of the room nods to the band. She cocks a hip out as she places a hand on that hip smirking as the kids look at each other in surprise when the music starts to play.

_Stupid in love  
Oh  
Stupid in love_

_Let me tell you something  
Never have I ever  
Been a size 10  
In my whole life_

She looks at Finn in disgust and still puffy eyed Quinn wears a smug look as she stares at Finn daring him to try something.

_I left the engine running  
I just came to see  
What you would do if I  
Gave you a chance  
To make things right_

Pucks hides a smile behind his hand knowing that Finn can be an ass but he must have really pissed her off.

_So I made it  
Even though Katy  
Told me this would be nothing  
But a waste of time  
And she was right_

Santana is also wearing a satisfied look staring at Rachel's legs moving to the beat.

_Don't understand it  
Blood on your hands  
And still you insist  
On repeatedly trying  
To tell me lies  
And I just don't know why_

Kurt frowns deep in thought because he's confused at how upset Rachel is. This is different from their other break ups she isn't usually mad more like a puppy begging for attention.

_This is stupid  
I'm not stupid  
Don't talk to me  
Like I'm stupid  
I still love you_

She stares at Finn directly in his eyes.

_But I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid_

_My new nickname  
Is you idiot_

_Santana and Quinn (Such an idiot)_

They laugh quietly at Finn's constipated look.

_That's what my friends  
Are calling me when  
They see me yelling  
Into my  
Phone_

Tina and Mike dance in their seats. Blaine looks around wondering what he got himself into. Sugar just files her nails with a bored expression.

_They tell me let go  
He is not the one  
I thought I saw your potential_

She scoffs at her stupidity about this boy.

_Guess that's what made me dumb  
He don't want it  
Not like you want it  
Scheming and cheating  
Oh girl, why do you  
Waste your time  
You know he ain't right_

_Telling me this_  
_I don't wanna listen_  
_But you insist_  
_On repeatedly trying_

She feels disgusted with herself for all the times she let him make a fool of her and continued to take him back.

_To tell me lies  
And I just don't know why_

_This is stupid_  
_I'm not stupid_  
_Don't talk to me_  
_Like I'm stupid_  
_I still love you_

The girls feel sadden at thought of her still having feeling for the douche bag but Santana understands she still loves Britney. She knows feeling like that doesn't just disappear overnight.

_But I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid_

_Trying to make this work_  
_But you act like a jerk_  
_Silly of me to keep_  
_Holding on_  
_But the dunce cap is off_  
_You don't know what you lost_

Santana and Quinn smirk Finn knowing the boy completely screwed himself, his loss is their gain.

_And you won't realize  
Till I'm gone, gone, gone  
That I was the one  
Which one of us  
Is really dumb_

Puck keeps a close an eye on Finn because the boy looks ready to explode.

_Ooh  
No  
No  
No  
I'm not stupid in love_

_This is stupid_  
_I'm not stupid_  
_Don't talk to me_  
_Like I'm stupid_

Sam tenses keeping watch on Finn as well.

_I still love you  
But I just can't do this  
I may be dumb but  
I'm not stupid_

_I may be dumb but_  
_I'm not stupid_  
_In love_

The class is quiet as the music dies down. The tension is thick in the air Quinn and Santana shift closer to the edge of the chair. Finn's face red and his left eye ticking. He shoots up knocking the chair back, "What the hell Rachel?"

Puck pushes him back before he could get in her face. Her girls are by her side before she knew what was happening. Mr. Schue cuts in, "Finn you need to calm. Rachel that song was uncalled for."

Quinn snaps out, "What did I say about knowing the whole story before you jump to conclusions?" Mr. Schue stiffens.

"That's enough. Please stop acting like a victim Rachel. We've done this dance with the both of you for the last what three years. You fight you make up. You do something stupid Finn breaks up with you so just stop. Please just stop," Kurt says.

Quinn lets out a growl, "Kurt if don't shut up I'm going to shove that Prada man-purse down your throat."

"Quinn," Mr. Schue snaps.

"No Mr. Schue! You always defend Finn! It doesn't matter want he does," Rachel shouts defending Quinn and herself. "He fucking blew our chances at nationals and you all blame me. I never ask him to step all over Jesse's part of the song. As for the personal nature of my relationship with Finn, you know nothing about it. You only know that the golden boy's feelings are hurt by my choice of song."

"Rachel why are you doing this to me? I never did anything but love you," Finn playing the sympathy card to the fullest but he was smirking on the inside.

Rachel scoffs, "Love me? You never loved me Finn. All I ever was, was part of some game to you."

"Rachel," Finn whines struggling against Puck and Sam. "How can say that?"

"Go on tell them the truth Finn. Tell why we broke up."

"It was just a stupid fight," he shrugs.

She pushes the girls hand away walks up to Finn with anger visibly written all over her face, "A stupid argument Finn? Tell them how you tried to push me into have sex with you. Tell them how you called me names for not being ready. Tell them how you called me a cock tease. Tell them how you degraded my father's by calling fags. Tell them how you compared me Quinn saying she was better than me, prettier than me. Tell how you said Santana meant nothing to you that she was just a fuck to rub in my face," the girls tense up each thinking the same thing,_ this son of a bitch is so dead._

"Yeah well you called her the school bicycle," points out Finn. He does not like the way this conversation is going. He was supposed to come out looking like the victim not Rachel.

"I said that in the heat of the moment and I deeply regret it," looking at Santana apologetically. She just shrugs she says things she doesn't mean all the time even though it did sting a little.

"Yeah well I said a lot of things in the heat of the moment too."

Tina cuts in, "I would maybe believe that a little if I didn't see that slushy attack this morning or the way you attacked her at the lockers before third period."

Finn glares at her making Mike step in his eye line narrowing his eyes dangerously. He's practically daring him to mess with his girl. Finn stares back slightly scared but seething at the support Rachel has. He knows that he has to rethink his whole plan, "Screw this I don't have to stand here and let you all gang up on me." He pushes past Puck and makes sure to shoulder check Sam on the way out.

"Finn," Mr. Schue calls, "Wait come back and let's discuss this."

Mercedes scoffs, "Why Mr. Schue? You didn't try to call back Brittany and Artie. The only time you seem to give a damn is when the golden boy's feelings are hurt."

"That's enough Mercedes. I'm still the adult here."

"Then act like it," snaps Quinn. "You stand there and let everyone tear down Rachel. Hell I can call Santana a dirty whore who walks the corner every night and you won't even bat an eye."

Santana jumps, "But let someone dis the jolly green giant and you're ready to kick us out of the club."

Mr. Schue blushing furiously, not liking his faults being pointed out. He stiffly walks over to his desk and gathers his belonging looks at the class. He says nothing as he walks out the door.

"Are you okay," ask Quinn.

"Yes that went exactly how I thought it would."

Kurt questions sadly, "Did Finn really say that about your fathers?" He thought Finn had changed.

"Yes Kurt but he was cruder and I don't wish to go into details. They're none of your concern."

Blaine asks jokingly trying to ease some of the tension, "Are all meeting this exciting?"

Rachel laughs softly, "No Blaine not always."

Quinn was ready to get Rachel away from here before Finn decides to come back. "Are you ready to go? I'll walk you to your car." Santana nudges her, "_We'll_ walk you to your car." Rachel nods feeling extremely exhausted and ready to go home.

Puck hugs her, "Don't worry I always have my hot Jew's back."

"Thank you Puck," she waves goodbye to the class.

Quinn is lost in thought, she says quietly, "You know this doesn't make sense."

"What's that Q?"

"We all live not far from each other so it makes no sense if we come to school separately," as she holds open the door for her girls. "I say tomorrow we all ride in together."

Rachel smiles, "Okay but who drives?

"I always wanted a chauffeur Q."

She gives her a mocks glare and flips her off. She lifts her eyebrow, "Santana will pick us up." Smiling at her sweetly when Santana scowls and pouts.

A laughing Rachel compromises, "We'll take turns, but Santana will pick us up this week next week we'll figure it out."

Quinn smiles triumphantly as Santana pouts deeper but the pleading brown eyes staring at her are too much to be denied sighs, "Fine but if you're not ready when I get there I'm leaving your lazy ass Q."

She snickers waving her off, "Sure, sure whatever."

When they get to Rachel's car she asks suddenly, "So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"I do not have any singing or dance classes, so nothing other than studying."

Santana scoffs, "On the first day? What's about you Q?"

"I got nothing to do," she shrugs.

"What about coming to my house for dinner? My parents miss you Q and they want to see you. I know they'd like to meet you Rachel," she suddenly feels nervous. She looking everywhere but the girls. _Fuck why does this feel so much like a date_ she wonders.

"You know that sounds really good to me," Quinn replies. She realizes how much she misses them.

Rachel tucks in a stray strand of hair, "If you're sure I will not be imposing too much. I would love to come as well," a shy blush spread across her face. _Why am I getting butterflies_? She opens her car and gets in.

Santana smiles a genuine smile, "Great! Dinner will be ready by 7 but feel free to come by before then. I'll make sure Mami has some of that rabbit food you love so much Rachel."

They wave as they watch her drive away. "Where's your car Q?"

"I walked," she shrugs.

Santana grabs ahold of her arm and drags her to her car, "I'll drop you off or do wanna come to mine right now?"

"I'll go home and get ready," as she nervously fiddles with the radio. "How do you think they'll react to my new look?"

Santana laughs, "They'll be okay as long as you don't look like a crack head they won't care."

Quinn laughs with her. When she pulls into her drive way she leans over to hug Santana. She breaths in her familiar lavender scent. "I'll see you in a couple hours," as she pulls back.

Santana leans forward to kiss her cheek but just barely missing her mouth. Their breaths hitch in and she says in a husky voice, "I'll see you in a few hours Q."

Quinn gets out of the car with shaky legs. Santana watches as she walks to the door. Quinn turns and waves before she goes inside. Santana brings a hand to her still tingly lips while calls her parent to let them know they are having company tonight. _Well this is gonna be an interesting night._

* * *

******A/N: songs of course aren't mine  
Rachel: Stupid in Love by Rihanna  
Santana: Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson  
Quinn: My Immortal by Evanescence  
Blaine: Cough Syrup by Young the Giant**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: Glee is mine although I wish it were. The warnings stay the same. Thank you for all the love. Just a little side note, Quinn and Santana's kitchen train wreck is similar to my son and younger brother. This chapter is a little shorter than normal but I'm trying to move the story along. Okay on with the show.**

**Chapter Four: Meet the Parents**

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** nervously bounces from one foot to another but she has no idea why she's so nervous since she practically lived here since the family moved her at the age of 4. She decided to change before coming over instead of her school attire so she has on more relaxed clothes, cheerio sweats and an old comfortable t-shirt. She didn't feel it necessary to give the Lopez's a shock. Quinn hasn't seen them since the funeral, so they have no clue about her new style but it wasn't from lack of trying though. The youngest Lopez gets her stubborn streak from her parents. She smoothed down her unwrinkled tee for the thousands time. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock.

"So you finally decided to come in Twinkie."

Quinn jumped up a mile, "Fuck Santana! Are you trying to scare me to death?" She gasps as she tries to calm her still racing heart.

Santana with a mischievous twinkle in her eye gestured for her to come in. Quinn shot her a playful glare, "Where's Mami and Papi?" she notices that Santana has also changed into more comfortable clothes.

Santana closed the door behind her, "They're in the kitchen trying to figure out what kind of rabbit food to feed Tiny."

Quinn just smirks and gives her a one armed hug, "Are we still banned from the kitchen?" She questions when Santana leads her into the living room. She pretends that she is not eyeing her best friend's legs in those short shorts.

"Yes, _mija_ after the last time, you still are not allowed in my kitchen," the beautiful older Latina says when she walks up to the girls. "Quinn, _angelita_, it's been too long," she hugs her tight. "I'm still mad at you _chica _for not coming by all summer. I was getting ready to send Hector to drag you back here." As she steps back to take a closer look at her, "This is new _mija _but I like it," she ruffles her hair.

Quinn lets out the breathe that she didn't know she was holding, slowly. She smiles brightly, "I just needed a little change Mami."

"Well I like it and it is different but hip."

Santana groans, "Mami don't say things like that."

Lupe smirks, "But _mija _I with the times yo."

Santana covered her face, "Oh God! Mami you're embarrassing me!"

Quinn just giggles at the show the Lopez women are displaying. God how she missed this, the comfort, the safety, it felt like she was coming home. The Lopez family has always been playful in nature (though you wouldn't know it by how Santana acts in school). She remembers all the pranks the older Lopez children pulled on the younger girls and the pranks they pulled in retaliation.

"What's this? My women have left me in the kitchen to fend for myself?" a booming voice calls out.

Santana smirks, "But Papi I'm not allowed in the kitchen, remember?"

"Pffffff we just won't let you near microwaves and open flames."

Santana huffs and pouts, "I was 5 at the time I've gotten better!"

Hector Lopez was a big handsome man with black hair with a dash of gray. Hector dries his hands on the towel walking into the living room, "There's my little Quinnie. _Te vez flaca, mija. _Have you been feeding yourself properly?"

Quinn blushes faintly and looks down with a bashful look, "I haven't had much of an appetite lately Papi."

He hugs her to his chest lightly, "Well no daughter of mine is going to waste away. Especially now you're away from that coach_. La mujer es loca, no_?"

"This is true Papi but I don't wanna blow up," Quinn snuggles deeper into his embrace. She pretends she can smell her father's after shave.

"Don't worry _chica_, Sanny and you can stand to gain a few pounds," just then the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Rachel," Santana rushes to the door. They hear faint voices in the foyer but are unable to make out the words. A smug looking Santana leads in a timid (?) Rachel. "Okay Polly Pocket you of course know Q. These are my parents Lupe and Hector Lopez. Mami, Papi this is Rachel Berry and I call dibs on the cookies."

"Santana that wouldn't be fair as I brought enough for everyone," Rachel replies causing the other girl too pout and cross her arms. She looks the older couple and she can see where Santana got her looks from. Lupe was just an older version a Santana but she obviously got her smile and mischievous nature from her father if the looks he's giving is any indication. Quinn notices the girl has also changed into more comfortable clothes.

Rachel tucks that one stubborn strand of hair in, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lopez, Mrs. Lopez. I hope my being here isn't too much of an inconvenience."

Lupe draws her in for a hug, "Call me Lupe and that's Hector and no you're not an inconvenience."

"Especially if you brought sweets," Hector says cheekily.

"Hands off the cookies at least wait until dinner is done," Lupe tells him in a no nonsense voice. The big man pouts, Rachel thinks _now I know were Santana gets that from_. "We heard all about you, these two are always going on and on about you. We've seen you at all the competitions we never missed one. You have such a big pretty voice for someone so tiny."

Rachel blushes prettily, "Thank you ma'am. Is there anything that I can help with Mrs… I mean Lupe?" As she handed over the tin.

"No _mija_ the old man and I got this."

"Hey woman I'm not old! I'm just matured," Hector cuts in.

"Papi is that another way of saying ancient?" Santana smirks.

Hector shots her, a playful glare, "I'll show you old!"

Santana laughs as she backs away slowly holding out her hands, "Now Daddy I don't want you hurt yourself. You're very delicate at this age."

Hector stalks toward her feigning to the left and Santana runs trying to get around him. She lets out a loud squeal when his arms circle her waist and tosses her over his shoulder. "Daddy let me down you're going to hurt your back!"

"How? You're like what, all of two pounds, short stuff. That's not heavy at all, baby."

Santana squirms and laughs as he tickles her side. Then he starts to spin her around. "Daddy stop you're gonna make me throw up all over you!"

Rachel walks closer to Quinn and whispers laughing at the usual stone face Latina squealing like a little girl, "Are they always like this?"

Quinn watches as Hector dumps her on the couch still tickling her, "No sometimes they're worse." Rachel's lips form an '_Oh'_, "You should see them when the rest of the Lopez children are home."

"How many more are there?" smiling as Hector grabs Santana's legs to tickle her feet.

"Well Sanny is the baby of the bunch, but there's Isabella who's 20, Ruben and his twin Miguel who are 22 and Carmen who's 24."

"Hector! _Mi amor_, leave the children alone for a minute and come help me finish dinner," Lupe smirks.

Santana still squirming and laughing on the couch. Hector gives his daughter one last tickle and winks over to the other two girls. He smiles smugly at his wife and gives her a peck on the cheek as he heads to the kitchen.

Santana still gasping and laughing on the couch. "_Mija,_ take your friends to your room and try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes ma'am," Santana rolls off the couch still giggling. "Come on let's leave the old people to finish so they can serve us."

Lupe paused on her way to the kitchen, "Oh yeah, _mija_ I so heard that and I'll remember you said it when you want something from me."

Santana goes to hug from behind and kisses her with a big noisy kiss on the cheek, "You know I'm just playing Mami."

Lupe pushes her away playful and swats her on the behind, "Go play in your room."

Santana rubs the sting and pouts, "That could be considered child abuse lady."

Lupe laughs and pushes her toward the stairs, "Room! Or you'll be going to bed without dessert."

Santana gives the girls a mock sad look, "See what I have to put up with?" as she leads them up the stairs. Rachel shaking in quiet laughter, she wonders why no one ever gets to see this side of the normally temperamental girl. When they reach Santana's room she is somewhat surprised at the girlishness of the room.

Quinn sees her mildly shocked look and ask, "Where you expecting the souls of the poor unfortunate people she captured all along the wall?"

"Yes. I mean no," she blushes when Santana lets out an insulted, "HEY!" "I'm not sure what I was expecting but it wasn't pink frilly curtains and matching bedspread. Maybe cheerio memorabilia or something to that nature but defiantly not this," she giggles.

Santana blushes and Quinn snickers, "My little cousin bought them for me last Christmas and I didn't have the heart to tell her I'm too grown for them. Shut it Quinn it matches hers, okay."

"Well I find it sweet that badass Santana has a girly side," Rachel teases the already blushing girl.

"Shut it the both of you! I forgot to change them after her visit last week," Santana's blush spreading. "Look at this face and tell me if you can deny her," showing them a picture of an adorable 7 year old girl with her hair in pigtail, wearing a yellow sundress smiling wide with two missing front teeth.

Rachel coos at the picture while Quinn looks at Santana and says, "I probably wouldn't have looked her directly in the eyes."

"Whatever I'm still badass Biker Barbie."

Quinn pats her cheeks, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sanny."

Santana narrows her eyes when Quinn gives her a cocky eyebrow lift. She lets out a low growl and tackles the former blonde to the ground. Rachel steps back unsure of what to do. They roll over until Quinn is on top. She straddles the girl and moves her hands over her head holding both wrists with one hand. Rachel feels a surge of arousal at the unbelievably sexy picture she is seeing. Quinn ghost her unoccupied hand down Santana's side as she tries to buck the slightly stronger girl off of her.

"Get your fat ass off me heifer!" shrieks a near hysterical Santana.

"Tkks. That's not the thing to say too a girl has you at a disadvantage," starting where her father left off.

"Bullshit," Santana laughs. Then with a battle cry similar to Xena she manages to turn them over so she's on top. "Who's at a disadvantage now Quinnie?" the smug Latina teases kneeling in between Quinn's legs.

"Wow San, since we've been off the cheerios you've put on some weight," trying to think of anything besides the beautiful girl between her legs.

"Bitch! Please," struggling to straddle the giggling girl, looking over to where Rachel was standing, "Look at these abs Tiny!" as shakes off Quinn's hold and pulls up her shirt showing off said abs. "Tell me the truth does it look like I gained some weight?"

Rachel just stares licking her dry lips, "Uh… N-n-n-no Santana you seem very fit."

Quinn using the distraction to push Santana off of her, "Please you call those abs," scoff at the scowling girl. She uses that moment to calm herself down. In one movement Quinn is on her feet and lifts up her shirt, "These are abs."

Rachel's eyes bug out unsure of what the hell was happening. All she knows is that she has never been as turned as she is at this moment. Santana jumps up to her feet and playfully slaps Quinn's stomach, "I've seen bigger," showing off her well defined physique.

Quinn pushes her way in front of Santana, "Rachel touch 'em. Mine are better!"

A dazed Rachel reaches out her hand to caress those gorgeous abs. Santana not to be out done grabs Rachel's other hand to bring it to her stomach as well. In a husky voice, "You both feel fine." She lightly touches the muscle stomachs underneath her hands making them quiver.

Quinn moves forward a little and leans over putting hot breathe on the girls ear, "Nuh uh, you have to pick Rae. You have to pick the better one."

Rachel groans softly. Santana leans over as well. Her lips ghosting over ear lobe, "Yeah Rae you have to pick."

Rachel swallows thickly and quickly removes he hands to lift up her own shirt, "Mine are better." As she shows off her own well-formed abs. Two sets of eyes drop down an eye her hungrily. They each lick their lips and move forward. They touch the abs with their fingertips making the tiny diva shiver and bit her lip.

A sudden knock on the door cause the girls to jump back and blush. "Girls come wash up dinner is ready."

They look at each other with dilated pupils. Santana mutters something that sounds like, "Fucking cock blocks."

Rachel stutters out, "W-w-w-well we better wash up." She moves past the girls to open the door and she looks back at them, "Are you coming?"

Quinn thinks, _not yet but I'm getting there. _She gestures for Santana to move in front of her in an effort to control her arousal. _This is nothing like I planned._

_What the fuck, _thinks Santana_. First I'm practically dry humping my oldest friend then I'm trying to feel up Rae._

_Oh my god, those two girls are going to be the death of me,_ she looks back at the girls and smirks. _Oh but what a way to go._

* * *

**_D_****_inner_** was a surprising laid back affair, Santana and her parents are hilarious Rachel. She doesn't think she laughed so much before in her life. Even when her Daddies were home they didn't have much time for family meals since they were busy being big shot litigators. They rarely found the time to be home at all or come to her any competitions. She wonders what it would mean to have the support that Santana and Quinn must have had growing up.

She also never realized how close the two girls are. She just thought that they were at best frienmies but now she knows that they've known each other since the Lopez family moved here from Puerto Rico when Santana was 4.

The meal was also surprisingly good considering this was their first attempt at vegan, but right now the matriarch of the Lopez family was informing Rachel just why the girls weren't allowed unsupervised in her the kitchen.

"The girls had to be, what Hector 5 or 6?" Her husband nods as they groan into their hands, "They decided that they wanted to surprise us with breakfast in bed."

Quinn interjects, "It was Sanny's idea I was just an innocent bystander at the time."

Lupe laughs and pats her cheek, "Sure _mija _anyway we were peacefully sleeping after a long overnight shift at the hospital. The boys were out back with Izzy and Carmen was over at a friend's house, well these two thought they were so grown. Quinn put eggs in the microwave whole eggs mind you shell and all and Sanny was trying to make pancakes from scratch like her _Abuela._"

Rachel laughs, "oh no," covering her mouth. She could just imagine the mess that these two surely made.

"Oh yes but none of that would have been so bad until someone I don't know who they're always blaming the other on this part."

Quinn objects, "San wanted to get the pan hot for the pancakes."

Santana glares at her toss a pea her way, "But someone wanted to cook the bacon."

Rachel covers her mouth again and says, "No way."

"Yes _mija _they burnt one pan and the other was popping grease everywhere," laughing Lupe continues. "We came running down stairs after the smoke alarm went off and find these two covered from head to toe in flour and they were cowering by the fridge so they wouldn't get popped."

Rachel was laughing so hard by this point she was gasping for breath. She can just imagine the two HBICs standing there holding each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Mami," Santana whines, "I don't see why you have to tell this story every time we have people over."

Quinn agrees, "Yeah Mami we've gotten so much better at cooking you've got to admit to that."

Lupe was left snickering, "I don't know _mija_ I haven't let you in my kitchen unsupervised since, remember?"

The two girls sat back pouting looking similar to the 5 year olds the matriarch was just telling her about. Rachel just wanted to pinch their cheeks.

"Okay Mami enough of our lack of cooking skills, I like to reiterate the fact that we were like 5 and we can just drop it." A pouting Quinn nods in agreement.

"Yeah Mami I had to learn how to cook by defense. I mean daddy made a mean mac n cheese but I can only eat that so many times a week." Quinn paused at the mention of her father noticing for the first time that her pain has lessened somewhat and she wonders if that's a good thing or not. Every day that has gone by the memories has been harder and harder to bring to mind. She knows that one day that it will be impossible to remember the smell of his after shave or the sound of his laugh. She hopes the feeling of safety he brought will be the one thing she never loses.

Santana and Rachel instantly notice the hitch in Quinn's voice. They hear the little waiver in her voice. They move in a single unit to touch her hand, they hope it's enough to stay the pain a little.

Santana's parents watch the children closely. They may by old but they're not dumb. They can see the emotion swimming in the three girls' eyes. They're parents they're supposed to know their children inside out with that being said Lupe has always know her Santi is lesbian. She never had a problem with that. Oh no her problem stands with the girl her daughter chose. Or didn't choose. There was just something about that girl that Lupe never trusted. She also knows as a woman and a wife that you cannot stop the heart from what it wants. So they sit still not disturb the girls in front of them.

The pain in Quinn's chest lessens and she draws a deep breathe. She squeezes both girls' hands in silent thanks. She gives them a tired smile.

Hector clears his throat gentle so not to startle the three girls. He feels so much love for them one is his baby, the other is the daughter of his heart and the newest one. He knows he can come to love her like his own as well. He would do whatever he could to keep the pain from eating them alive. The girls jump at the gentle intrusion; they forgot they weren't alone in this room.

Quinn lifts her eyes to the two people that she always considered to be her other parents. They feel they could choke on the pain the see swirling in those hazel eyes. They feel it's unfair for someone do young to be put through so much. They would like to rage at God but in their faith they know He wouldn't give her what she couldn't handle.

Lupe gets up to take a gentle hold of the girl that has been the child of her heart. Quinn leans on her shoulder and just breaths in her scent. Lupe starts to hum the lullaby she used on all her kids after every nightmare or skinned knee or broken heart. "Have you decided on what to do with the house?"

Quinn nods her head unwilling to lifts herself from the warmth of the embrace, "I'm going to sell the house before the end of the year I think. I have to pack his things though. I just haven't been able to bring myself to do it yet."

Santana in the gentlest voice Rachel has ever heard, "I'll help you pack up your father's things. If you help me pack up Brittany's."

Quinn lifts her head staring into Santana's eyes searching for the truth, "So that's it then? You're not taking her back again?"

Santana shakes her head in sad recognition, "No Q this is it, I've had enough of the games. I can't take anymore."

Rachel says, "I'll help too. I mean, if you want my help. I'll be there to help if you need me to. Not that you need me I meant if you want me too."

The girls chuckle and the parents cast an amused glance as Hector ask, "Does this girl ever pause for a breathe?"

The two HBICs reply at the same time, "Nope!" they look at each other and laugh.

"Haha," Rachel pouts.

"I don't like the thought of you being there alone Quinn. I know 'legally' you're an adult but you're still only 17," says Lupe.

"I agree you should stay here _mija_. It's not safe for a young lady to be there all by herself," he glances at his daughter. "I know we're not home as much as we would like but at least Santana is not truly alone."

Rachel stares down at the table wondering if her parents ever worry about her. She knows that the girls' parent came to every school competition and home game they could. Her fathers' never found time out of their busy schedule to make it to one but she really doesn't know how they feel.

Santana notices the frowning diva, "Rae? What's wrong sweetie?"

Rachel smiles when she looks up, "Nothing. I'm fine I was just lost in thought."

"What do you're fathers' do again _mija_?" Lupe had a suspicion of what caused the girl's sad eyes.

Rachel frowns confused, "Oh they're lawyers."

"They must be at the office often," Hector states.

"Yes, they are at the office often. Sometimes they have to travel for their cases."

"Where do you stay when they are out of town," Lupe asks. The girls turn to give her their full attention. They are curious about the answer as well.

Rachel eyes widen and she avoids looking at anyone, "Oh my Nana used to come to stay but recently she has been too ill to travel."

Quinn narrows her eyes, "How recent is recent Rae?"

Rachel swallows, "Um since mid-freshmen year."

Santana jumps in, "And where are they now."

She tries to buy time by taking a sip of her water, "They have a really tough case at the moment. So they're gone more than usual."

"Rachel," that's all it took a single word said with such tenderness and it cause Rachel to drop all her defensive walls.

She sighs, "Seattle. They've been gone since after the funeral," she winches at the mention of Quinn's grief. "They were supposed to return before the beginning of school but like I've said it's a difficult and requires their utmost attention. They probably won't return until the end of September or the beginning of October."

Hector bangs his hand on the table, "It's settled the two of you are moving in. I want no arguments. I don't understand how your fathers could leave you alone for so long," Rachel opens her mouth to protest. Lupe holds her hand up to stop her. She is in complete agreement with her husband. "I'm not trying to say anything bad about them or say that they're unfit. But it is irresponsible to leave a young woman alone for so long."

"Hector and I do leave on hospital business from time to time but we always make sure she's never alone. She either has a friend stay over or one of her siblings stay for a while. Do you see why we are so concerned?"

Rachel just nods unable to find reasons not to stay. She glances at Quinn who's legally an adult and doesn't have to stay. Quinn frowning weighing the options on one hand this has always been her second home and she misses coming home to something other than an empty house. On the other hand the feelings old and new that are starting to come to the surface could pose as a problem. She knows neither Rachel nor Santana are ready to jump into a new relationship. Right now Quinn still has her own grief to deal with. She wishes this happened under different circumstances but nothing she can do about now. So she just nods her consent hoping this doesn't come back and bit her in the ass.

Hector smiles, "Good. Let's finish dinner. We'll discuss sleeping arrangements later."

They finish the rest of the meal quietly each lost in their own thoughts. They wouldn't be too surprised to find how similar their thoughts actually are compared to one the former blonde's earlier.

Rachel knows it's a little soon to be thinking of new relationship. Finn and his betrayals are still so fresh in her mind. For all she knows Quinn or Santana have anything but friendly feelings toward her, but then she thinks about what happened upstairs. Maybe the feels aren't completely one sided. A small satisfied appears on her face.

Santana is by no means over Brittany yet. She knows this but she can't help but feel the warm tingles that go up and down her spine when she thinks of these two girls. She can't help but wonder what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. Then she remembers the near kiss on Quinn's lips. Is it wrong to wish that she didn't miss? She knows Quinn has a crush on her, Brittany accused her of having feeling for Quinn so many times and it's not as if she could deny it. Quinn has always had a place buried in her heart and by the looks of things Rachel is slowly digging her way in as well.

Later when all the dishes were done and put away. Santana parents hug the kids goodbye they were on their out to do an overnight shift at the hospital. The girls sat quietly in Santana's room on her bed. Rachel is the first to break the silence, "Are you sure that my moving in won't pose a problem?"

Santana smirks and shakes her head, "No I agree with Papi. You two shouldn't be staying in empty houses. Look at this way you get to keep my fine ass company."

Quinn chuckles and throws a pillow at the girl, "Because that's such a reward."

"Bitch you know it's the truth," throwing the pillow back hitting her in the face.

Rachel laughs as she says, "Well it is getting late and I have to go home."

"Hey you're supposed to be staying her with me," Santana protests.

Quinn cuts in, "True but we have no clothes and our school supplies are at our houses. Plus I think Rachel has to speak to her fathers about her new living arrangements."

"Fine I would say you can borrow some of my clothes but mine doesn't come in midget size or skank," Santana laughs.

Santana let's out an unexpected "oof" when the pillow is slammed in her face. She narrows her eyes at Quinn but she holds up her hands looking innocent. She turns her gaze to Rachel who is looking at her nails nonchalantly with a small smug smile.

"Oh hell no. Hobbit wants me to go all Lima Heights on her midget ass," she lunges at her.

Rachel quick reflexes honed due to years of dance enabled her to move swiftly out of the way. "You know, San seeing as we are here in your very nice house. That is nowhere near Lima Heights, I find it hard to believe that you can go 'Lima Heights' on me as you say," she teases still dodging the Latina.

Santana lets out a playful growl and lunges at the diva again. She heard Quinn laughing in the background. _Oh bitch is gonna get it,_ she thinks as she climbs over the bed and surprises Rachel. Rachel unable to move away fast enough feels two strong arms circle her waist and lifts her up. Rachel lets out a squeal struggling to get out of Santana's firm hold. She tosses her onto the bed none too lightly.

"Santana," a huffy Rachel bounces up from the bed and straightens out her clothes, "That was completely uncalled for."

Santana walks with extra swagger to her movements, "It totes called for when you question my badassness woman."

Quinn snickering, "Yes Rae that's the one thing you must learn if you're going to continue hanging with Ms. Lopez is too never question that she is a BAMF," she taps her on the nose.

"Damn straight Quinnie!" Santana plops herself on the bed and crosses her legs looking very smug. "Okay so you bitches have to head home, but when are you going to move in."

Quinn runs a hand through her head and bites her lip, "I say give me until this weekend. I still need to pack up the house."

Rachel places a hand on her shoulder, "You have help Quinn. You don't have to do it alone," she glances over to Santana who just shrugs.

Quinn places a hand over Rachel's and gives it a squeeze, "Thanks Rae that means a lot." She feels a light kick on her back and looks over to Santana who has a 'what about me' look on her face, "I guess thanks to you too Satan."

"Well I'm free for whenever Q ball. Just give the deets and I'm all yours." _If only _she thinks with a wishful sigh.

"I have dance class tomorrow but after that I'm free. So say around 6," the girls nod, "well I must go it's getting late. I need ample rest if I'm going to be at my best for tomorrows courses."

The walk to the door was a somber affair for the girls since no one actually wanted the night to end. Santana holds the door open for the girls, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow before school. I'll be by to pick you guys up say around 7:30?"

Quinn hugs the girl and kisses her temple, "That sounds good S, good night."

Rachel reaches give her a hug too, "Thank you for this. If at any time the living arrangements became an adherence please tell and I'll move out immediately."

Santana pulls back and smirk, "First things first Rae, we're really going to have to work on you using shorter sentences and maybe updating your clothes."

Rachel ducks her head with a small laugh, "Yes I tend to talk a lot especially when I'm nervous or excited."

Quinn cuts in, "Since it always sounds like you swallowed a dictionary Ms. Berry, is it safe to assume that we," pointing to Santana and herself smirking, "make you nervous?" She leans in and whispers in her ear, "Or do we excite you?"

Santana leans her chin on her shoulder ghosting her lips on her neck. Rachel jumps at the unexpected move, "Oh my God you two are such teases!"

The both laugh as the move away and high five each other. Quinn says with that smug eyebrow raised, "You know my motto Rae."

"It's all about the teasing," Santana cuts in.

"Not the pleasing," and they both send her winks.

Rachel blushes a brighter red, "Yes well I must go. I'll see you two tomorrow. Maybe you will behave."

"I doubt it. What about you Q?"

"I make no promises."

Rachel shakes her head smiling and walks to her car. She waves bye to her girls and drives home thinking, _yes this year is definitely looking up. _

The two best friends stand there laughing as they watch their diva drive away. Quinn gives Santana a final hug before going to her own car, "Hey S?"

"Yeah Q?"

"I really do love you, you know?" before she closes her car door.

Santana gives her a soft smile, "I know I really do love you too Quinn." She watches until Quinn's car turns the corner and closes her door in a quiet thud.


	5. Chapter 5: Curly Boy Say What

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm just making them dance for my own amusement. The warnings as always stay the same. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story on alert. And everyone who's taken time to read this fic.**

**Chapter Five: Curly Boy Say What**

* * *

**_S_****_antana_** really hates waking up early ever since she ditched cheerios last year she has enjoyed sleeping in. But a certain short diva text her last night saying she had to go school early, and that she talked to her fathers' they are happy she won't be staying on her own anymore. She wanted to talk to Mr. Schue about Glee, something to do with the duets this year.

So she finds herself in her car at 7 in the morning waiting for Quinn to get her lazy ass out here. She thinks about leaning on horn but decides against it, no point having the neighbors come and bitch her out.

She shots Quinn a text, _Yo Barney get yo ass out here!_

_I'm on my way Satan ;) _was the response.

Santana lets out a small laugh and fires back, _Bitch, you know you'd sell your soul to get with this :p_

She looks up when she hears the door open. Santana stares open mouth at the girl locking her door. Quinn was wearing skinny black jeans with a black tee, those damn suspenders again and black fedora tilted to the right. _Holy fuck if she looks this good from the back imma die when she turns around. _Santana lets out a loud groan when Quinn does turn around. Quinn's clothes hug every curve nicely. She notices that the hat covers Quinn's right eye giving her a rakish look. She frowns when she notices that Quinn's bag is obstructing her view. _Stupid bag!_

Quinn gives Santana a flirty wink when she opens the car door to get in. "Good Morning S," she leans over and gives her a peck on the cheek.

_Santana is busy creaming her panties at the moment please leave a message after the beep,_ as she tries to shake the fog out of her brain. Santana clears her throat, "Morning." Why does she sound like a pre-pub boy? She starts the car and backs out to pick up the other third of this trio.

Quinn lets out a throaty laugh enjoying the effect she's having on her friend. Quinn checks out Santana glancing out the corner of eye. She licks her lips at Santana short black shirt and white button up blouse. _Damn I thought I was safe after we ditch cheerios last year but fuck Santana's skirts just got shorter and tighter,_ she groans inwardly. _If that shirt has just one more button unbuttoned her boobs would pop out._ Quinn was glad that her bag was covering the obvious arousal she had. _Note to self: stop wearing tight pants around girls you're attracted too._

Santana on the other hand is giggling like mad on the inside at how uncomfortable Quinn is. Ha it's nice to know she's having the same effect on Quinn as she has on her. If Rachel looks half as good she thinks she might die. _Happily die, but it just might get a little messy_, Santana thinks pulling into the other driveway.

Santana grabs her phone from the cup holder to shot Rach a text, _We're here Tiny Dancer._

She receives a quick response_, I'm on my way out the door now. _"Rach is on her way," she tells Quinn.

"So what's the plan? You know Finnoying is going to try something today but if Karofsky does what he's told at least Finn won't have any back up," Quinn says resting her head on the back of the seat.

Santana glances at her, "After the way he almost peed his pants yesterday, I don't think we have to worry about the football team. Plus we have the Gleek boys there as back up if Rock Hudson needs it."

Quinn leans over to give her a fist bump, "We were pretty awesome using our power for good."

Santana just remembered, "Did I tell you that Sue wanted us to rejoin the cheerios this year?" Quinn shakes her head no, "Yeah she cornered me yesterday and told me you and I will be co-caps if we go back."

Quinn shrugs, "No thanks I'm done with that, but I wouldn't be upset if you decide you want to go back."

Santana frowns and then shakes her head, "No. I don't think I will. For one Brittany would be there and I really don't want to hang around her all the time and I would rather be with you and Midget."

Quinn gives her a lopsided smile, "Speaking of our diva. I wonder what's taking her so long."

The front door to the Berry home opens just then, showing an excited Rachel bouncing on the balls of her feet. The tiny brunette waves to the girls enthusiastically when she turns to close the door behind her; it gives the two HBICs a chance to look over her outfit. She looks adorable in her black and white polka dotted sundress and Mary Jane's adorning her cute little feet.

"Fuck she's too damn adorable," groans Santana. Quinn just nods in agreement wondering why she thought it was a good idea to become friends with the two girls she always been attracted too.

"Good Morning future roommates!" Rachel greets the girls getting into the car. She eyes the girls hungrily but gives herself a mental shake when she comes close to drooling.

"Rachel," Santana groans, "You're too peppy this early in the morning especially when I haven't had my coffee yet," as she backs out of the driveway.

Rachel giggles adorably, "Sorry Santana I wouldn't object to a stop to the Lima Bean if you feel the need for caffeine."

Quinn grunts in agreement, "I would kill for a _grande_ double shot of a chocolate latte."

After a quick stop at Lima Bean the girls made their way to school. "Tell me again why we're headed to hell so early again," questions a slightly less grumpy Santana.

Quinn sighs into her latte, "I thought hell was your summer home Satan."

Santana just flips her off choosing not to reply.

"Well I had an idea for the duets at Sectional this year."

"You and who else Tiny?" Santana asks as she glances at the rear view.

Rachel shakes her head, "I was thinking that you and Quinn can do it this year. You both did wonderful job at last year's Sectionals. Or even Tina and Mike, because I know for a fact that Mike has improved over the summer. I've seen them in my vocal class and struck a timid friendship with them."

"What about the group number or the solo?" Quinn wonders. She seriously likes the idea of sharing the stage with her oldest friend. They haven't really sung 'together' since their audition piece.

"I of course will have the solo," she smiles. "But depending on the song we choose for the group we'll work it out then."

"It sounds like a great idea if you get Schue to agree. But what about the male diva? Won't Jesse be all pissy about not getting a solo or the duet?" Santana points out.

"I have spoken to Jesse at length last night and he agrees that a changeup is a good idea. We have to keep the judges guessing and all that."

"Wow I'm surprised he agreed to it," states Quinn. "I would've thought Mr. Shine Your Spotlight On Me would have cried over the loss of the limelight."

Rachel giggles, "Jesse isn't as bad as all that. He just never liked Finn and he never thought that he was a strong enough male lead. That's why he always fought for them. He knew if he didn't then Mr. Schue would give them to Finn because he's in 'love' with him or something according to Jesse."

They pull into the school parking lot, "What about Puck or Sam or even Kurt." Santana questions as she eases into her spot and shut off the engine.

"Well Puck doesn't seem to care one way or another Sam's lips annoy Jesse so he says and Kurt grates on his nerves," Rachel chuckles. "Jesse says he must have been high to even have considered dating him but I think he'll pleasantly surprise with Blaine."

The girls head into the school after gathering their belongings.

Santana gives Rachel a thought look, "You know Rae? I think I'm going to like Prissy Boy. All this time I thought that he thought he was better than everyone." Quinn grunts in agreement. Rachel stares at her for a moment. "Don't mind Q. She not human until the caffeine kicks in." Quinn shots her, a weak glare.

"Oh I see," a giggling diva replies, "But yes Jesse does think he's better than everyone except me of course. But he really doesn't like Finn. He berated me numerous times for continually taking him back. Jesse told me not to trust him, I wish I took his advice in the first place."

They entered the choir room hoping the curly haired teacher was actually early for a change. The room of course was empty as was he's office. So the girls head to he's classroom hoping that they would see him there. They sigh in relief when the door was open and lights were on.

"Good Morning Mr. Schue!"

He sighs at his desk, "Rachel please it's too early for your whining."

Rachel flushes in embarrassment as her girls' growl softly staring at the weaselly man. "No Mr. Schue I came to discuss an idea I had for the sectional duets."

"Let me guess, you and Jesse," he says sarcastically.

Rachel's back stiffens up, "No I was thinking more along the lines of Quinn and Santana," he snorts, "or Tina and Mike. I of course will audition for the solo if you feel the need to hold one but we all know that I'm the best suited for it."

He stands up from his desk, "That's great and all but I'm the director so it's my choice. So I was thinking Finn takes the solo and Mercedes and Kurt take the duets. Artie and Brittany take the leads in the group number."

The girls stand there flabbergasted when Santana blurts out, "Are you trying to throw the competition? You're putting your best singer to sway in the background, that's just ridiculous!"

Mr. Schue gives her an angry look, "Like I said Santana I'm the director so it's my call to make. If you don't like it you can always drop out."

"This is stupid, is about what happened yesterday at the meeting?" Quinn asks.

"Maybe but I saw I was playing favorites and that there's too much talent in my club to only rely on Rachel and Jesse." He looks up at the clock, "School is about to start so I suggest you get to it."

The shocked trio move to leave when the teacher calls them back, "Since you failed to attend homeroom yesterday you don't know that I had them changed for the glee club. Your homeroom is now in the choir room."

They barely glance at him when the all just want to leave his presence in a hurry. Once they reached their lockers Quinn was the first one to break the silence, "Is it me or is Mr. Schue being vindictive?"

"No Q you're right I think the gel has finally rotted his brains."

"What are we going to do? I mean everyone is talented but I don't think they have the vocal strength carry us to victory," a tearful Rachel states. "I knew I was right! Mr. Schue is trying to ruin my career."

Her girls shrug helplessly. There's not much they can do, it's not like they can beat some sense into the teacher.

"I would rather quit then be a laughing stock. I can't believe the nerve of that man. He never gave me a chance to fully explain my ideas. And he had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't a team player last year." She rants throwing her books into her locker. "Just wait until Jesse gets back between the four of us we'll set Mr. I Hate My Students straight. Pffff if he thinks that I'm going to just sit back and let him ruin all of our hard work because his feelings were hurt, he has another thing coming."

Quinn and Santana share an amused look and give another helpless shrug. The decided it was better to let their little songbird get it out of her system before they go into homeroom. They had a non-verbal conversation agreeing to have a little chat with Mr. Schue when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

**_U_****_nknown_** to the girls the where being watch by a very smug Finn Hudson watching the scene unfold. He was pissed that at football practice he lost the support teammates. He had plans on making it impossible for Rachel to walk 5 feet without being slushied. Finn thought he could count on Karofsky but the little fag had the balls to question his manhood. He made it seem like Finn couldn't handle the little bitch on his own. He said that Finn had to hide behind the team to do his dirty work. Well he'll have to show him won't he? He'll get that faggot.

Yes everyone thinks that Finn is stupid but like Brittany it's all for show. He's boy next door ruse enables him to get away with a lot of crap. For instance when he takes out Karofsky and Sam next time they are on the field he'll make it seem like it was all an accident. A few missed blocks here and there should be enough to take Sam out of the game. Then Finn will have his starting quarterback spot back like he deserves.

Mike is another one on his list. The dancing queer thought he could put his hands on him well he has another thing coming. Finn thinks a cheap shot block out in the field during practice will be good. Hopefully the dumbass will land wrong and break his damn ankle. It would ruin his chances for a dancing career. That just left Tina but she's a little no body so he won't even bother with her. She's invisible anyway he tends to forget she's even there.

Santana and Quinn will be a little difficult to get to. Plus even if he just admits it to himself the bitches scare him a little but he's a man he can handle them besides he has a score to settle with both of them. Santana for trying to turn him into a big joke after she swiped his v card. Come on it was his first time, he shouldn't have been expected to hold on for too long. It's not like he cared if she came or not anyway. Then there's Quinn the little bitch is another one like Rachel that has denied and embarrassed him. Quinn tries to act all pure and innocent but he knows that she's just a little tramp like all other girls.

Puck it someone he has to watch. They've been friends since junior high but the Mohawk boy is starting to choose the wrong side. He's been sticking up for Rachel way too much lately. Finn let it slide when he found out that they made out because Puck was drunk and he stopped it before it could go any further. Puck knew that Finn was the only one that could swipe the tranny's v card. He still might be able to though. He can get Puck to throw a party slip her a little something after he gets her away from her guard dogs. Finn gets a sick little smile on his face.

He'll let it slip, by accident of course, that Karofsky is a little gay boy. Kurt told him about the kiss last year. Then after Prom a drunken Karofsky convinced Kurt to give him a blow job. Now there's another little fag that needs to learn his place just because their parents are married doesn't make them family. He rather eat glass then have him for a brother but the little gossip has his uses. He's a better source of gossip then Jewfro. Finn would rather fuck Suzy Pepper then have to talk to Jewfro. He feels sick that Kurt still has a crush on him but like he said Kurt has more use thinking he has a shoot then he would knowing, that's there no way in hell that's gonna happen.

Between Kurt and that annoying tater tot loser Mercedes, Finn is a very well informed man. A little apology for being a mean boy in the past has them eating out of the palm of his hand now. Which is why he knows that Jesse won't be back until next week. It gives him plenty of time to destroy Rachel's stupid little dreams.

He made that douche bag Mr. Schue take away the one thing man-hands loves, her precious show choir and all her solos. It was so easy because Schue was still mad at the scene that happened before he left. Finn just had to whine about how unfair it was for Rachel and St. Jackass to always be in the spot light. Aren't there other talented singers in the group? Ever since St. Jackoff moved here he never got a solo anymore. Finn just thinks Mr. Schue wants to suck his dick. He might let him if it helps him reach his goals. It'll make him sick as hell but he'll do it.

He wished that Schue would have waited to tell her the news. He would have loved to see her face when she realizes that her dreams were crashing down all around her. It's too bad that he didn't get a chance to savor that moment. It's okay though he'll get to see it when it's announced at glee.

Oh yes the little tramp is going to suffer. He knows that she won't be able to keep quiet so if he plays his cards right she'll be thrown out before sectionals then there goes her lame Broadway dreams.

* * *

**_A_** tall blonde is also starring at the trio but instead of a smug look the blonde is sporting a confused one. She can't understand what she did wrong. She played it like she always have but for some reason it didn't work this time. Sanny never made it this hard before after everything she's done to prove that they belong together Sanny is going to try and throw it all away.

No. Brittany isn't going to let it end like that. She will get her girl back. She expected the girl to chase her out the room like she always does. But when she didn't only Artie, she knew she had come up with a different plan.

By the looks of it she's going to have to get rid of Quinn all over again. Didn't she learn the first around? The stubborn bitch thinks that she could take her girl with her new sexy look. Nope. It's not going to work Sanny will come to her senses.

It doesn't look like Rachel got the message either. She thought that Rachel was smart. But it doesn't look like she got the hint. No one is coming between them. Britney will do whatever she has to make sure of it.

* * *

**_H_****_omeroom _**was hell for the girls when Mr. Schue made the announcement about the sectional setup it was split down the middle for the most part. Blaine and Sugar were confused by the reaction since they haven't been here the last two years they no idea of the shit storm about to hit. The three boys were fuming at the little regard this teacher has for his students. Don't get Sam wrong he's happy his girlfriend got a solo but he doesn't understand why Brittany and Finn do as well. Those two aren't the strongest singers in the club. If he wanted to showcase Britney well damn put her front and let her dance with Mike. God this is going to be so bad.

Puck wanted to go over and punch the smug look off of Finn. The little son of a bitch is enjoying this way too much. It must have been his idea. This jerkoff is trying to destroy Rachel and taking the whole damn club with him. Puck narrows his eyes at the boy who was once his best friend; he's need to get his ass kicked and when he does Puckasuraus is going hold him down for the two HBICs.

A smug Will Schuester announces, "Rachel I think I forgot to mention, I'm taking away your co-captaincy."

Rachel exclaims, "But Mr. Schue…"

He interrupts, "Save it Rachel. I need someone who's a team player someone who will put the needs of the club before their own. So congratulations Mercedes, you and Finn are the new co-captions I know you'll do me proud."

Santana's heard enough she jumps up off her chair shouting "Are you out of your damn mind? A team player? Need I remind you about who saved our asses that first year from being the biggest goddamn joke at sectionals? You're being a fucking idiot! Mercedes as co-caption with dough boy you're freaking joking right?" Santana shrugs off the hands that are trying to pull her back down in her seat.

Quinn jumps up whispering harshly in her ear, "Shut the fuck up S! You won't be able to help Rae if you get thrown out of the club."

Santana sags as her energy is drained. She sits heavily down on her seat. "Please calm down San, we'll figure something out," Rachel pleads softly. Santana nods giving her word.

Mr. Schue seemed to have gotten his backbone back squeaks out, "Another outburst like that Santana and I'll be forced to kick you out of glee and send you to the principal's office."

Santana just crosses her arms giving him her best death glare.

A gleeful Mercedes says, "All I can say it's about time that my talent has gotten noticed," Mercedes fist bumps with Kurt. "It can't always be the Rachel Berry show." She glares at Rachel and smile smugly, "Why I think this is a first Kurt."

"What's that girlfriend," the excited young man asked.

"Motor mouth has nothing to say!" Mercedes swallows whatever else she was about to say when Sam gives her disappointed look.

It's taking everything Santana has not to jump up and punch Mercedes' teeth down her fucking throat. But she just made a promise to Rachel that she would behave herself. Even if it kills her or rather more than likely she's gonna kill someone. Namely Mercedes because the gloating girl is having way to fun much rubbing the solo in her diva's face. They're all too stupid to realize that this set up is going to completely fuck their chances and if by some miracle they do win it's going to be impossible to live with these assholes.

She takes a deep breath when notices Quinn palm is bleeding a little. The girl is digging her nails into her palm but she was too pissed to notice at the moment. Santana leans across Rachel grabbing Quinn's hand. She pries it open linking their fingers together. Santana scoots closer to Rachel so she can lay their hands on the diva's lap.

Rachel watches the girls carefully noting that Quinn relaxes instantly she scoots over a little as well. Rachel rest one of her hands on top of the girls' too and watches as the tension leave both their bodies. Quinn lays her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's coconut shampoo instantly lures her into a blissful state. Santana follows suit and lays her head down as well. She muses that they should bottle up Rachel's scent. It should be considered a sedative, it was freaking calming. The girls have a calming effect on Rachel too. The mixture of lavender and vanilla fill her nose. She's trying so hard not to cry but she doesn't want to give these assholes the satisfaction.

The girls' lack of reaction now was grating on a few people's nerves namely Finn and Mercedes. Brittany is too excited at the moment to notice anything is wrong. She wonders if she can get Sanny to help her with her lines. That could be the way back into Sanny heart, she thinks with a smile. She glances back to where the girls are sitting, her face starts to turn red she's so mad right now. Sanny should be laying on her shoulder. She should be holding her hand not those little shits. Sanny is hers damn it. She feels tears start to form she bites her lip to hold them back.

When the bell rings to end home room the girls couldn't be happier the sooner they leave the better, because if Santana or Quinn wasn't allowed to commit murder they needed to leave _now._ The trio walks quickly out of the room not bothering to stop and talk to anyone. They would just rather leave as soon as possible because Rachel knows that her girls are about to explode.

"I've said it all along Mr. Schue hates me," Rachel moans sadly leaning her head on Santana's shoulder as they walk to their next class. Santana casually moves her arm to circle the short brunette's slim waist.

"I don't think he likes any of us Rae," Quinn responses not wanting to feel left out grabs Santana's books from her other hand and places them in her bag when she was done she holds now Santana's free hand.

"I've only been saying it for the last two years finally someone has agreed with me," Rachel beams. Their class mates stare at the rear display of affection between the girls. They're still waiting for the Apocalypse to happen. The girls take the same seats from yesterday when they get to class. The trio sits unaware of the scrutiny that they are receiving.

The bell rings when a woman comes rushing in, "Good morning class my name is Shelby Corcoran and I'll be taking over the class for the remainder of the semester. Ms. Davies had to leave out of town for a family emergency."

The girls stare at the new teacher. Santana gives Quinn a 'what the fuck' look, who just shrugs, this woman look a hell of lot like Rachel. Rachel on the other hand is thinking that this woman bears a striking resemblance to her idol Idina Menzel.

The rest of the classes flies by before they know it it's time to part ways this leaves the girls pouting not really wanting to say goodbye yet. They linger at their lockers until the last possible minute before they have to head to class.

On the way to class Brittany drags Santana into an empty class room. She pushes her against the door kisses her. Brittany runs her hands all over Santana's body. Brittany licks and bites her neck finding her weak spot. The dazed Latina recovers her senses as she pushes the taller girl away.

"What the fuck B? I told you that I was done with you! You can't keep doing this to me," Santana moves away straightening out her clothes_. When the fuck did she unbutton my blouse?_

Brittany moves to grab her again, "But Sanny I love you and I know that you love me too."

"As much as I loved you Britt, I already told that this thing between us, is done," moving out of her way.

"Sanny," Brittany whines.

The Latina rolls her eyes pushing the blonde out of the way, "Goodbye B," and walks out the door.

She heard Brittany scream in frustration and a chair crash into the wall, but she continued to walk away. In her next class she sat down shaking but she knows she's doing the right thing. She slides further down in her desk not noticing Ms. M look of concern. She goes through the motions in class. Santana was so far in her head she doesn't realize when the class ended.

She hurries to the lunchroom where she's meeting her girls. She told them what happened with Brittany before 3rd period. Quinn was ready hunt the girl down and show her who Santana really belong to. She actually had to drag Rachel back to the table to stop her from finding the girl. When they finally calmed the diva down they sat the rest of lunch trying come up with a plan for glee.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** trio was happy that the rest of the day past smoothly with no more incidents. Rachel and the HBICs were at their lockers getting ready to leave when a hush fell into the corridors. Finn armed with slushies in each hand came barreling down toward them. Quinn and Santana tensed ready for a fight when out of nowhere Karofsky blocks him.

"Get out of my way," Finn yells.

Karofsky sneers, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's none of your fucking business queer!"

Karofsky stiffens narrowing his eyes at the boy, upends the cups all over Finn. A shock runs through the corridor but the HBICs burst out laughing. Karofsky with a satisfied smirk says to the dumbstruck boy, "Finnept the memo says that these girls are off limits starting now.

Finn wipes the slushy from his face says, "Who going to stop me?"

The football team gather around Karofsky and he just raise an eyebrow smirking.

Finn red face gets in his face, "I'll make you regret this! All of you!"

The football player chuckle, "Good luck with that you're like a flying solo, douche bag."

Finn pushes past the crowd dripping slushy as he goes. The boy cursing to himself_, this was not part of the plan. _It seems every step forward sends him two steps back_. _The frustrated boy barges in the locker room to clean up and change.

Santana walks up to Karofsky and fist bumps him whispers, "Thank you David. You did good."

He looks at her and whisper back, "I'm just trying to make things right."

She smiles and walks back to her girls. Rachel was still in shock by the new events, "What the hell to you do to that boy?" she hisses when she snaps out of it.

Quinn and Santana shrug innocently, "We just talked some sense into him," Quinn replied with innocent hazel eyes. Rachel not completely believing them decided it was best to let it go for now.

The HBICs drop the diva off at her house. She makes plan to be over to help Quinn after 6 but the former blonde suggests the weekend would be better to go over. It'll give them more time to pack the house. So for now the girls will just take what they needs to the Lopez's house.

When Rachel left for dance she had the feeling that she was being followed. At class she felt she was being watched. But she shrugged it off when she noticed the death glares Brittany was sending her way. The diva ignored her, the best she could and continued to do her routine.

After class was over she heads to Santana's home. Rachel fumbles with her bags to knock on door. Santana smiles brightly when she opens the door. They give each other a big hug as if they haven't seen each other in days rather than a few hours.

"My parents said that you'll be taking the Izzy's room," Santana tells her leading up the stair case taking one of Rachel's bags.

"Will she mind," asked a nervous diva. She doesn't want to put anyone out.

San glances over her shoulder, "She's off to college, Rae so it's not like she's home often. Besides she doesn't care my parents talk to her this morning."

She laughs, "As long as you're sure. Speaking of your parents where they are? And Quinn has she arrived yet?"

Santana opens the door to her temporary room, "Oh they got called in for some emergency surgery. And Quinn's taking a shower she got here just before you. Okay I made sure that you have plenty of closet space and enough room in the dresser for your things. Izzy took most of her things with her but the girl is a clothes whore like me."

"Thank you San. You didn't have to all that."

The girl shrugs, "It wasn't a problem. Is that all you brought?" notices that the diva didn't have that much.

"This is just for now. I brought the necessities I needed for this week. I'll get the rest this weekend," Rachel explains.

Santana smiles, "I'll leave you to get settled in then." Before she makes it to the door she turns back around, "Oh shit I almost forgot my dad made you a set of keys before he had to go to the hospital." She hands them to the smiling diva.

"Thank you so much," when Santana leaves the room she takes her own showers. When she was done Quinn walks in the room looking fresh.

"Have you settled in," sitting on the bed.

"I'm just starting too," she replies.

They talk idly for a while waiting for Santana finish her shower. It turns out that Quinn has her own room here. Quinn was here so often when they were younger that Santana's parents turn their guest room into Quinn's bedroom.

They go find Santana after a while. Santana tells she ordered pizza for dinner before she got in the shower. Before Rachel could protest she told her that the pizzeria made vegan pizzas as well. Rachel smiled and thank the girl for her thoughtfulness. In the nearly three years of the on and off relationship with Finn, he not once went out of his way to accommodate her dietary preferences.

The girls go watch TV in the family room while they wait for the pizzas to arrive. They tried to figure out what to do about glee and Mr. Schue. When the doorbell rings they look at each, it's too early for the pizzas to arrive.

When Santana opens the door she is shocked to find Ms. Corcoran standing outside her door. "Can I help you?" the confused Latina asks.

The teacher fidget nervously with her hands, "Yes I would like to speak to Rachel if I may."

The brunette narrows her eyes, "Why?"

Shelby sighs, "Please? I promise I'm not some crazy person stalking her."

Santana tightens her jaw, "Fine but you have wait out here." Santana closes the door in her face not giving her time to respond.

"Who's at the door," Quinn asks without shifting her gaze from the TV.

"Ms. Corcoran wants to speak with you Rachel," Santana tells her with confusion written all over her face.

Quinn left a sculpted eyebrow, "What the hell for San?"

She just shrugs, "I don't know Q. I don't even know she knows that Rae is even here."

The girls follow Rachel when she goes to the door, "Yes may I help you?"

The teacher gives her a nervous smile, "I'm sorry for coming here but I needed to talk to you before school tomorrow."

Confusion still all over Rachel's face, "What about, Ms. Corcoran?"

She takes a deep breath, "I'm your mother."

The girls in back of her gasp, "What the fuck! I knew she looked like you Rae," Quinn blurts out. A shocked Rachel doesn't know what to do. She always dreamed about meeting her mother.

"Can I come in and explain please," the woman pleads.

Rachel glances at her girls, they give her reassuring nods. So she lets her in, they settle in the family room again and turn off the TV. "I don't know what to say I'm not usually this speechless," the girls nod in agreement.

Santana blurts out, "How did you know that she was staying here?"

Shelby blushes as she stutters, "Um well I uh followed her here from the dance class."

"I know I was being followed," Rachel huffs.

"I'll start by saying the only reason I came Lima was to connect with you Rachel," Shelby starts.

Rachel nods slowly, "So you knew where the whole time?"

Shelby shakes her head, "No not until last year, at nationals. I was there with my team."

Rachel bites her lip, "Oh, but how did you know I was your daughter?"

Shelby gives her a timid smile, "When I saw you on stage, I felt like I knew you immediately. It was like seeing me on stage," Quinn hums in agreement. "I tracked your fathers' down and contacted them."

"Why didn't they let me know as soon as you contacted them?"

"They left it up to me to whether tell you or not. At that point I was still undecided if I wanted to reach out to you or not. They didn't want you to get hurt, because if you knew about me and I changed my mind."

Rachel felt hurt, "I see."

"Rachel, I was young when I got pregnant with you. I had such big dreams about being a star in Broadway," the girls laugh and left Shelby confused.

Rachel blushes, "I must confess that I too want to be a Broadway star."

Shelby laughs, "It's amazing how similar we are."

The doorbell interrupts them again. Quinn bounces up too pay for the pizzas. When she returns she politely ask, "Did you want a slice Ms. Corcoran?"

"No thank you. But I take a cup of water, please."

Rachel is too nervous to eat so the girls decide to wait to eat until she's ready.

Shelby drinks her water before continuing, "Like I said I was young and not ready to raise a child. I was 16 when I got pregnant with you and I just turned 17 when I had you."

Santana questions, "What about your parents?"

"They disowned me when they found out." Rachel feels guilty about that even though she never met them. "I looked into private adoption after that. I met a few couples that seemed wonderful, but then I met your fathers they seemed like such a loving couple. We came to an agreement they would get to adopt you and I lived with them during my pregnancy. I got to know them real well during that time. They paid for the doctor visit and all my medical needs. After I had you I stayed for a few months to help take of you. I swear it broke my heart to let you go Rachel and there hasn't been a day that has gone by that you haven't been on my mind."

Quinn blurts out, "Then why didn't you want to meet her?"

Shelby looks down, "It's not I didn't want to meet you. It's that I didn't know if you needed me. If you even wanted a mother. I didn't want to disrupt your life Rachel if you were happy with the way things are."

"I always had dreams about meeting my mother," Rachel confesses. "When I was mad or upset with my fathers. Or if something bad happened in school. I love my fathers but they don't always understand me so they tend to overcompensate. I always needed my mother," Rachel looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

The Lopez's walk in confused to see a strange woman sitting in their family room. Lupe eyes the woman suspiciously, "What's going on _mija_? Who's this?"

Rachel stands up, "This is my mother Shelby Corcoran."

They share a surprised look. Shelby's story was retold while they ate dinner. They family spent another hour or so getting to know the woman better. She told the family that she did make it Broadway under her stage name Idina Menzel.

Rachel exclaims, "Ha! I told you that she looked like her." The girls laughed so it turned out that they were all right. Shelby wanted to have a break from stage since she performed basically non-stop for over a decade. So she started teaching at Carmel, her old school it was only meant to be for a year or two. Shelby took over for Vocal Adrenaline last year which is how she saw Rachel at nationals. After that when the substitute position opened up at McKinley, Shelby saw it as a sign and jumped at the opportunity. She originally planned on waiting before introducing herself but like mother like daughter patience is not their strong suit.

They talk until it was time for the teenagers to head to bed. Rachel and Shelby hugged at the door agreeing to meet for dinner sometime later in the week. Rachel watched her leave; _this year definitely is looking up for all of us._ They help clean up and kiss Santana parents good night. The girls walk to their separate rooms but somehow they all ended up sleeping in Santana's room that night and the rest of the week.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight Club?

**Disclaimer: As always glee isn't mine if it was I would have dropped Finn off a roller coaster during Senior Skip Day. All the warnings stay the same. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, alert and read this fic. I get giddy and giggle every time my cell dings. The song used is Bob Seger's 'We've Got Tonight'. Okay on with the show.**

**Chapter Six: Fight Club?**

* * *

**_T_****_he_** rest of the week was quiet for the most for the trio. Finn and Brittany were pouting in their corners for the time being. After Finn tried to rally the football players a brutal practice made him rethink he's approach with them. They never liked him so Karofsky gave them the reason they needed to put the repulsive boy in his place. Brittany after a more few attempts to get Santana alone faced a scary Quinn. This was something that she never seen directed at her so it was enough to make her back down for the time being.

The weekend had a surprised visit from the older Lopez children. They wanted to help Quinn pack her house and show support. Carmen looks exactly like Santana and her mother although she was slightly taller fuller figure with shorter hair. Izzy resembles her father more but was short like Lupe and has lighter hair and eyes like her father. The twins looks so such like their father except Rubén had a goatee and a military style haircut. Miguel is slightly taller and the oldest by 5 minutes. He had longer hair and was clean shaven.

He also tried to flirt with Rachel but that came to a stop when Santana sent him a murderous glare and Quinn growled softly at him. He might be bigger and stronger but those girls are scary. He knows better than to mess with them and what belongs to them. Their parents chuckled at the boy that should teach him to mess with other peoples girls'.

The packing went smoothly for the girls and Lopez family. They helped Quinn pack up her house when Puck, Mike, Sam and Tina came early Saturday morning. Puck tried flirting with the older girls but they just laughed in his face. They've known him for years but he never seems to learn. Miguel and Rubén took him to a corner and told him if ever tries anything on their sisters again they'll make sure he sings soprano. So suffice to say he stop flirting with the girls at least for the weekend.

Lauren and Blaine came along later in the day. The kids told Santana's parents how stupid Mr. Schue was being. They also wondered out loud how the new teacher that looked so much like Rachel. She argued that the teacher strongly resembles her idol. They were still getting to know each other and they didn't want the school knowing they were related yet.

Quinn was taking most of her father's things to the goodwill. She separated the things she wanted to take with her when she left for college and plans to put the important stuff in storage. Hopefully she'll be in New York with her girls. They already started looking into schools. Quinn feels strongly about Columbia while Santana is digging NYU and of course Rachel and Blaine want to go to Juilliard. Mike and Tina are looking into Juilliard as well. Puck is still unsure of what he wants to do, if he even going to graduate. Lauren is talking a wrestling scholarship to UCLA while Sam wants to attend his father's alma mater Michigan State.

While the kids talk idly a distracted Quinn runs her fingers along the baby grand that belonged to her grandparents. She played with the keys softly and starts play one of her father's favorite songs.

_I know it's late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away _

Everyone stops and listens to Quinn's haunting voice. Rachel and Santana look at each other tears forming in their big brown eyes.

_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don' you stay?  
Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely _

The parents hug each other wishing they could take away their surrogate daughters pain.

_All of my hopes, fading away_  
_I've longed for love, like everyone else does_  
_I know I'll keep searching, even after today_

The Gleeks gather around the piano silently giving their support to the former blonde.

_So there it is girl, I've said it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe why don't you stay?  
I know it's late, I know you're weary _

Rachel and Santana sit next to Quinn offering her their warmth and love.

_I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way  
Turn out the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't you stay? Why don't you stay?_

As the music dies the room stays quiet Rachel is the first to break the silence, "That was beautiful Quinn."

She smiles, "Thank you."

"I forget how talented you are," Tina says.

"I wish Mr. Schue would see that," Rachel replies.

"I think we all do. It would be so much better at sectionals if the set list was rearranged," Santana tells her absent mind stroking Quinn's hand.

"I tried to tell him my idea of Quinn and Santana doing the duet. Or even you and Mike but he was rather rude about it," Rachel pouts.

"Rude? He was being an assh.."

"Santana," Lupe interrupts.

Santana crosses her arms and pouts, _"Lo siento Mami." _and she blushes.

"We'll have reinforcements when Jesse comes back," Rachel smirks at Santana.

"No offense to you, Sammy but your girlfriend kinda sucks right now," Santana tells him.

Sam shrugs, "I agree. I'm disappointed in her right now."

"Is it really that bad," ask Hector.

"Oh my god Papi don't get me started. Finn is just a…"

Tina quickly interrupts, "Uhh the boy can't dance to save his life Mr. Lopez."

Blaine adds, "Not even the simplest steps, sir."

"Yeah he sucks Mr. L and that's coming from me. I thought I was the worst dancer in the group," Lauren quips. Everyone laughs and nods in agreement. This time last year they would have been too scared to voice their opinions of the wrestler but now she's a friend.

The rest of the day past in laughter making it easier for Quinn to pack away the life she shared with her father. Sometime during the late afternoon a tentative Sugar walks in to help. The poor girl is having such a hard time in glee as well. Mercedes and Kurt have taken to double teaming the girl since Rachel is off limits to them. The misfits among the Gleeks started to form a strong bond. All that was missing was Jesse in their little group. Rachel was nervous about him as much as loves the boy his tack is worse than hers.

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly as they finished packing up the house. The Lopez's surprised Quinn by bring home the piano. They knew how much it means to the girl and they didn't want to see her have to sell it. Quinn had an appointment with a realtor later on in the week about putting the house on the market.

Shelby came by Sunday to spend more time with Rachel and the rest of the group. The HBICs made the other Gleeks swear not to say anything to anyone about Shelby being Rachel's mother. She was still upset that Hiram and Leroy left her alone so often but she was glad she had friends to stay with.

Sunday night Santana (after the girls helped pack up the things Brittany left behind) she and girls went to the dancer's house. Santana sigh in relief when Mrs. Pierce told her that Brittany was out. The woman was rude to the girls. She didn't know the whole story but she knows that the Latina broke her daughter's heart.

"I never trusted you and I'm glad that Britt's away from you and with that sweet Artie. He respects my daughter unlike you," she sneers. Santana was too startled to reply.

Quinn cut in politely, "Thank you Mrs. Pierce for your hospitality. I see were Brittany has learned all her manners from."

"Such," Rachel cut in, "A fine job you've done raising a girl as special as Brittany."

Quinn adds, "Our sports teams loves her 'cheerleading' abilities." Quinn smiles politely tearing the woman apart without her knowing what the hell happened. Quinn smiles coldly, "Thank you so much for your time," and ushered her girls out the door. Back in the car Santana laughed almost hysterically thanking her girls because Santana was almost ready to go Lima Heights on her ass.

* * *

**_M_****_onday_** morning rolled around and found the girls waiting out front for Jesse to arrive. Rachel bounced excited she couldn't wait to see her friend. The two HBICs pouted at the girl's excitement feeling slightly jealous. Finally Jesse's shiny royal blue mustang roared into the parking lot. Rachel squeals and jumps on him as soon as he opens the door. The boy laughs and twirls his friend around.

"I missed you," Rachel tells him happily.

"I missed you to diva," as he sets her down. "Why are your girls staring like the want to rip me apart," he stage whispers.

Rachel glances back smiling, "They're just a little over protective of me."

Jesse looks at the two spectating on the sudden change of their relationship. "Are you sure you can trust them, love," he asks in a low voice.

Rachel tucks in that stubborn strand of hair, "I've been asking myself that question as well but Jesse after everything they've done in a week of friendship. It's more than Finn has ever done in the whole time we dated."

He chews his lip thoughtfully, "I just don't want you to get hurt diva."

Rachel hugs him, "I know but I don't think I will."

The girls were sporting identical disgruntled faces at the hug. Rachel pulls back come on leading him to where the girls were standing. Quinn polite as always greets him while Santana grunts hello. The girls listen with bored expressions while Jesse tells Rachel all about his acting camp. _Where he learned so much blah de blah _thinks Santana.

They walk into homeroom with the two pouting HBICs trailing behind. They're seriously wishing the boy go back to where ever the damn camp was and stay there. Still pouting the girls watch as the room fills Jesse stops talking when he sees Blaine enter the room. The girls snicker at the awe in his face.

Blaine spies the girls and goes to sit behind them. "How was the rest of your weekend ladies and boy I've never seen before," he smiles brightly. Rachel giggles and introduces the pair she smirks she knew the boys would hit it off. She looks at the girls and winks smirking when their pouts disappear. When Jesse moves to the chair next to Blaine she giggles and bumps shoulders with Quinn who smiles innocently like the pair haven't spent the last 10 minutes pouting.

The three chat idly when Brittany rushes into the room stops in front of Santana and slaps her hard. A shocked silence fills the room. The crying blonde hisses, "How could you Sanny?" Rachel grabs Quinn before she could lunge at the girl.

"How could I what B?" rubbing her sore cheek.

"You just dropped off the things I bought you and left them with my mom," Brittany whines.

Santana sighs, "I told you we were done B."

The crying girl shakes her head, "No I don't believe that."

Mercedes groans, "Just make up already. You two are as bad as Finchel. You that know you're just going to make up in a week, so please save us the drama and do it already."

Santana hisses, "Shut the fuck up Wheezy before I stick my foot down your throat."

Everyone starts shouting when Mr. Schue walks in, "Hey. Hey calm down! What's going on?"

"Just more bullshit gay drama," snarky Mercedes. Kurt gives her a disappointed look while Sam moves away from her sitting next to the girls.

This time Quinn has catch Santana before she could lunge at the soul singer. Rachel stands up hands on her hips glaring, "That was uncalled for Mercedes especially since you no idea what has transpired between them. So I suggest you turn around and mind your own business."

"Please white girl! What are you going to do about it," she replies.

This causes the HBICs to growl in unison leaving a startled group to stare at them. A still crying Brittany sits on Artie's lap as he tries to glare at Santana who laughs at his weak intimation.

Mr. Schue calls, "Everyone to their sits," trying to restore order. "Okay guys I have few ideas for songs at sectionals. The solo for Finn is Joan Jet's 'I love Rock and Roll. The duets for Mercedes and Kurt is the Eurythmics' 'Sweet Dreams' and the group number will be Van Halen's 'You Really Got Me."

The girls are confused with all the big hair music they weren't trying to say that the songs aren't great but how are they supposed to choreograph it.

Jesse raise his hand, "You said Finn is singing the solo."

Finn smiles wide and smug, "That's right St. James."

He scoffs, "Rach told me but I thought she was just playing."

Finn smirks, "No he's serious. This year it's about someone else now taking the lead."

Mr. Schue cuts in, "You two had two years to win us a national's trophy but you couldn't. So it's about time for someone else to take the reins."

Jesse laughs at the unbelievable bullshit he's hearing, "Did you ever stop to think that our fabulous _director's_ lack of preparation had the something to do with it?"

Mr. Schue straightens up, "What are you insinuating Jesse?"

"Oh I'm not insinuating anything Mr. Schue. I'm telling you that if you spent more time preparing us for our performance rather than chasing a woman who obviously doesn't want you. Then maybe we would have had a shot."

The class snicker at a red faced Mr. Schue who sputters out, "Like I told the girls if you don't like the new set up then you can always drop out ."

Jesse shakes his head in smug satisfaction, "Oh no I'm staying because when you fail and you will I want front row seats."

Before Mr. Schue could refute the bold statement the bell rang ending homeroom. The smug boy leaves the shocked class with a cocky strut. The trio on the other hand giggled at the curly haired menace dumbfounded expression.

"Oh my god Rae I think I love that boy," Santana laughs.

Quinn giggles agreeing with her friend, "I never realized how awesome St. James is."

Rachel gives them a smug look, "I told you he was great."

They lean on each other walking still giggling into class. Shelby sits at her desk smiles brightly at her daughter and two friends. Noticing that people were already in class Rachel smiles wide, "Good morning Ms. Corcoran how was your weekend?"

"I had a wonderful weekend I spent time reconnecting with family I lost touch of," she replies.

Rachel give her a crooked smile, "Oh really do you intend on staying in touch with them?" she holds her breath waiting for the answer she hopes to hear.

Shelby nods understanding the question she was really asked, "I don't plan on ever losing them again especially now that I finally have them in my life."

Rachel gives her a megawatt smile, "Excellent! I'm sure that they are delighted to be back in your life as well."

The bell rings and the girls take their seat Rachel humming happily. For once mostly everything in her life is going well. She sighs rolling her eyes if only she could get Mr. Schue to see reason then everything would be perfect.

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** stood in line waiting to buy her lunch when a shadow cast over her. She looks up to find a group of cheerios led by Brittany surrounding her, "Can I help you with something?" Quinn lifts her one eyebrow.

"Yeah gutter trash you can start leaving Santana the hell alone," an unnamed cheerio says.

Quinn squints her eyes staring at the cheerio she smirks and dismissing her immediately. The girls blushes at the blatant dismissal, "Santana is a big girl. She can be friends with whomever she wishes and if she wishes to be my friend rather than hang out with you walking STDs then who am I to stop her."

Brittany glares at her, "You're not being fair Quinn. Santana's is mine and you're trying to taking her away from me."

Quinn scoffs, "I'm not doing a damn thing. _You_ did this B. _You_ made her jump through hoops and jerked her around all last year."

"I was confused about what I wanted Q, but now I do. I want Artie and Sanny so you just stay out of my way," Brittany tells her.

Quinn laughs shocked but not completely, "Did you ever stop to think about Santana wants? What her feeling are?"

Brittany gives her blank look, "She wants me Q. She's always wanted me. You're like totes mad cuz she never liked you like that."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I know you're not that stupid B." She starts to speak slowly enunciating every syllable, "Santana is done with you B. You blew it. She probably would have put up with your shit forever but you fucked it up and lied and played around with Artie on the side."

Brittany sniffles, "I love them both Q! I don't see why she has such a problem with it. It's not like she never slept with a boy before."

Another cheerio pipes in, "Oh yeah Sluttana has never been too picky before. She's like open 24 hours right." The group laugh Brittany along with them.

Quinn calmly sets down her tray on the nearest table as she grabs the unexpected girl by the throat. Her beautifully manicure nails digging harshly into her skin. Quinn pushing their faces close the girl stares into stormy green eyes. She gulps shaking in fear while a hush falls the cafeteria.

"If you _ever _talk about my friend like that again I'll shove my pretty blue converse so far up your ass I'll be tickling your tonsils with my toes," the girls wheezes painfully. "Shhhh don't speak just nod if you understand me."

The girl nods frantically being new to varsity this year she never really got a taste of the head bitch Quinn. Now she's really wishing she stayed at the table with the rest of the smarter cheerios. Quinn turns her stormy eyes to look around the rest of group, "That goes for all of you."

Quinn gives the girl a little squeeze, "Do," shake "you," shake "under," shake "stand," shake.

The girl whimpers nodding again, "Never look, touch or threaten my friends _ever_. That includes Rachel and the Gleeks," Quinn hisses.

A girl moves to speak but she was elbowed sharply and wisely shuts her mouth. Quinn threatens the quivering cheerios, "Leave before I make you _all _my bitches."

They scrabble away bumping into each other in their haste to get away for the irate HBIC. When only Brittany and the unnamed cheerio remained Quinn turns her gaze back to the frightened girl. Before she could further scare the frightened girl she felt arms circle her waist. This instantly calming her down when lavender filled her senses.

"Q calm down baby," Santana gently removing the girl from Quinn's firm grip. Once the girl was lose she gingerly rubs her throat backing away slowly. Santana shot her a glare that sends her running away as fast she could. Yes the stupid girl should have stayed away from the former head cheerio.

Quinn sags into Santana's embrace. Brittany glares at the two girls wishing that it was her that Santana was holding.

"Sanny," she starts but she quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear it."

Brittany flinching at the venom pouring from her. The girl she loves, her voice wavering, "But I…"

Santana just shakes her head walking away with Quinn in tow. Rachel trails behind her with Quinn's tray in hand. Once the girls were seated the lunch room talked in hush whispers staring at the girls wondering what was going to happen next. Quinn is sat in the middle of the girls rubbing her back calming her down.

Jesse is the first to speak up, "What the hell was all that about?"

Quinn shots him a glare that left him wishing he kept his mouth shut. Santana catches her attention again, "Seriously Q what the hell?"

She swallows and sighs in defeat, "Brittany was trying to warn me away from you. Then that bitch cheerio said something that she shouldn't have about you so I had to correct her."

Rachel starts in a gentle voice, "Quinn you can't go around choking cheerios. You'll be suspended."

Santana agrees, "You know the conditions of your inheritance baby. You can't be in any trouble you know that."

Quinn falls back in her seat pouting, "I know I just didn't like what was being said."

Santana shrugs, "It's probably nothing I haven't heard before Quinn."

She tightens her jaw, "I don't care San. You're my best friend and no one gets away with it."

"Well you put everyone on notice Q. No one will be stupid enough to mess with your girls or glee," Mike smirks at her.

Quinn gives him a satisfied grin, "Well yeah of course I protect the things I care about." Quinn looks directly at Rachel who's beaming. She shots Jesse a smug look as if to say see I told you they changed.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** rest of the day passes with no more drama. The students gave each of the girls and the glee members a wide berth hoping to not ignite the wrath of the HBICs.

The girls were reluctant to attend glee practice that day. They wondered if anyone would miss them but Rachel ever the professional held her head high march into class. She practice her warm up while her girls watched. They talked quietly not to disturb their diva. The class filled up slowly Blaine and Jesse walk in together laughing and flirting.

Kurt gives them his best death glare when the boys sit behind the trio. They all talk while they wait for class to start.

Mercedes and Sam walk in holding hands she glares at her fellow diva. She makes a snide remark, "I don't know you're bothering to practice Berry. It's not like anyone going to notice you swaying in the background." Kurt giggles with her and Sam gives her a disgusted look.

Rachel responds, "I like to be prepared Mercedes."

"For what? It's not like you're gonna get another solo," Mercedes sneers.

Rachel calmly replies, "When you fail and fall flat on your face then Mr. Schue should see that I was always the best choice."

"Bitch you didn't just," Mercedes stalks up to her.

Rachel smiles serenely, "Furthermore Mercedes your pitch is shaky at best. Your notes are flat and you can't seem to find the melody."

Kurt in his girlish voice cuts in, "You're just jealous and upset that for once we have the spotlight."

Rachel looks at him confused, "What is there to be jealous of Kurt? Your voice is always all the over the place and deafen to the ears. Finn can't read a music sheet to save his life. Brittany as no breath control and would rather dance then sing. Artie thinks an impromptu rap will cover up the fact he doesn't know the words."

Mr. Schue walks in the middle of her rant, "Alright Rachel then what do you suggest? You and Jesse sing it all?"

Rachel smiles at him, "Actually no if you insist on those ridiculous songs I would recommend Puck for the solo his voice as a better edge to then Finn. For 'Sweet Dreams' Santana's sultry voice will mix well with Quinn's sweetness with Tina and Mercedes harmonizing in background."

Mercedes scoffs, "Of course you put me as the back up again."

Santana gives her a vicious grin, "Some people are only good enough to be backup singers."

Finn cuts in, "Some people are only good with their legs open."

Santana jumps up, "Bitch you did not just say that to me." She lunging at the boy but Puck and Sam grabbed her before she could do any damage. Santana struggles yelling in Spanish when Quinn grabs waist her pulling her down sitting the girl on her lap. She holds on tight whispering softly as Rachel rushes to them rubbing her back.

Mr. Schue yells, "Enough one more outburst like and you're done with glee."

Tina speaks up, "Are you serious Mr. Schue? Did you not hear what he said?"

Mr. Schue shrugs, "We're free to express ourselves in this room but violence will not be tolerated."

Finn smug expression grows when Jesse says in bored, "So if I said Finn is an oversized man-child who likes to dress in French maid uniforms. Someone who likes to a wear a butt plug on a daily bases. That would be ok?" Santana chuckles softly from her spot on Quinn's shoulders.

Finn narrows his eyes at Jesse. He continues in the same droll voice, "And in 10 years when he's fat old lonely and a Lima loser the only sex he'll get is what he pays for. That he'll be strolling the playgrounds like sick perv he is?" The class snicker at Finn's red face.

Jesse gives the class a dazzling smile, "But it'll be ok because I'm just expressing myself. Is that correct Mr. Schue?"

"Jesse that was entirely uncalled for," Mr. Schue chides.

"Really but it's okay for pedo to insinuate that Santana is a slut. It's okay for limp dick to call Rachel a frigid cock tease. It's okay for Finn or Brittany to physically assault another student but it's not okay for anyone else to defend themselves. Is that correct Mr. Schue?" Rachel tries to hide the grin by resting her head on Quinn's unoccupied shoulder.

The man in question starts to sweat and a nervous tic makes his eyes start to twitch, "Of course not Jesse but it's just harmless teasing it's what kids do." Sam huffs in annoyance this man will never own up to his mistakes.

"Naturally Mr. Schue kids tease but according to my father, who is an ADA by the way, tells me it's actually neglect on your part. As the adult in this situation it's your responsibility to keep this a safe learning environment."

Mr. Schue tugs on his tie, "Well I uh suppose that you might be correct Jesse."

Jesse smiles innocently, "Of course I'm correct Mr. Schue since this has come to your attention I'm sure that you'll be more vigilante in stopping this manner of harassment."

Finn sulks in his chair glaring at the man the pussy can't even stand up to a little faggot. He turns he's head in disgusted when Blaine smiles adoringly at Jesse who sits back in his chair in smug satisfaction.

Mr. Schue clears his throat still shell shocked at Jesse's word, "I think that maybe I should dismiss this meeting and think about what Jesse just said. I believe we all should reevaluate our attitudes and make the proper adjustments."

He gives the trio pointed looks, "I think Santana should find her own chair to sit in and stay off of Quinn's lap. We don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable now do we?"

Tina scoffs, "And of course you're implying that Brittany should do the same because if you're only singling out those two girls it might be considered to be homophobic."

Finn sneers at her, "But Quinn's not a dyke she dated me and Sam."

Quinn blinks her eyes she forgot they weren't alone, "Actual Finn I recently came to terms with the fact that yes I am a lesbian."

Puck moans softly getting mental picture of the trio flashing in his head. A loud smack on the back of his head shakes him out of his daydream. Lauren smirks at him when he shots her a confused look. She shrugs knowing exactly what he was thinking about. The badass pouts sulking into his chair.

Finn glares at the trio, "So what you're all dykes now? Santana infected you with her filth."

Santana growls and Quinn tightens her hold, "No you idiot you can't turn someone gay. I was just in denial about it all this time."

"So you used me then to cover up your sickness."

Kurt gasps, "Finn is that what you really think? That being gay is a sickness?"

The boy barely glances at his stepbrother. He just shrugs not caring if he hurt his feelings. Kurt swallows down hurt he really thought the boy had changed.

Mr. Schue says quickly before the boy could further incriminate himself, "I thinks it's best if we all leave enough has been said today."

The subdued group leave quietly glancing at the trio snuggling in the back of the room. Santana nuzzles Quinn's neck inhaling deeply. She didn't want to get up from the former blonde's lap. She was entirely too comfortable where she was. She strokes Quinn's forearm squinting her eyes at the tattoo. She frowns unable to make out what the symbol means.

Quinn chuckles softly reading her brunette counterparts mind, "It's the symbol for infinity. My dad had a weird obsession for it."

Santana sighs realizing that they were the only one left in the room and she has to get up. Rachel giggles at her pouting face helping the Latina up. Santana gives a disgruntled groan sulking playfully giving a Quinn a pitiful look. The girls laugh at her antics they love her playful side.

"Come on you big baby," Quinn teases her throwing an arm over her shoulders. Rachel laughs circling her arm around Quinn's waist.

The girls laugh walking to their car they failed to notice the glaring boy leaning against the wall.

"Hey," Finn yells at them.

The trio stiffen at the unwelcomed intrusion. Santana groans, "What do you want Finnept? Didn't we have enough of you in glee?"

"Fuck off Satan! I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to Quinn," he sneers.

Quinn glances over her shoulder scoffing, "Well that's just too bad Finn because I don't want to talk to you."

Rachel sighs, "Please leave us alone Finn. We had more than enough of you today."

Finn snaps at her, "I wasn't talking to you Treasure Trail so shut the fuck up!"

Santana turns around growling, "Don't you dare talk to her like that limp dick!"

Finn pushes her hard knocking her to the ground. Santana yelps landing on her hand. Quinn yells, "You son of bitch!" She slaps him hard across the face, "Don't you ever touch her again."

Rachel rushes to Santana who cradles her hand to her chest. Santana whimpers painfully glaring at the tall boy. Rachel screams at the stranger that's wearing her ex's face, "What the hell is wrong with you Finn?"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell," he pulls his foot back ready to punt in Santana's head. Rachel gasps covering Santana with her body. Quinn growls dangerously moving to tackle the giant oaf when a blur flashes in front of her. She sees Jesse tackle Finn hard to the ground. Finn grunts as he lands painfully on the pavement the impact jars his teeth but years of football training has him rolling to his feet quickly.

Jesse jumps to his feet after him. He stands in front of the girls, "Have you lost your mind you freaking idiot?"

"Just shut the hell up faggot I only wanted to speak to Quinn but that dyke had to stick her nose in my business again," Finn whines. Quinn backs away kneeling next to her girls.

"Well obviously they don't want you around so I suggest you leave before I make you," Jesse taunts.

Finn laughs mocking him, "What the fuck are you going to do queer? Try to stop me by sucking my dick."

Jesse gags, "I would touch your disease infested baby dick with Kurt's mouth."

Finn flushes angrily snarling he rushes Jesse but he sidesteps the lumbering giant easily. He dances away smirking as Finn grunts in frustration throwing a wild punch causing Jesse to snap his head back. Rachel gasps when she sees blood pour from his split lip. Jesse narrow his eyes he strikes fast with a right cross. Finn groans shaking his head trying to clear the fog.

"Fucking faggot," Finn snarls and runs tackling Jesse. He hits him hard in his stomach. Jesse teeth rattle as he hits the ground hard. He elbows Finn in the face making contact with his nose.

The trio flinches at the loud crunching sound. Finn moans painfully rolling to his feet. Jesse scrambles after him kneeing him hard in the stomach. Finn wheezes bending over from the waist, Jesse bring his knees up hitting face again. Jesse gives him a ferial smile kicking him between his legs. Finn tips over holding his bruised balls crying out in pain. Jesse jumps on him pummeling the cowering boy. Finn ducks his head bring his arms up to protect his face.

Jesse snarls viciously every punch representing every derogatory comment Finn ever made_. Fag_ punch. _Dyke_ punch. _Slut_ punch_. Cock tease_ punch.

Every punch representing every single tear these girls cried over this pitiful boy. Every punch he remembers the times he held his friend broken heart over Finn's callousness.

Jesse arms start to ache as he wheezes out panting breaths. He feels strong arms lift him from the whimpering boy.

"Jesse. Jesse sweetie look at me," Rachel touches he's face. His strength seeps out of him as her voice finally penetrates through his haze.

Jesse realizes the arms holding him belong to Coach Beiste, "It's okay slugger. You can stop now."

Rachel hugs him tightly whispering in his ear. Coach Beiste slowly releases him watching carefully in case he goes crazy again.

Quinn stand close to her diva watching the boy carefully. Her muscle tense ready to spring into action ready to protect her girl.

Santana stands by her girls cradling her injured hand. She watches dispassionately as Finn cries on the ground a bloody mess. A small crowd forms whispering quietly pointing at the scene. She smirking viciously when no one comes to the pitiful boy's aide.

Rachel pulls back cursing at his stupidity. She gasps when she notices his torn knuckles. The diva hits his shoulders. Jesse hisses at the painful reminder that he was slammed into the ground hard. She delicately cups his face inspecting his bleeding lip and cheek that was starting to swell. She hits his arm again glaring at him for scaring her like this.

The HBICs chuckle at the tiny fierce diva making the bigger boy hang his head in shame. The swallow their laughter when Rachel gives them a glare. The hang their heads bashfully cheeks blushing. Jesse gives them a smug look but quickly schools his feature before the tiny terror looks back at him.

The police and ambulance were called. As statements were taken their parents arrived at the school. Concerned looks flash across their faces as the teenagers retold their side of the story.

Mrs. Hummel stalked toward the friends, her face menacing, "I want that boy arrested!"

The Officer first at the scene who happens to be Officer Riley steps in front of the irate woman, "Ma'am I'm going to need you to calm down and back away."

Mrs. Hummel glares, "I will not calm down that boy," giving Jesse a disgusted look, "attack my son unprovoked."

Santana scoffs opens her mouth to object but a look from her mother had her swallowing whatever she was about to say.

Officer Riley calmly says, "According to eye witnesses your son started the confrontation."

She huffs disbelieving, "According to whom? Them?" She waves to the girls, "They're all friends! I wouldn't be surprised if they're covering up for that delinquent."

Coach Beiste steps up, "No ma'am I was watching from the window of my office. I saw Finn approach the girls first."

The mother unimpressed shrugs, "And? All Finn wanted was to speak to Quinn then that savage attack my baby."

Mr. St. James stands straight, "I kindly ask you to refrain from speaking about my son in that manner Mrs. Hummel."

Carol crosses her arms ready to argue on her sons behalf when Coach Beiste speaks up again, "Actually ma'am from what I saw the girls looked like they wanted nothing to do with Finn. Your son pushed Ms. Lopez down unprovoked. Then it look as if was ready to punt the two brunettes heads off."

Carol shakes her unwilling to believe that her son would do such a thing, "And when did that," she stops herself from name calling, "boy come into the picture."

Beiste shrugs her shoulders, "Jesse tackled Finn before he could kick the two _smaller_ _girls_. Then he proceeded to throw the first. At that point Mrs. Hummel I ran out here as fast as I could."

"I don't care who started what," she sneers. "I still want to press charges."

Officer Riley smiles smoothly, "Of course Mrs. Hummel. But I must inform you that the Lopez', Berry's and Ms. Fabray will also be pressing charges. The charges will vary from assault to harassment."

This startles the woman, "Harassment?"

The Officer nods, "According to the three girls your son has continually harassed and badgered them. They fear for their safety so if you continue to press the issue I'll have no choice but to arrest Finn."

Mr. St. James chips in, "As ADA I can assure you that Finn will be tried as an adult and he will serve a minimum of two years in prison."

The woman pales, "Rachel I understand that you bitter that my son left you but it's no reason to spread false accusations."

Rachel shakes her head pitying the woman, "I don't know what Finn told you Mrs. Hummel but I left because he is cruel and spiteful and not the man I thought he was. I, I mean we have asked him on several occasions to leave us be."

Quinn pipes in, "That's not the only thing he's one Mrs. Hummel. Finn spews derogatory about our sexuality. He's called Santana and I dykes more than once. He also called Jesse a fag repeatedly."

Carol is visibly shaken, "Do you have any proof or are you taking the word of this delinquents Officer."

Shelby speaks up startling the crowd; they didn't know she had arrived, "Delinquents? Mrs. Hummel is it? I fail to see how these children are delinquents when none of has ever been in trouble in school or the law. I fail to see how straight A students could be considered trouble makers." The teenagers share a smug smile with their parents, "Your son on the other hand is barely passing. He's been suspended for fighting on more than one occasion." Officer Riley coughs to cover her laugh, "And from what Rachel and Puck tells me, he's been arrested for drunk driving. So please enlighten us. How exactly are these model students less creditable then your drunken son?"

Carol blinks her eyes, "And who the hell are you?"

Shelby smiles brightly, "Oh my I didn't introduce myself? I apologize," she hands out her hand. "Shelby Corcoran I'm the new English teacher and Rachel's mother."

Carol stares at her with distaste as Shelby drops her hand, "I thought you lived with your two dads Rachel."

"I do Mrs. Hummel but my mother has recently entered my life. We've started a tentative relationship," Rachel beams at her. Her mother wasn't the only who could play at being innocent.

Carol bites her lip not wanting to believe that her baby was capable of what she was hearing. Finn hasn't been the same since he found out that his father didn't die the war hero she led him to believe. She swallows thickly, "Fine I won't press charges this time but if anything like this happens again I will." She turns sharply and walks to her son. Mother and son could be seen arguing by Finn's car. He shots the group a glare and slams into his car roaring away.

Hector looks at Mr. St. James, "If you all would meet us to our house to further discuss this situation it would be appreciated."

Vincent nods, "We'll follow you there. Maybe you or your wife can look over Jesse's injuries.

Hector nods turning his attention to Coach Beiste smiling, "I want to thank you for your help ma'am. Without you I'm afraid we might have had to bail our children from jail tonight."

She blushes and shrugs her shoulders, "I just told the truth sir, I don't like Finn attitude of late. He's acting like a possum stuck in a bear trap with no other choice but to chew his arm off."

The parents and Officer looks confused but the teenagers shrug it away. Their used to the coach's weird analogies by now.

Hector blinks he's eyes, "Okay. Are we free to go Officer Riley?"

The officer shakes her confusion away and clears her throat, "Yes sir. I have no plans on pursuing this matter. But I strongly urge you not to get into any more fights Jesse. No matter how noble the gesture is."

Jesse ducks his head bashfully, "Yes ma'am." The group watches as the Officer walks away.

* * *

**_S_**antana sat subdued while her mother fused over her hand.

"It's not broken _mija _just sprained. You just landed hard on it," her mother sighs in relief. She gently wraps her hand placing an ice pack to keep the swelling down.

Hector sits on the love seat cleaning Jesse's hands and lip. "You're lucky you didn't break anything _mijo. _Two of your fingers are sprained but nothing serious. I believe we splints don't we _mi amor_."

"Yes in the medicine cabinet in our bathroom," she glances at the other parents chuckling, "the joys of rising to teenage boys and Santi."

"Hey not cool Mami," the younger Latina pouts.

Everyone laughs at her put out look. Santana scowls sinking into the couch grumbling about her parents being so mean. Quinn pinches her cheek cooing at the pouty girl. She swats Quinn's hands away Rachel giggles at how adorable her girls are.

When Hector comes downstairs the parents demand an explanation of what happened. The whole explanation not just what happened today but what led up to the events. Rachel backs stiffens her girls grab her hands squeezing gently, Rachel eyes them weary sigh and nods.

The teens spend the next hour telling their parents the entirety of their high school career. Santana and Quinn heads hung when they explained the bullying they help inflict on Rachel. The Lopez shook their heads in disappointment they thought they taught Santana better than that. Quinn sniffled when they told her that her father would be so disappointed in her actions.

At one point the teens had to hold their parents back from finding Finn and teaching him a lesson when Rachel told them about this summer. Shelby seethed at Will Schuester inability to teach and provide a safe environment for her daughter. She doesn't know how but she will remove that hypocrite from running glee.

"I be damned if I'm going to stand and do nothing while that man abuses he's authority," she tells the room.

Rachel agrees the Mr. Schue needs to be taken down a notch. The HBICs smirk and suggest that Shelby team up with Coach Sylvester. She's been trying to take him down for years. Shelby gets an evil gleam in her eyes as a plan starts to formulate in her mind. They look at each other glad that they didn't piss the woman off this much.

Mr. St. James narrowed his eyes wondering if he could launch an investigation into the failing of the school board and administrators.

The group make plans on how to keep the girls and Jesse safe from Finn and Mr. Schue. Brittany is a problem but not a big one at the moment. After it got late the St. James's and Shelby left agreeing to dinner plans later in the week.

The girls kiss their parents goodnight they snuggle on Santana bed and drift off into a bliss sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets and Truths

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own glee if I did Rachel would be sitting on Quinn's lap on the ride to New York. I like to thank everyone who alerted and favored this fic. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed they always makes my day better. This chapter is a little less angsty I thought the girls deserved a break from the drama. All the warnings stay the same and okay on with the show.**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets and Truths **

* * *

**_A_****_s_** the weeks flew by glee becoming harder and harder to deal with. Mercedes is not a terrible singer by any means but she lacks the training that Rachel and Jesse have. Finn doesn't seem to care he actually smug the every time he screws up. Brittany spent her time just trying to get in Santana's pants but at least Finn hasn't tried anything since Jesse kicked his ass.

The girls needed to relax so when Santana's parents are scheduled for overnight shifts on Friday night she had a plan for her girls. San waves them off at the door the girls notice the mischievous look in her eye.

"What are you planning Satan," Quinn eyes her warily.

She smirks and goes to her father's liquor cabinet and gets a bottle of jack. Rachel is a little unsure she doesn't want to give the parents a reason to be mad at her.

Santana notices the concern in her diva's eyes, "My parents know I drink and as long I'm safe they don't say anything. Teenage rebellion and all that crap."

Rachel still unsure, "San, I really don't know if this is a good idea."

San smiles as she takes her smaller hand, "When we were younger my parents worked a lot and were hardly home. Carmen was wild and rebelling drank and snuck out. She would always get into fights with her boyfriend. One night after a fight decided to drive home herself, she got in a car accident and they were called to the ER to treat her. Since then they made the rest of us promise that if we need to drink to at least be responsible about it."

Quinn adds, "Haven't you ever notice that at parties either San or I are for the most part completely sober?"

She thinks back and nods in agreement she's never seen them trashed drunk except at her train wreck of party last year.

"That's because of promise if we do drink at parties it's maybe one or two but never enough to get shit faced," Santana links their fingers together. "Please Rae we need to cut lose for a while and stop thinking about all this damn drama in our lives."

Rachel unable to resist the puppy eyes, one set she might have been able to but not two. She reluctantly agrees and her girls do a happy dance. Rachel laughs shaking her head at their antics. They take want they need upstairs for San to mix their drinks. She makes sure none are too strong for their diva.

Quinn winks at her girls and turns up the music. They watch her move care free for the first time in a long time. They're mesmerized by her movements as they watch her every move. Quinn crooks her finger beckoning her girls to join. San pulls Rachel to the floor and lets the beat take over her body. A still spellbound Rachel moves in time with them helpless to do anything else.

They dance together as Santana grinds up against the back of Quinn. Rachel comes up behind Santana and grind against her. They move in perfect unison until their breathless. A laughing Santana calls her more drinks as the rest.

Feeling a bit bold a tipsy Rachel asked, "Why did you and Britt really break up?"

San sighs she was expecting this explains, "She cheated on you me but you knew this already. Britt wanted to have a relationship with me and Artie. As all three of us together for real and I wasn't having it."

"So you don't believe three people can be in a relationship," Quinn says with sad hazel eyes.

San rushes out, "No I think they can but the thing is Britt fucking lied the whole time."

Her eyes still sad, "So if she didn't you would be with them right."

San pauses to take a drink needing some liquid courage, "I might have tried it for her but no it wouldn't have worked. I feel nothing for Wheels. It's all about trust and honesty you know for that type of relationship to work. But she lied too much for me to be able to completely trust her ever again."

Rachel slurs, "So if you did find two people who you were attracted too and could possible develop feelings for you would try a relationship with them? People who you can trust of course."

Santana hearts starts beating faster as she looks at her thoughtfully, "Yeah I would."

Quinn smiles is shy, "I would too."

Rachel nods in agreement maybe there's a chance for her after all, "I would as well."

Needing to change the subject Santana suggests a drinking game of truth or dare. Santana explains the rules for every truth you don't want to tell you take a shot and for every dare you fail to do you take two shots.

Santana smiles slyly at Rachel, "So Rae truth or dare?"

Rachel smirks, "Truth."

San giggles, "Is it true that you like girls or was Finnept blowing smoke?"

Rachel flushes, "I've raised to believe sexually is fluid," the girls chuckle at her drunken slur. "But I guess you can call me bi."

Her girls smile delighted at the new information. Rachel turns her blurry gaze to Quinn, "So Quinnie pie truth or dare?"

Quinn laughs at the cute nick name, "Well Rae bear I chose truth."

Rachel claps her hands, "Is it true that slept with Noah sophomore year?"

Quinn's pales cheeks flushes a bright red, "No I never slept with him. Is that douche face still spreading that rumor?"

Rachel shakes her almost losing her balance, "Nooo not since Sanny boo kicked his ass for spreading it in the first place. I just always wondered."

Quinn calms down and smiles, "Ok then I hate to have to run him over with my car. Okay Satan your turn, truth or dare?"

San tilts her head, "I'll go for truth right now.

A drunken Quinn smirks and asks, "So Sana who's a better kisser me or Britt?"

Rachel looks shocked, "We 'practiced' when we were younger" Santana explains. "Oh it's been a while since we practice Q I don't remember," she lies smug.

Quinn smiles devilishly, "I think you're lying."

San shrugs her shoulders, "Nuh uh Q ball. I think my memory needs to but refreshed."

Quinn leans close to her, "Then I dare you to kiss me."

San bites her lips, "Well come here then." She reaches up to tangle her hands in Quinn's soft hair.

Quinn finishes leaning in and gives her a sloppy kiss on her lips. They moan as a fire spreads throughout their bodies. It feels like coming home. Their lips start to move more firmly against each other. One of the girls gasps as the other runs a tongue along her lips asking for permission. She grants entrance and their tongues dance together. The kiss ends organically Quinn pulls back enough to nibble on San's lips. They gasp for air and move in to touch lips again. Someone moans and they pull back to see Rachel blacken eyes staring mouth open.

Quinn gives her one last nibble breathing heavily, "So who's better?"

San smiles lazily, "Dunno it's still a bit foggy."

"Uh huh," Quinn says looking smug.

Rachel whimpers breaking their staring contest. She looks at Santana searching when she nods at Quinn's unasked question. Quinn turns to face her diva. She leans slowly into Rachel giving her time to back away. Rachel tangles her hands in the purple hair as their lips touch lightly for the first time. They start moving against each other and they see stars in behind their closed eyes. Rachel tentative tongue licks Quinn's lips begging for permission. She grants it quickly and groan when their tongues touch moving gently explore new territory. Quinn feels her arousal grow and she pulls back but Rachel follows capturing her lips again.

They finally have to stop for air, Santana lets out a whine. Rachel turns to see equally black eyes staring back at her they move together and feel the same fireworks from kissing Quinn. The girls moan into each other's mouth feeling like they finally came home.

They lie back on the bed and make out for a while until two of them pass out with blissful smiles on their faces. They know that they'll have to talk in the morning but they hope the others won't regret what happened because nothing has ever felt so right to them before.

Quinn knows she has to tell them about her secret. She hopes she doesn't lose them but she remembers what Santana said about needing honesty.

Santana lies in middle with Quinn on her stomach and her head on Santana's shoulder. Her arm thrown across her middle while Rachel on the other side of her on her side. Her head on her other shoulder with Rachel's arm thrown cross Quinn's. They're all touch in some way. Santana might feel a little squished but she never felt so content in her life. Quinn follows her girls into asleep peacefully a blissful smile on her face.

* * *

**_S_****_antana_** parents come home the next morning after 7 and checks on the girls. They find two rooms empty but they already know they even check San room they'll find the other girls there. They find the most adorable sight Quinn was spooning Santana while she spooned Rachel. Quinn and Santana hands linked gripping Rachel close. They spot the nearly bottle on the floor Lupe rolls her eyes at Hector. Who just shrugs and chuckles silently not to disturb the trio. Lupe heads to the kitchen to grab three bottles of water while Hector goes to the medicine cabinet to get the girls aspirin. Lupe pulls the curtains shut and Hector covers the girls with the blanket. They kiss the girls on top of the heads and head to bed it was a long grueling shift. They know that they need to discuss a few things with the girls. They were unsure in the beginning of the relationship between three girls but they never seen Santana or Quinn as happy as they are now, ever.

Three hours later Santana groggily starts to wake she doesn't want to disturb the warm cocoon she trapped in. Her smile turns to a frown when she feels something poking her ass. _Quinn shouldn't have what I think that is. _She detangles her hand from the girls earning a grunt of annoyance from Rachel turns onto her stomach. She creeps her hand behind her and gently cups the bulge. Her eyes widen at Quinn's hardness. She gives a soft experimental squeeze causing Quinn to moan. Santana swallows starting to feel a little turned on. She squeezes her again Quinn feels bigger than the guys she's been with.

Quinn is having the most wonderful she's kissing Rachel and Santana. Rachel crooks her finger in a 'come here' gesture she pushes the girl down on the bed. She starts grinding into Rachel's center when Santana leans over and kisses Quinn. She moans louder pushing harder into Rachel.

In reality Quinn is pushing against Santana's hand. Santana whimpers as Quinn pushes harder into her. Quinn eyes snap open her foggy brains catching up to the situation. She feels Santana squeezing her junk. She launches herself off the bed backing into the furthest corner of the wall covering her hard on.

"What the fuck San why are you molesting me in my sleep?"

Santana still flushed from being so turned on, "What hell Q you were humping me in my sleep!"

Quinn flushes all over, "So you retaliate by squeezing my junk."

"Why do you have a dick Quinn," Santana ignores her.

A disgruntled Rachel opens one eye, "Ow my head stop shouting," she groans pitifully.

San walks to were Quinn was standing touching her shoulder, "Come on Q explain it to me," pointing to her crotch.

Quinn swallows panic setting in, "This wasn't how it was supposed to happen."

Rachel realizing something was wrong stands up with shaky legs and walks to her girls, "What's going on?"

Santana feeling slightly hysterical yells, "Quinn has a fucking dick that's what's going on!"

Quinn feels a pain in her chest she ruined everything before she ever had it. She bites back a sob she pushes past the girls slamming the door open. She rushes to her room and starts throwing her stuff in a bag. The girls follow her, Rachel confused and scared while Santana silently berating herself on how insensitive she sounded.

"Quinn stop," Rachel pleads, "talk to us."

Santana parents walk in, "What's with all the noise girls?"

Lupe stares opened mouth, "Why are you packing Quinn?"

A nearly hysterical Quinn yells, "Leaving before you can throw me out."

A panicked Santana rushes to her side, "Talk to me Quinn. Please don't run away." She pushing her away from the dresser, "Explain this to me. Why you have a dick?" She pleads, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she grabs her face to make Quinn look at her.

Quinn swallows her scared hazel eyes boring into her, "Tell me, when I was supposed to tell you? When I was too little to know I was different? Tell you when my own mother considered me a freak? When she tried to cut it off with scissors or when she beat the crap out of me because I was a freak," they get a murderous look on their face. Quinn gasps, "When Brittany moved here and you forgot about me?"

Santana whimpers realizing her mistake, "When you never wanted to hang out with me unless you two were fighting? When we started to bully Rachel for being a tranny, treasure trail, man-hands? Why should I have told you anything?" Quinn pants heavily and her voice starts cracking, "You left me San and I was all alone San."

She struggles to hug Quinn but she fights with the girl, "You left me and I just got you back."

Quinn energy evaporates and she sags against her. Rachel moves to hold them, "I just got you back. I didn't want to lose you," she whimpers into Santana's shoulder.

"Shhhh baby I'm never leaving you I promise. I'm so sorry I left you alone," tears in her voice.

Rachel cooing, "We're never leaving you alone baby."

Quinn sobs, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I forgave you a long time ago baby," she kisses Quinn's temple.

Lupe and Hector look at each this wasn't how they planned to spend their day. Lupe detangles Quinn from the girls and holds her tight, "I'm so sorry Mami I didn't want you to know I was a freak."

She sits Quinn down on the bed kneeling down to look her in the eye, "You're not a freak _mija."_

"Why would Quinnie be a freak," an unexpected voice startles them.

They all look to the door and see the older Lopez children wearing confused faces. Quinn starts to panic again she never wanted anyone to find out. But now the whole Lopez family is going to know what a freak she is. San noticing the girl's panic tries to calm her down as she glares at the rest of the family to leave them alone. Rachel whispers softly in her ear and Santana rubs her back soothing the poor girl's nerves Quinn finally calms down.

Lupe asks, "Why don't we take this to the living room?"

They all move into the living room with Quinn sitting in between her girls. The Lopez children explain that they're here for Quinn's birthday party.

Rachel pouts, "I didn't know it was your birthday."

"It's not until Monday and I never really celebrate it. The one time we tried to throw a party my mom got drunk and scared the other kids. I guess I just got used to not doing anything," Quinn tells her.

"We started celebrating Quinn's birthday about two years after we moved here," Izzy explains. "We always have a small family dinner for her this year wasn't gonna be any different. Now can someone please explain why Quinn looks ready to bolt out the door?"

Quinn settles in and she explains in a soft voice not making any eye contact with anyone, "When my mom was pregnant with me the doctors told them that they were having a boy. Because of you know," pointing to her crotch. "But when I was born the nurses saw that I had both parts."

Rachel mutters, "You're intersex."

Quinn nods, "They ran test and it showed that my inside reproductive organs were female."

As a doctor Hector ask, "What about surgery?"

Quinn swallows _they think I'm a freak. _

"I only ask because of medical curiosity," he reassures her seeing the look on her face.

"It would have cause nerve damage I was too young at the time."

"Does it work?" asks Rubén morbidly curious.

Quinn flushes and squeaks, "Yes!"

Santana flushes as well recalling how well it works. Rachel feels jealous that she didn't get to feel how well it works.

Lupe trying to veer them off not wanting to embarrass the girl further, "Explain about your parents _mija_ please."

Quinn sighs and runs a hand through her shaggy hair, "My mom hated the fact I was so different. She would always call me a freak. At the time my dad was away a lot in and she would drink too much and hit me." The group stiffened with murderous thoughts running in their minds. The Lopez family knew something wasn't right at home but the girl never opened up to them.

"Around the time you moved in my father come home early and caught my mother drunk coming at me with scissors," Santana growls viciously. "He threw her out then we became friends," Quinn smiled at Santana. "About a year later mom came back saying that she changed and got help so he took her back. I know they were trying for another child after that but it never happened. So mom started to get mean again and I started hanging out here more."

She swallows and Rachel hands her a bottle of water when she said her throat was dry. "She just got better at hiding the bruises."

San sniffles, "Why didn't you ever tell me baby? We have been friends for almost 14 years."

Quinn sighs, "At first I was too young to know how different I was. Then I was scared that you'd see me as a freak too."

Izzy interrupts, "You're not a freak kiddo. You're like my baby sister I always loved as such," the Lopez family all nod in agreement.

Quinn swallows again, "I wanted to tell you but I was so scared I'd lose you. By the time I got the courage to my mom left again and Brittany moved here and I spent less time with you."

Rachel speaks up, "You were in cheerleading and sports all through school. How did you hide it?"

Quinn blushes again, "Special underwear when I got older."

Carmen smirks, "What about when you were younger?"

Quinn groans covering her face in embarrassment, "It was small," in a muffled voice.

Santana smirks devilishly, "I can't hear you Q uncover your face."

She glares at her, "When I was young it was small so no one even noticed it." She glares at the boys when they start to laugh, "You know how it guys you were young once too." They blush in embarrassment giving her lopsided smiles.

Santana whispers loud enough for only her and Rachel to hear, "You're not small anymore Q." Rachel seriously jealous now pouts and crosses her arms.

Lupe shakes her head, "I don't think I want to know." Hector nods his head agreeing with his wife. The other two Lopez girls tilt their heads in curiosity staring at Quinn.

Quinn didn't think she could get anymore red but she did, "Um yeah okay so uh mom left again when we were 13. We never saw or heard from her again until she died."

"That's right," Izzy says. "Quinn, you never really explained what happened then."

Quinn nods, "Well she was living off of dad's alimony checks drinking spending time with this guy she was dating," she looks at Rachel, "around the time Finn left me for you, we found out he beat her. She had to be taken to the hospital for a head injury. What no one knew was that he ruptured an aneurism causing her to die."

Hector mutters, "I wish I could get my hands on that woman." The group nods in agreement.

"Okay sweetie can you please explain why you really didn't say anything."

Quinn sighs hating how well Santana knows her, "I didn't want to lose you guys too. My mom left because I was born different." She gives her small sad smile, "I didn't want to lose anyone else."

Miguel scoffs, "You would have never lost us _muñeca._ Okay I won't lie I'm a little weird out about this," Quinn looks down, "but _muñeca_ look at me please." Quinn looks at him, "I still love you. We all still love you."

"We just have to adjust but it doesn't change anything," Carmen interjects.

Quinn sighs nods it sinking in that she's not losing the only family she has left.

They take a break from the seriousness and have breakfast. The girls catch up the older kids about what's happening in glee. The boys really want to kick Finn's ass. They wanted to ever since the way he dump Quinn and treated Santana. They almost get up and leave to find him after Rachel fully explains about what happened the day they broke up for good. They surprise Quinn and the girls when they tell them they've invited their friends for barbeque.

Rachel pouts but smiles when Lupe tells her that they are making veggie burgers for her. The girls clean up the kitchen while the older Lopez's head to take a nap. The parents still tired from their shift and the kids from the long drive.

The girls settle into the room to talk Quinn is nervous she blurts out, "I was going tell both of you, today in fact." She swallows nervously, "After last night I wanted you to know before it went any further but I didn't get a chance to. I understand if you don't want to," she's interrupted with a kiss. She sigh content as her eyes slide shut.

The lips pull back and she opens her eyes staring at a smug Rachel, "You were rambling worse than I do."

Santana chuckles, "I know how to shut both of you up."

"Oh haha San," mutters Quinn smiling when Rachel links their fingers together.

"I just have a couple questions okay," they all scoot back and got comfortable by the headboard. San started, "Is this why the perfect Christian cheerleader?

"Yeah I wanted to prove that I wasn't just a freak to my mom," she whispers.

San lays her head on her shoulder and Rachel tightens her hold, "You're not a freak baby, you're our girl."

"Am I?" Quinn whispers, "Girls don't have boy parts San."

"No maybe not but some of have buy our own if we want to have fun," wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible San," Quinn chuckles.

"This is true," Santana admits. "But I'm also horny. I'm dating two hot chicks and it's been forever since I've gotten more than a DIY."

Quinn swallows, "So that's it? We're dating?"

"I don't know," Rachel says.

"Oh," Quinn deflates.

Rachel smirks, "No one's asked me just yet."

San let out a rush of air, "Oh thank god you had me scared there Tiny."

Rachel grins mischievously, "I learned from the best. It's all about the teasing after all." She squeals when she's suddenly being lift onto Quinn's lap. Quinn rests her hands on her waist.

Quinn gives her a shy grin, "Rachel Berry will you be our girlfriend?"

"YES!" Rachel leans forward and starts to kiss Quinn. It was meant to be short but shit those beautiful lips are addicting. Whining at the lost Rachel opens her mouth to protest but San attacks her mouth kneeling next to them. Quinn watches with hooded eyes as her little friend starts stirring in her pants. She groans when Rachel grinds down tightening her hold on her waist. The thin sleep wear is the only thing separating them.

San pulls back panting harsh breaths. "I want to ask too," she whispers. "Quinn, will you be our girlfriend too?"

Quinn smiles nodding enthusiastically as San grins kissing her too.

"Okay my turn," Rachel bounces in excitement Quinn unconsciously grinds up on Rachel who she throws her head back and moans.

It breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry Rae," a panting Quinn tells her.

Rachel's throat is dry swallowing, "No it's fine believe me." She turns to the other brunette, "Santana Lopez will do us the honor or being our girlfriend."

Instead of answering Santana gives them a kiss that curls their toes, "What do you think?"

Quinn blushes, "So that's it? We're all girlfriends now?"

Rachel nods smiling and Santana grins giving her a short nod. Quinn sighs blinking back unexpected tears. Her girls kiss her, "Hey, hey what's wrong baby? I thought you'd be happy."

Quinn lets out a watery laughs, "I am happy sweetie. It's just I never thought you'd stay after you found out about you know mini me."

Rachel feeling hurt, "Did you think we are really that shallow Quinn? That either Santana or I would actually leave you for having an extra part?

Quinn hangs her head feeling ashamed, "No it's just that, fuck I don't know. I got it drilled in my head my whole life by the one person that's supposed to love me unconditionally that no one could want me. I would never call you shallow just not what you would want."

Rachel looks at her thoughtfully, "You have always been what I wanted Quinn. You and Santana, I've spent most of my school career trying to get you two to notice me."

San cuts in, "Trust me we notice you Rae. I can say that Quinn and I both had wicked crushes on you for like ever." Quinn nods agreeing with Santana, "I've always loved Quinn, maybe I haven't always been _in love_ with her but I'm getting there with you too Tiny. I'm falling for both of you."

Quinn smiles at Santana links one of their hands together, "I've been falling for both of you it seems like forever."

Rachel smiles, "So it's agreed then. It's not exactly love yet but we're getting there." the other two girls nod, "Excellent! I have one more question, how is that we never felt your uh penis before? I mean we've been sleeping in the same bed since we moved in."

Quinn blushes, "I wear my special underwear to bed but last night I forgot to put in on before we started drinking."

Rachel grins, "Sure baby blame it on the a-a-a-alcohol. I'm sure we have other questions but I vote that they can wait and make out some more."

She attacks Quinn's lips moaning when she feels Santana sucking on her neck. Quinn tilts her head best she could without letting go of Rachel. Rachel arches her back when she feels longs nails lightly scratching her. Moaning into Quinn's mouth causing Quinn to grind harder into her warmth _fuck she feels so much bigger than Finn. _

Rachel pulls back for air gasping when two sets of lips attack her neck moaning in delight. She wonders why the fuck didn't they do this sooner. She moves off of Quinn's lap to reach Santana better.

Santana finds herself on her back with Quinn hovering over her. Her eyes cross when Quinn rolls her hips slowly into her center. Quinn kisses her lips gentle _oh crap imma die frustration._ Quinn turns her head to kiss Rachel again. Santana locks her legs around Quinn's hips slowly rolling their hips together. She starts sucking biting Quinn's collar bone. The Latina moans into her neck when she hits a particularly good spot. She closers her eyes biting her lips Quinn hits that spot harder causing her to arch her back moaning when she feels both her girls' lips on her neck.

"Oh fuck Q. If you don't stop baby imma cum," she whimpers.

Quinn breath hot air on ear, "So cum."

Quinn sucks her earlobe, "Fuck oh fuck." Quinn moves faster grinding harder hitting her clit, "Oh shit baby," Santana starts panting, "Oh fuck!"

Rachel covers her lips with her own her moans muffled. She clings to Quinn as her orgasm flood her senses. Quinn's drops her body onto her fully panting harshly on her neck.

Rachel pulls her lips back smile into her eyes, "Wow that was just wow."

Quinn grunts in agreement and Santana can only nod. Her body still shaking in aftershocks. Quinn air whooshes out in surprised when she finds herself on her back. Rachel above her straddling her hips as she grins naughtily. She leans down to kisses her rolling their hips together. She's surprised to find that Quinn was still hard. Quinn runs her hands under Rachel shirt creeping slowly up to her braless breast. A tentative hand starts palming her when she met with no resistance she rolls the hard nipples between her fingers. Rachel gasp in her mouth throws her head back arching mouth hanging open.

Santana tugs Rachel's shirt silently asking for permission. Rachel nods franticly the shirt disappears to the other side of the bed. Santana lips attach to one of her breast. Rachel brings one hand holds her head in place. She moans quietly hips moving faster. She feels Quinn's hands on her waist holding tight. Rachel bits her lips hard when she feels Quinn's mouth on her other breast. She feels a pull in start in her lower abdomen. Her hand tightens in the girl's hair as her movements become jerky. She feels a sudden explosion her vision gets blurry. Her breathy moans fill the room and Quinn moans are muffled on her breast. They are both shaking coming down from their high Rachel lays fully on Quinn.

Santana laughs suddenly Quinn opens one eye and looks at her, "What's funny baby?"

She lays next her head and kisses her cheek, "If I had known it would be like this I would have jumped you both years ago."

Rachel nods into Quinn's neck too weak to do anything else. She shivers when cold air goes down her sweaty back. Rachel whines when Quinn tries to move her.

She kisses her forehead, "I'm just gonna get your shirt sweetie."

Rachel voice is muffled, "I don't want to move yet."

Santana reaches down and pulls up the blanket and covers them. Santana yawns and smiles dreamy, "If it's this good with clothes on. I can't wait until they're all off." The trio drifts off into sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**_A_** couple hours later the girls are woken up with a knock on the door.

"Girls are you up yet," they hear Lupe's muffled voice.

A hoarse Santana calls out, "Yes."

As Rachel burrows deeper into the covers in case the older woman opens the door. Which she does, "_Mijas _we're setting up for the cook out so it's time to get up and get ready. Your friends should be here in an hour."

Quinn smiles, "Okay Mami we'll be down to help soon.

Lupe waves them away, "I have the other's to help. You three don't have too." and closes the door.

Quinn looks at the girl who was blushing she smiles softly, "So did this morning actually happen?"

Santana smirks, "Which part Q? You poking my ass with your junk or telling the family about it?"

Rachel pops her head out from under the covers, "Or you two becoming my girlfriends and the hot make out session that followed?"

Santana smirk grows at the tent forming around Quinn's crotch area. Feeling evil she reaches under the covers and massages Quinn's hard on through her sleep shorts. Quinn's eyes cross and she moans, "Fuck baby don't start something you're not going to finish."

Santana teases, "Which part baby? Which parts don't you believed happened?"

Quinn throws her head panting, "All of it."

Rachel's hand joins Santana's as a knock at the door interrupts them. "Are you three awake yet," Carmen yells.

Quinn whines pitifully and Rachel whimpers against Quinn's neck. Santana yells back, "Yes bitch mom already told us to get ready."

"Okay! Geez I didn't know grumpy fuck," muttering angry Spanish as she walks away.

Santana rest her head against Quinn's shoulders, "I'm sorry baby."

Quinn swallows trying to control her arousal, "It's okay we better get ready before someone else tries comes in." Quinn kisses both of her girlfriends before detangling herself from them. She rummages through the drawers looking for something to wear.

Quinn nods, "I'm going to uh take a shower now," rushing to the bathroom.

Santana smirks at Rachel, "I think she's going to give herself a little helping hand."

Rachel's eyes wide and dark at the thought. Santana moves closer removing the sheet, "Does that turn you on baby?" she starts kissing her neck, "Our Quinnie in there playing with herself while we're out here still a mess from before?"

She bites her collar bone taking the time to admire Rachel's naked chest. Rachel roughly grabs her hair and pulls her in her a bruising kiss. Santana plays with Rachel's nipple pinching and rolling it around her fingertips. Santana lies fully on the shorter girl easing her leg between Rachel's.

Rachel pulls back and Santana stops she was about to ask what's wrong when Rachel tears her shirt off. It lands somewhere near Rachel's. They groan when hot flesh touches hot flesh. Rachel grabs Santana's hips and pulls her closer.

They stop when they hear Quinn's loud, "Oh fuck."

Santana pulls back with a groan, "Fucking cock blocked by my own girlfriend."

Quinn stood there staring at them hungrily with only a towel on. Rachel stutters, "I uh I'm going to go get ready," jumps off the beds and runs to the bathroom.

The girls stare after her, "What happened?" Quinn was very confused.

Santana shrugged the knock on the door, "Rae can you let us in."

They hear a muffled no.

"Are you, did you change your mind about us," Quinn reluctantly asks.

"What? No!"

"Then what's wrong Rae," Santana pleads.

Rachel opens the door blushing towel covering her upper half, "I, I, I just think we're going too fast."

Quinn gasps, "Are we pushing you?"

Santana whispers, "We didn't mean to push you Rachel. It just that after this morning I thought it was okay and you know."

Quinn flushes, "You were uh touching me early."

Rachel lowers her eyes, "I know I got caught up with everything. Would you upset if I ask to slow down a bit?"

The girls shake their head, "No of course not Rae we'll go as fast or slow as you want baby."

Rachel sighs in relief looking down again, "It's just that Finn would call me tease and I don't want you to think I'm doing that with you."

Santana hisses, "Finn is an asshole baby. I, we aren't mad."

Quinn shakes her head in confirmation, "Did we, did you not want to do want we did earlier? Did we force you?"

Rachel rushes to the girls forgetting the towel and wrapping them in a tight hug, "No. God no. You didn't force me I liked it, everything but that's the furthest I've ever been."

Quinn kisses her sweetly, "We get it baby it's okay."

Santana kisses her too, "Yeah just tell us to stop next time or slow down. I swear we won't be upset."

"But what about," Rachel blushing, "you being aroused?"

Quinn smiles kissing her nose, "I'm not going to die from having blue balls sweetie. If I need to I can always do some manual relief," she laughs. "It's not I haven't before being around you two all the time."

"Really? Finn made it seem…"

Santana interrupts her, "We already established that Finn is a jack ass. So whatever he said to get in your pants doesn't apply to us got it?" Rachel sighs in relief and nods, "Now go get ready."

She kisses her girls before going to get ready.

"You know San if I didn't already want to chop Finn's balls off this would have done it for me," Quinn growls.

"True that babe. What about you?"

Quinn looks at her confused, "What about me baby?"

"Did I push you too far too," Santana looks around for her shirt back.

Quinn she goes up and wraps her arms around her nuzzling her neck, "Did you hear me complaining?" Santana shakes her head tilting it to the side to give Quinn better access, "I really like it seriously like it babe."

Santana smiles, "I couldn't tell." She pushes back against her.

Quinn smiles into her neck, "I might not be ready for actual intercourse yet but it doesn't mean I want to stop completely."

Santana sigh, "Thank god. I know I'm the most experienced of between the three of us but I don't mind slowing it down."

Quinn hugs her tighter, "Than its settled we're taking it slow a bit."

Rachel comes out of the bathroom, "Quinn you're not dressed yet."

Quinn smirks, "Neither are you Rae."

She blushes at her state of undress, "Is everything okay?"

Quinn gives Santana a kiss on her neck and lets her go. She groans at the loss, "Everything's fine babe. Just so I'm clear," Santana smirks. "We're slowing down our pace but we can still make out right? I mean if it's too much we just have to say stop. Because I don't know about you two but I can't live without sweet lady kisses."

The other two girls laugh, "No San there still will be kissing and making out."

San whips here brow, "Oh thank god."

"Go get ready woman!"

"Fuck Q you're so demanding," giving her a loud kiss, "I like it." She winks at Rachel before stealing a quick kiss from her as well. The other two laughs at they're girlfriend before blushing when they realize that they're still only in a towels.

They get dressed with their backs turned but it didn't stop them from sneaking peeks. Santana came out clad in only a towel. She went to her dresser letting the towel drop. She bends over searching for something to wear. She smirked knowing the whole time her girls were watching .They moan in appreciation at the sight before them. Santana teases them further slowing lifting one leg at a time pulling up her underwear reaching behind her to close her bra. She slips on shorts and gives her hips extra sway when she goes to the closet to find a top to wear.

When she was finished she turns see her girls staring at her hungrily. Her smirk widens, "Come on babes. We're running late."

As she walks to the door Quinn snaps out of her daze, "That was a low blow San."

Santana pauses at the door turns around shrugs, "It's all about the teasing Q" she winks.

She growls playfully, "Bitch"

Rachel shakes out of her daze, "You're both trying to kill me right?"

When they finally made it downstairs to help set up for the cook out the girls talked quietly among themselves.

Rachel asks, "Are we going to tell your parents about us? And what about school?"

Quinn bites her lip she doesn't know how they're going to react. It's one thing to find out that the girl they've known forever has a dick that she's been hiding all this time but it's a whole other thing to find out that she's dating their daughter and another girl.

Santana was worried to since they semi flipped out when she told them she was dating Brittany. She doesn't know what they'll do now she's dating two girls. Rachel told them if it came to that then all three can move into her house because it's not like her dads are ever home. Even when they are it's for at most three weeks. As for school they'll continue to act like they have been but they'll tell their closest friends soon since Rachel's dying to tell Jesse and Blaine.

Soon the backyard was filled with laughter the Lopez family watching amusement at the teenagers for once carefree. Sam told the group Mercedes was disappointed at the lack of invite but had better things to do. Quinn rolled her eyes at that comment. Kurt, Blaine's personal stalker almost followed him in the house until the twins stared him down.

When the presents were brought out a red faced was Quinn surprised by the entire loot. She never expected the people gathered to buy her anything at all.

Puck's gag gift brought more laughter a shot glass covered in naked women. Rubén told Quinn he planned on taking that with him.

Mike and Sam bought Quinn some of her favorite comics. The nerds found a kindred spirit in all things geek with Quinn.

Rachel's thoughtful gift brought tears to Quinn's eyes. She put together a scrap book filled with pictures of her father and happier times in Glee.

Santana gave her girl a beautiful acoustic guitar since she knew Quinn was learning how to play on the sly.

Tina and Lauren pitched in and bought the punk girl more clothes, cute superman suspenders and a belt to match which she promised to wear them next school day.

The Lopez parents bought the girl tickets to the next comic-con and a hotel room for the weekend in Columbus. Sam and Mike vied for invites but she knew she would be taking her girls. The nerds gave the girls fake glares.

Jesse and Blaine the unofficial couple got the girl a gift certificate to a day spa. Santana and Rachel pouted they wanted to go to.

Sugar told Quinn she bought her a gift but she liked it so much she kept it this cause the group to laugh again.

The older Lopez children all pitched in and bought all three girls week of spring break a trip to New York. They said it was to look into schools and apartments winking. By the time spring break rolled around all three girls would be 18 and legally able to get in some clubs in the Big Apple. Three round trip first class tickets spending money and a suite at the Marriott was a tall order to top.

Shelby was the last give her gift three tickets to a Broadway show open ended able to be fill at any time. Rachel squealed at the gift causing more laughter.

The group gathered around the punk girl as she cut her cake. This birthday was almost perfect she only wished that her father was here to celebrate with her family.

After the group left and the cleanup happened. The girls gathered the Lopez family and Shelby into the family room. The girls nervously shifted when the attention fell on them. Quinn swallowed and told Shelby about her condition first. This surprised her family but she wanted no more secrets.

Carmen said, "We know that part already, is there something else you wanted to tell us?"

The girls linked hands and Santana blurted out, "I'm dating Rachel!"

This caused some laughter they already guessed that would happen. Lupe eyed the girls, "What else _mija?"_

"I'm also dating Quinn," she whispers.

A hush fell over the group they tried to be surprised but they could see the feelings in their eyes when they thought no one was looking.

Shelby was taken back but Rachel pleaded with her eyes for her mother to understand. Because as much as she loved having her mother back in her life, she would not give up her girlfriends for anything.

The Lopez family watched her reaction carefully. Shelby blinks slowly, "I guess I saw this coming. It's not traditional but I think you three could make it work. I'll support you sweetie if this is what you really want."

Rachel let her breath out in relief it could have gone so much worse. Santana looked at her parents they haven't said a word, "Mami? Papi say something please."

Quinn swallowed hoping she didn't loss them after all. Lupe looks at the girls speaking hesitantly, "I wondered _mija._ You three seemed so close so I wondered."

Hector looks at the girls, "I love you three. I don't understand it so please give us time to wrap our heads around it."

"If," Quinn starts in a hesitant voice, "If you want me to leave I will I can go back to my home. I can get a new bed room set and," her voice trails off.

Rachel tightens her hold, "I can leave to if it'll make it easier for you."

Santana looks read to cry at thought of her girlfriends leaving.

Lupe shakes her head, "I would never kick you girls out this is your home."

Hector agrees with his wife, "But gives us some time, yes?"

The girls tearfully nod. They said their goodbyes and good nights after that. It's been a long day after all and all they wanted was to go to bed hold each other throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8: ILoveItWhenAPlanComesTogether

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee I just like to play with some of the characters for my own amusement. Wow just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favored this fic. Warnings as always are the same and kids on with the show.**

**Chapter 8: I Love It When A Plan Comes Together**

* * *

**_U_****_nknown_** to the girls a week after the fight between Jesse and Finn, Shelby approached one Sue Sylvester. She had to admit the woman was slightly off her rocker but she seemed to know how to get things done. After a few weeks of careful planning the unlikely duo is ready to set their plan in motion. Even though she just recently came into her baby girl's life she'll be damned if that chauvinist will ruined her career before it even gets started. Or the friendship the three girls created out of loss and need. So the Friday before Quinn's birthday Shelby makes her way to the beast's lair after school.

"Well if it isn't Barbra senior," Sue sneers peering up from the notes she had scattered along her desk.

Shelby quips, "Well if it isn't Satan's mother." She sits across from her crossing her legs. She takes in the cheerio coaches offices smirking at the memorial erected where the last national championship trophy should be.

"I thought I told you to never infest my field with your failure," Sue shrugs seeing where the brunette's eyes strayed too.

"Shall I count the many awards that I've won and compare them to your seven national cheerleading championships. Oh no that's right you lost when two of your best cheerios dropped you," Shelby gives her a wide innocent smile.

"It was sabotage but that's okay this year Sue Sylvester cannot loss and my trophy room will be that laughing stock of choir room," she smirks. She rubs her hands thinking of having her Unholy Trinity together again.

"Unless I'm mistaken Santana and Quinn haven't returned to the squad," leaning forward her brows lifted with amusement.

"Details Maureen soon Sandbags and Punk Spice will come crawling back to me. After we destroy the Glee losers they'll have nowhere else to go," she says gleefully. Her chest puffed out in confidence.

Shelby narrows her eyes, "I don't think that was part of our agreement Joyce Wischnia. Go ahead and try it I'll make damn sure your cheerios never get funding again."

Sue slams down her hand on the desk knowing with the connections she amassed over the years this wasn't an idle threat, "Fine I'll leave the wanna be's alone. As long as we bring Schuester down I'll leave that band of misfits alone."

Shelby settles back satisfied that the temperamental coach sees things her way. "Okay remember your part of the plan. Just make sure Figgins and Harrison are in place and then I'll work my magic."

"Aren't you afraid that Streisand will have nowhere to go after we eject the Backstreet Boys reject from the building?" Smirking at Shelby's confused, "Because Schue's hair houses all the Keebler elves?"

Shelby snorts unladylike, "If you weren't so evil I might like you Damien."

Sue grins, "I hate to tell Elphaba I don't swing toward annoying dwarves."

Shelby stands, "And I don't toward someone with bats flying out of their va-j-j." Shelby smirks turning to leave, "I'll see you later Sue." She struts out of the office _check and mate._

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** wakes up Monday morning feeling two warm bodies surrounding her. Trying to blink away the sleep from her eyes. She smiles softly at the two brunettes holding her. "Best birthday ever," she mutters lightly moving unkempt hair from San's face. Rachel grunts snuggling deeper into Quinn.

"Baby it's time to get up," she calls softly.

Rachel pouts holding on tighter mumbling, "No time for more sleep baby."

The former blonde grins, "Nope time to get ready for school Rae."

"Q if you don't want me to kick you out of bed I suggest you zip it," Santana glares at her with one eye open.

"Fine but you'll have to explain to the gang why we didn't meet them this morning," she grins unabashed.

San shrugs, "Like I care what the losers think."

Rachel whines, "Who's idea was it to wake up this early anyways?"

Santana stretches catlike, "I believe it was your idea midget."

"Why didn't you stop me? Your my girlfriends you're supposed to stop me from making mistakes," she pouts pitifully.

The two HBICs chuckle, "Like we could ever stop you once you have an idea in your head Rae."

Rachel rolls away and swings her legs off the bed, "You know I think I changed my mind having two girlfriends suck when they gang up on you."

Santana with practiced agility wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her back down next to Quinn, "I say it's too damn bad Tiny you're kinda stuck with us now."

Rachel gives her a crooked smile, "Well damn I guess I'll have to make the most of it then." Threading her fingers into that silky dark hair pulls her down for passionate kiss.

Quinn props herself onto her elbow watching her girlfriends kiss. _Girlfriends I never thought I'd ever have one now I have two Happy Birthday to me_ she smirks.

Finally coming up her the pair looks at Quinn who has a dreamy smile on her face. They wear identical smirks, "So what are you smiling about Q?"

She blushes and confesses, "I was just thinking about this has to be the best birthday ever."

Santana climbs off of Rachel and straddles Quinn's hips, "That's right you're the birthday girl and birthday girl's need a birthday kiss."

Quinn smile widens gripping her Latina's slender waist, "Well in that case where's mine."

Santana leans down barely an inch away from her lips rubbing her nose on Quinn's. They stare into each other's eyes slowly closing the gap they move in kissing softly. Santana ends the kiss and Quinn whimpers at the loss. Rachel turns Quinn's face toward her and kisses her just as soft as Santana.

Quinn sighs when the kiss ends, "Best birthday ever."

Rachel quips, "Just think sweetie the day isn't over yet."

Trio finally get out of bed and get ready for school. After a few weeks of co habiting the trio develop a routine. As long as they get ready before Santana has a chance to go in they be fine but just in case they were too slow thankfully there's three other bathrooms in the house.

"Come on S! Your still as beautiful now as you were five minutes ago," Quinn whines. She looks to Rachel pouting, "At this rate we'll never get to the Lima Bean."

"I heard that Q! It takes time to look this good," existing the bathroom she twirls around giving the girls a good look of her outfit.

The girls' drool over the tight skirt and tighter blouse. "Babe you really don't need to do anything you're perfect the way you are," Quinn tells her sweetly Rachel nods agreeing with her girlfriend.

Santana blushes and kisses her cheek, "Let's go gets our coffee on."

The three girls leave the house yelling 'good bye' to her parents. When they arrive at the coffee shop Sam and Puck are already there. Quinn pulls the chairs out for her girls and goes to make their orders. The barista at the register flirts with Quinn leaning up on the counter giving the girl a good eye full of her cleavage. She looks away blushing stuttering out her orders.

Santana narrows her eyes at the scene before her, "Bitch is not…"

Rachel looks at her and then turns around to watch the scene unfold. Two pair of brown eyes narrow watching the hussy flirt with their girl.

Quinn thanks her and goes to pay but the barista caressing her hand, "It's on the house cutie."

"Uh thanks but my girlfriends wouldn't appreciate that," Quinn tells her paying for it anyways. The barista pouts watching the purple haired girl walk away. Quinn sets the drinks and muffins down while her girlfriends sulk glaring at her. Unable to figure out what happened she turns to the boys who shrug their shoulders.

Quinn leans over to whisper in Santana's ear but she moves away. Quinn flinches feeling hurt she turns to Rachel but the girl is pouting in her coffee .

"Can someone please tell me what I did," she exclaims.

Santana huffs, "Why don't you go talk to your new friend, Q. You seemed to be having a wonderful time over there."

"But I don't know her. She was just being nice S," Quinn tries to explain.

Rachel sneers, "It look like she wanted to throw on top of the counter and f…"

"Whoa, whoa why do you two sound look jealous girlfriends? Trying to step all over Quinn's game?" Puck questions.

"What? I have no game. I was giving her no game," Quinn stutters out.

Sam cocks his head to the side, "It did look like she wanted to take you on her coffee break Quinn."

Quinn hisses, "Shut the fuck up Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb! You're not helping. You're only making it worse."

The boys tremble slightly at the emergence of 'Scary Quinn'.

Santana scoffs, "Don't get mad at them Q. You're the one that can't keep it in her pants."

Quinn's mouth falls open feeling hurt, "Is this how it's going to be?" Quinn frowns, "I can't help people's reactions to me just like I can't help when they're all over you. Can you please just trust me? Trust that I'm not going to screw around the first chance I get. If you were paying attention and listened you would have heard that I told her I was with my girlfriends."

Rachel and Santana shamefaced muttered out apologies. Their first day out as a trio and they managed to assume the worse of Quinn. Is not like Brittany or Finn she would never flirt or throw random girls (boys) in their face.

Quinn leans back swallowing down the hurt and blinks back her tears. She picks at her cup ignoring her girlfriends.

Sam and Puck try to process what they just heard.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sam says slowly, "but you said girlfriends? As in plural? As in more than one?"

Quinn shrugs muttering, "I dunno ask them."

Before they could answer the rest of the group arrive. They wonder why the girls have sullen faces and why Puck an Sam look ready to cum all over their pants. After everyone orders and sits down they talk idly about the upcoming week. Quinn ignore her girlfriends grunting whenever someone directed a question her way.

Rachel stands up suddenly and drags her girlfriends behind her. Quinn struggles halfheartedly as she was pulled into the restroom. She moves to the furthest wall crossing her arms pouting not looking at the girls.

Rachel moves to touch her but she flinches out of the way. Rachel shallows feeling a pain in her chest. "Quinn I'm sorry," she pleads.

Santana moves to stand next to her but doesn't touch fearing that she'll move away from her too, "I'm sorry too Q. I don't know why I said that but I should have known better. I know you and you would never pull something like Britt or Finn."

"We're so deeply sorry. Can you please forgive us," Rachel ducks down to meet her eyes.

Quinn looks at them with sad hazel eyes, "Do you really think that little of me that I would try to mack on some chick while my girlfriends are like two feet away?"

Santana shrugs helpless, "We're idiots and I don't know what else to tell other than we sorry. I won't say that we won't ever get jealous again, because let's face you're a beautiful girl. People are bound to try and hit on you but I promise you that we'll try and be better."

"Please don't be mad Quinn," Rachel pleads.

Quinn runs a hand through her shaggy hair and sighs, "I'm not mad. I'm just hurt that you would think I have that little respect for you."

Rachel reaches a tentative hand when Quinn doesn't move away again she links their fingers together, "We just have to work out the kinks everything still new. So we have to find a way to work."

Quinn smiles crooked, "I can't stay mad at you two."

Santana smirks, "Can I kiss you now? Please?"

Quinn nods agreeing they all kiss and make up. Smiling happy the brunettes crush Quinn in a tight hug vowing to be better. They all deserve it. When they make their way back to the table the group is visibly relieved that they worked out whatever issues were bothering them.

Rachel clears her throat drawing the attention to her, "We have something to tell you but it doesn't leave this restaurant."

Tina smile encouraging her, "You can trust us Rach."

Quinn takes each of her girls' hands, "We're dating. As in all of us dating. Together. With each other."

Rachel and Santana chuckle at their girl's nervous ramble. Santana clears her throat, "Yes all three of us are in a relationship now."

Puck moans loud, "That's just so fucking hot."

Sam squirms in his sit nodding in agreement, "Yeah hot."

Lauren shrugs, "I figured it'll happen sooner or later."

Santana releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, "So you're fine with this. Not that it would make a difference either way," she grunts when Rachel elbows her in the ribs. "Geez woman! I was about to say it'll be nice to have it though."

Rachel smirks, "Sure baby."

Tina leans her head on Mike's shoulder, "I say go for it. It's about time you three are happy and I've never seen you as happy before. You three always seemed so miserable before."

Sugar shrugs, "It's whatever. As long as you don't try to get in my panties I really don't care."

Santana narrows her eyes, "Why do we hang out with you again."

Sugar smiles, "Because I'm awesome."

Santana waves her off, "So everyone cool with this? Because as much as I like you I'd hate to go Lima Heights on your ass."

"Whoa calm down Rocky we're cool," Puck raises his hands in surrender.

"Yeah Satan," Sam grins, "now I know why it never worked out between me and Q."

"Yeah because she wanted someone hotter than you Trouty Mouth," Santana quips.

The group snicker as Sam blushes good naturally. They talk about how they decided to become a trio. Puck and Sam even Mike appear turned on when Santana gives them more details that the other two would have preferred. Quinn puts a hand over her mouth when Santana was about to tell them about their make out sessions.

"Okay babe I think that's enough," Quinn flushes all the way to her toes.

Tina clears her throat muttering to Mike, "Speak for yourself." A dazed Mike nods in agreement.

Jesse and Blaine look at each other silently communicating with their eyes. When Blaine nods Jesse clears his throat calling for their attention. "Since I guess this is a day for announcements I have one of my own."

Rachel squeals and squirms in her seat she knows or at least think she knows what he's about to say. She couldn't be happier for the boys.

"Blaine and I," he smiles adorably at the boy, "are dating. We've been dating since I came back."

Rachel beams at the couple before frowning and slapping Jesse on the arm, "Why didn't you tell me Jesse St. James? I'm your best friend and I'm supposed to know things like this!

Jess pouts rubbing his arm. For such small girl she can sure pack a punch, "I well we you know uh…" he stares at the HBICs for help.

They just shrug. He pissed off the diva so he's on his own.

Blaine finally comes to his man's rescue, "Uh Rach that's my fault, I wanted to keep it between us for now. Since we're just getting to know each other I didn't want to rush anything. So please don't blame Jesse it's all on me."

Rachel huffs crossing her arms, "I still would have liked to know it's not like I would've told anyone. Okay I would have told Santana and Quinn but no one else."

Jesse nods, "And Satan would have teased mercilessly."

Santana grins wickedly because yeah she would've have done just that to Homoexpress. Jesse shots her point look that said see, _I told you so. _

"Never the less it's in the handbook, best friends should be informed immediately of all crushes. I told you I had major crushes on Santana and Quinn since I moved here. She slaps a hand over her mouth she wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. The girls in question stare at her with smug grins on their faces.

Santana laughs at her red face, "Aw baby it's okay. Me and Q had crushes on you back then too."

Quinn face palms groaning, "San you weren't supposed to say that."

Santana laughs, "Just keeping it real Q."

Rachel has a smug grin on her face it's nice to know that her girls felt the same as her. She looks at Jesse who has a hopeful smile on his face an sighs, "Fine Jesse I'm not mad I just like to be in the loop."

Puck interrupts he's big head finally catching up with is little head, "So how do you three work? I mean sexy time like is it one on one or all three of you at the same time?"

Lauren being the closest smacks him in the back of the head "Shut it Puckerman. You don't need any more visuals for the sperm bank."

He rubs the back of his head and mumbles, "Yeah I do."

Santana sneers, "Well you're not getting it moron. That shits private so you get _nada_."

Puck grumbles under his breath before smirking, "That's cool I still have my fantasies babe."

"And on that note I think it's time we head to school," Rachel tells them blushing redder than before. "It's almost time for home room."

Lauren unenthusiastic, "Yay, we get to watch Schue trying to blow Finn every chance he gets."

Quinn nearly chokes on the remains of her coffee, "Not cool Lauren. You could have waited until I didn't have anything in my mouth."

Puck smirks, "That's what she said."

The group rolls their eyes hearing that joke to many times before it's lost its lure.

"Shut it Puckerman," Santana swats him in the back of the head.

She pushes him out the door. Quinn and Rachel glance at each other shrugging. So they were forgettable when the kids want to play. Quinn ever the gentlewoman opens the door for Rachel taking her arm leading her to the car. A long the way she snags their wayward girlfriend. She opens the door for them and runs to the driver side winking she starts the car heading to the school. The two brunettes are lost in their thoughts thinking of how they almost fucked up. They knew Quinn had a hard time trusting but they still went ahead let their fears run away with them

Quinn glances at her girls, she sighs knowing what they're thinking, "Hey none of that now I forgive you, okay. It was a knee jerk reaction and I understand okay so no more sad faces please."

Santana leans over and kisses her cheek, "Okay babe but I reserve the right to try and make it up to you later."

Rachel squeezes her shoulders from the back seat, "So do I sweetie. I need to make up for being an asshole."

Quinn smiles, "You don't have too but I won't stop you though since I'm not crazy. When two beautiful girls want to make out with me who am I to say no?"

Santana laughs, "I think we said makeup not make out Q-ball."

Quinn grins wagging her brows, "That's not what I heard babes."

Santana slaps her legs, "Horn dog."

"Can you seriously blame me? Because my girlfriends are like whoa hot." Quinn giggles and sings, "Dontcha wish you had girlfriends were hot like mine…"

"Oh my god Quinn you're so cheesy," Rachel laughs kicking the back of her chair.

Santana giggles, "Yeah Q I thought you were supposed to be suave and shit."

Quinn has a goofy smile on her face and shrugs, "Yeah maybe but I'm still hot."

Neither girl could disagree. They were just happy to see the smile back on their girl's face. The trio joke and laughed the rest of the way to school. All of them were a little nervous wondering if they would give themselves away.

As the trio walked to their lockers they didn't notice the two pair of eyes glaring at them. Brittany was disappointed that she had yet to make Santana see things her way. It's never taken this long for the brunette to come crawling back. She notices the closeness of the girls and wonders if the hooked up. She pouts angry that her girl would dare to cheat on her without her permission.

She gets the final say on who Santana spreads her legs for. She's in charge despite what the girl may think. She'll show them that no one tries to still what hers. Then she'll have to teach Santana that she belongs to Brittany and only Brittany.

Finn leans against the lockers glaring at the little dwarf. How dare she continue to make a fool of him? This crap plan he has for Glee just isn't working fast enough. He thought the little bitch would have quit by now. He fucks up the lyrics and chorography on purpose. All she does is glare and stomp her midget feet and walk away. This is so fucking frustrating if the faggot Jesse hadn't stuck his nose were it didn't belong then none of this wouldn't have happened. Now he has to put up with that whiney little bitch Schue to make his plans work. It'll all be worth it when they lose at sectionals and Rachel's dreams go up in smoke.

After the little nuggets of doubt he planted in Wheezy's head he's bound to get a good show today. Yeah he knew all about the little bitch's party. He also knew about the coffee date all the losers had today. Having a creepy stalker step-brother pays off every once in a while. Strutting he walks to the choir room and sits in the front row waiting for the fireworks to start.

As the Glee kids made their way to the home room the laughing and joking stopped for the most part. Before Glee used to be the best part of their day now it's just a battle ground for all of them. On one side you have the Gleeks only looking out for themselves. Kurt thought he lived in the shadow of Rachel for too long and was glad to out from under it. He let the lime light get too his head and failed to see that the routine wasn't any good. If they keep up like this they will lose at sectionals. Brittany and Artie were just plotting ways to get Santana back. Well Artie was just there nodding pretending to agree with his girlfriend. He didn't care one way or another if that slut came back. He was just trying to keep his girlfriend happy.

Sam walks in holding hands with his girlfriend sighing at her ranting. She was upset that he was spending more time with his friends than her. He spent the most of Saturday with his ex-girlfriend never mind she came out told everyone that she was gay Mercedes Jones still does not like it. She a proud black woman and he's lucky at she even looks his way. Other people want a taste of this hot chocolate so he better straighten up or else. Sam looked around for help Puck covered up a laugh behind his hand. He mocked glared at him vowing to get even with him somehow. He moved to sit next to his dramatic girlfriend but she told him he loved being with his friends so much to go with them.

They all fail to notice a grinning Finn watching in ramped attention. This is going better than he originally planned. That fucking Beiber wanna be should have never gotten in his way.

Sam fed up, "You know what 'Cedes fine if you want to act like a brat that's fine. Just call me when you decide to grow up." He stomps away and throws himself on the chair next to Puck.

Mercedes sat stock still for a moment before turning around glaring at him, "So what you hanging around Berry now and you think your too good for me? And your ex? Do you think she's gonna wanna get back with you? Is that it?"

Sam runs a hand through he's shaggy hair frustrated, "No! I just tired of listening to you tear everyone down. I can't spend time with my friends without you going psycho and I'm sick of it. And in case you missed it Quinn is gay."

"So you would rather spend time with a bunch of losers and drool over your gay ex than hang out with me?"

Sam gapes at her, "Have you been listening to yourself lately? Every time we're together I have to listen to you bitch and moan about everything. Where's the girl I fell for this summer? I miss her I want her back. I don't like this," he points at her, "person she's become."

Mercedes hurt, "So a couple of months hanging out with new people and you let them poison your mind against me?"

Sam shakes his head a sad hang dog look on his face, "See the difference between me and my friends and you and yours is we don't spend our time ripping other people apart. We don't spend the night ranting about how much better we are. Like you and Kurt proud members of the 'We hate Rachel Berry' fan club. You don't even come up in conversation."

"Fine you know what we're done. You're just dragging me down. I was going to dump your loser ass anyway."

Sam swallows over the lump in his throat, "Fine if that's the way you want it just fine."

Pucks puts a hand on his shoulder in a show of support. He already formulating a plan to get he's buddy stinking drunk. He'll rope in Mike and the Homos to he's house to night. Santana too since she's always been his lesbro.

The girls in question walk into the room smiling happy whispering. They stop and look around as they notice the silence in the room. Quinn notices Mercedes glaring at her while San sees the sad faced Sam.

Quinn frowns, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Mercedes scoffs of course the bitch would act all innocent, "It's not enough you have two sluts hanging off of you but did you really have to make a move on my boyfriend too?"

Quinn's mouth drops open in shock unable to form words. Santana snaps her head around not believing what 'Cedes just had the balls to say, "Bitch you did not just call me and Rachel sluts? And you did not just accuse my girl of trying to steal your man?"

Rachel cuts in before Santana could attack the girl, "I think that was uncalled for Mercedes. You should apologize to Quinn and Santana."

Mercedes laughs, "Apologize for what? Did I hurt Barbie's feeling? No wait Quinn doesn't have any feelings 'cuz she's the coldest bitch I ever meet!"

Before anyone can stop her Santana rushes toward the black diva pulling her out of her chair by her weave. Santana yelling profanities at her in Spanish doing her best to give Mercedes a bald spot.

Mercedes yells, "Get this crazy bitch off of me!" She struggles to loosen Santana's death grip on her hair. She fells tears form in eyes as she feels the roots being ripped out of her scalp.

Finally the club snaps out of their daze Sam and Puck jump at Santana trying to get her away from the girl. Puck head snaps back as he takes the wild punch Santana threw barely missing Mercedes by an inch.

Puck let's go holding his bleeding nose, "Ow fuck! Santana god damn it!"

Mike, Jesse and Blaine walk in staring eyes wide at the chaos in the room. Tina slaps them on the arm breaking their daze, "Don't just stand there dummies go help!" The boys rush in to help Sam pull the little spit fire away.

Mike grunts, "God damn Santana you're freaking strong."

Santana struggles to get free of the arms holding her, "You fucking bitch! Don't you ever speak about my girls that way! I'll fucking cut you!"

Kurt goes to Mercedes to inspect the damage. She has vicious looking scratch marks on her neck and face. Some are even deep enough to be bleeding.

Mercedes unwilling to leave well enough alone starts shouting, "What you can't handle the truth?" She pushes away Kurt's hands as he tries to make her be quiet, "This bitch doesn't care about anyone. She just ruins lives. She's fucking poison!"

The club was so focus on the seething Latina they fail to notice the pissed off midget ducking under arms. When Rachel reaches Mercedes she pulls her hand back and slaps her with all the strength her tiny body could muster. Mercedes squeaks falling to the floor. Her lips busted open and nose bleeding stares up at the diva.

Puck grabs the tiny girl and hulls her back laughing to the picture of shock on the faces of the two wanna be. Puck laughs harder when Rachel starts yelling in Yiddish. Being the only other Jew in the room he knows exactly what Rachel's saying and boy it's putting Santana rant to shame.

Quinn's at a loss she doesn't know which girlfriend to go to first. She throws her hands in the air and says, "Fuck it!" she goes to sit down on the piano bench. All though she has to admit her girlfriends' protective nature is fucking hot. She shifts in her seat trying calm down her growing arousal.

Of course Mr. Schue chooses to walk in after the excitements past. "Hey! Hey! What's going on? Don't bother lying because I saw walked in right before Santana tried to rip Mercedes hair out"

Finn jumps in giving him his best puppy dog look, "Well Mr. Schue Rachel and Santana attacked Mercedes for no reason. We were all just sitting waiting for you."

Quinn whips her head around, "What! She attacked _me_ for no reason. We barely walked in the door before she started yelling and calling me names."

Mr. Schue scoffs, "I doubt that Mercedes would do something like that. You must have done something to set her off Quinn."

Santana mouth falls open starts to struggle in Sam's arms, "What kind of idiot are you Schuester? We didn't do anything but walk in the fucking room!"

Schue slams his things on the piano, "That's it Santana! I've had enough of your mouth. You're done. Get the fuck out of my room and go to the principal's office!"

Rachel and Quinn speak at the same time, "That's not fair!" "What about Mercedes? She started the whole thing by calling Santana and me sluts."

He shrugs, "If the truth hurts…"

Quinn growls ready to jump on the useless man when a voice booms from the door way, "What is going on in here?"

Everyone turns to find Coach Sylvester with Mr. Figgins by the open door. Standing behind them was a man them never seen before but Schue obviously knew who he was by the how fast his faced went pale.

Sue Sylvester stands with her arms cross glaring at the little weasel, "Sandbags, Streisand calm done before I have you expelled. William what's the meaning of this?"

Santana stands motionless seething but a little confused. Is Coach coming to their rescue or is she coming to help put the final nail in her coffin?

Rachel pushes Puck arm away and rushes to Quinn before they walk to Santana circling her waist. In part to keep her swinging again and also to calm themselves down.

Schue stutters, "Well I walk in to find Rachel and Santana attacking Mercedes for no apparent reason and I…"

"You did nothing to stop it," Figgins says.

He flushes, "Well no the boys had the two girls under control before I came in."

Sue smirks, "No you said that they were 'attacking' Mercedes not that the boys were holding them back."

Frustrated Schue says, "What I meant to say was I heard arguing and when I came in I found Rachel and Santana being held back by the boys."

Mystery man asks, "So you didn't actually see what happened?"

Schue starts sweating nervous, "Um no?"

Mystery man raises he's brow, "Well that's odd Mr. uh Schuester is it?" He nods, "We walked in right after you did and I distinctly heard you say you walk in as the fight started."

Shelby pushes past Sue, "That's right I saw him go in before I went to get help."

Rachel and her girls stare open mouth at her mom. They were confused as to why she was here in the first place. Shelby catches their eyes winks and mouth _I'll explain later._ The girls nod still confused but willing to trust Rachel's mom.

Schue tugs on his collar it was suddenly feeling tighter, "Well um you see I uh came in and uh tried to calm the situation down."

Figgins laugh unbelievable, "Really William, is cursing and implying that two of your students are promiscuous your way of defusing the situation?"

"I didn't curse at anyone!"

Sue gives a full belly laugh doubling over, "Really? I think I heard you tell Santana to 'Get the fuck out of my room and go to the principal's office'. And tell Streisand that 'if the truth hurts'?"

"I uh I have nothing to say," Schue swallows.

"Collect your things William and wait for me in my office," Figgins told him. None of the kids could remember the last time they heard the man so serious before. Mr. Schue glares at the kids before stomping at the door.

Mystery man clears his throat drawing the kids' attention, "My name is Mr. Teddy Harrison. I am on the school superintendent for those that do not know who I am. I want everyone to sit down and be quiet while we sort this out."

The kids shuffle in their sits afraid of the man standing in front of them.

Mr. Harrison smiles, "So who wants to start?"

Sam tentatively raises his hand. Mr. Harrison nods for him to continue, "I was having an argument with my girl I mean ex-girlfriend now I guess. We kinda broke just now."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus Sam! Yeah we broke up because you were all over that b…"

"Young lady please control your temper," Harrison interrupts her.

Mercedes ducks her head and mumbles, "Yes sir."

Sam continues, "Yeah she didn't like that I was hanging out with my friends more so argued and broke up."

Sue booms out, "So what does Q, S and mini Streisand have to do with your break up?"

"She blames Quinn for whatever," Sam tells her. "Quinn is my ex-girlfriend but now were just friends and we all hang out in a group."

Harrison looks around, "Which one of you is Quinn?"

The former blonde raises her hand. "So want do you have to say about this?"

She shrugs, "We," pointing to herself and her girlfriends, "walked into class after that happened so this is the first time we heard anything about it."

Sam tells him, "Look Quinn's birthday party was this weekend and I went by myself because 'Cedes wasn't invited. Then this morning we all meet up for coffee before school. Again she wasn't invited so when I got to school she started an argument with me about it. We broke up and when Quinn walked in she went off on her and her girlf… uh girls."

Shelby narrows her eyes at Mercedes who's staring back defiantly, "So Mercedes verbally attacked them for no reason other than she was upset that you two broke up."

Sam shifts nervous he still cares for Mercedes but they were he's girls. Plus he was a little afraid of Rachel's mom, "Yes ma'am."

Mr. Harrison looks to the Quinn, "What did she say?"

"Um something about me needing to steal her boyfriend when I had two sluts hanging off of me," Quinn flushes "Then she called me a cold bitch."

Santana jumps in a little afraid but owning up to her mistakes, "That's when I jumped in and pulled Mercedes by the hair."

Puck tells them, "I helped Sam pull her off of Mercedes."

Rachel cuts in, "It wasn't enough what she said before but she had to continue to provoke Santana and Quinn by insinuating that Quinn has no feelings. I lost my temper and struck Mercedes in the face."

Shelby groans quietly of course she should have known that Rachel would defend her girlfriends. She hopes that she can get them off with a small warning and not suspension.

Harrison nods, "Okay does everyone agree with that's what happened?" The kids' nods, "Alright we all saw what happened with Mr. Schue. Is there anything else that we need to know?" The kids shook their heads, "Alright Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes please go wait for us at the office while we call your parents."

Quinn shoots up in her sit, "Um sir."

"Yes Miss?"

"My parents are dead and I uh guess legally an adult and Rachel's fathers' are away on business." She wasn't sure if Rachel and Shelby wanted their relationship to get out yet.

"So where are you both staying then?"

Santana stands up, "They're staying with me at my house."

Mr. Harrison sighs he feels a head ache forming, "Fine Miss Santana's parents can act as your guardians until we get ahold of Rachel's fathers'. Quinn can speak on her own behalf."

The girls nods and gather their things. Their friends follow them to the office and wait with them in a show of support. Mercedes looks around hurt that no one not even Kurt stayed with her.

Finn whistled happily in the hallway thinking that Rachel and Santana will probably be suspended and kicked out of Glee. He knows Quinn would quit if that happened so his plan worked. Glee club is ruined and so are Rachel's chances of getting into a Juilliard. He shrugs his shoulders thinking that Schue will probably be fired.

The four adults gather in the office to wait for the parents to arrive. They still have a matter of Mr. Schue behavior to take care of.

Will Schuester sits nervous staring four people glaring at him.

Sue smirks at him. He notices an evil gleam in her eye, "So William please explain to us why you thought it was a good idea to stand back while your students have a free for all? And curse at a student?"

"Well I uh wasn't thinking clearly and I let my emotions take ahold of me," he stutters out trying to think fast and save his damn job. "We've a major rift in the club since the beginning of the year. Santana Quinn and Rachel have caused the majority of the tension as you clearly saw today."

Shelby interrupts, "Santana, Quinn and Rachel has cause the tension in the group? So is it my imagination that Finn on numerous occasions tried to physical assault those three girls?"

"Well nothings ever been proven against him."

Shelby scoffs, "Really that's why a few weeks ago Coach Beiste had to stop a fight between him and Jesse when Finn shoved Santana to the ground?"

"It was just one time!"

Shelby shouts, "One time that we know of! With you as their director I'm not surprised that they don't tell you anything."

Mr. Harrison has seen enough, "Alright quiet! It's obvious that you Mr. Schuester have my control over your students and your emotions. It's obvious you have no respect for them and they have none for you."

Schue opens his mouth to dispute but the furious man cut him off, "Stop I don't want to hear it. Just based on what I witness today you should be suspended without pay. And god forbid that Santana's parents hear how you spoke to their daughter."

Schue swallows and tries to plead his case, "But sir…"

"I said that I don't want to hear it! Go clear out your things from your class and office as of right now you're suspended for two weeks without pay and there will be an inquiry. You'll be very lucky if you'll still have a job by then but even if by some miracle you do you're no longer the director of that club."

Schue jaw tightens, "Yes sir." He jumps up mad beyond belief. When he exits the office he glares at the students gathered there. He opens his mouth to rip them a new but thinks better of it. He's not a stupid man he still needs this damn job. He stomps away heading to his Spanish class.

Inside the office Sue rubs her hands together with glee, "Now that the merry band of misfits have no director I think it's time we discuss redirecting all that lost funding to my cheerios."

Shelby laughs, "Wait a minute Coach I think you're forgetting something." Sue looks at her questioning, "I'm won several show choir competitions including nationals. I'm also a Broadway icon, I'll be more than happy to take over the club." She sits back a smug expression on her face. She loves it when a plan comes together. Sue will complete her part in three, two, and…

Sue stands up and yells, "What I got rid of one loser now I have to deal with another? This is outrageous!" She leans on the desk, "Figgins, Harrison I recommend that you just funnel all that funding into the winners of this school. My cheerios and not a bunch of Broadway rejects!"

Harrison holds up his hands in surrender. He's head ache just gotten so much worse, "Okay enough Coach. How about this just listen okay?" Sue crosses her arms scowling at the man, "Shelby takes over the club on a probationary basis. If the club wins its sectional than they'll keep their funding. But if they lose the group will disbanded and funding funneled out equal among the other groups."

It was Shelby's turn to scowl it's not exactly how she envision this but she'll have to make do, "That sounds fine sir." She turns and glares at Sue, "I can practically guarantee the club's victory."

Sue smirks, "Game on Maureen." She turns to leave, "I'll leave you to deal with the girls in my opinion the girls should get detention since this is everyone's first offence." She winks at Santana and Quinn on her way out. Yeah she may be a vicious bitch but she still considers those girls her cheerios. It'll just take a little time to get them back on her squad. If she heard correctly than she has she'll have the perfect weapon. No one leaves her cheerios blood in blood out like she's always said.

Santana's parents come rushing in looking haggard they just finished a 36 hour shift was looking forward to sleep.

Lupe exclaims, "_Que paso, mija?_ Where are you hurt?"

Santana sinks into her seat head hung low and mumbles, "…"

Hector stops checking over the other two girls and looks over to his daughter, "What was that mija? I couldn't hear you."

Santana sighs and rolls her eyes, "I'm not hurt and neither is Quinn or Rachel."

The two doctors stop and looks at their daughter, "Than why are we here?"

Mrs. Jones rushes in screaming, "Where's my baby?" She pushes Puck and Mike out of her way, "What happened baby? I get this call saying you were in a fight. Tell me it isn't true!"

The Lopez's turn back to their daughter glaring at her. Santana sinks lower swallowing, "I um got in a fight with her."

"Santana Maria Lopez we raised you better than that!" Lupe yells. She turns her death glare at the other two girls, "And what do you have to say for yourselves?" The other two sat back wishing the floor would swallow them up. "Lucy Quinn Fabray I'm waiting for an answer! And don't think that you Rachel Barbra Berry are getting aren't in trouble either!" She hears the group try the muffle their laughter and she turns to glare at them, "I don't want to hear anything from any of you. Don't think for one second that I won't call each and every one of your parents, _mi entendes?_"

The kids mutter "Yes ma'am." And shuffle their feet. Santana smirks at the group as is to say _ha you bitches see what I have to deal with now._ She quickly schools her face before her Mami turns around.

Figgins clears his throat calling for attention, "Please come inside parents and bring your kids. So we can straighten this mess out. The rest of you get to class."

The group mutter "Good luck" to the girls and make their way back to class. Lupe and Hector stand up and motion the girls to walk in front of them. Mrs. Jones glares at her daughter and points to the office. All four girls shuffle their feet hearing the death march in their heads.

Figgins settles back in his chair, "Now you were called in this morning because Santana, Rachel and Mercedes were involved in an altercation. From what we gathered it appears Ms. Jones antagonized the three girls after she and Mr. Evans broke off their relationship."

Mrs. Jones held up a hand, "Whoa wait a minute you and Sam broke up baby? When?"

Mercedes fidgets with her fingers, "This morning Mama."

Shelby adds, "It appears that Ms. Jones didn't like the time Mr. Evans and the three girls were spending together."

Harrison explains further, "From the reports we got Ms. Jones started to verbally attack Ms. Fabray when she walked into the class."

Lupe interrupts, "I'm sorry but who are you? I never seen you before."

Harrison smiles, "Right I'm sorry. I'm Teddy Harrison. I'm the superintendent of the school." The three parents mouths form an 'O', "Now as I was saying Ms. Jones not only verbally attacked Ms. Fabray she proceeded to attack Ms. Lopez and Ms. Berry. That was when Ms. Lopez lost her temper and attacked Ms. Jones. The boys separated the girls but Ms. Jones wasn't finished and start to verbally attack Ms. Fabray _again._ And that is when Ms. Berry took offence."

Lupe rubs her temple pleading in her head, "So Quinn did not physically or verbally attack anyone?" When the teachers nod she sags in relief. Mr. Harrison gives her a questioning look, "I don't know if you heard but Quinn's parents are deceased and the provisions of her inheritance is she has to stay out of trouble. Since she neither started nor was physically involved with the fight she should be okay."

The three girls looked at each other. They forgot about Quinn's inheritance.

Mrs. Jones waves her hands in Lupe's face, "That's fine and dandy but your girl attacked mine along with her friend they need to be punished."

Santana scowls, "Your girl called my girl Quinn a cold be with no feeling and then called my girl Rachel a slut. She attacked us for no reason. It's not our fault if Sam broke up with her."

Quinn mutters, "She called them both sluts not just Rachel."

Hector narrows his eyes, "My daughter and her uh friends were just defending themselves from an unwarranted attack. If anyone should be punished it should be Mercedes."

Mrs. Jones turned and started yelling at him. Lupe glared at the woman and started yelling over her. _Fuck my headache is so much worse,_ thinks Harrison.

Shelby bangs her hand against the desk effectively shutting up the parents. "Okay please calm down I realize that everyone is upset. We also realize that emotions were running high this morning. With that in mind since these girls are good students the girls with exception of Quinn 3 weeks of detention. On the days the Glee club meet the detention will be during lunch."

Lupe glares at the girls, "Don't think that's all. Santana, Rachel you're grounded for the duration of your detention. School, Glee that's it. No cell and no internet unless its school related. The rest we'll go over at home."

Quinn raise her hand tentative, "Um am I grounded as well Mami?"

Lupe sighs, "No Quinn you didn't actually do anything wrong."

Mrs. Jones glares at everyone, "I hardly think that's fair since my girl is the one with bruises here. Let's go 'Cedes I'm taking you to see a doctor and if anything's wrong your daughter will be held responsible."

"But Mama its Glee today," she chases after her.

"Stop whining girl I'll get you back in time for practice."

Harrison looks to everyone else, "You're free to go girls. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez it was nice to meet you. Hopefully next time we meet it'll be under better circumstances. Shelby good luck. Figgins we'll talk about Schuester tomorrow." He waves bye to everyone before he leaves the office.

Shelby turns to Figgins and asks sweetly, "Would you mind terrible sir if I borrow your office? I have a couple things I need to discuss with the Lopez's."

Figgins smiles happy that the issue was resolved with little involvement from him, "Yes Shelby of course. I'll go check to make sure William left the building as instructed."

Shelby waits until Figgins leave the office and turns to glare at her daughter, "Rachel I'm very disappointed in you. The both of you actually. I understand that you were defending your girlfriend. But this could have been a lot worse. It could have effected getting into college. And thank god you didn't get into the fight Quinn. You're eighteen now legally an adult you would have been charged with assault to a minor and your inheritance you would have lost control of that."

Rachel hangs her head sniffling, "I'm sorry Mom. I wasn't thinking I just reacted."

Shelby blinks back tears this is the first time Rachel ever called her 'Mom', "I understand that sweetie but next time think all of you."

Santana smiles at her parents shyly, "I'm sorry too Mami, Papi I just saw red when she started calling my girls names like that."

Hector massages his temple, "I know _mija_ but you can't do things like that anymore. You all have to think about your future."

Santana grins sheepishly, "Do you three think that maybe our punishment could start tomorrow? Please me and Rachel planned a surprise for Quinn since it's her birthday."

Lupe shakes her head, "Unbelievable _mija_." She looks to Hector who shrugs than Shelby who rolls her eyes, "I guess only because Quinn didn't do anything wrong and I don't want to ruin her birthday."

Santana and Rachel grin wide, "Thank you Mami!"

Quinn smiles happily at the girls then starts to frown, "Um Shelby what happened with Mr. Schue?"

Lupe draws, "What did that jack ass do now?"

Rachel scowls, "He told Santana to shut the fuck up and he blamed everything on Quinn."

Santana adds, "He also stood back and didn't even try to stop the fight."

Shelby smirks, "Don't worry Lupe, Hector he's been taken care of. As of now he's suspended without pay and will be investigated. I'll be surprised if he has a job by the time it's done."

Lupe smirks satisfied for the moment, "Good I'd really like to get my hands on that _pendejo_ though."

Santana confused, "Hey Shelby I'm kinda confused to why you were there in the first place. I mean how did you know that there was going to be a fight?"

Shelby giggles girlishly, "Well I wasn't planning on you too fighting that was a surprise. I planned on the superintendent to walk in on Schue yelling and fighting with me. Sue got him to come this morning on the pretense of trying to weasel more funding for the cheerios."

The girls look at her in awe, "You're some kind of evil genius Mom."

Shelby mocks patting herself on her back, "Maybe just a little. Now get to class before you miss anymore. I have to go see if mine is still standing."

"Shelby?"

"Yes Lupe?" She turns back around.

"Come around the house later tonight and celebrate with us when these girls go out on their date."

Shelby smile big, "Of course I'll you then. Girls get to class."

Hector pushes the girls to the door, "Yes get to class before we change our minds about that date tonight."

Santana and Rachel grab Quinn and rush her out the door, "_Si Papi!_ Love you go get some sleep!"

Lupe and Hector sigh exhausted, "She has a good plan _mi amor_. Let's go get some sleep _esposa_."

* * *

**_T_**he rest of the day passed in a blur for the girls. By the time they made it to class the whole school knew about the fight. The girls knew they got off lucky but they weren't about to stand by and let anyone insult their girl. Quinn was in a happy cloud all day because she finally got _her_ Santana back. The one that she could always depend on the one that went away when Brittany moved to town. Not only that, she got a fierce little diva. She smiled giddy minus the fight this was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

Quinn saw Finn glaring at her. He heard about the detention and Schue's suspension he wasn't happy about it. At least Glee will be over with no one there to direct them. Quinn waves at him laughing at his weak glare. Ever since Jesse kicked his ass he's kept he's distance which was fine with her as long as he stand away from her girls she was happy. From what she heard from the Gleek jocks he was one mistake away from being kicked out of football. Quinn thinks it couldn't have happened to a nicer boy.

Rachel as far as she knew was the only one worrying about Glee. They had no director and without one they will surely lose at sectionals. It was a little more than a month away. Hopefully she'll be able to convince the Gleeks to change the routines since the one Schue put together has nothing to do with the theme which was oh my god love songs.

Santana strutted around with Rachel tucked under one arm and Quinn in the other feeling like a fucking pimp. She knows she almost screwed up royally but she's Santana Fucking Lopez and no one messes with her girls.

The trio walk in ignore the weak glares of Kurt and Mercedes and walk to their normal seats in the back of the room. They sit holding waiting for the inevitable fighting to start. Quinn made her girls promise to behave themselves and not fight this time.

Kurt is the first one to start harping, "I hope you three are happy. Now because of you we have no director and Glee will probably be shut down."

Rachel stands up smoothing down her skirt, "If I may I have a plan Kurt."

Finn snorts, "Of course you do Treasure Trail. You couldn't wait for Schue to leave so you can try and take over. Well guess what no one cares about your fucking opinions!"

Quinn tightens her hold on Santana before she could jump up and start swinging on the idiot. When a voice booms at the door, "Is that so Mr. uh, what's your name again?"

Finn frowns at the teacher, "I'm Finn Hudson who are you?

The trio and their friends stare confused at Shelby. She smirks walking calmly to the center of the room, "My name is Shelby Corcoran and I'll be your new director since Mr. Schue was removed."

Puck and Sam fall on each other trying to muffle their laughter. Because oh god this is going to be good.

"Right Mr. Hudson I don't know what kind of club Mr. Schue was running," she shots her daughter and her friends a mocking glare. "But I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect in my club. Next time I hear that you'll be kicked out. Am I clear Mr. Hudson?"

Finn sulks he's going to fucking hate this new teacher he can already tell, "Yes ma'am."

Shelby drags a chair to the middle of the room and sits down crossing her legs, "Now today's meeting won't be a full one because we have to restructure the whole routine."

Mercedes yells, "Why? That's not fair! This was my solo. I mean duet with Kurt. Why do we have to change anything?"

Shelby stares unimpressed at the girl, "If you would let me finish instead of interrupting me than you would know Ms. Jones. We have to restructure the routine because Mr. Schuester failed to comply with this year's theme which is love songs or love lost. So we need new three routines. One solo, one duet and one group number. Now in order to be fair we will have a competition Wednesday the best auditions will be our new soloists and after we get that done we'll work on chorography."

Mercedes sulks leaning over to Kurt, "It's still not fair you should keep the people who already have the parts."

Shelby rolls her eyes, "Ms. Jones I'm unimpressed by your attitude. If this was the real world you have been fired by now. You're not Beyoncé so guess what you're replaceable. If you wish to continue with this attitude there's the door and that goes for anyone else."

Brittany raises her hand, "Ms. Corcoran does this mean me and Artie aren't singing the song?"

Shelby stares at her unimpressed by the wide eyed innocent look. If she hadn't heard firsthand what this girl was capable of she might've fell for it, "Yes Ms. Pierce you'll have to audition if you want one."

Brittany throws herself back pouting this was so unfair. She narrows her eyes this woman looks so much like Rachel.

Shelby stands up, "Now that's all I have to say. If you wish to audition they will be held as I said Wednesday in the auditorium." She glance briefly at the trio and winks.

The trio sit back a little stunned back very happy. They just might have a chance after all. The former cheerios can tell their diva is skimming already by the look on her face. The only question is it a solo or a duet.


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night

**Disclaimer: No I don't own glee if I did then Quinn, Rachel and Santana would have relieved all that sexual tension together since day one. As always thank you for the awesome support you've shown me. It's deeply appreciated and now on with the show.**

**Chapter Nine: Date Night**

* * *

**_T_****_he_** trio walked into the Lopez's home excited about what the night would bring. Although they have been out many times together this would be their first official date and being that its Quinn's birthday they wanted it to be extra special for the girl. Santana and Rachel already had the whole thing planned all they needed was the parents okay.

Quinn trails behind her girls admiring the view thanking them silently for wearing those short skirts. Santana peeks over her shoulders smirking at Quinn's leering expression. Deciding to give her girl a better view gives her hips extra sway walking up the stairs. Santana pauses bending over to fiddle with her shoe. Quinn groans loud at the peak of black lacy panties flashing her.

Rachel frowns wondering what Santana was up too. She looks over to Quinn noticing the drool threatening to roll down her chin. She smirks devilishly as she bends over to _help_ Santana fix her shoe. Quinn whimpers when Rachel's red boy shorts come to view.

Santana looks over her shoulder again and bites her lip, "What's wrong Q? You sound like you're in pain there."

"I'm fine," she squeaks out. Quinn clears her throat, "I'm fine baby just waiting for you two to start moving again."

Rachel turns her head looking at her beneath her lashes, "Are you sure you're fine? You sound a little _strained._"

Quinn face flushes, "No, no I'm good just admiring the view. No wait I mean just waiting for you guys to finish!"

Santana smirks straightening up, "Rae I think our girlfriend was staring at our ass."

Rachel smirks playing along, "You know Sanny I think you're right. I think that Quinnie was perving on us."

Quinn flushes brighter red than before as shrugs sheepishly, "You can't really blame me you know since my girls have a bodies like whoa. I can't help but stare."

Rachel smacks her in the stomach playfully, "You're such a dork."

Quinn entwines their fingers, "Maybe but like I said before I'm hot."

Santana snorts resuming the walk to their room leaving the other two girls to trail behind her, "It's a good thing you are hot Fabray because _no mi gusta_ dweebs." She spins around winking at her girls walking backwards, "This _chica_ only dates the best and hottest chicks in school."

Quinn lifts her brow, "So I guess it's a good thing that we're hot then. Right baby?"

Santana pauses in a mock thinking pose, "Hmmm I suppose you two could be considered the hottest. Next to me of course."

Rachel stomps her foot in mock outrage, "Really Santana? I thought I was the hottest brunette in school."

Santana gasps dramatically, "Babe you are hot but I'm the hottest brunette in school." She turns to Quinn, "Right Q? Tell her that I'm the hottest brunette." She waves her hand in front of her smirking at the former blonde.

Rachel turns looking at her expectantly, "Yes Quinnie tell Ms. Lopez who the hottest brunette is."

Quinn gulps because any way you look at this she's going to say the wrong thing and offend one of her girlfriends. She stutters out, "Uh well um you see uh oh crap is that Mami calling?" She turns to run down the stairs but Rachel had a firm grip on her hand pulling her back.

Rachel smirks briefly before schooling her face, "No Q you're hearing things. So now answer the question." She trails a finger across Quinn's lips, "Who's the hottest brunette?"

The girl's lip quivers and her eyes glaze over for a moment and her brain ceased to function, "Uh well you see," she stutters out sounding like a pre-pubescent boy. "Santana is the hottest Latina in school and you're the hottest Jew. So yeah there you go." She was mentally patting herself on the back for that one.

Santana laughs clapping her hands together, "Good answer Q! I didn't think you could dig yourself out of that hole."

Quinn sighs realizing that she'd just been played by her girls, "You two suck."

Quinn pouts moving past them. She heard her girls scramble after her. "No wait Quinn please," Rachel pleads.

"Yeah Q it was just a joke," Santana pleads as well.

Quinn says nothing as she opens the room door and walks into the middle of the room crossing her arms.

"Please Quinn…"

Quinn turns around smirking, "Not so funny when it's you getting played huh babes?"

Rachel and Santana's faces drop, "Bitch!"

Quinn laughs kissing them on the cheeks, "Maybe but I'm still adorable."

Rachel grumbles, "I'm not so sure about that."

Quinn grins throwing herself down on the bed, "Keep telling yourself that Rae and maybe you'll start to believe it."

Santana flips her off, "Whatever Barbie I'm going to get ready for this date before Mami or Papi changes their minds."

Quinn jumps off the bed excited, "Do I get a hint?"

Santana and Rachel shake their heads smiling, "Nope _querida _it's a surprise."

Quinn sighs in mock annoyance, "I guess I'll have to just wait than _necia."_

The girls separated getting ready talking idly about what songs they wanted to pick to audition for Glee on Wednesday. The HBICs were mildly surprised that their diva hadn't already skimmed her vast music library for songs. But in Rachel's mind her first official date with her girls are more important.

Quinn soft gaze trails over her girls. Santana looks so damn sexy in her skinny jeans and leather jacket and Rachel looks good enough to eat with her short black skirt and button up shirt. Quinn looks down to her torn jeans and band tee with her superman suspenders and feels slightly under dressed.

Rachel doesn't bother looking up from her, "Quinn you look beautiful so get that thought out of your head okay?"

Quinn smirks maybe her diva is a little psychic after all. She still can't believe how lucky she is to be with them. After years of thinking she'll always be alone Quinn Fucking Fabray has the two hottest girls in McKinley High to call her very own.

Santana notices the goofy look on her girlfriend's face and walks up to her wrapping her arms around her neck, "What's with the dreamy look _querida?_"

Quinn wraps her arms around the slim waist kissing her nose, "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. The both of you. I never thought one person could accept my uh extra part let alone two." She smiles brightly at Rachel, "But now I have the hottest chicks at school to be mine so I'm a lucky bitch."

Santana laughs, "Damn straight Q but I'm the one that's lucky that you and Rachel gave me a chance after everything I did to both of you."

Rachel feeling a little left out pouts playfully before squeezing herself between her girls resting her head on Quinn's shoulders. Santana snickers shifting her weight to include Rachel in the hug, "It's a good thing you're so tiny Rae or else you would have knocked us on our ass."

Rachel's pout becomes real and deepens, "I'll have you know Santana that I'm not _that_ much smaller than you." Quinn snickers at her Latina's blush she absolutely hates being reminded that's she's tiny as well. "You only have an inch maybe two on me. Furthermore we weigh the same so no Ms. Lopez I'm not that tiny."

Santana grins sheepish at her girlfriends, "Would it be wrong to say that rants kinda turn me on?" Now it was Rachel's turn to blush, "I mean they always kinda have you know. During Glee I just wanted to gag you with my tongue when you went on and on."

Rachel moves to untangle her limbs but her considerably stronger girlfriends refuse to let her go, "That's not funny San."

Santana rubs her nose against Rachel's, "It's a little funny _estrella_."

Rachel smirks a little, "Well kind of." She holds her fingers less than an inch apart, "Just a little bit."

Santana smirks leaning over to kiss her softly. Lips gently brush up against each other. After a weekend of kissing they were familiar with the taste and texture of the other girl. Someone moaned low appreciating the feel of their (almost) loves tastes. Santana is the first to pull away with a goofy smile planted on her face.

It was never like this with Brittany so innocent and sweet. It always felt like she had to prove something to her. Prove that she loved her or was devoted to her. But with these two girls she could just breathe and enjoy the people she's with to be held instead of used and discarded.

For Rachel it was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't have to worry like with Finn that they only wanted to get in her pants. Other than Saturday morning the kisses they all shared were innocent and sweet. They were considerate about her need to slow things down and didn't try to push her further. It was nice not having to constantly redirect persistent wandering hands.

As hot as it was watching her girlfriends kiss she wanted one too. As if sensing her need Santana turns to capture the former blonde's waiting lips.

Before they could deepen the kiss, "Whoa! Okay girls put the tongues away. Something I don't need to see and that's my daughter being sandwich by her girlfriends."

All three girls jumped back heart pounding. Rachel narrows her eyes at her blushing mother covering her eyes, "Mom! You wouldn't have to see me 'sandwiched between my girlfriends' or whatever if you'd knocked."

Shelby smirks parting her fingers to peek out, "But sweetie the door was wide open. So next time close the door if don't want your parents to cockblock you." Since the coast was clear she removed her hand still smirking at her daughter.

Quinn flushes redder than before she forgot to close the door again after going to her room to change. Quinn ducks her head, "Oh god."

Rachel smacks her forehead, "And please never say anything like that again."

Santana swallows her laughter knowing it wouldn't go over well with their diva, "Yeah Shelby uh what she said."

Rachel glares at her half-heartedly than swings her gaze back to her giggling mother, "Is there something you needed Mom?"

Shelby finally regains her composer, "Yes whenever you're ready could you come down please? We need to have a discussion about what happened at school today."

The laughter faded from Santana's face, "Uh sure no problem Shelby. We'll follow you down."

Shelby nods and leads them down the stairs. The trio follow dragging their feet. This is the moment they've been dreading since they came home. Santana's parents were waiting in the family sitting close on the couch. The trio squeeze together on the love seat with Quinn in the middle. She reaches for the girls' hands in a show of support. Shelby moves to seat next to the Lopez's.

Lupe stares at her daughter with a thoughtful expression, "So I guess I'll start by saying although I'm somewhat disappointed in your behavior I understand that you were protecting your girls. But _mijas_ it was stupid very stupid."

Santana ducks her head swallowing, "I'm sorry Mami."

Hector picks up were his wife left of, "Not only could you have been expelled but you both could have been arrested. You were damn lucky that your friends were there and vouched for you and Mrs. Jones didn't press to call the police."

Rachel bites her lip, "I'm also sorry but I'm not sorry for defending Quinn and Santana. I would do it again even though I abhor violence I can't stand idle and listen while someone I l… care about be verbally assaulted." The girls gasps at the almost slip smiling almost shyly at the girl.

Shelby sighs, "Okay we're not saying you can't stand up or try to protect your girls but please be smarter about it because next time you won't be as lucky."

The girls nod thinking they would still the exact same thing happen again. The parents narrow their eyes knowing that their daughters were trying to play them. They might be old but they remember what being teenagers was like.

Lupe smirks, "Somehow I don't believe you girls." Santana shrugs not bothering to deny it, "Any way be home by 10 it's still a school night."

Santana opens her mouth to protest but one look from her mom changed her mind. She better not try and push her luck or else there be no date and she'll be damned if Quinn's birthday date gets ruined before it started. "Yes ma'am."

Shelby sighs, "You're going to have to call your fathers and inform them Rachel. I don't want them finding out by chance."

Rachel tan skins pales she forgot about them, "Can I call them tomorrow please? First thing in the morning or after school."

Her mother feels a head ache building, "That's fine as long as you do it soon."

"And as further punishment _mijas_ you all have to sleep in your own room after tonight for the deration of your punishment," Hector tells them.

Rachel whimpers looking like she was bout ready to cry. Santana opens her mouth to protest but her mother gave her that look.

Shelby tells them, "Consider yourself lucky that I don't make Rachel come stay with me for those three weeks."

The trio pout and say nothing further not wanting Rachel to have to leave their home even for a little while. This was so unfair of them especially too Quinn when she didn't even fight in the first place.

Hector snickers at his fierce badass baby girl and her girls who still trembles under their Moms glares, "Hurry up and go before we change our minds and make you stay in."

The trio jump up fast and kiss their parents on the cheeks before running out the door. They laugh when they hear Santana and Quinn argue over who's driving.

Santana whoops loud when she wrestles the keys from Quinn. Rachel pats the tussled purple haired girl and opens the back door for her the former cheerio rolls her eyes pouting.

"You know the only reason I let you win is because I have no clue as to where we're going S," ducking her head down. She smiles when Rachel sneaks a kiss before closing her door. She smiles and bows to Santana opening her door as well. Santana gives Rachel a sexy smile in thanks as she takes her seat. The smile sends sparks down to her core.

Santana glances at the rear view mirror as she backs out of the driveway, "Keep telling yourself that Q. You can never beat me I always win."

Quinn huffs throwing herself back pouting playfully, "No bitch I let you win."

Santana and Rachel giggle at their girls antics. They knew full well that Quinn was joking this time around. Rachel bounces excited on her seat she can't wait for Quinn to see their surprise.

* * *

**_L_****_upe_** watches the car disappear before turning too Shelby and her husband. She smirks at the woman playfully, "Okay the kids are out of the way. So now tell us Ms. Corcoran why didn't you let us in on your plan to get rid of that _pendejo_? I would so have loved to be in on it." Hector moves to the mini bar to fix them all a drink as he nods along with his wife.

Shelby grins wide and devilishly, "Well at first I wasn't sure if I could get Sue to agree but the kids said that she hated the jack ass so I figured that I had a good chance." She nonchalantly inspects her nails, "Then I had to make sure I had the beast under control. That woman is kind of crazy and evil so she could have turned it around on me at any time."

Hector hands the women the drinks before seating himself next to his wife again and throws an arm casually around her shoulder, "Okay I understand that but we could have helped."

Lupe nods, "Yes that _hijo de puta_ needs to be taught a lesson after the way he treated our daughters. Did you not trust us Shel?"

Shelby takes a sip winching at the whiskey sour burning her throat, "It's not that I didn't trust you guys but I didn't want the girls to find out. Plus if it all went wrong I didn't want them to get caught up in the mess."

Hector tilts his head thoughtfully, "Okay I'll give you that but next time we want to help." He narrows his eyes growling, "That bastard had the nerve to curse at my daughter. He still needs to pay and hurt a lot more."

Lupe snuggles close to her husband of almost thirty years, "_Si mi amor_ we need to make sure that dickhead pays. So I say we make sure that Schuester doesn't have a job to come back too."

Shelby chews her lip thoughtfully, "Well I took his position as glee director. So all we need a new Spanish teacher." She eyes the couple, "Do you anyone who has the credentials to teach high school?"

An idea pops up in Lupe head making her jump up suddenly spilling her drink on herself, "Shit! David!" She shakes off her wet hand, "Hector, David!"

Shelby looks at her confused before looking around for something to dry her off with, "I'm sorry but who's David?"

Lupe smacks Hector's shoulder, "David!"

Shelby as she watches Hector leave the room grumbling under his breath about short mean Latina women, "I'm sorry Lupe I'm still not following you."

Hector returns with a towel still rubbing his sore shoulder, "David is our nephew." He dabs the wet spot on Lupe's shirt, "Oh crap! David!" The light finally going off in his head.

Shelby nods still not making the connection, "Okay…"

Lupe's grin reminds Shelby of Santana's evil smile, "David is my sister's son. He used to be a teeth model but he retired and went back to school."

Hector cuts in, "He graduated this year I think." The shirt was as dry as it was going to get.

Shelby nods again trying to follow along, "I'm sure you're all very proud of him but what does he have to do with anything."

"I'm getting to that Shel," she pauses for a dramatic effect, "now he's teaching Spanish in night school."

The light in Shelby's brain goes off finally, "No freaking way! Well damn that would be perfect if we can get him to apply for Schuester's old position."

Hector nods excited, "I know for a fact that he'll jump at the opportunity. He's been apply at every school in and around town but nothings open."

Lupe pushes her husband's hands away, "Let me call Jovita and ask her if David found anything permanent yet."

She runs out the room looking for her phone while Hector sits back smirking, "See Shelby we told you have included us on your plans. We just solved your dilemma."

Shelby gives a short laugh, "Now I know where Santana gets her cockiness from."

Hector shrugs agreeing looking smug, "Will yeah it's true we Lopez's are pretty bad ass. Santana learned her badass ways from me. But if you ask Lupe, Santana learned it from her."

Shelby shakes her head grinning and her eyes twinkling with mirth. She thought she would have in laws further down the line but she couldn't ask for better ones. "I suppose you are pretty bad ass Hector."

He picks up he discarded glass mock saluting her, "Your bad ass too if it wasn't for you our girls would still have to deal with that dick head."

Shelby's eyes darken in anger, "I would have loved to get him arrested but fired is good enough second for me. At least for now."

"So Shel are you going to tell your coworkers that Rachel is your daughter?"

Shelby takes another sip, "It's up to Rachel to tell I don't have a problem with it. Although I'm surprised Carol never told Hudson about it yet."

Hector smiles, "Give her time she'll tell when she's ready."

Shelby frowns thoughtfully, "I wonder if she's afraid I'll leave and that's why she hasn't said anything yet?"

"Maybe Shel but give her time to realize that you're not going anywhere."

"It's probably for the best right now. We don't need the little shits saying I play favorites when… I mean if Rachel gets the solo because you know they will."

"It's true those _idiotas_ will whine about anything that doesn't go their way."

They hear Lupe squeal in the back ground, "I guess my wife heard some good news."

The woman in question runs into the room excitement written all over her face, "David hasn't found a permanent position yet but he'll apply first thing in the morning."

Shelby grins, "I'll see if I can speak to the superintendent about him make it easier for him."

Hector hugs his wife close, "We would appreciate it. He's a good boy and deserves a shot." He smiles lopsided, "Plus Schuester not having a job to come back to is would be pretty awesome."

Lupe rest her head on his shoulder while Shelby looks on envious of their relationship. She hopes someday soon she'll have something close to that. At least her daughter seems be headed on that direction. Her girls are just about perfect for her. She shakes away her gloomy mood and smiles at the couple.

"Would you two like to go out for dinner with me? It will save me from going to my empty apartment," she says.

Hector gets up and then helps up his wife, "I don't think either of us feels like cooking so take out anyone?"

Shelby trails after them, "I think that's a wonderful suggestion Hector. I vote for Chinese."

* * *

**_P_****_uck_** along with Mike, Jesse and Blaine sit around his basement trying to cheer up Sam. He looks around the room this time freshman or even sophomore year he wouldn't be caught hanging out with this group of boys. Well maybe Sam and Mike but Blaine and Jesse would have been considered social suicide but now he can't think of four better bros.

Finn and his me, me, me mentality stressed him out way too much. He's selfish attitude made him want to pull out the little hair he had left. The way Finn treated his Jewish Princess was the thing that finally opened his eyes. He treated the poor girl like trash and expected her to trail after him like a good doggy. Not only Rachel though he treated Quinn and Santana like crap too. It makes him sick but at least Jew babe finally stood up for herself and left the over grown ape.

He claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "Okay we gather here to support Fish Lips with his break up with Big Mama as your Jewish bro I've supplied the booze." He looks at Mike expectantly who was texting like mad probably his Asian Babe.

Mike snaps his head up when he feels the room on him and sets the phone down grinning sheepish, "Oh sorry dude as your Asian bro I've supplied the mindless entertainment," he rolls his eyes rising up a few video games. He hears his phone ding and quickly types in a reply.

Puck turns to the couple snuggling and kissing on the floor. He clears his throat Jesse snaps his attention away from his boyfriend. Jesse blushing rolling his eyes, "As I don't know your gay bros we provided you with greasy man food?" he looks at Puck for his approval. Puck smirks nodding and Jesse goes back to making out with Blaine.

Sam smiles sadly getting up from his seat, "Thanks guys I appreciate the support but I'm not really in the mood for company so I think I'm just going to go."

Lauren chooses that moment to walk down the stairs followed by Tina and Sugar, "Sit down White Chocolate before I make you."

Puck gets up trying to block the girls' entrance. Lauren bats him away as if he weighs nothing. The resident bad ass flushes as the girls pat his face walking to the couches.

Sam sits quickly not ashamed to admit that the wrestler scares the crap out of him, "Yeah okay."

Mike smiles goofy as he opens his arms for Tina sits on his lap, "Hey baby I didn't know you were coming."

Tina smiles just as goofy and kisses him lightly, "You didn't think we were going to let you cheer up Sam all on your own. We're all friends."

Puck shakes his head pouting much like Finn at the moment, "But it's only supposed to be bros not bros and chicks."

Lauren glares at him, "That's too damn bad Puckerman so sit down and shut it."

Puck pouts deeper taking his original sit as told, "Fine whatever."

Jesse and Blaine hide their laughter at the resident bad ass sitting down like a trained puppy. Lauren turns her glare to them, "Well Homo Inc. go get us something to drink."

Jesse and Blaine jump to do as she asks. Okay so maybe she scares them too. A little bit not a lot. Lauren seats back smirking yeah she's bad ass.

Sugar takes her seat next to Puck and hugs him tight to her chest, "Don't pout Puck I'm here I make everything all better."

Puck leers at the girl wiggling his brows maybe chicks invading bro night wasn't such a bad thing after all. "You know if you want to make it better we can go up and see my room."

Lauren reaches over and smacks him on the back of his head, "No nookie for you Puckerman so put it back in your pants."

Puck rubs the back of his head his pout forms again, "Aw come on Lauren you're killing my game babe."

Sam shakes his head laughing silently he misses his girl but at least he has great friends to cheer him up. He smiles into he's beer ready to enjoy the fine company.

Jesse and Blaine come in handing the girls their drinks. Tina and Sugar smile thanking them while Lauren sends them a cocky smirk.

Tina nuzzles her boyfriend's neck, "So what's the plan guys?"

Puck shrugs getting over it because the girls give him something better to look at. Puckasuraus loves his girl bros, "Nothing much Girl Chang. We're just planning on drinking and playing some violent games."

Lauren snorts, "Sounds boring Puckerman. You know should go egg Finn and Mercedes' house or something. No offense Fish Lips but Dark Chocolate needs to be taught a lesson."

Sam shrugs, "I still love her but she's changed so much. It's all because of Finn been whispering in her ear."

Jesse comes up for air, "I say we should pull a prank on all the douche bags. Brittany and Artie included they've been making life hell for the girls." He resumed kissing Blaine.

Sugar smirks, "You should include Teen Jesus in your list. I have class with him and Quinn and he's been all up on her since school started."

Jesse pauses, "I don't remember Rachel saying anything about it. She tells me everything."

Sugar shrugs playing with Puck's Mohawk, "She asked me not to say anything to the girls." She gives him a sexy smirk, "But she never said anything about not telling you guys."

Puck grins as the wheels begin to turn in he's head, "Yeah true that we need to defend our Lesbros. I think we should every one of those douche bags a lesson."

Sam looks around the room wondering if he should protest. I mean after all Mercedes was his girl for a while. Puck and Lauren watches him closely as his morals wage a small war inside of him. Sam looks up his eyes sad, "I think we should do it. After everything that's happened this year and last a little retribution is needed."

Puck claps his hands together excited and starts ticking off his fingers, "So Brittany, Artie, Man Boobs, 'Cedes, Porcelain and Teen Jesus is there anyone else?"

Tina speaks up, "I would have said Schue but I somehow think Shelby has that all covered."

Puck leer returns, "Yeah Mama Streisand is really one hot MILF. I wouldn't mind…"

Tina holds up her hands, "Whoa Puck I wouldn't even finish that statement if you don't want Rachel to tell Santana to castrate you."

Puck quickly covers up little Puckzilla and pales slightly, "Uh you know what Girl Chang your right. I'll just keep that particular fantasy to myself. It's for the best."

Tina giggles, "I think that's probably is for the best if you want to keep your little friend."

Puck scoffs insulted, "Puck Jr. isn't little thank you very much."

Tina grins evilly something she learned from Santana no doubt, "Well according to San and several cheerios it is kinda small."

Shocked Puck's mouth hangs open, "Are you serious? Nuh uh Puckzilla is not small! Who ever said that is a freaking liar!" He stops his rant suddenly when Tina laughter rings out through the basement. "Fuck you Asian Goth! I knew no girl said that my mini Puck is too small."

Tina calms down a little, "I still wouldn't be too sure about that Puck."

Mike gives her a mock glare, "Can we please stop talking about Puck's little head. I think it's starting to give me hives or something."

Tina smiles sweetly, "Of course baby. Why don't we figure out our little revenge plan against the douche bags."

Sugar sits up, "I think I have an idea for Mercedes and Kurt. You know the wanna be divas or going to audition for the solos on Wednesday? Let's ruin their chances."

Lauren shrugs, "We all know that Ms. C is going to give the solo to Rachel so why bother."

Jesse pipes up, "Not necessarily Ms. C will be fair and give the solo to the best performance not who she likes. She's not Mr. Schue you know so we don't have to try and kiss her ass."

Lauren looks away nodding ashamed, "Okay you're right St. James. So we what ruin the audition for the stand ins?"

Sugar nods, "Yeah we could do something the day of and through them off their game."

Puck grins widely, "Puckarone has an idea for Artie and Brittany."

"I know how to get Finn," Sam says bouncing on his seat. "I just need to talk to Coach in the morning."

Mike idly runs his hands over Tina's legs, "So just Dreads is left. I say we sic Karofsky on him. Santana has him on a short lease he probably needs to blow off some steam."

"Alright so this meeting of the Bad Ass Avengers is under way," Blaine smirks mischievously.

* * *

**_Q_**uinn sits in the back seat whining, "Come on babes why can't I have a hint."

Rachel turns around, sighing at her childishness, "Quinn seriously we barely left the house and you're getting on my nerves."

Santana looks at her through the rear view mirror and gives her a sexy wink, "Yeah Q if you don't behave I'm going to turn this car around right now."

The former blonde seats back pouting. They hear her muttering under her breath, "My girlfriends are mean bitches."

The girls in question laugh at her, "Come on babe stop acting like your five and start acting your age."

Quinn gives her Latina girlfriend a weird look, "Are you actually telling me to act more mature Ms. Lima Heights Adjacent?"

Screw what people tell you because yes Latinas can blush and tells her in a mock stern tone, "Shut it Quinn! Behave or else I'll turn this car around missy."

Quinn smirks satisfied for the moment, "Fine I'll behave for the now." Santana grins satisfied to get her way, "I'm sorry for being a brat I just never had someone I'm involved with make a big deal out of my birthday before."

Rachel smiles, "It's fine baby the only people that remembered my birthday were my fathers' but most of the time they were never home."

The former head cheerio reaches over and plays with her hair, "No worries Rae this year I can guarantee that your birthday will be the best ever this year."

"I feel like a shitty girlfriend right now but bay when's your birthday," Santana asked.

"December 9th," both girls say at the same time.

Quinn blushes a little, "Okay so maybe I eavesdropped on you and Finn a few times."

Rachel feeling rather smug at the moment, "It's okay to admit you stalked me Quinn. I find it rather sexy."

Quinn blushes deeper, "Bite me Rae."

Santana cuts in, "I like the sound of that Rae. Go ahead and do it so I can watch." She looks over wiggling her brows.

Rachel gives her a flirty smirk, "If your good I just might."

Santana pumps her fist in the air, "Score!"

Rachel giggles adorably in her girlfriends opinions, "I wouldn't call yourself a shitty girlfriend though San because we weren't friends. So I'm not surprised that you didn't know what day my birthday is. I myself can't remember when yours is sweetie."

Santana stops at a light turns to give her fake pout, "Not cool Rae Bear." Rachel rolls her eyes laughing at her goofy girlfriend, "It's on March 15th."

Quinn taunts playfully, "I already knew that chicken little."

"Of course you already knew that Quinn you've been friends since like forever," Rachel rolls her eyes. "So hardly think that counts."

They girls joke the rest of the way to the restaurant. When they pull into Bread Sticks Quinn becomes a little deflated. She was sure what she was expecting but she didn't think that they would be taking her here. Santana notices Quinn's expressions and starts to get nervous maybe they should have done something else and made her night more special. She looks at Rachel and gestures to the back. Rachel glances at Quinn seeing her frown. Rachel bites her lip and starts to worry as well. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Santana breaths in deeply and tan releases it slowly. _Oh well it's too late to go back now._ She smiles at Rachel trying to reassure her but it comes out more of a grimace than an actual smile.

Rachel straightens out her shoulders she's Rachel Fucking Berry so the show must go on. She opens her door to get out, "Okay Quinn I'm going to ask to close your eyes before we go in."

Quinn looks up at her confused, "Why Rae? I mean it's not like I've never been inside before."

Santana opens her door helping her out, "Please just trust us Q."

Quinn holds her hand sighing at the puppy dog look, "Fine I trust you two." She closes her eyes and smiles when they sneak in a kiss. She feels Santana step behind her and cover her eyes.

They guide her to the restaurant door. Quinn steps were cautious but the girls hold was firm so relaxed slightly. They stop at what she guessed was the entrance. She hears one of her girls knock on the glass door. Quinn frowns in confusion _it's almost seven at night so why would the popular restaurant be closed?_ There's a moment of silence before she hears the door open and the girls guide her there the lobby into the dining area.

"Okay Quinn I'm going to move my hands but keep your eyes closed. Don't peek," she shivers delightfully when Santana hot breath tickles her neck.

Her voice comes out throaty, "Okay San I promise not to peek." Santana growls softly kissing the side of her neck.

After what she guesses to be five minutes later she hears, "Okay Quinn open your eyes."

Quinn's eyes flutter open. Her eyes blink trying to adjust to the low light. She gasps looking around the candles were lit everywhere and vases of yellow roses with red tips surrounded the room. Her eyes land on her girlfriends each with two different colored roses in hand.

Rachel steps up smiling, "I did research on the meaning of flowers before we did this. So according to my sources yellow roses with red tips means friendship and falling in love. I find that to appropriate don't you think?"

Quinn eyes water no one's even done anything this sweet for her before, "I think so Rae."

Rachel nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, "Okay red roses mean a number of different things such as beauty, love, courage and respect. I've said it once before but you are the prettiest girl I ever meet." She pauses when Santana huffs, "And Santana is the sexiest." The girl cheers causing the other two to laugh at her, "May I continue now sweetie?"

Santana waves her off smirking, "Thank you as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted this is the white rose. It can mean purity, secrecy, innocence, reverence, or it can mean that 'I'm worthy of you'. I hope that I can prove that I am worthy of both of you soon. When given together they mean unity." Rachel hands her the roses kissing her lips gently.

Quinn pulls back and gives her a water smile as her shaky hands take the two roses, "Thank Rachel these are beautiful."

Santana steps forward. Her usual cocky smile is replaced with a soft dreamy expression, "I guess it's my turn uh so lavender roses means love and/or enchantment at first sight, regal majesty and splendor, wonder and impossibility. In a way I have loved since the day I meet you as a friend, I would say as a sister but right now that would be kind of disturbing."

The girls chuckle loud, "Any way you've always been family to me so whether you like it or not you're stuck with me. This is one is a blue rose mystery and ambiguity because let's face it you've always been a little mysterious. It can also mean 'the impossible' or 'the unattainable'. Quinn Fabray that the school knows has always been considered to be unattainable but the Quinn Fabray we know is something else altogether."

She takes a deep breath and continues, "Okay I'm starting to sound like Rae now with her rants so I'm going to wrap this up. This rose also means 'You are extraordinarily wonderful' and that's self-explanatory. Lastly it means 'Mysterious beginnings of new things' because we don't know what will happen with us down the road but I'm excited to go on this journey with you."

Santana kisses her making it difficult to think let alone breath. She sighs as the kiss ends, "Thank you this has been the most thoughtful thing anyone as every done for me."

Santana and Rachel give each other a satisfied look, "Well sweetie we have one or rather two more flowers to give you."

Rachel pulls two bright pink roses from her back, "This color of pink means appreciation and recognition, as well as gratitude and admiration."

Santana speaks up, "So thank you baby thank you so very much for giving us a chance."

Quinn wipes the tears that fell, "I should be thanking you for putting up with all my crazy and my uh uniqueness."

Santana gives her a sexy smile, "I for one find your 'uniqueness' extremely hot babe."

"I have to agree Quinn. It doesn't matter to me what extra parts you have I still find myself falling for you. I'm falling faster every day for both of you."

Quinn sniffles, "Me too."

She moves forward engulfing her girls in a tight hug, "Thank you so much I can't believe how much thought you two put into this."

Rachel smiles lopsidedly, "It was actually Santana who came up with this part of the date. I say our sexy fiery Latin girl is a closet romantic."

Quinn laughs at the dark skinned girl's blush, "She's always been a big softy."

They turn around when they hear a throat clearing in the back near the kitchen, "Excuse me girls I'm sorry to interrupt but are you read for dinner to be sent out?"

The girls look at Quinn waiting for her opinion she nods at Santana, "Yeah bring it out Nancy."

Nancy does a sarcastic curtsy before returning into the kitchen. Santana and Rachel guide the punk girl to the candle lit table. Santana pulls out a chair for Quinn to it in like a gentlewoman and then does the same for Rachel.

Quinn takes the opportunity to look around she finally realizes something, "Hey babes, why is the restaurant empty tonight? It's usually crowded at this time of night."

Santana gives a huge smile, "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. We reserved the dining room for the night and the cook is doing a special dinner so don't bother looking through the menu. We have everything planned out down to dessert."

Quinn sits back surprised as her girls look back at her proud of themselves, "Wow I don't know what to say other than thank you."

"You know Q you've been saying that an awful lot tonight but you don't have too. We wanted this to be the best first date ever. Right Rae?" Rachel nods grabbing hold of Quinn's hand.

Quinn smile a rare sincere smile and her girls find it to be breathtaking, "It is the best no competition. Finn idea of a first date was letting his mother cook us dinner and watching TV in his room. Sam is sweet heart but he spent most of the night doing weird impersonations. So you two won with just the roses."

Santana frowns thoughtfully, "I don't think Brittany and I ever actually had a real date. We just hung out and did stuff. With Finn it wasn't even a date more of an assignment."

"Finn took me to a bowling alley for our first date. I hate bowling but I didn't have the heart to him that."

"Wow Man Boobs is so romantic," Santana scoffs sardonically.

The girls look up when Nancy returns with a tray of steamy food, "Okay Santana who's has the filet mignon wrapped in bacon?"

Quinn perks up, "That's my favorite S!"

Santana smirks, "I know Q."

"Alright I guess that answers my question," she smiles at the girl bouncing up and down. "So next we have a Black Bean Burger."

Rachel smiles brightly, "That's mine thank you."

Nancy smirks at her favorite customer, "I knew before I even said a word ant this Spaghetti Bolognese with extra bread sticks belong to you Santana."

The girl shrugs her shoulders, "You know how I like it Nancy."

"Uh huh whatever you say Ms. Lopez. I'll bring in your drinks in a moment but is there anything else I that you need?"

The trio looks at each other before shaking their heads, "Okay I'll leave to enjoy your dinner then."

The girls eat quietly letting a comfortable silence fill the room. Quinn looks at her girls her heart fluttering at the thought and effort that they put into this date. No one's ever gone through this much trouble for her before. But she loves it and looks forward to next date and the date after that.

Rachel and Santana are feeling proud of themselves for making this beautiful girl feel as special as she is to them. Rachel never would have thought before last week that Santana could be this romantic and sweet. Santana planned the date for the most part but it was nice that her opinion actually mattered for once. Finn would ask for her opinions but in the end they always ended doing what he wanted instead. She shakes her slightly now is not the time to be thinking about that asshole. Especially when she's on her first date with her girlfriends.

Santana turns to Rachel, "So babe did you know what your mom was planning?"

Rachel wipes her mouth with a napkin, "I had no clue but I'm very excited about this audition. I have a list of songs for each of you."

"How do you have a list already Rae? We just found out and it's not like you had time to search the web," Quinn's hazel eyes confused.

Rachel tanned face turns red, "Uh well you see I have a list made for every Glee clubber. I compile the list during the summer."

"How come you never mentioned this before babe," Santana tilts her head reminding her of a curious puppy. It was adorable.

Rachel shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts, "Well I started making these lists since the resurrection of Glee but when I told a few others about it they yelled at me."

Quinn narrows her eyes dangerously, "Who yelled at you?"

Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear, "Finn was the first one I tried to help before we even started dating. He laughed and said I was being annoying. Mercedes and Kurt told me I was being a controlling freak and to leave them alone. After that I stopped trying but for some reason I still continued making the lists."

Santana crosses her arms with her trademark sneer, "Tell you what babe gives us the list and we'll look at them but no guarantee that we'll use a song though."

Rachel smiles her hundred watts 'Rachel Berry' smile, "Really? Wonderful I'll dig them out after we get home."

Quinn tugs her forward giving her a searing kiss, "Nuh uh give us the lists tomorrow because tonight all I want to do is cuddle with me girls."

Rachel's lips stayed puckered for a second. A goofy smile spread across her lips and her eyes fluttered open, "Okay sweetie."

Santana snickers, "Good job babe. Now we how to stop Rachel mid rant."

"Santana I find that offensive…" her voice muffled as Santana pulls her into a toe curling kiss.

She ends the kiss with a pop. Smug satisfaction written all over her face. She winks at Quinn who's shaking in silently laughter. "I see what you mean San. I think you broke her though."

They turn to look at Rachel who's still sitting there with her eyes closed and mouth puckered. The snicker until Rachel snaps out of her dazed, "Well yes right what were we talking about?"

The HBICs guffaw at the flustered diva. The girls were still laughing when Nancy came and took away their dirty dishes.

"Oh my god my sides hurt," Quinn hiccups.

Rachel pouts offended, "Well perhaps you should stop laughing then. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

That sets the girls off again. Rachel huffs sinking down in her chair waiting for her girls to quiet down. "If you're finished Nancy will bring in the dessert."

"I'm good," I swear Santana gasps trying to calm her breathing. Quinn nods trying to do the same.

Nancy smirks at the scene before her for as long as she known Santana she's never seen the girl this care free before.

"Thanks Nan," Santana tells finally able to reign in her laughter. The other girl winks and makes her way to the back. She pauses before turning on the small radio hidden under the front counter.

Soft music play in the background. The girl's stare into each other's eyes as they quietly share the vegan friendly dessert. It didn't taste nearly as bad as Santana thought it would. But she wasn't about to tell Rachel that, her babes ego might swell larger than it already is.

Quinn sits back groaning, "I'm so full I might explode."

Santana grins as an idea forms in her head, "Well than Q let's work it off." She stands up and pulls Quinn up with her. Surprised but Quinn follows her Latina's lead as they move to the center of the empty room. Santana circles her arms around Quinn's neck taking the hint Quinn moves to hold Santana's slim waist. Rachel watches as her girls dance around the room. So beautiful. So graceful.

The song ends and moves into another when Rachel taps on Santana's shoulder gesturing that it was her turn. Santana smiles untangling herself from Quinn letting Rachel take her spot. The smaller girl rest her head on Quinn's shoulder breathing in her intoxicating scent.

The girls dance around taking turns content in the fact they were in the arms of someone they didn't need to impress. Or have to worry about persistent hands wondering lower than they wanted. Rachel shouldn't have been surprised at how graceful and effortless the two HBICs moved but she was pleasantly surprised at how easily they let her take the lead.

After almost two hours of dancing Santana glances at the clock groaning nuzzling her face into Rachel's chestnut colored hair, "We have to get going babes or we'll miss curfew."

Rachel makes a low whine in the back of her throat, "But I don't want to. I'm having too much fun."

They feel Quinn come up and hold them tight. She says in husky voice that sends chills up both girls' spine, "Just one more dance before we go."

The girls nod helpless to do anything else. They dance together with ease as if they've done this all their life. When the song ends they pull away with a disappointed sigh. Quinn gathers her flowers hugging them tightly to her chest. She's so lucky to be with such wonderfully thoughtful sweet women. Her head lulls around the seat as she fights to keep her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knows is the girls shaking her awake. When they enter the house they see Shelby still here chatting with Santana's parents. They stop and talk for a moment while Quinn made sure to put all of her roses into the vase before stumbling up the stairs into their room.

Okay so technically it's Santana's room but ever since they moved in that's where they seemed to have ended up. Quinn curls into her girls a smile permanently etched on her face as she drifts off into a content sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:The Lesbro Avengers

**Disclaimer: No I don't Glee. And kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter Ten: The Lesbro Avengers**

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** rolled around in her bed uncomfortable and lonely. It's only been a day and she misses waking up next to her girlfriends. She turns on her stomach punching her pillow it's not fair. As far as punishments go this has to be the worst but the part that sucks the worst is it wasn't even her fault. Not that she blames her girls Mercedes pushes them all too far. She flops on her back glaring at the clock 2 a.m. she's been trying to sleep for the last four hours.

"Aw screw it," she gets up walking softly to the door. Mami and Papi should be passed out cold by now. They had another long surgery this afternoon so maybe she'll be able to get away with sneaking into one of her girls' room. She opens the door peering out of the crack chewing on her lip she hears nothing.

Quinn takes a deep breath opening the door the rest of the way. She flinches at the creaking noise pausing holding her breath. When no one stirs she closes the door with a soft click. Quinn tip toes along the wall to Santana's room.

"_¿Qué estás hacienda mija?" _

She jumps up twirling around she whisper yells, "Jesus San you scared me!"

Santana overs her mouth muffling her laughter holding a glass. Quinn stands glaring at her while she uses the wall for support, "Are you done, you ass?"

Santana grabs her elbow guiding her back to her room, "Awww what's wrong baby?" Santana wraps an arm around Quinn's neck kissing her lips gently.

Quinn flushes mumbling "…"

Santana leans closer, "I didn't hear that baby."

Quinn sighs whining pitifully, "I couldn't sleep without you or Rae." She pouts as she looks down finding the carpet to be extremely fascinating.

Santana expressions softens she just wants to coo at her adorable girlfriend, "Come _querida_." She sets her glass down then leads her to the bed and pulls Quinn down done next to her, "I'll hold you until you fall asleep."

Quinn snuggles closer into her body the arm around her waist hugs her tighter.

Santana starts singing softly:

_Cierras ya tus ojitos.  
Duermete sin temor.  
Sueña con angelitos_

Quinn smiles pulling her closer letting Santana's voice wash over her.

_Parecidos a ti._  
_Y te agarrare tu mano._  
_Duermete sin temor._  
_Cuando tú despiertes,_  
_Yo estare aqui._

Quinn feels her eyes grow heavy. Santana runs her fingers through her hair enjoy the silky strands running through her fingers.

_Da, da... da, da... da... da, da... da..._  
_Da, da... da, da... da, da..._  
_Da, da... da, da... da... da, da... da..._  
_Da, da... da, da... da, da..._

_Y te agarrare tu mano._  
_Dueremete sin temor._

Santana smiles kissing her temple softly as her breathing evens out.

_Cuando tú despiertes,  
Yo estare aqui._

Santana watches her for a while playing with her hair. In sleep Quinn looks even more angelic, her mouth curled in a soft smile. Santana grins when Quinn snorts softly in her sleep. She giggles after all this time she didn't know that Quinn talks in her sleep.

Santana struggles with herself but then gently untangles herself form Quinn regretting the fact that she has to let her go. Santana covering the snoring girl kissing her one more time before leaving the room. She turns around to find her mother smirking at her. Santana shushes her quietly before walking back to her room.

"I thought we told you girls to sleep in your own bed," Lupe chides playfully.

Santana raises a brow, "I was but I went down to get a glass of water and caught Quinn in the hallway." She holds up her glass showing her. Lupe gestures for her to continue, "So she couldn't sleep so I sung her that lullaby you used to sing me." She looks down blushing.

Lupe smirks, "I thought I heard you singing you're so sweet when you want to be _mija."_ Santana blushes deeper smiling at her mother sheepishly, "but don't worry I won't tell anyone. I don't want to ruin your rep," she winks walking back to her room.

Santana sighs waiting until she hears the door to her parents click shut. She sneaks to Rachel's room where her diva is pouting impatiently.

"San! What took you so long? All you were getting me was a glass of water," Rachel sighs dramatically sipping daintily from the cup.

Santana laughs rolling her eyes, "Quinn couldn't sleep either so I held her until she did." Santana moves to straddle the girl pushing her down on the bed kissing her softly, "So I sung our girl to sleep. Like I'm going to do with you and hold you until you fall asleep." She leans over kissing her neck, "Then I'm taking my sexy ass to bed."

Rachel grins kissing her back, "Yes you are and yes I'd really love that baby."

Santana rolls to her side spooning her diva like she did her seriously badass girl. She starts singing the same lullaby she sang to Quinn. Rachel snuggled closer enjoying the heat coming of the fiery Latina. She snags her arm relaxing as her sexy voice washes over her.

Santana smiles running through the song three times before the diva drifted off to sleep. She untangles herself gently before walking back to her room this time she didn't encounter her mother which she as very thankful for. She glances at the clock the time in 3:20 a.m. sighing she gets into bed.

_Aww fuck now I can't sleep_ she thinks pouting. Santana tosses and turns for a while glaring at the clock. Damn it her girls owe her big time. Here she was snoring away until Rachel wake her up. The diva looked so pitiful standing there pouting she couldn't help but melt and go grab a glass of water for her.

She sighs wishing she would fall asleep soon because today was the first day of their morning detentions. Santana groans grumbling under breath grabbing one of Rachel's shirts and Quinn's sleep pants. Sighing after putting them on, she smiled before finally drifting off.

* * *

_Morning Football Practice 5:45 a.m._

**_P_****_uck_** and Sam waiting outside the locker room for Karofsky to arrive for football practice. They didn't have to wait that long the stocky right guard came to a halt when he saw them.

Karofsky glared at Puck he still remembers what the asshole did to him, "What the hell do you what?"

Puck holds up his hands, "Hey man I come in peace. Seriously dude we need a favor."

Karofsky curious, "Yeah? Why should I do you a favor after the shit you and your b…"

Sam gets in his face, "I won't finish that sentence if I was you."

Karofsky scoffs be could break this guy over his leg if he wanted. Puck claps Sam on his shoulder silently asking him to back off, "Cuz this benefits the whole team not just us."

Karofsky intrigued gestures for him to continue, "Everyone wants Finn to be off the squad so I propose we give him the boot."

"And how are we supposed to do that," he crosses his arms.

Puck smirks, "Listen I know you're like deep in the closet you can see Narnia from there but Finn is big homophobe so we use that."

Karofsky eyes widen he screams in a shushed whisper, "Dude you weren't supposed to tell anyone that jack ass!"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Dude it's not like the whole team doesn't fucking know. And guess what we don't fucking care Finn's the only one that does. We only hate your guts is because you're a bastard."

Karofsky ears redden, "Seriously everyone knows?" The other nod, "And they don't care?" The boys nod again, "Kay alright I'll help."

The boys grin evilly, "Alright here's what we want you to do." Puck leans close telling him the plan.

* * *

_After Practice 7:45 a.m._

**_F_****_inn _**grins sweaty after a good practice he knows it's only a matter of time before he get his spot back from that faggot Sam Evans. First he got Mercedes' dumbass to dump him which was about as easy as waving tots in her face. But yesterday he saw the whiney bitch talking to the Coach about something. He was probably complaining about that late hit at practice.

It looks like mostly everyone was in the showers already his side of the room was empty. He shrugs off his pads whistling under his breath. He feels someone standing over him when he looks up he sees that fag Karofsky over him standing in nothing but a towel, "What do you want limp wrist?"

Karofsky grins at him almost batting his eyes at him, "I just wanted to talk to you big boy." Karofsky almost chokes on his vomit, "I uh noticed you watching me at practice today."

Finn's mouth drops open sputtering, "Eww dude that's fucking gross. I'm not a fag like you."

Karofsky grimaces but carries on touching his chest, "It's okay if you want to deny it Finn I understand how scary it is coming to terms with your sexuality but I can help you if you want."

Finn shoots up pushing him away, "Just leave me alone you faggot! I'm not gay!"

Karofsky swallows his temper down going with the plan, "Hey, hey calm down Finn you know you like me. I can feel your eyes on me all the time."

"Dude I was watching the fucking play! Not you," he pushes the boy knocking him down.

Karofsky smirks this was kinda of fun there's no way in hell that Finn is his type but he love getting under his skin. He gets up laughing, "So you like it rough. Hmmm so you're a bottom than that's good to know."

Finn flushes red grabs his hair, "I do not take it up the ass like you do!" He reaches back and punches the boy in the face. Karofsky takes the punch and crumbles down. Finn starts kicking and punching shouting profanities at him. A small crowd gathers around the boys.

Azimio rushes to his buddy to help him out but Puck stops him and whispers in his, "Stop dude chill." Azimio struggles to break his hold, "Dude just watch you're fucking up the plan!" Azimio stops looking at the boy.

Coach Beiste comes barreling in the locker area shouts, "What in the Sam Hill is going on here?" She grabs Finn by his shirt throwing him off. Finn struggles to get a hold of the boy, "Damn it Finn I said stop! Now!"

Karofsky gets up gingerly as far as beatings go he takes more punishment from his dad than Finn but he has to play up his part, "Man what the fuck? I was just asking you to man up and throw some fucking blocks Hudson. We're tired of taking up the slack because you have some beef with Evans."

Once again Finn's mouth falls open, "You fucking liar! He was coming on to me Coach but I'm not some faggot like he is."

Karofsky touches his busted lip blood coming away on his hand, "Seriously dude? What the fuck makes you think even if I was gay that you're my type? I would prefer someone who wasn't a bitch."

Finn jumps at him but Coach catches him in the air, "You asshole imma kill you!"

Coach glares at him, "One more time boy and you're off the team."

Finn glares at her "Kick him off the team. No one wants some faggot here or in the shower staring at our junk."

Karofsky starts laughing, "Trust Finn I've seen you're what you're working with. In fact the whole teams seen you before so trust me when I say no one wants your baby dick."

Finn manages to surprise Coach Beiste getting away from her hold. He reaches back to punch him again when Karofsky hits him with a right hook knocking him down. The rest of the team grab Finn and pull the kicking boy away.

Coach roars, "That's it! You're done off the squad turn in your equipment and get out of my locker room. Now!"

Finn struggles against the hands holding him, "Fine fuck you and your lame ass team! I don't need you! I don't need any of your pathetic asses!"

He spots Puck as he was going to his locker to finish changing, "What the fuck man? Why didn't you have my back?"

Puck smirks, "Still haven't figured it out Finnocence? No cares and no one likes you. You've been missing blocks on purpose especially if you're supposed to be protecting Sam in the pocket. No one trusts you or wants you on the team anymore."

Finn swings wildly missing his face by a mile. Puck laughs not even flinching, "Have fun in the bottom of the pyramid asshole. By the time school start everyone's gonna know and be gunning for you."

Finn glares at him one more time before stomping out of the room. He looks over to Karofsky who's being checked out by the coach. He feels Azimio's overweight shadow looming over him, "What's up man?"

The black boy looks at him to his best friend then back, "So he's really gay?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders, "So what if he is man. That's the guy that's always had your back ever since kinder dude. So does it really matter if he is?" Puck bumps his shoulder lightly, "Just think before you go and throw away almost 14 years of friendship over something that might not be true. I suggest you ask him."

Azimio looks over at his best friend thoughtfully before walking away. Puck and Sam look at each other hoping they didn't just screw up again.

* * *

_Before First Period_

**_A_****_fter_** a bizarre morning practice the football player decided to have fun with the newest loser of McKinney High. As Puck told Finn all the players were tired of the boy's crap. Having beef with another player was fine but missing blocks and hitting late was taking it too far. It was time to teach the overgrown monkey a lesson.

Several of the players waited until the boy was at his locker before first period. Distracted looking around for he's books the idiot didn't notice the hush that fell over the hallway. When he turned around he was hit in the face with four cups of slushies.

One of the players Shane high fived Strando and Johnson, "Welcome to the bottom Finn. We have you down for a lunch time appointment with the dumpsters so don't be late. But please feel free to run it'll be fun hunting you down."

The players strutted down the hallway when Finn was hit again by Azimio, "That's for roughing up my boy Finnept."

Jewfro recorded the incident looking on in glee with that open season was declared on the once untouchable quarterback.

Mercedes and Kurt stand by their lockers after the incident gossiping over the falling hero, "I seriously don't understand what's going on 'Cedes it's like everyone went crazy."

Mercedes nods her nod, "I'm telling you girl I overheard one of the players Shane saying how Finn went psycho on Karofsky and get booted off the team."

Kurt pales, "Was he hurt?"

"Finn only got hit once but he got some licks in mostly because he pulled a bitch move and blindsided Karofsky," Mike tells him coming up from behind them. They turn around to find Mike with an arm over Tina's shoulders.

Kurt bite his lips to keep from saying he was more concerned about David than his own brother, "Really why did he do that?"

Mercedes looks them up and down, "Nah the real question is should you talking to us? Won't your keepers be upset?"

Kurt slaps her hand giggling, "The diva and her pit bulls have everyone on a short leash don't they?"

Tina clinches her jaw at first she was feeling guilty but now these two divas need to be taught a lesson, "Actually their all pretty laid back now and they never try and tell us who can and can't speak too. You would know this if you two got your heads out of your asses long enough to see that."

Mercedes and Kurt look at her in shocked mild manner Tina really does have a backbone, "Well excuse me Miss Thang but if you want to kiss Berry's ass don't expect us too."

Tina shakes her head in disgust reaching into her backpack she pulls out a tin of homemade Sugar cookies, "Actually 'Cedes my mom made some cookies and I thought I'd come over with a peace offering but if you're going to be a bitch about then forget it. Come on Mikey." She turns to lead her boyfriend away.

"Wait! Is that your mom's famous Sugar cookies," Kurt squeals.

Tina smirks before turning around, "Yup she misses you and so do I. I miss my friends. I miss the old Kurt and 'Cedes from when glee first started. When we used to have slumber parties and talk about boys. That's the people I miss not this spiteful small minded jack asses you've become."

Kurt and Mercedes look down in shame taking the tin. Kurt opens it up offering the couple some, "I'm sorry we're acting like such drama queens but we're tired of always being in Rachel Berry's shadow. Isn't it time for us to shine?"

Mike cocks his head to the side taking a cookie for him and Tina, "Then earn it, stop bitching and moaning on how unfair it is and just work on it. Rachel and Jesse get all the solos because they fight and are the best even Schue knew that before he went crazy this year."

Mercedes glares at him, "So you're trying to say Berry's better than us?"

Mike shrugs, "Yeah I am because she is. She lives and breathes for each solo and it shows. So stop being douche bags and fight back instead of whining about crap you didn't even try for." With that the couple turn and walk away after they turned the corner they through the cookies away.

Tina smirks at Mike before kissing him goodbye. The couple laced the cookies with some laxatives they'll be uncomfortable for a while but they should be able to audition just fine.

* * *

_Second Period_

**_M_****_ercedes_** and Kurt were in hell. They've been in and out of the bathrooms all morning. They had cramping and couldn't hold anything down. They don't know what's wrong the only thing they ate today was the cookies but Tina and Mike was just fine so that couldn't be it. Right?

They all had their differences this year but they were friends. They would never do anything to hurt them. It had to be Berry. She was trying to sabotage their tryouts. It had to be that.

_Oh god. Oh god._ Mercedes raises her hand, "Mrs. Davies may I please go to the rest room?"

Mrs. Davies looks up, "Mercedes you're in a middle of a test can't you wait?"

Mercedes squirms in her seat, "No ma'am. Please I haven't been feeling well all day."

The older woman sighs nodding, "Fine go. But if you want to do a makeup I need a note from the nurse saying you were actually sick. If not then I'll grade as is."

Mercedes gathers her things rushing out the door, "Yes ma'am"

_Oh god. Please lord let me make it to the bathroom. Please. Please_, she chants because the closet one was all the way on the other side of the building.

Mercedes bites her lips crying embarrassed. She didn't make it this was so humiliating. All she can do now is pray she doesn't run in to anyone. She sighs in relief that at least this one little thing went her way.

When the door opens she hears a few students walk in, "Oh my god did you hear about Finn Hudson's fall from grace."

Mercedes curses silently in her head moving closer to the wall hoping they don't see her feet.

The girls' check their makeup in the mirror, "I know I was like so shocked cuz oh my god he was like the most popular guy in the school."

The third girl chuckles, "Please he was never popular people only talked to him because he was quarterback. I for one hated his guts he's such an ass."

Girl number two scoffs, "That didn't stop you from sleeping with him when he was with Man Hands."

Mercedes perked up thinking she has something to hurt the bitch with. Maybe she can use this to throw her off her game before tryouts. If this morning is anything to go by she's going to need all the help she could get.

Girl number three laughs, "Please he couldn't even least long enough to even qualify that as sex and I only did that because I was stupid drunk."

Girl number one snickers, "Yeah I see why Berry finally dumped his ass. I bet her pecker is bigger than his."

The girls laugh when they stopped girl three says, "Just don't let Quinn or Santana hear you say that because lately they've been all over her."

Girl one shrugs, "It's whatever you know. If I had known they swung that way than I would have made a play for them. Any one of us would be better than that tranny freak."

The other two girls roll their eyes, "Hey do smell that? It smells like shit. That's just gross."

Mercedes' eyes start to tear hoping they don't come to investigate.

The girls' gag, "Come on before this rank smell makes me sick." Mercedes muffles her sob of embarrassment listening as the three girls leave. Cleaning herself off the best she could she walks swiftly to the girl's locker room. Her nose wrinkles at the gross smell.

Again giving thanks to the lord that crazy coach wasn't here. Crying as she washes herself up and throws away her soiled ruined clothes. Mercedes walks to the nurse not at all surprised to see Kurt in there as well.

The nurse looks up, "Let me guess you're sick too?"

Mercedes looks down ashamed nodding. She smiles weakly at Kurt before lying down on the bed next to him.

The nurse sighs, "There's not much I can do for you kids only give you some water to flush out your system or send you home."

Kurt shakes his head, "No please Nurse Jeanie we have an audition today that we can't miss."

The nurse figured they would say this, "Fine you can stay here and rest for a few periods I'll give you note the classes you miss but you don't feel a little better after lunch than I'm sending you home. No excuses."

The teens nods feeling their stomachs roll over, "I think Berry or her bitches did this to us."

Kurt rolls his eyes immediately feeling sick, "And how exactly did she do that? When exactly did she get the chance 'Cedes? We don't have her for any classes until drama and I haven't seen her all day."

Mercedes grudgingly agrees, "Yeah I guess you're right. The only thing I could say that caused this is the cookies but Tina and Mike ate them too."

Kurt shrugs, "Maybe we just caught a bug hopefully it clears out by glee because no way in hell I'm missing that audition."

She nods in agreement before moaning in pain.

"Less talking and more resting kids or I'll think you're faking."

The teens mutter sorry before just lying there bemoaning their bad luck.

* * *

_Before Third Period_

**_A_** little birdie by the name of Sugar Motta told Santana that her Quinn was being harassed by some dreadlocked hippie bitch named Joe Hart so she's going to do what she always does take care of business. But unfortunately with her already being on a very short leash she can't kick his balls up to his throat like she really, really wants too nope she's going to be calm and cool. She narrows her eyes spotting the object of her ire.

"Yo Bob Marley," Santana shouts. The students in the hallway turn around and see HBIC Santana Lopez strolling down the hall. A couple students cross themself praying that they aren't her target. The rest hug their lockers hoping to stay out of the way because they recognize that face. That's the face of Lima Heights Adjacent Santana and by the looks of it murder is on her mind.

The boy oblivious to his doom hums a church hymn under his breath. He feels a tap on his shoulders turning around he sees a beautiful Latina looking at him. He smirks thinking he might be getting lucky today, "Hey can I help you?"

Santana rolls her eyes knowing exactly what's crossing this boy's mind, "Yeah I hear you're messing with my girl Quinn."

Joe frowns, "No I'm trying to date Quinn but she's playing hard to get."

Santana bust out laughing bending over holding her stomach. The students gulp knowing this is the calm before the storm. After she calms down and wipes a tear that escapes her eye, "Oh wow I thought you were kinda thick headed but this oh man you're just plain stupid."

Joe frowns deeper, "I'm not sure…"

Santana cuts him off, "Let me school you on Quinn Fabray because I've known the bitch since forever." She leans closer glaring into his eyes, "_My girl_ doesn't play hard to get little boy. She either likes you or she doesn't and trusts me she'll let you know. So if _my girl_ tells you to back the fuck off you best believe she means back the fuck off."

Joe shivers at the venom spilling from the girl's lips, "But I…"

She cuts him off looking around for teachers finding none she grabs the boy by his junk twisting hard. A couple male students in the hall groan in sympathy but don't move to help, "I'm only going to say this once so listen up real good _pendejo_." She squeezes tighter causes the boy to whimper in pain, "Leave Quinn the hell alone. Don't look at her. Don't speak to her. Don't grab her. I want you to forget that she even exists because she doesn't to you."

Joe wheezes out, "I swear I will. Please let go." He swallows the bile coming up his throat. He groans painful when the girl gives him one more vicious twist. "Please I swear. Please…"

Santana glares at him one more time, "I'll be watching remember that." She releases his junk watch dispassionately as he falls down on his knees holding on his broking balls. Santana struts off with extra swagger to her steps.

Sugar grins walking up to the boy taunting, "I bet you wished you stayed in home school huh Joe?"

Joe looks up tears streaming down his face nodding yeah his mom told him public school was a bad idea. He just wishes that he listened. The injured boy gets up gingerly limping to the nurse. He really needs an ice pack.

Sugar smirks firing off a mass text _4 dwn 2 2 go:D._

* * *

_During Third Period_

**_L_****_auren_** looks at the text smirking her parts next she can't wait to get her hands on Artie. Lauren limbers into her special AV club meeting.

Artie looks up all cocky, "So tell us Zizes what's with the emergency meeting?"

Lauren narrows her eyes she could crush the boy under her heel if she wanted too so he better be careful, "Well McCripple Pants it's come to my attention that some equipment's gone missing."

Artie visibly pales, "Oh have you found out who took it?"

Lauren nods this part of the plan she set in motion two weeks before there was even a plan, "Yup I set up some surveillance cameras and waited for the douche bag to come in and steal from us."

Artie swallows hoping that she didn't catch him when he came in last Friday, "Oh well let's see it then? Have uh have you taken a look at the footage yet."

Lauren shakes her head, "Naw I was busy with wrestling practice than I went to my buddy's birthday party this weekend."

Artie frowns so he's not friends with that bitch Quinn or that slut Santana but they're supposed to be a team. He and Brittany are still stung that they didn't get an invite hence the reason he snagged the equipment. He watches and prays that he didn't get caught but soon realizes that his prayers won't be answered. There in full color he is rolling in nonchalantly going through the supplies like he owned everything.

The club turns and look at him while Lauren smirks, "So Tron what do you have to say for yourself?"

Artie tries to be cocky, "I was just borrowing the stuff Zizes I brought everything back."

The geek Jonah pushes up his glasses, "That's not the point Artie as president of the AV club you know that all school property isn't supposed to use for personal use. It's grounds for dismissal of your duties as president and if Principal Figgins wish he can press charges."

Jewfro decided to through his two cents in, "I know for a fact that this isn't the first time. He does this regularly and the only reason I never said anything is because he implied that he was friends with you and Puck. So I like not being slushied or thrown in the dumpster and kept it to myself."

Lauren scoffs, "Really Artie threatening people with me or Puck? Word to the wise people I can't stand this little shit and neither can Puck. The only reason we stopped slushing this jerk was because Rachel asked us too."

The club members sigh in relief the boys been using his supposed friendship to get what he wants since the start of the club. They all grin at the boy open season on Finn isn't the only one being called.

Artie crosses his arms trying to appear tough, "So what are you going to do about? My girlfriend is a cheerio so I'm not lame like you guys."

Lauren snickers, "I wouldn't worry too much about Brittany. She's going to get what's coming to her as well."

Jewfro smiles, "I propose we dismiss Artie of his presidency and kick his scrawny behind to the curb. All in favor say ay and all oppose say no."

The ays were unanimous of course. Lauren smiles at the fuming boy, "I wouldn't go too far loser Mr. Figgins will want to speak to you."

Artie sends one last glare before rolling away.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

**_T_****_he_** trio takes their seats at their regular table during lunch laughing. They were pretty much in the dark of their friends' activities.

Rachel smiles glancing at the group, "Has anyone seen Mercedes or Kurt? They weren't at drama today. Should I be worried?"

The group looks at each other smug but it was Tina that answers, "Mike and I saw them this morning before first but we haven't seen them since."

Puck smirks, "I wouldn't be too worried diva. I'm sure they're around somewhere."

Quinn and Santana stare at the group, no they don't trust Puck acting innocent. It's the first sign that he's up to something, "What are you hiding Puckerman?"

Puck gives her a wide eye look of pure innocence, "Nothing Satan. Scouts honor."

Quinn scoffs, "You were never a boy scout Puck. So out with it what the hell is up."

He was saved from answering when they heard Finn yelling for help. A group of hockey players and football players were dragging the struggling boy out to the courtyard chairs strap back as the room rush outside.

Rachel and her girls were the first ones out in time to see the players throw him in a dumpster. The entire varsity and JV teams of both hockey and football surrounded the dumpster. They carried two cups of slushies. One by one the athletes dump the cups into the dumpster.

Rachel grabs a hold of Santana's arm in shock somehow neither girl heard about Finn being booted off the squad. "Oh my god, what the hell is going on?"

A red headed cheerio answers off-handedly, "Finn was kicked out of football this morning and now the players are expressing how much they miss the asshole."

Santana looks at her shocked, "Really? Why I thought he was the golden boy there?"

The cheerio smirks, "See what happens when you leave the squad Lopez? You miss out on the gossip. According to some of the varsity players Finn has been missing blocks or hitting late. So they got tired and got him kick off and now he's at the bottom of the pyramid."

Santana and Quinn smile feral at the fallen hero as they continued to watch as the player let him know how they really feel. Rachel feels her heart ache a little for the boy but can't bring herself to be surprised. The boy has been asking for it for a very long time.

Karofsky struts up to the dumpster with Azimio and Shane snickering carrying buckets in each hand. They wait until Finn tries to stand up laughing as the boy fumbles unable to get his footing, "Hey loser I bet you wish you never got up this morning. I bet you're thinking that this all a nightmare and soon you're gonna wake up in your nice warm bed." He smiles at the boy crying, "So sorry to say Finnept but you're not gonna wake up anytime soon. You shouldn't have tried to screw over your team mates."

Three more students came forward and took a bucket from the players. No one was really surprise to Jewfro as one of the students. Finn looks around for someone to help him but no one did. He's eyes landed on the trio for a second he looked guilty but then hatred consumed his face. He barely closed his eyes in time as the slushies were thrown on him.

Finn stood there all favors of slushies dripping from his body. His head down as the students' laughter washed over him.

Rachel being Rachel turned to her girls, "Should we help him?"

Quinn looks at surprised but not really, "I think he brought this on himself Rae. You know he'll find some way to blame you so no babe I say let the ass suffer." Santana nods agreeing everything Quinn said.

Rachel looks over at him feeling guilty but let's herself be led to back inside.

* * *

_Before Seventh Period_

**_A_****_fter_** an usual start the school quieted down. Finn left school after the slushie bath. Mercedes and Kurt recovered from their embarrassing stomach problems. Artie was sent to Principal Figgins turns out he will be sharing detention with Santana and Rachel.

Santana walked the halls with Rachel's arm looped through hers enjoying the closeness of each other. Quinn smiled watching them unknown further down the hall she thought they made a pretty picture. She smiles mischievously reaching for her camera. She snapped several shots before Santana looked up scowling when she saw their sneaky girlfriend. Rachel always one to never turn down a photo opp started posing for the girl.

Quinn lowers her camera winking at the girls before snapping a few more shots. Santana huffs playfully before bending Rachel over exaggerated kiss. Rachel giggled kicking her leg up fanning herself playfully.

"Wow babes that was great. A couple more like that we'll be suspended for sure," Quinn chides.

Santana blows a raspberry, "Please Q the hormonal boys in this school won't let the teachers close enough to stop us."

Quinn chuckles knowing that was true putting her camera away, "That may be true but the hormonal boys' girlfriends might make them."

Santana throws an arm over her shoulder, "Please half this bitches want us and the other half is in denial."

Rachel shakes her head growling low enough for only her girls to hear, "For some reason I don't like the thought of girls or boys wanting a piece of my sexy girls."

Quinn and Santana's eyes darken jealous Rachel is a sexy Rachel. Santana leans close lips almost touching her low raspy voice sending chills down both of their spines, "No need to worry babe you and Q are the only ones I want to get a piece of me."

Rachel's eyes darken she clears her throat, "Hmm well that's good then I would hate to have to hurt someone."

Someone clears their voice from behind them. When they turn around they see Tina smirking, "Sorry to break up whatever this is but some of us would like to get in the class room."

Santana growls, "Girl Chang you're a fucking cockblock."

"Ms. Lopez I would caution you about your use of profanity," a new voice tells her.

Santana snaps her head to the side, "David? No fu… uh freaking way! What are you doing here?"

David smiles immediately making the girls in class swoon and the boys frown, "Well since you former Spanish teacher is suspended until further notice I'm taking over and if things don't go his way I'll be here permanently."

Quinn grins, "That's awesome David or should I call you Mr. Martinez?"

Rachel and Tina look at the pair confused, "Yes Ms. Fabray in school I'll have to be professional and be your teacher but after school you're still my _muñeca_."

Quinn blushes and tells the other girls while the class listens on, "Rachel, Tina meet David Martinez he's Santana's cousin and our new Spanish teacher it seems."

Rachel bites her lips suddenly feeling self-conscious she didn't think that she would be meeting another member of her girlfriend's family in school. And that he'll be their teacher, "It's a pleasure to meet you uh Mr. Martinez I'm Rachel Berry and I'm uh friend of Santana's and Quinn."

David smirks, "I know who you are Rachel I've heard all about you from _Tia Lupe_. But that can wait for another time Santana I know you're not in this class so get to yours and the rest of you take your seats _por favor_."

Santana gives him a fierce glare teacher or not she'll still kick his ass, "Better take care of my girls' _senor Martinez_ or _Mami_ and will be having words with you."

David holds his hands up backing away playfully, "Yeah sure gotcha now get to class."

Santana smirks winking at her girls giving her hips extra sway because she knows her girls are watching. She of course was right Tina rolled her eyes dragging the girls in the room.

Brittany watched pouting today hasn't been a very good day for her since Finn got dropped kicked to the bottom of the social ladder she has to rethink her plans. On top of that Artie was stupid and got caught using school property without permission. The blonde cheerio takes her seat on the furthest chair away from her fellow Gleeks. She misses her friends ever since senior year started she felt them pulling away. She misses the little moments she shared with Santana and even Quinn. She never liked the girl but she's always been there.

She sighs wondering if maybe she should just let Santana go and work at trying to be friends again then maybe the other Gleeks would forgive her too. That makes her really sad though because she really loves her but she screwed up so much she doesn't know how to make it right. The only person she has left is Artie but lately he's been acting like more of an ass. Lately all he did was hang out with Finn and Mercedes and Kurt and the only thing those losers did was bitch and moan about everyone. They all treated her like she was stupid yeah she knew she liked to play the part and at least Santana even Quinn never treated her differently. She might be a little okay a lot selfish but she's not stupid.

"Brittany? Brittany," she snaps out of her daydream when David's voice calls her.

She smiles at him brightly, "Sorry Mr. David I was thinking about this leprechaun that moved into the house next door. Do you think he's a real leprechaun?"

David stares at her shocked he should be used to this by now, "Um no Brittany I don't think so but your coach wants to see you immediately."

Brittany rolls her eyes used to the Coach pulling her out of class for her strategy meetings. She thought that since Mr. Schue was no longer here she would calm down some. David hands her the hall pass as she walks out of class.

Brittany schools her face to the blank expression she normally wears before entering the office, "Hey Coach you wanted to see me?" She smiles brightly before sitting down across form her.

Sue takes off her glasses trying to will away the headache that's been pounding in her head for the last two hours, "B I need you to be honest with me okay?"

Brittany smiles her face still blank dread filling her, "Of course Coach ask me anything."

Sue sighs, "Have you and Artie ever recorded yourselves?"

Brittany nods, "Sure Coach I record myself all the time. I have a web show you know although only Lord Tubbington been my only guest so far and Artie directs it for me."

Sue shakes her head, "That's not what I meant B. What I mean is do you record your uh more private moments?"

Brittany's mouth falls open, "Uh you mean our sexy times?" Sue nods feeling embarrassed, "Not that it's any of your business Coach but no we never have."

Sue gets up from her chair to stand next her kneeling she takes her hand, "Are you positive Britt?" Brittany nods starting to feel annoyed, "I've been on the phone all morning with one of our sponsors it turns out they were emailed a video of you and Artie. Several different videos seemed too edited together of you two in school and I guess his room."

Brittany looks at her confused, "But where would I mean how would someone get something like that? I mean Artie's asked me before to make a sexy time video with him or one with Santana but I always said no. I mean I don't understand Coach."

Sue sees the tears filling her eyes, "I mean my Mom and Dad I would never do something like that to them. So I'm not understanding how this is possible."

Sue tells her in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry honey but if you really didn't know then Artie recorded you without your consent." Sue stares at her quiet it for a minute before showing her the video.

Brittany shakes her not believing what she just saw, "No he would never do something like that to me. I mean he loves me right. He said he understood I don't get it."

Sue stares at her quiet it for a minute before showing her the video.

Sue looks at her sadly, "I'm so sorry Britt but until we get to the bottom of this I have to suspend you from the cheerios or the sponsors will pull their funding."

The tears finally fall, "But you can't do that Coach I need this for my scholarship. This is my only chance to get out of here."

"I'm sorry Britt but it's out of my hands for now until we get to the bottom of this," Sue tries to comfort her but Brittany pushes her away running out of the room. She runs until she gets to the bleachers and collapses.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me, _she sobs pitifully. Because of her own selfishness she has no one to turn too. She can't even look at Artie now. She's all alone and it's all her fault.

* * *

_Glee Practice_

**_S_****_antana_** Quinn and Rachel were standing at their lockers when Coach Sylvester caught up to them, "Sandbags, Keebler Elf, Q have either of you violent lesbians seen Britt?"

Santana groans, "No Coach I haven't seen Britt today. Why ask me we haven't exactly been friends this year?"

Sue shakes her head walking away. Rachel looks at her girlfriends, "That was odd even for her. She would never just disappear like that."

Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "You get used to her weirdness come one let's get to Glee." She sees Santana's worried look, "If she doesn't show up we'll try to find her when it's over."

The Latina smiles gratefully, "Thanks babe. I know I shouldn't but I still worry about her."

Quinn takes her hand and Rachel takes the other, "We completely understand San she's been a part of your life forever and I know you still feel something for her."

Rachel nods, "Even if their bad for you, your first loves stay in your hearts forever."

Santana smiles her thanks falling even more for the girls. When they enter the choir room they take their usual sits in the back next to Jesse and Blaine waiting for the rest of the club to file in. Shelby was already there standing next to Brad and the band going over sheet music. Mike and Tina walk in with Lauren talking quietly among themselves. But as soon as they spot the girls the stop whatever discussion they were having.

The trio's starting to get the sinking suspicion that whatever happened today was their doing. At the moment they're not sure on whether they should be grateful or angry with their friends.

Next to come were Puck and Sugar playfully flirting with each other while Sam looks at them painful wishing he walked ahead of them instead of trailing behind and listening in.

Mercedes and Kurt walk in slowly as if they were in pain. Even with Mercedes dark complexion she looks pale.

Rachel leans over whispering angrily, "What the hell did you guys to them?"

Jesse smiles innocently, "We have no idea about what you're talking about diva."

Santana scoffs, "Somehow I don't believe you St. Asshole but whatever you did better not come back and bite my girls on the ass because I'll shave off all your fucking hair."

Jesse blanches while Blaine pats his leg trying to calm him down. But he's upset as well you should never threaten a gay man's hair it's just wrong on so many levels. Almost as wrong as threatening to burn all of Rachel's music sheets.

Rachel swats her Latina girl's arm silently reprimanding her. Santana just gives her the lopsided smile that always seems to get her out of trouble.

Quinn leans over Rachel's lap whispering, "Behave or else I won't let you sneak in my room tonight."

Santana sits back pouting sometimes she really hates having two girlfriends. Okay yeah right that's a big fucking lie.

Shelby stands in front of the group, "Alright kids as I said at the last meeting today I run my choir differently from Mr. Schue. I don't play favorites and I don't really care if you feel like you're the best I want you to show me. Today we're holding the auditions for sectionals because I feel with the song choices Schue picked out you would never have won without divine intervention or blind luck. Now we'll stay as long as needed to finish all the auditions. At Friday's meeting I will announce who got what after that I'll schedule as many practices necessary to get the club up to par. Before we get started is there any questions?"

Mercedes raises her hand, "Exactly how many practices per week Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby stares at her, "As many I feel you need Ms. Jones no more no less. So who wants to go first?"

Rachel was tempted to go first but she hung back and let her friends go. Sam sang his selection 'Why' by Secondhand Serenade beautifully it's a wonder why Schue didn't give him more solos. When he was done his friends cheered Mercedes looked bored throughout the performance. Sam sat defended he realized that he and Mercedes will not be working out their problems.

One by one the club members sang their audition pieces Artie actually rocked the house with 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon Five reminding everyone on how it used to be before egos and agendas got in the way. Puck killed with 'I'm The Only One' making Sugar swoon in her chair she smirks thinking she might actually give this a chance idiot after all.

Tina and Mike surprised everyone expect for Rachel with the Boys Likes Girls song 'Two Is Better Than One'. Kurt also nailed his performance of 'Not The Boy Next Door' before running out and getting sick again.

Santana looked at her friends closely seeing some guilt on their faces. She sits back scowling she's going to get to the bottom of this very soon.

Sugar took the center of the room and painfully song her 'I'm Sexy And I Know' when she was finished Santana looked at her, "You know I got mad love for you but girl that hurt my ears. Like seriously Sugar I can feel my ears bleeding." Sugars puts her hand behind her back flipping Santana off.

Rachel smacks her laughing girlfriend in the back of the head, "What she means to say is that we need to work on your technique and breathing before sectionals."

Mercedes laughs mockingly, "Or we can put her so far in the back she's not even on stage. I'm going to keep it real girl you suck. Like seriously suck I thought you killing a cat." Sugar looks away wanting to cry. She knows Santana was just teasing her but Mercedes just wanted to act like a bitch.

Shelby interrupts, "I think you said enough Ms. Jones if I wanted your opinion on how to run my club then I would ask for it." Mercedes glares at her biting her tongue she can't wait for Mr. Schue to come back and drop kick this bitch out of here so she can get the spot light again. "As for you Ms. Motta I believe that Ms. Berry is correct with lessons I'm sure you can improve. Because from what I understand Mr. Chang improved his vocals with the help of Ms. Cohan-Chang."

Rachel nods, "I would be happy to help anyway I can Sugar. I'm sure Santana will as well."

Santana looks away refusing to stare into those puppy dog eyes. She glances her way, "Damn it! Fine diva I'll help just stop with the eyes."

Rachel's face turns smug as she winks at Sugar, "Just let me know when and where."

Quinn muffles her laughter swallowing it down after Santana shots her a weak glare. Shelby and the rest of their friends laugh at how whipped they are. Everyone but Mercedes and Artie they just look confused wondering what the joke was all about.

"Alright who's next," her voice still shaking with laughter causing Santana to sink further in her seat.

Jesse stands up smirking, "I am Ms. C." He stands next to her before blowing away the group with 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele. He struts back to his sit after the applause died down winking at Blaine who pretends to swoon.

Blaine stands up next singing 'Love At First Sight' by Kylie Minogue staring at Jesse the whole time. Rachel grins at her best friend acting so smitten. After he was done Brittany walks in it was clear she had been crying. Santana sat up straight glancing at her girls for their reactions they were clearly worried as well.

"Ms. Pierce you're very late," Shelby starts but stops herself even she can't kick someone that looks to be in so much misery. "Do you have a song to sing or would you rather go home?"

Brittany shakes her head sitting next to Tina away from Artie, "I rather stay Ms. Corcoran I had song to sing but I just don't feel up too it."

Santana bites her lip she's never seen Brittany so subdued. She feels Quinn tug on her arm it's their turn next. Quinn and Santana move to the middle of the room after handing their music sheets to the band. when the band starts to play Rachel smiles brightly recognizing the song. Her girls didn't let her sit in on their practices they wanted it to be a surprise.

_Quinn  
I'm strong but I break  
I'm stubborn and I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah, I'm hard and life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but, oh, so lovely _

Rachel grins at this yes loving I mean caring for Quinn isn't easy but damn she sure was worth it.  
_  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know when you'll see  
Just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, (Santana)love me, let me, (Santana)maybe, maybe_

_Santana and Quinn_  
_Someday when we're at the same place_  
_When we're on the same road_  
_When it's okay to hold my hand_  
_Without feeling lost, without all the excuses_

Brittany cocks her head to the side thinking she knows that look on Sanny's face but it was a more happier look than she ever gave her. She bites her lip maybe San really has moved on.  
_  
When it's just because you love me, you let me  
You need me then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know when you'll see  
Just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, (Santana)love me, let me, (Santana)maybe, maybe _

_Santana  
I'm confusing as hell, I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out _

Rachel muffles her laughter yeah her Latina baby was confusing sometimes but once you get her it was all worth it.  
_  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world  
Without you and I promise I'll try  
Yeah, I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe,(Quinn) maybe, yeah,(Quinn) maybe  
Yeah, maybe,(Quinn) maybe, yeah, maybe, (Quinn)maybe _

Rachel drowns in haunting hazel green eyes and sexy amber eyes.

_Quinn_  
_One day we'll meet again and you'll need me_  
_You'll see me completely every little bit_  
_Oh yeah, maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_  
_I don't wanna be tough_  
_And I don't want to be proud_  
_I don't need to be fixed_  
_And I certainly don't need to be found, I'm not lost_

No her girls aren't broken they just need some TLC and in time they'll be better.

_Santana and Quinn_  
_I need to be loved, I just need to be loved_  
_I just want to be loved by you_  
_And I won't stop 'cause I believe_  
_That maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, yeah maybe_  
_Maybe, maybe_

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice_  
_But I'm thinking maybe, yeah, maybe you might_  
_Maybe, love, maybe_

Rachel stands up cheering loudly grinning the whole time damn she really thinks that's she loves these girls. Quinn stands looking proud but shy smiling at her diva softly. Santana looks like usual cocky self but her eyes are shining suspiciously almost like she has tears in her eyes. Brittany looks curious but says nothing.

Shelby smiles, "Thank you girls that was great. Okay who's next Ms. Berry or Ms. Jones?"

Rachel shrugs moving to stand up again, "I go can go next if that's okay with you Mercedes?"

Mercedes shrugs, "Sure save the best for last Berry."

Santana narrows her eyes wanting to blast her but one look from Mom Shelby stopped her. Rachel says nothing but rolls her eyes, "Anything you say Mercedes just keep in mind, which one of us has had the most solos over the last three years." She smiles innocently at her, "I like to dedicate this to someone very special they know who they are." She directly at her girls, Santana grabs Quinn's hand staring back at her girl.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you_

Quinn shivers as Rachel's voice washes over her.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_

Rachel never breaks eye contact with her girls. The other couples smile at each other.  
_  
Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without... You!_

Santana and Quinn feel goose bumps on their arms.

_Oh oh oh_  
_You you you_  
_Without_  
_You you you_  
_Without you.._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're_  
_Estrange_  
_Without you, without you_

Shelby sighs at her little girl. Okay so she wasn't around at all when she was growing up but she still sees that beautiful baby the nurses handed to her and lost her heart over. Her baby was in love with two women even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet but it doesn't change the fact that she is.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_

Santana smirks at this they all had a sleepless night and it wasn't fun. She shoots Shelby a mock glare she would rather have two months of detention then spend another night without her girls.  
_  
Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!_

Mercedes and Artie stare thinking the same thing she was fucking one of the HBICs. No fucking way that's why she ditched Finn. Mercedes grins bitter on her face wait until she tells Kurt.

_Oh oh oh_  
_You you you_  
_Without_  
_You you you_  
_Without you.._

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU_

The room erupts her girls being the loudest Rachel blushed basking in the afterglow. Mercedes sat bored picking at her nails rolling her eyes she knew she could do so much better than that. She stands up walking to were the diva stood pushing her out of the way, "Why don't you sit and let a pro show you how it's done Berry."

Shelby scowls, "I wasn't aware that I would be performing Ms. Jones but if you mean you I'll be the judge of that." Rachel smirks as she takes her sit when she saw that Santana had a grip on her thigh to keep her from jumping the black diva.

Mercedes' face darkens, "Uh right sorry Ms. Corcoran." She takes a deep breath and starts belting out.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then the saint turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes_

Rachel sits stiffly she doing really well but relaxes when she feels Santana throw an arm over her shoulder.

_And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

Mercedes smirks thinking she gots this in the bag.

_I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_Glasses shattered from the fight_  
_In this tug of war you always win_  
_Even when I'm right_  
_Cause you feed me fables from your head_

Mercedes winches as she'll loses control of her breath.

_With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_because I love the way you lie_

Mercedes misses a few words brushes it off and continues.

_I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_Til the walls are going up_  
_In smoke with all our memories_

The class groans in sympathy as her voice cracks on that last note.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

They gave her polite applause after the note. Mercedes looks about ready to cry and Rachel being Rachel gives her a standing ovation but Mercedes turns it around and glares at her before she can tear into her a slap echoed the room. Everyone turns surprised to see Artie holding on to his redden cheek.

"How could you do that to me Artie," Brittany sobs.

Artie mouth gapes opens, "I uh I don't know what you're talking about Britt."

Brittany laughs bitterly wiping her nose, "You recorded us, our sexy times even after I told you no and now guess what I'm off of the cheerios."

Artie flushes in embarrassment he was hoping to keep this from his girlfriend, "No I really didn't I mean I only did it once but I never showed anyone."

"Yeah then how did Coach Sylvester's sponsors get ahold of it? And I saw the video Artie it was in the locker room."

Artie looks away guilty, "Oh my god that wasn't even me was it? You know what screw you Artie I'm done with you. I can't believe I lost Santana for you," Brittany runs out of the room.

Artie rolls after her shouting for her to stop as the club looks on in shock. The Lesbros feel kinda bad right now they didn't think that Brittany knew nothing about this or that Artie cheated on her. Mercedes shakes her head walking out after the couple Kurt missed an exciting meeting she can't wait to tell him all of the juicy details.

Shelby clears her throat, "Um well never a dull moment huh guys? So right I'll let everyone know what I decide on Friday." She walks out still in shock.

The rest of the group gather their things hoping to get away before the trio figures things out. When Tina looks up and sees Quinn blocking the door with a very pissed of sneer she knew they were all in trouble.

Santana stalks up to her slowly. Tina shivers at the predatory glint in her eye, "Someone better fucking start talking and I mean now!"

Puck sputters nervously, "Um well you see uh we wanted to uh get even for the crappy things they did to so we came up with a plan."

Rachel looks at them disappointed, "And that involved embarrassing Brittany to someone she doesn't even know about her sex life. And having to draw the conclusion that her boyfriend cheated on her?"

Mike speaks up tentatively, "No I mean we didn't think that it would go that far. We thought she would an extra hour of practice or something."

Quinn clinches her jaw, "I love you guys for trying to help but fuck most of our sponsors are from the Christian community. Why do you think I had to start the God Squad and forced all of the cheerios to be in the celibacy club because it's not like most of them were actually celibate. No idiots Coach thought it looked good for our imagine."

"All that shit with Finn was you're doing too," Santana shrugs. "That shit was funny he deserved it I admit that but Finn screwed over everyone this Brittany thing went too far though. And Sugar that crap about Joe I get but I really fucking hate being used."

The group look over for the other two girls to help, "I agree with San and what Joe? Who's Joe?"

Santana looks at Quinn quirking her brow the girl looks away sheepishly, "I'll explain at home Rae. We love you guys but fix this shit with Britt. She deserves some payback but Artie violated her trust and now you guys violated her as well so fix this."

Rachel nods, "Yes I agree thank you for being wonderful friends but this stunt with Brittany is a little too much."

Lauren speaks up, "That was me midget so I'll fix it I swear I didn't mean for that to happen. Like Boy Chang said I thought she would get a little extra suicides or something."

Quinn nods, "Okay sounds good just one more question guys, what did you do to Mercedes and Kurt? And Artie?"

Tina grins kinda evil, "Well you see…"

The group tells the girls all about their day as they leave the room. The trio snicker when Santana comments, "I always thought they were full of shit."

* * *

**A/N Quinn and Santana: Maybe by Kelly Clarkson  
Rachel: Without You (Glee Version) by David Guetta  
Mercedes: Love The Way You Lie by Skylar Gray  
Santana's lullaby I really don't know the name for but my ma used to sing it to me and siblings all the time**


	11. Chapter 11: And The Solo Goes Too

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee if I did then well Finn would've never been on the show…Well maybe I need someone to bash. Lol. Alrighty kids on with the show.**

**Chapter Eleven: And The Solo Goes Too…**

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn_** laid in her will Santana's bed, but she's been sleeping there since she moved in so it might as well be her bed too, ear buds loud in her eyes closed. It's been a long week after all. All day today mysterious things kept happening to Mercedes, Kurt and Artie. She couldn't find in herself to be mad at her friends they were only looking out for her after all. She smiles having friends that would do anything for you is kind of awesome. She spent so many years pushing everyone including San to a distance because she was afraid of their reaction to her little friend that she missed out on so much.

But now she has a second chance to put everything right correct the mistakes that were born form her insecurities. The insecurities that her mother helped too plant inside of her but it's not all bad though. No she had friends now that went to bat for her and two girlfriends that she can't help but fall for. Quinn smirks remembering all that happened that day.

* * *

_Flashback _

**_M_****_ercedes_**_ was seriously pisses at herself she screwed up her audition and more than likely Beak Nose will get the solo. Once again she's pushed into the background instead of the spotlight where she belongs. 'Cedes can't understand why everyone was just so in love with the ugly bitch. For one thing she's annoying and another she's selfish. Nope she just doesn't understand the appeal._

_Kurt was nowhere around at the moment so she headed to her locker. She smiles and waves at random people making her seem more popular than she was a trick she learned early on in her high school career. Not that it helped any she was still at the bottom of the social ladder when Jewfasa seemed to be elevating her status. Which doesn't sit will for her not one little bit. First off she's a cup of steamy hot chocolate and Rachel looks like a tranny on crack. Second of all she sings better and Rachel sounds like two cats humping. She would've gotten more solos if she kissed as much ass as RuPaul._

'_Cedes sighs turning the lock she'll show them all once she's bigger than Beyoncé and Rihanna and Rachel sucking some director's dick just to be in the background. She'll show them all. She smirks opening her locker screaming when hundreds of slimy disgusting worms fall on her. She tries to move back but slips on the ones that fell to her feet. She sits embarrassed while the whole hallway laughs and points at her. Jewfro walks up too her recording the whole thing. She fights back tears pushing the camera out of her face. She struggles to stand up but slips squashing worms underneath her._

_The reason Kurt Hummel wasn't with 'Cedes this morning because he was sitting in the restroom crying over Marc Jacobs's jacket. Some Neanderthal thought it would be funny to take scissors or a knife to it. He left it in his locker this morning while he practice scales in the auditorium. He figured that it be safer there since he lost what little protection he had being the star quarterback's step-brother. But no whoever it was managed to break into his locker and destroy his expensive jacket. _

_After he left the restroom he heard the buzz about the Mercedes incident and was glad that he wasn't anywhere near her._

_Finn couldn't walk two feet all day without being blast in the face with slushies or shoved face first into lockers. The poor deluded boy walked into school today praying that yesterday was just a fluke. So when Finn walked into school with his usual cocky strut and smug grin on his face the puck heads decided to dose him with three slushie facials. Finn sputters profanities wiping the sting from his eyes. He almost felt bad for Kurt and the other losers he hit or had hit with these icy bitch slaps but he wasn't a loser like them. This wasn't supposed to happen to him it's all Rachel's fault if he had stayed with Quinn than he would still be on top of the social ladder not here lower than Jewfro._

_Finn pushes past the crowd leaving a trail of slushie behind him when he was shoved face first into the locker. Finn cries out holding his nose after hearing the painful crunch against the lockers bleed dripped between his fingers. He looked up to see Karofsky and Azimio high fiving each other. Finn growls moving to tackle the bigger boy when his blindsided on his right. He fell hard sliding to a stop he groans turning on his back. Above him he sees Sam smirking down at him while Karofsky slaps his back turning him to walk away. The boy gets up slowly cradling his side seethed plotting his revenge on everyone but of course everyone knows that he's an idiot and wouldn't be able to think himself out of a paper bag._

_Joe still limping after his encounter with the devil bemoans his broken junk. Groaning he leans against the locker pulling out books that he needs for class. A hush fell over the crowd he looks up hesitantly seeing the object of his wet dreams and the source of his pain walking down the hallway with another brunette. Satan looks at him smirking daring him to open his mouth. Feeling his balls shrink into his stomach he limps as fast as he could away from them. Santana's mocking laughter follows him as he disappears around the corner._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_S_****_he_** feels a weight shift on the bed lips attached to her own before she could open her eyes. Moaning into the mouth attacking her own she opens her just enough to allow a tongue to snake in. A lavender scent invaded her nose smirking she kissed her Latina girlfriend harder. She bites down hard on her lips then sucks in the abused flesh.

Santana moans fisting Quinn's silky messy hair tugging her closer. She straddles her waist grinding her hips forward shivering when her girl's hardness met her soft core. Quinn's sneaks her hands up laying claim on her girl's slender waist her skirt riding up flashing Quinn her wet core. One of her ear buds fell out and she heard Santana's delicious moans filling the air causing to ground her hips harder hitting her bundle of nervous.

"Oh fuck Q," she pants harshly in her mouth.

Quinn groans, "Hmmm I missed you too. I fucking hate this detention bullshit." She places small wet kisses along her jaw making her way down to her pulse point.

Santana tilts her head to the side giving her better access, "Me too babe." She moans when Quinn starts sucking on her sweet spot, "I'll be glad when these three weeks are up." She gasps grinding down again pulling Quinn's hot mouth closer.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you babe but where's our tiny diva," Quinn asks biting down hard leaving a red mark on her girl. She smirks loving the fact she left her mark for the world to see letting them know that Santana's sexy ass is taken.

Santana whimpers, "Oh fuck Quinn you better not have left a hicky!"

She hears Quinn's smug but muffled, "Oops."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Oops my ass. I think you're a secret vampire Q," she squeals laughing when Quinn rolls them over grinding her hips hard, "Oh wow and you like marking me," wrapping her long legs around her waist hooking her ankles together her skirt bunched up and wrinkled now.

Quinn chuckles against her neck she lifts her amused hazel eyes, "Nope not at all San." She gives her cheeky grin and attaches her lips again on the same spot.

Santana voice comes out thick and raspy, "My mistake. But to answer your question Shelby wanted to take Rachel out for dinner for some mother daughter bonding."

Quinn hums moving her lips to Santana's collar bone, "So I have you all to myself?"

Santana jerks her hips up when Quinn grinds hers hard, "Uh huh."

Quinn lifts her head grinning, "So what would you say to dinner at Breadsticks? Since our tiny girlfriend left us to fend for ourselves and our parents don't allow us in the kitchen."

Santana tries to calm down her breathing, "Yeah I can eat me some 'stix." She moans, "But as much as I hate to say it you have to get off me."

Quinn whines, "But I like it here." She teases Santana more nipping her clothed breast.

Santana whimpers, "Oh you bitch you don't play fair and as much as I love you between my legs I don't think we can get away with it in public."

Quinn rolls her eyes pouting, "Fine but I reserve the right to finish playing with you later."

A sharp sting of arousal shot through the Latina making her wetter than before, "Oh you and Rachel can play with me as much as you want. As long as I get to do the same." She snakes her hand between their bodies finding Quinn's hardness giving it a small squeeze.

Her hips jerk in surprise, "Oh fuck San!"

Santana hums, "Not now but soon babe." She squeezes the hard muscle again getting another whimper from the girl above her, "But for now I really want those 'stix you promised me."

Quinn's head falls forward panting breathe tickling her neck, "Uh huh give me a minute."

Santana grins the hot shaft twitching in her hand, "You have to get up babe no wait you're already up."

Quinn chuckles, "You have to let go of little Q or else I'll be inclined to never move," wiggles her hips for emphases.

Santana gives her little friend a pat before pulling her arm out, "As you wish Q-ball."

Quinn chuckles louder, "I still don't want to get up this is one of my favorite spots." She wiggles her hips enough to bump Santana's wet core. The both hiss when pleasure shoots through them.

Santana whimpers, "Behave or else we'll never go eat."

Quinn lifts her head giving her a cheeky grin, "Well honestly I can live with that."

The Latina rolls her eyes nudging the girl off of her. Quinn sighs pitifully before rolling of her turning her back she reaches down to adjust herself. Since coming clean about her penis Quinn stopped wearing the constricting underwear and little Q couldn't be happier. Santana chuckles guessing the problem her former blonde girlfriend had. Even though they all agreed to take things slow Santana wished they'd progress a little faster or else she'll be forced to give herself a helping hand.

She bounces off the bed searching for her shoes. When she entered the room and saw Quinn looking so relax and sexy sprawled out on her bed she threw them off and didn't see where they landed. The brunette shrugged she can't help it if her girlfriends are sexy bitches. "Ha!" she shouts in triumph finding her wayward heels holding onto Quinn to keep her balance as she slips them on. Leaning up she gives her amused girl a peck on the cheek.

Quinn watches her slightly hypnotized with gentle sway of the Latina's full hips. Giving herself a mental shake Quinn trots after her looping the tan arm through hers. A sickening loving smile planted on her face makes Santana quirk her eyebrow, "What's with the serial killer look, Q?"

She flushes, "Shut up Satan? Can't I admire my girl without sarcasm from you?"

Santana coos giving her a peck on the lips, "It's cool Quinn I've seen the same look on Rae too. You girls can't help but stare at my sexy ass."

Quinn huffs opening the car door for her, "You're so conceited San."

Santana grin unrepentant, "Maybe buts it's the truth. Sooo don't bother denying it."

Quinn ignores her starting the car because she couldn't refute the statement, "So I talked to Mami she said it was fine that we go to 'stix but I thought that Rae would be joining us." Quinn laces their fingers together, "Not that I'm complaining though I like spending time with you no matter what."

Santana's thumb strokes her hand, "I get it Quinn we haven't together just us in a long time so this is nice. I do miss our tiny girlfriend though."

The former blonde sighs, "Me too but I think it's a good thing that we spend one on one time with each other. You and Rae need it too so do I. I think it'll help us grow as a couple or trio whatever."

Santana nods, "Yeah I think so too get to know each other better and all that crap. But I want my time with both of my girls too."

"Well duh. All I'm trying to say is if you and Rae want to go out one day by yourselves after your grounding is done, I won't be pissed," Quinn smirks. "I'll miss you both like hell but it'll be a good thing for us all."

Santana scoffs, "You just don't want to go shopping with us Q-ball. I know you hate it whereas me and short stack love it."

Quinn grins unabashedly, "Well duh I fucking shopping like I know you hate getting up early and jogging with me and Rae hates sitting watching us play COD."

Santana shrugs, "So true since we're not in cheerios anymore I don't see the point of waking up at the ass crack of dawn like you two."

Quinn turns into Breadsticks parking near the door, "See one on one time will be good for us. It'll give me and you a chance to reconnect and you and Rae a chance to learn all about each other."

Santana waits for Quinn to open her door. She's learned in the small amount of time they've been dating that Quinn love to act like a gentlewoman. She'll go so far as too pout for what seemed like hours if you don't let her open doors for you. She couldn't help but find this quirk of hers to be very enduring and she kinda likes it no one's ever done that for her.

She takes Quinn's hand when she helps her out. After a quick look around she kisses her cheek thanking her girl. When they walk into the restaurant they can feel the looks people are giving them. Doing their best to ignore it they look at the menu.

After the waitress came to get their order Quinn sits back smirking, "So are you going to tell what you did to Artie? I thought he was going to cry."

Pure mischief shined in Santana's eyes as she sits back too looking rather smug as she launches in on her story.

* * *

_Flashback Thursday Lunch Time_

**_A_****_rtie_**_ rolls up the ramp feel pissed he tried all night to get ahold of Britt but the whiney brat didn't answer her phone. She has no right to be upset so yeah he recorded their sexscapades without her permission but he put up with her chasing after Sluttana. So he should get a free pass and it's not like he actually wanted to be in a three way relationship with them. But come on he's a guy who in their right mind would turn down going out with two hot bitches._

_Speaking of hot bitches Santana materialized out of thin air in front of, "McCripple Pants we needs ta talk."_

_He sneers, "About what exactly slut bomb? Whatever going on between me and Britts is none of your business." He tried to be intimidating but failed miserably. _

_Santana chuckles leaning down putting her hands on either side of chair, "First of all Special Olympics just because I broke up with Britts doesn't mean I don't still care about her." She grins evilly putting on his breaks, "Second you're going to have to pay for that little dig."_

_Artie swallows frighten but trying not to show it. He was very aware about how close he was to the edge of the ramp, "Really what exactly are you going to do about it? You already have detention do you really want to be suspended?"_

_She smile grew larger using muscles from years of cheerio and dance workouts she tilts him back. He squealed like a little bitch as she balanced him unsteadily close to the edge, "So we'll talk fast before my arms get tired and oops you go tumbling down, okay?" He nods trying to gain his balance without making himself fall over, "First you're going to wheel you pathetic ass to the Coach's office and tell her that it wasn't Brittany on the tape. Then you're going to tell her what skank was desperate enough to fuck you."_

_He pleads, "Yeah sure that sounds good I'll go right now please don't let me fall."_

_Santana glares at him, "Did I say I was done?" She continues without giving him time to answer, "After that you're going to take every single video you made and burn it make sure every minute it gone. Because if something pops up later I'll finish breaking your back, you feel me Tron?"_

_Once again the boy squeaks, "Yes consider them gone Santana. Please let me down."_

_The devious Latina chuckles, "I didn't say I was done yet, next you're going to apologize to Britt for being an asshole and then you're going to give her all the space she wants. No begging to take you back or something equally pathetic. If she wants you back than she'll do it in her own time not yours."_

_Artie fights back tears it's not fair that he's being treated like this. Santana wasn't even interested anymore so what right does she has to act like this, "Fine I'll back off. Please."_

_Santana chuckles at the obviously distressed boy, "Aw Minibot I'm starting to feel like you don't like me and that's hurting my feelings." She loosened her hold on the wheelchair letting him fall back a little, "I might lose my grip if you feel that way."_

_Artie squeals like a little girl trying to grab ahold of Santana but only comes up with air, "I like you. I like you."_

_Santana tilts her head to the side, "Really then what about of the shit you called me in the hallway the first day of school? Or the crap I heard you say in glee over the years?"_

_Artie's starting to sweat, "N-n-n-no I was just joking I swear."_

_Santana quirks her lips, "Really? Hmm okay let's talk about my girls than I remember you saying something like Rachel's an annoying bitch who only got her solos because she blew Mr. Schue."_

_The already pale boy loses all his color, "What no that wasn't me in fact I'm pretty sure that was Mercedes."_

_Santana just stares at him not believing a damn thing he was saying, "Okay then what about Lauren overhearing you call Quinn a cock tease because she refused to sleep with Finn?"_

_Artie swallows, "I meant it as a joke. Look San," she gives him an 'Are you fucking serious' look, "Tana if you want to kill someone than I'd start with 'Cedes and Kurt they're the ones that have a problem with Treas.. uuh Rachel and Quinn. My biggest problem has always been you." he squeals again when Santana pushes him backwards, "I mean fuck come on we fought over Brittany so yeah I had a problem with you." He sighs in relief when Santana puts him back down on solid ground._

"_True that Urkel but since I'm not going after Brittany anymore we should have a problem than right?"_

_The boy nods frantic, "Yeah sure Santana no problems at all. In fact I'm going to go to coach's office right now and tell her about the video right now."_

_Santana sporting that 'Oh yeah I'm good' look grins, "Good doggy." She releases Artie's breaks, "Now go do what you're told."_

_Artie fights back a glare before trying to roll around the girl, "Just more one thing." He looks up in time to see Santana dump a trash can on top of his head. "That was for me but this is for my girls," she pushes him down the ramp._

_He screams all the way down trying to stop but he runs straight in a bush that scratches his face and hands. He hears the Latina's evil chuckle and looks up, "That was for my girls and if I ever hear you talk smack about them again I'll roll your ass into traffic."_

_The boy sits there fuming watch the brunette saunter away. Frustrated that she got the best of him again he rolls his way to his lockers for his extra pair of clothes when he's bitch slapped by a slushie. Fighting back tears he whips his eyes and hears someone chuckling._

_The unmistakable voice of Jewfro fills his ears, "So I guess you're not as untouchable as you thought huh Abrams? You better go do as you're told or else the sexy Latin girl will find out and remember that the AV club as ears everywhere. So if we hear you talking shit about my Rachel or her friends I'll make sure Santana and Quinn find out about it." _

_Artie gives him a weak glare before trying to run over his feet on the way past him. This shit isn't fair it was supposed to be his year to be on top. With a sexy head cheerio girlfriend and solos in glee he wasn't supposed to be a loser this year._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_Q_****_uinn's_** hand covered her mouth her mirth muffled while the other dinners look at them at them funny. Most were wondering what was so funny while the others watched the girls hungrily wanting a piece of them.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that to Artie and Jewfro who knew he had it in him," Quinn wheezes out.

Santana sat back smug satisfaction clearly written on her face, "Hey when it comes to my girls I'd push the fucker into a train."

Quinn squeezes the hand she held in her own, "Thank you."

She looks at her Quinn confused, "Thank you for what?"

Quinn grins, "For being there for us and always defending me. I've really missed you this last couple of years."

Santana looks away feeling guilty. Quinn reaches over and moves her face to face her again, "Hey none of that San. All the distance was as much my fault as yours. If I wasn't so paranoid about mini me than I would've done something about it or talked to you at least."

"Alright but if I was a better friend then I would've known that you weren't alright, that you haven't been alright since your Mom died. If I was a better friend than I would've been so wrapped up in Brittany to not see that you're feeling shut out," Santana sighed. "And I wouldn't have been so mean to Rae because she asked me too."

Quinn cups her face lovingly, "Hey none of that she's forgiven you and I've forgiven you. All you need to do is forgive yourself now babe."

Santana sighs nuzzling the palm touching her so delicately, "I'll try I think I'm starting too."

The waitress appears with their food they smile their thanks and eat quietly wondering what their tiny girlfriend was up too.

* * *

**_A_****_cross_** town in a vegan restaurant Rachel sat with her mother exchanging funny anecdotes of Broadway. Rachel covers her face with her napkin, "Really Mom you've met Bernadette Peters. Oh my god have you met Barbra?"

Shelby looks at her overexcited daughter in amusement, "Yes I've met Barbra briefly during the opening of 'Rent'."

Rachel squeals like a fan girl gushing about all her accomplishments Shelby chuckles, "Hey calm down woman I never said that I know her I just said that I've met her at one point."

Rachel stops her babbling and blushes, "Sorry but she's my idol aside from you of course Mom."

Shelby waves her comment away, "It's alright sweetie I'm a fan myself I think I acted the same way. As a matter of fact I had her autograph my program which I still have it by the way."

Rachel looks at her in awe, "Do you think I can see one day?"

Shelby grins, "Of course a matter of fact I think you should have it."

Rachel mouth drops open, "Are you serious? No, no I can't take something that was personally given to you by Babs herself."

"Consider it an early birthday present Rae," Shelby laughs at the dazed expression on her daughters face.

Rachel nods feeling like she's still dreaming, "Sure Mom okay that sounds good."

Shelby takes a sip of her water, "Did I break you dear?"

Rachel snaps out of her Barbra induced daydream looking at her mother with a sheepish grin, "No I'm not broken but I do think that I may still be dreaming. I can't want to tell the girls."

The older brunette shakes with laughter, "Yes dear, do calm down though. I must say that you remind me of this young up and comer." She takes a bit of her pasta chewing thoughtfully, "Yes she's a delightful young lady named Lea Michele she was fabulous in _Les Misérables_."

Rachel looked on very interested, "Really? I must take the girls when we go to New York this Spring Break."

"Now enough about that tell me, "Shelby leans forward talking in a low conspiratorially tone, "what do you know about these little mishaps that you're fellow Glee clubbers have had recently?"

Rachel leans forward with an expression of pure innocence, "I don't know much only that neither I nor my girls have anything to do with it."

Shelby notices the smile tugging on her lips, "So your buddies than I should have known. Was it Puck or Lauren?"

Rachel shrugs enjoying her meal, "I honestly don't know we knew nothing about until Wednesday like everyone else. But I have a funny feeling that you and Lupe have something to do with Mr. Martinez taking over Schue's position."

Shelby gives her the same innocent look but the smug smile tugging on her lips gave her away, "I'm sure I would never do anything like that dear."

Rachel sees the same twinkle in her eyes that Santana gets when she's about to do something mischievous, "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it Mom just like I believe Santana when she said she wasn't the reason that this Joe Hart boy developed a limp."

Shelby holds up her hands, "Okay maybe Lupe and I suggested that her nephew look into an opening at McKinney and Figgins hired him not me."

Rachel leans back stuffed, "Sooo I've been meaning to ask you," she pauses for a dramatic effect but Shelby had a feeling what was coming, "have you decided on who would take the solos yet?"

Shelby snickers, "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask that it took you longer than I thought. But yes I have and no I'm not telling you."

Rachel tries giving her the pouty look that always gets her what she wants. When her mother didn't budge she sits back sighing dramatically, "Fine don't tell me then."

Shelby laughs softly, "Don't worry I'll make my announcement tomorrow morning rather than wait until the afternoon. That way I can get more practice out of you," she winks at her playfully. Rachel rolls her eyes letting it go for once.

She's notice that since she's been dating the girls she's a lot calmer now. The need she used to have to have everything right then and there was gone for the most part, "Fine Mom just give me a hint as to the songs please." She smiles her Rachel Berry megawatt smile.

The older woman laughs again, "Persistent little thing aren't you, Rae? Fine the songs I'm thinking about are 'Love Like Woe' by The Ready Set, 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction and 'What I Didn't Say' by Saving Jane. What do you think?"

"That's really different from what I expected you to do," Rachel smirks. "I'm sure everyone thought for sure we'd be doing Broadway numbers."

Shelby shrugs, "I think keeping the judges on their toes will be a good thing considering they know me from VA and probably expect the same type of routines I did there. But those are just ideas I'll have a better set list down by tomorrow I hope."

Rachel nods thoughtfully, "I'm sure it'll work out. I'll have you know that I can sing just about anything you have in mind."

Shelby scoffs, "Your my daughter of course you can Rachel I have complete faith in you." She looks at her watch, "Oh damn I have to get you home I didn't realize how late it is."

Rachel brightens visibly, "Right I have homework and all that."

Shelby gets up shaking her finger at her, "Liar you did it at detention today. You just miss your girls."

Rachel shrugs following her mother, "Maybe but can you really blame me? My girls are hot."

Shelby feels like covering her ears, "Please never speak to me like that again. I prefer to think of you as the tiny pink bundle the nurses handed to me all those years ago."

Rachel has the sinking feeling that she's been hanging around her Latina girlfriend a little too much, "You do realize Mom that I'm a hormonal teenager with two very beautiful girlfriends, right? So there will come a time that we will be overcome by our emotions…"

Shelby covers her mouth muffling the rest of her sentence amused brown eyes twinkled into her own, "Please don't finish that sentence as I said I prefer to think that my daughter will die a virgin or at least wait until I'm to senile to care."

Rachel swallows back her laugh, "I make no promises but I never planned on having sex until I was 25."

She hears Shelby mutter, "Thank god," as she was walking away.

"At least that was the initial plan until Quinn and Santana came into my life," her mother whips around mouth hanging open. A laughing Rachel runs around her pretty sure that the six inch heels will hinder her.

"Rachel! I swear to god if you don't stop I'm going to pack all your things and move you in with me," Shelby wobbles after her. Rachel's giggles fill the air, "And I will tell Lupe about your plans." What exactly made her think that a teenager would be less trouble?

Rachel turns around pouty, "Aw come on home I have 17 years of headaches and mischief to make up for. Besides my Daddies expected me to be a perfect angel most of the time so I never got a chance to do this to them."

Shelby sighs, "I swear I can kill your father sometimes. Of course I realize you're only messing with me I would never stop you from acting like a normal kid unless it's something that can be considered harmful or illegal."

Rachel smiles leaning over the car, "Really? Awesome I promise not to cause too much mischief I'll leave that up to Santana and Puck."

Shelby rolls her eyes unlocking the doors, "Don't remind me I don't even want to know why Artie came to detention with all those scratches today."

She smirks putting on her seat belt, "I can say with utmost confidence that she did not put those there with her own hands."

Shelby points the car in the direction of Santana's house, "But you didn't say that she didn't cause them is what you're trying to say."

Rachel smirks, "I'll tell you if you tell me who's got the solos."

Shelby scowls at her, "You're a persistent little hobbit aren't you?"

Rachel mouth opens in mock anger, "Well I had to get my height from you or my bio Dad but seeing as you're the one wearing six inch heels I'm guessing it's from you."

The older woman pouts looking very much like her daughter, "Whatever I'm still taller than you Rae." Rachel giggles the rest of the way to her house.

Once there she bolted up to her room forgetting to greet the other adults in the house. She throws open the door and jumps on the bed startling her distracted girlfriends. "I missed you!" straddling Santana's hips.

Placing a scorching kiss on her Latina's lips Santana moans returning the kiss with equal fervor. Plunging her tongue into Santana's hot cavern exploring every spot she could reach. She moans tasting her cherry flavored chapstick and something that was all Santana. She pulls back panting trying to catch her breath but Quinn moved her on top of her attacking her lips with the same passion. Rachel fists her hands in Quinn's short silky purple locks pulling her closer. Once again Rachel tastes the cherry chapstick mixed in with something all Quinn. She smirks knowing what her girls were doing while she was gone

She hears Santana whine next to her pulling back again Santana attaches her mouth on her lips again. She groans into the Latina's mouth when Quinn attacks her neck biting down hard. She pretty sure that Quinn left some marks on her neck. That seems to be her favorite thing leaving marks on her girls. Rachel spends a lot of time in the morning covering up various marks even though she would love to show them off proudly saying that she's Quinn's and Santana's girl. But they weren't ready to come out to everyone at least not yet.

They heard someone clearing their throats at the door and all three heads groan letting go of delicious skin and lips.

"So _pequeña _you can't even say hi to us," Hector seemed offended but amused as well. "Should I be offended _mija?"_

Rachel already flushed face becomes a brighter shade of red, "Sorry Hector but I uh missed my girls."

Hector's familiar brown eyes twinkled the same way as his daughter's, "I can tell be thankful that it was me that came looking for you and not Lupe or your mother."

Santana groans hiding her face in Quinn's neck her voice muffled but she understood her pitiful, "Freaking cockblock parents!"

Quinn shakes in silent laughter and Rachel shifts above her and has to bite back a moan. Rachel looks at her eyes and she knows the little shit did that on purpose. Quinn narrows her eyes vowing to get even with the little tease. Rachel swallows seeing the brief HBIC look in girl's eyes and she knows that she's going to be in trouble.

Hector chuckles at the silent conversation even though they've only been a couple for a short period of time they act like they've been together for years. "Stop with the all the looks girls I'm your father trust me I don't need to see that."

Santana groan still yelling against Quinn's neck, "You know Papi if you hadn't followed Rachel upstairs than you would be seeing anything." She finally lifts her neck to glare at her father, "Why did you come up here anyways? Other than to embarrass us that is."

Hector chuckles, "Mami just wanted me to remind you about your morning detention. It's late _mijas_ so get ready for bed."

Santana whines finding her favorite spot on Quinn's neck again, "But Daddy Rachel just got back home and we haven't seen her all day!"

Lupe looks over his shoulder, "Yes because eight hours in school and an hour of detention wasn't most of your day right girls?"

Rachel rolls her eyes moving to get off of Quinn's lap but the desperate look stops her. She remembers that Quinn is a little turned on at the moment. And Santana at the moment seems very comfortable in her present position.

She gives the girl a wink before sliding off of her nudging Santana's legs over effectively blocking Quinn's problems from the parents, "Really Lupe, school is not the same as being alone with my girlfriends. We can't hold hands or anything since we're not out yet and not completely in glee either."

Beside her she hears Quinn sigh of relief, "Yeah Mami plus I was like all alone for hours todays." She gives them her puppy dog look.

Hector chuckles, "That look worked when you were six _muñeca_ but it doesn't have the same effect anymore.

Quinn's pout deepens her hazel eyes well up. Hector throws his arms in the air, "Fine you have an hour of alone time than after that get ready for bed." Hector turns around stomping down the hall missing Quinn's triumphant look.

Lupe chuckles, "You heard him an hour girls after that I suggest a cold shower for Quinn."

The punk girl face flushes as she tries to stutter out excuses. Lupe grins smugly before shutting the door. Santana finally lifts up her head again, "So where were we?"

Quinn rolls her eyes cupping the back of her neck bringing her down for a fierce kiss. Rachel smirks straddling her hips again moving her hands underneath the former blonde's shirt running her nails over firm abs.

* * *

**_A_** very relaxed trio sat in the choir room waiting for homeroom to start. Rachel trying to calm her breathing laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and held on to Santana's hand tight. Santana's arm hung loosely on the back of Rachel's chair massaging her scalp. Quinn smirks grabbing ahold of her other hand her thumb stroking the soft skin.

They sat separate from a pouty Mercedes and Artie and an unusually quiet Brittany. Finn walked in head hung low and his clothes already stained with grape slushie.

Puck and Sam with Lauren come in laughing at probably another incident involving Finn's continuing misfortunes. Sam spots the girls smiling while he waves, "Hey girls how are you doing?"

Quinn shrugs her unoccupied shoulder, "I'm good but these two will probably be tired for the day."

Puck smirks, "Did you reenact one of my fantasies last night? Please say yes I need more for the bank." He jumps at an unexpected smack to the back of his head. He turns around to find a smug Tina, "What's with the abuse Girl Chang? I have my fantasies involving you and these three too."

Mike growls playfully putting him in a headlock messing up his hawk, "My girl better not be involved in your perverted dreams Puck. Or I'll ask Q to castrate you."

Puck lifts him up but unable to loosen the hold, "What the hell is up with people wanting to damage Puckzilla?" His tanned face red from the exertion his voice stained, "Next time I'll let Karofsky feel you up." He tries to take his legs out from under him.

Tina kicks him in the back of his knees knocking him forward allowing Mike to get a tighter hold, "Tap out punk I mean Puck."

The trio laughed to the antics of the two boys when Sam decided to help Puck by lifting Mike over his shoulder. Puck stands up straight breathing easier, "Hey take that Asian bro."

Jesse and Blaine came in followed by their stalker Kurt. Jesse looks at the scene before him playfully licking his lips, "Hmm I don't know about you sweetie," turning to look at Blaine, "but three hunky men wrestling around the room makes me extremely happy."

The five girls fall on each other laughing hard when Mike and Sam let go of each other at the same time. Mike yelps falling to the ground, "You asshole!"

He rolls to his back groaning when Blaine chimes in, "You should probably get up Mikey before Jesse gets any more ideas."

Mike jumps up blushing to run and hide behind Tina, "Protect me babe. Protect the ass that belongs to you," he wraps his arms around her waist hiding his face in her neck.

Tina laughs again, "Sorry boys but yes this ass belongs to me and I don't like to share."

The boys' faces fell in mock dejection. Kurt decided to be nosey, "Personally I don't find Mike's ass attractive nor did I find anything stimulating about those three wrestling around. None of them are my type," he shrugs a dainty shoulder sashaying to his seat.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the obvious miffed boy. Jesse sighs pulling Blaine on his lap, "Exactly what is your type Kurt? Because from what I see you go after guys that have no interest in you or straight guys. So you're only option is to stalk your ex-boyfriend."

Kurt huffs, "Really Jesse are you that conceited to believe that I still hold affection for you? Please stop flattering yourself."

Blaine smiles at him sweetly, "Than please explain to me why after every class we see you standing next to his locker. When your locker is on the other side of the building? Also explain the reason you've shown up to nearly every one of our dates? And why do you think it's appropriate for you to show up at his house any time you feel like?"

Kurt flushes clearly flustered, "Well the dates were completely unintentional and as for his house I felt there were still issues that we needed to resolve."

Jesse groans, "Jesus Kurt we dated for three months in our sophomore year. What issues could we possible need to resolve?"

Kurt is saved from answering when Shelby walks in and the whole club move forward in their seats waiting for the solos assignments. She smirks walking to the piano making a show of shuffling around her papers, "Good morning guys. Did everyone have a pleasant evening?"

Rachel groans banging her head lightly on Quinn's shoulder, "Yes m… Ms. Corcoran I had a lovely evening with my mother."

The five students that didn't know that Shelby was Rachel's mother snapped around to look at her in surprise.

Mercedes wanting to act like a bitch sneers, "Didn't she give your non talented ass away? Don't tell me she actually wants to get to know you. How pathetic can a person get?"

Rachel tightens her grip on her girls' hands preventing them from doing anything stupid. She swallows before answering, "Even though I don't see why this concerns you but yes my mother recently came back into my life. And we're forming a relationship…"

Mercedes holds up her hand interrupting her, "I really don't give a damn what you two are doing. I was just curious as to the fact that someone was desperate enough to actually want to be in your life and of their own free will."

Shelby slams her hand on top of piano drawing the attention to herself, "I believe I've said this once before Ms. Jones and the next time I have to remind you, you're out of Glee!"

Puck leans close to Rachel whispering, "Dude your Mom's kinda hot."

Rachel narrows her eyes and hisses out, "Don't make me run you over Puckerman!" Puck chuckles turning around watching the hot MILF in action.

Lauren chuckles quietly, "Yeah Smirfette your Mom's pretty awesome."

Her breath comes out in harsh pants the woman is seriously pissed off, "If you can't speak to your fellow Glee mates with respect than I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Need I remind any of that _I am not_ Mr. Schue and I _will not_ tolerate any disrespect from any one? Too any one. So Ms. Jones keep your snarky comments to yourself."

She walks up to the trembling diva, "_Do you understand me_?" The girl sits there stoned faced, "Answer me young lady!"

Mercedes' nod was disjointed. "Yes ma'am," she whispers looking to the ground.

Shelby stares at her satisfied she turns and walk away, "Now before we were so rudely interrupted I believe I was asking for your evening but since our time is running low we'll move on."

She turns to face the class, "I have some announcements to make. The first is concerning the school play myself along with Ms. Holliday will be holding auditions in two weeks from today." She at Rachel, Jesse and Blaine's excitement, "We'll be performing Westside Story."

Her girls watch in amusement as their tiny diva squirms around no doubt planning her audition piece already.

"Now I have what you all been waiting for the solos but first Mike, Brittany," the kids in question look up at her, "you two will be helping me with chorography." Mike smiles widely while Tina plants a loud wet kiss on his cheek. Brittany barely smiles at their director not really looking forward to work with someone that doesn't like her.

Rachel groans wishing that she'd get to the important stuff like her solo. Quinn shakes her head grinning pulling the hyper brunette closer, "Okay for the group performance we'll be featuring Sam, Puck, Jesse and Artie along with the rest of the boys and the club."

Sam and Puck high five each other while Blaine plants a kiss on Jesse's lips. Artie looked pleasantly surprised. Rachel frowned disappointed but happy for her friends. She smiles at her girls showing that she's fine. Jesse looks over at her and she winks showing no hard feelings.

"Okay for the duet we'll have Santana and Quinn," she pauses letting it sink in. Rachel squeals trying to hug both girls tight while the girls sit in shock.

Mercedes smirks at least it won't the Rachel Berry show even though she missed up she still thinks that the solo is hers.

"You two did wonderful on your audition and I want to shake up things a little," Shelby smiles at the girls winking. The bells rings signaling the end of homeroom but no one moves, "Now before you go Rachel congratulations the solo's yours."

Rachel squeals again happy. Santana lifts her up in huge bear hug. Mercedes scowls stomping out of the room Kurt trailing behind her. Finn glares at every one before following Mercedes and Kurt. Artie moves to approach Brittany but remembers Santana's warning before rolling away leaving a very excited group. Shelby winks before walking to her first class.


	12. Chapter 12: About the Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I cry about it at night. Okay kiddos on with the show.**

**Chapter Twelve: About the Play**

* * *

**_T_****_he_** two weeks flew by for the girls; it was relatively quiet except for the fact they had to sleep in separate beds. Thankfully their punishment has come to an end but not before the girls almost went crazy, also tomorrow was the day for auditions on the play. Rachel's been running around the house like a crazy hobbit on crack getting ready for her solo. Santana and Quinn mostly just stood back and watched her with amusement; if she's like this with a high school production they can only imagine when she's auditions for Broadway. They might have to kick her out of their apartment if she'll always be this hyper.

Currently the former HBICs were lying in Santana's (their) bed listening to Rachel sing 'Somewhere' gearing up for this afternoon. She better be happy that they kind of like her a little too sit through the same song all morning, and every time she sang it, it sounded the same, wonderful. That opinion hasn't changed except for the fact that Santana wants to gag her now. By gag her she means use her lips to stop the madness. Quinn was down with that plan, if she gets a turn to make out, I mean gag the tiny diva.

When Rachel finishes the last note, her girlfriends applaud enthusiastically just like the last nine times. Rachel smiles brightly soaking up the praise, she loves the rush she gets. Okay so she's in her room with only her girls in the audience but whatever it still counts.

"How was that?" she bounces on the bed landing in between her girls. "Did you notice the changes I did?"

Of course her girls were kind of stumped, but Quinn tries her best to bullshit her way out of trouble, "Uh yeah you sung that note at the end different, right?"

She holds her breath hoping that was the right answer. Rachel rolls her eyes, "Nope that wasn't right." She slaps them playfully on their firm stomachs.

Quinn grins sheepishly, "Do I get points for trying?"

Santana chuckles, "I mean come on babe, you sounded great like you always do. So we didn't notice the changes…"

Quinn cuts in smiling sweetly, "But you're simply flawless and breathtaking as always."

Santana sits up to kiss her nose, "And beautiful, I was too busy watching you to notice anything else."

Quinn nods, "When you and San are in the room everything else fades away."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "You two are full of it sometimes." She kisses both of their lips before jumping off the bed. "But thank you for listening, Finn never had the patience after the second run through."

Quinn stands up pulling Santana with her, "Meh Finn's an asshole, I thought we already established that. And he doesn't know a good thing when he has it so he's an idiot as well." She walks to the door still holding Santana's hand. Santana reaches back grabbing Rachel's hand when the past her.

"Come on baby we're not leaving you behind," she says playfully. "Mami and Papi want to get some sleep today."

Rachel laughs smacking her arm, "Shut it Satan! I'll have you know that Mami and Papi love my singing."

Hector sneaks up behind the trio, "Yes _mija_ we love your sing but not when we just got out of a long surgery." Santana laughs pumping their hands in the air, "So please, please go to school and take the hyena with you."

Santana mock glares, "Okay Papi I see where your loyalty lies but remember that we it's time for me to distract Mami when you want to sneak out to go hunting."

Hector grins, "I have two other daughters in the house, _mija_."

Santana sticks out her tongue, "Come on babes, lets the old man sleep he needs all his rest." She tugs her girls after her.

Rachel and Quinn chuckle waving to the older Latino, "I'll remember that San, you have to come home sometime."

Santana laughs as they disappear around the corner, "See what I mean by old age, I live here Papi."

Hector laughs going his room, joining his already sleeping wife. He groans wrapping his arms around his love, plotting on how to get even with Santana about that old comment.

The trio arrives in school with plenty of time to spare but before they leave the car Rachel stops them. She runs a hand through her hair nervously, "Uh I think we need to talk about what the guys have been doing to the Gleeks."

Her girls turn around giving her full attention, "You want them to stop, right?"

Rachel gives her a tiny smile, "Yes San, I think they had enough. It's been two weeks so I think they get the point. Plus Brittany hasn't rejoined the cheerios, which is what I thought she would do after Artie came clean." She sighs shaking her head, "I think you need to speak to her as well San. You too Quinn, you both were her only real friends. It's about time to close that chapter of your life finally."

Santana clinches her jaw looking away, "Unless it's not closed and you still want to be with her."

Quinn swallows nervous at what her answer will be, "No I'm over her babe, I'm just not ready to forgive her yet." She looks back at Rachel sadness clear in her eyes, "I spent a lot of time thinking about our time together and I realized she played me most of the time."

She grabs Quinn's hand, "I also realized she did whatever she could to come between me and Quinn. And you do understand the fact that she's the reason I threw that first slushie?"

Rachel shrugs scooting up closer to her girls kissing Santana's forehead, "If I managed to forgive you and Quinn _and _still be in a relationship with both of you, what makes you think I haven't already forgiven Brittany?" She rest their heads together, "I think you need to forgive her to actually move on. We don't need a cloud over our head for the rest of lives."

Santana nods closing her eyes, "I can't say that I'll be able to be her friend again anytime soon but I promise to start forgiving her but not for her. But for you and Quinn because you deserve a relationship with no excess baggage and the two of us deserve closure."

Quinn smiles wrapping her arms around them, "With the exception of Finn and Mercedes, I think everyone learned their lessons. So I'll talk to Puck and Sam about calling off the dogs but unfortunately for Finn I can't do much for him."

Rachel smirks, "Yes he pissed off to many people for us to be able to help him, but if the Gleeks back off maybe the rest of the jocks will to."

Santana kisses her nose before pulling away, "You're too forgiving sometimes, but it's a good thing you are or else me and Q wouldn't have had a chance with you." She turns her head and kisses Quinn's cheek, "But then again we be some hot bitches, you wouldn't have stood a chance at resisting our hotness."

Quinn rolls her eyes grinning, "Yup Rae, I saw you when we were on the cheerios drooling over our legs. Or was it our asses?"

Rachel winks playfully before exiting the car, "I do have eyes Quinn, any sane person could see that you two were the hottest cheerios ever. And of course I've never been completely straight, girls."

Her girls laugh delighted as they follow her out of the car, "Damn straight Tiny!" Santana throws an arm around each of her girls still feeling like a pimp as they walked through the hall. She's never felt this happy and carefree before, all the uncertainty she had when being with Brittany disappeared. She didn't have to pretend like she did with all the guys she was with and the best part her girls didn't think any less of her.

They walk into the choir room and Shelby was already in shuffling around paperwork. Her girls take their seat while she approaches her Mom, she looks around making sure that no one was lurking behind them, "Good morning Mom, how was your evening?"

Shelby looks up grinning; she spent so much time in the last couple of months agonizing over whether or not it was a good idea to come into her daughter's life. Whether or not she actually wanted her here, but she is here and her daughter does want her. This is the happiest she's been since the first time she held Rachel in her arms, "Yes sweetie I had a lovely night. Holly, Shannon and I have been trying to come up with a director for the play and all that." She smirks, "And don't ask me who we'd like to have as the leads, you'll have to wait like everyone else."

Rachel pouts playfully, "Whatever Mom you know that I'm the best person for the female lead." She winks at her girls, "Unless San or Quinn wants to audition but I'll give them a run for their money."

An obnoxious voice sounds behind her, "You don't stop do you Berry? You have to suck up before an audition. Are you afraid that you're not good enough to beat me fair and square?"

Rachel groans inwardly while she adopts her show face before turning around, "In case you've forgotten Mercedes, I won the solo for sectionals fair and square. While you choked, so please continue talking and make you're seem like a bigger idiot."

Shelby clears her throat, "That's enough Rachel; we had this talked plenty of times in the past about respecting your team mates. And Mercedes, it doesn't matter who sucks to me if they're not the best than they won't get the lead."

Mercedes rolls her eyes not believing a word that she says. This teacher is way too pro Man Hands for there not to be something going on, she just doesn't know what. But give her time though and she'll figure it out. "Yes Ms. Corcoran," she mumbles turning to go to her seat but not before giving Rachel one last glare.

Rachel shrugs to her Mom, she doesn't know what she did to make Mercedes hate her so much but it's obvious that whatever it was, it was major. "I'll take my seat Ms. Corcoran I wouldn't want anyone else to think that I'm sucking up by simply being polite."

Shelby gives her a look that says to behave but Rachel grins back unrepentantly and walks to her girls. Santana chuckles whispering, "You're a bad girl, Rae."

Rachel grin widens and gives her a saucy wink, "I've been hanging around you and Puck too much babe."

Santana gives her a look of mock indignation, but Rachel and Quinn see right through her, "I'll have you know Rachel Berry I'm a very good example," she lowers her voice to that raspy drawl that sends shivers up her girls' spines, "at being very, _very_ bad.

She sits back with a very satisfied smirk when Quinn lets out a low moan and Rachel looks at her with a dazed expression. "Hmm see I'm very good at being bad," Santana taunts.

Quinn shakes her head shifting slightly to relieve some pressure that uh came up. Rachel on the other hand had to blink her eyes to make the images that popped in head disappear. Rachel mumbles, "You're so evil Satan."

Quinn just hums in agreement still lost in her happy place. Santana blushes slightly loving the effect she has on her girls but none of the pressure of actually having to put out. It was very nice to just be able to tease and have fun with her partners. Quinn finally returning to earth gives Santana a sicken lovey dovey look that has Puck rolling on the floor.

Quinn pouts at him muttering, "When the hell did you get here Puckerman?"

Puck leers at the former blonde, "Around the time Santana broke you and Rachel."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "San didn't break me, she just uh gave me a very interesting visual."

Rachel clears her throat but still sounds hoarse, "That's correct Quinn, I had an interesting visual as well."

Puck snickers, "I taught my home girl everything she knows."

Santana scoffs, "Actually I schooled you on how to be a badass, Puck."

They debated playfully until the bell rang signaling the start of the day. Shelby still standing by the piano clears her throat calling for attention, "Hey guys quiet down, I have some announcements to make." She pauses, waiting for the teenagers to give her their full attention, "Okay I just wanted to let you all know that Glee will be cancelled today because of auditions after school. To make things fair I will not have a say on who is cast, just in case anyone has ideas that I'm playing favorites." She looked directly at Mercedes when she said this, "Also since almost everyone," again she stares at Mercedes than Finn, "is doing real well with the new chorography I decided to cut the morning practices."

She pauses smiling in amusement when her Gleeks cheered, Puck being the loudest, "I thought you'd like that, but just because I'm cutting one of our practices doesn't mean you get to slack off. But I'm very proud of the progress you've made. For those of you that audition and get into the play, please make sure you thank Ms. Holliday. She decided to have light rehearsals until after sectionals."

Mercedes raises her hand, "What do you mean by light rehearsals, Ms. Corcoran?"

"I mean that she will only have rehearsals on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school until after sectionals," Shelby smiles. "Which is very generous on her part, don't you think?"

Once again the bell rings signally the end of homeroom, "Okay guys for those of you auditioning I'll see you after school, and those you that aren't than I'll see you Monday."

Shelby hangs back waiting for the room to clear out, the trio noticed this so they waved their friends to go without them. Shelby closes the door and locks it she turns resting on the door, "Okay girls I'm a little concerned, about these pranks that have been happening mysteriously to the more annoying members of Glee."

Rachel nods, "Yes I've notice that as well, please don't ask me who but we plan on discussing it with them later today."

Shelby nods, "Fine I'll let you handle it but please take care of it soon before they got to Figgins and blame it all on you." She smiles leaning forward, "Although just between us, they deserve it and that's the Mom in me talking. But the teacher thinks they've had enough, okay?"

Santana shrugs, "Course Mom, we'll curb it as much as we can the only thing we're not going to be able to guarantee is that Finn will be left alone." Shelby still wants to grin like a kid on Christmas every time one of the girls calls her Mom.

"Yeah Mom he kind of crossed a lot of people, so it's not just whoever, doing it but the jocks as well," Quinn pipes in.

Shelby grins reminding the girls of Rachel's sheepish grin, "I figured that much so just do what you can. You three finally got off punishment so please don't get in trouble again."

Santana grins mischievously, "I make no promises, but I promise to try and keep Rachel out of trouble since she's the rebel here."

Rachel looks at her in mock shock, "Honestly Mom I don't know what they're talking about, since I'm the good one in this relationship."

Shelby laughs, "As much as I love you oh daughter of mine, I somehow doubt that either of you are the good one." She winks at the former blonde, "Quinn is."

Quinn laughs, "See babes, even your mother knows that you two are a bad influence on me."

Her girls scowl each fighting a smile, "Whatever Biker Barbie, who's the one with tattoos and piercings?"

Quinn just grinned, "But you like my tattoos babe."

"And on that note I'm leaving because I really don't want to see this weird lesbian mating, courting ritual of yours," Shelby smirks. "I like my sanity intact." She picks up her things and left a giggling trio behind her.

Quinn smiles lopsided at her girls, "Weird lesbian mating ritual, huh? Well then let's go do our mating rituals in class." She holds out her arms for the brunettes to hold, they each looped their arms around Quinn's and walked happily to class.

* * *

**_A_****_fter_** third period Santana sadly said goodbye to her girlfriends, but she brightened up when they made plans to meet up during lunch. The Latina whistled happily until she spotted the other blonde in her life. This Brittany was only a shadow of her former self and it made Santana slightly ill. The girl wore sweat pants and a baggy shirt instead of her cheerios uniform, her hair was a mess but it was her eyes that broke Santana's heart a little. It looks like she hasn't slept in days, _Okay deep breathe Lopez you promised your girls_ Santana thinks. She shots her girls a quick text to let them know what she was about to do. Santana squares her shoulders and walks in a determined strut to Brittany.

"Hey Britts," she taps on the blonde's shoulder.

For a minute Santana thought that Brittany was going to break out in her usual smile but it fizzled out before it could fully bloom. Brittany answers in a rather disturbing monotone voice, "Oh hey Santi." She closes her locker hugging her books close to her chest, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah B we need to talk," the Latina says solemnly.

Brittany leans her head back on the locker, "If you're about to tear into me Santi then please save it, I had enough the last couple of weeks."

"That's not it B. I swear," Santana gives her a winning smile.

Brittany sighs nodding, she knows that this talk is long overdue but it doesn't mean that she wants to have it. "Fine but the first time you try and make out with me Santi, I'm walking away," she jokes halfheartedly, wishing that is was about that about Santana forgiving her so they can be together again. But she's not stupid enough to believe she's has a second, _fourth _or was it _fifth_ chance with her.

Santana gives her a look of mock indignation, "I'll have you know that no one walks away from this," she gestures to her body, "unless their either blind or a gay guy. Even then I've been known to make them question their choices."

Brittany laughs softly bumping their hips together as they walk toward the locker rooms. Santana smiles feeling like old times when everything use to be so good between them. Brittany holds the door open for Santana before going in, now that they were here Santana doesn't know where to start.

Santana sits across from suddenly feeling speechless, "Well wow I don't even know where to start now."

Brittany gives her a half grin, she always liked the shy Santana, it was rare and not everyone got to see it. "Okay San I'll start since you seem to have forgotten how to speak," Brittany teases. Santana flips her off smiling as well, "Okay I'm an asshole, I figured that out all by myself." She looks away shame written all over her face, "Not only was I'm an asshole but a selfish bitch as well."

Santana clears her throat she didn't expect Brittany to come admit to that so easily, "Yes you were and I'd like to know why. But I was an insecure bitch that hid behind everyone, so you aren't the only one at fault here."

"But I used every insecurity you had and played it to my advantage. And I'm sorry, so very sorry I don't even know why I did half the things I did. I wish I can take everything back and just be us again before I made us do that stupid shit with the guys and Rachel and Quinn."

Santana leans forward an earnest expression on her face, "Why did you do it B? I didn't want anyone else but you, if you hadn't done that with Artie I'd still be with you. I would have been there forever if you'd let me."

Brittany swallows over the lump in her throat, "This is going to sound lame and stupid, but I wanted you to prove how much you loved me. I wanted to see how far you'd go," she shrugs helplessly, "I'm a spoiled selfish brat, I know it doesn't make it any better but that's how my parents raised me." She lowers her eyes, "I got everything I wanted it doesn't matter what they had to do to get it, but they did it. I remember one time before we moved here, there was this girl in my dance class that got the lead in this recital we were doing. So I cried my to parents about it, the next class I found out the girl was kicked out of class."

Santana tilts her head, "Why? I mean what did she do?"

"She didn't do anything but my father made it seem like she stole something out of the instructor's desk. My father said I was his princess and I deserved to get everything I wanted and it didn't matter who it hurts. So after a while it became normal to just hurt everyone to get what I wanted." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, "In school I didn't even have to try because my mother made sure I passed every subject."

Santana rest her head on her hands trying to digest this new information, she didn't recognize the girl Brittany described, "What about me? When did you decide it was okay to screw with my life and emotions?"

Brittany looks up the tears in her eyes remained unshed, stingy, "The first time I saw you I was in awe you were, are the most beautiful girl I ever seen. I fell for you right there at my locker and I just knew I had to have you at any cost. So I walked up to you and that started are friendship, but then when I realized that you and Quinn were a package deal I got jealous so I tried to drive a wedge between you two."

Santana clinches her jaw, Quinn was right the whole time, "It took me losing everything to realize how wrong and stupid I was and how alone I really am. I had no one left after you left and I dumped Artie not even the cheerios, girls I've known since we started didn't want to be seen with me. I don't expect you or Quinn or even Rachel to ever forgive me but I want you to know that I'm going to try anyways."

She looks down again, "I don't expect it to be easy either but I promise that you won't be hurt by me again."

Santana stands up pacing furiously, "Was any of it ever real? Was I just some stupid idiot for you to play with?"

"Everything I felt for you is real," she swallows thickly, "it's the only thing I ever had that was real. I wanted you at all cost even if I had to drive away everyone you loved. But it was real and I never thought you were an idiot, I'm the idiot." She sobs brokenly, "And I'm not going to stand in the way or try to destroy what you have with Quinn and Rachel."

Santana stops pacing her eyes widening, "How did you know about that?"

"I know how you look when you're in love Santi," she tells her softly, "you used to look at me the same way. But I don't think I ever seen you so calm or content before. So even if I hadn't screwed up with Artie this summer, you wouldn't have been with me forever. We weren't meant to be a forever thing, but I think you three are."

Santana face turns dreamy when she starts thinking about her girls, it was bittersweet for Brittany to see it but it cemented everything that was in her head, "There's that look I was talking about Santi, you never had that look with me."

Santana shakes away her girlfriend induced daze, "How do you expect me trust you with this Britts? How do I know that you're not going to turn around and use my relationship to hurt my girls? How do expect me to trust you with my girls?"

"I don't expect anything San because I don't deserve it, at least not yet," Brittany tells her candidly. "I haven't earned it, but I'm asking you to let me try."

Santana makes a sour face, "My damn hobbit has rubbed off on me, freaking most forgiving person ever." She looks at Brittany seriously, "I don't forgive you." She watches Brittany's face crumble but she nods understanding, "You didn't let me finish, I don't forgive you at least not yet. I need time, you need time and my girls need time. You played a lot of people Brittany not just us so you have your work cut out for you."

Brittany smiles timidly, "So I get a millionth chance then?"

Santana smile just as timid, "I don't know if u have it in me to give you a million and one, so don't screw up please."

Brittany nods feeling happier than she's been in a long time, "I won't need it but thank you." She smiles at her feeling shy now, "I missed you and I don't mean I missed my girlfriend Santana, which I do but I missed my friend Santana just a little more."

Santana sit its down, "I missed my friend too and I missed you too Britts." She takes a deep breath, "It's my turn to apologize now, I'm sorry for the things certain people did for me and my girls. We didn't ask them too…"

"I believe you San, you're a lot of things but not sneaky. If you were going to get even with me it would be more direct," she smirks. "Like with that guy Joe and Artie."

Santana smiles sheepishly, "You heard about that?"

"Jewfro put it on his blog," she laughs.

"That's one creepy dude," Santana laughs.

"And you don't need to apologize to me San, it was the wakeup call I need," she leans over feeling a bit mischievously, "So tell me who's a better kisser Q or Rachel?"

Santana blushes faintly, "Uh I plead the fifth because if I answer that they might kill me."

Brittany chuckles, "Fine I'll let you off the hook with that one. It's probably too soon for me to hear the details anyway. But I'm happy for you, even though you're not with me I can see that you're happy."

Santana reaches out to squeeze her hand, "I was happy with you Britts, even when things where crazy I was. I know not everything was a lie but not everything was true. With my girls I don't have to worry about being anyone other than me."

"And they don't make you jump through hoops to prove yourself," Brittany cuts in. "I uh this is so hard I love you but I'm, I have to let you go right?" She stands up abruptly, "I have to go I can't do this right now." She kisses the top of Santana's head, "I'm sorry San just be happy okay and I'll leave you alone."

Santana stops her by holding the taller girl from behind and that did it for Brittany. She broke down sobbing sinking onto the floor dragging Santana down with her, "Shh its okay B, I got you."

The taller blonde turns her head and buries her face into Santana's neck. The Latina holds her tight, feeling all the tension loosen; now she knows so now she can really move on. She runs her hands through her blonde hair cooing softly.

When Brittany finally calmed down and lets out a small watery laugh, "I never thought you'd be the one to comfort me again, Santi."

"B I loved you since I meet you. You're a part of me whether I want you to be or not," Santana chuckles into her hair. "They say you forgot your first love right? I may not have forgiven you yet, but like I said Rae has been rubbing off on me or something."

Brittany slaps her on the arm weakly, "Rachel's good for you and Quinn, even I can see that. She gives you something I never did," she lifts her head to stare at her in the eyes, "peace."

Santana smiles softly, "They both do, but I don't like hurting you or hurting my girls." She sighs deeply, "Give me time to get everything straight in my head and you need to work on forgiving yourself. You did some pretty fucked up things to a lot of people, so need to get them to forgive you."

Brittany untangles herself and stands up whipping her nose, "Yeah I know, especially Quinn and Rachel. I mean all four of us could have been epic in this school cuz we're all like hot."

Santana stands up smirking, "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Play at being stupid," Santana whips off her jeans. "Because we both know you're not. I'm as much to blame in all this as you, I let you get away with crap because I didn't want to piss you off. I let you get away with playing dumb because I didn't want to push you away. So that shit stops right now, Brittany S. Pierce you're going to get your shit together because yes you are going to be epic." She smile cocky, "You're going to take the dance world by storm like Rae gonna drop a bomb on Broadway. And Quinn she's gonna be a bad ass photographer or whatever the hell she wants."

Brittany laughs, "And what about you and the rest of the Gleeks?"

Santana shrugs, "I'm gonna be everyone's manager slash lawyer and rock a power suit." She grins lecherously, "Cuz I'm that hot, as the rest of the Gleeks they'll be fucking awesome. Expect for Finnsufficient and Mercedes they'll fucking Lima Losers until the day they die." She pauses, "Kurt and Artie well the jury still out on those douches."

Brittany laughs delighted, "I'm glad to see that those two haven't domesticated you just yet."

"Pff bitch please," She grins, "okay maybe I'm a little whipped but so fucking what. I'm still Santana Fucking Lopez."

Brittany sniffles, "Yah you are."

"Alright enough with this touchy feely shit, those girls make me in touch with my inner vagina and sometimes it's disturbing. You need to get your ass back in cheerios and drop kick those bitches into next week. Then you need to help twinkle toes get the others to understand the choreography."

Brittany makes a face, "I don't even know if Coach wants me back after I went all AWOL on her."

Santana pushes her toward the door, "Coach isn't stupid, she knows you're the best chance to get another national's. Without you she's kinda screwed and not in a fun sexy times kinda way."

The girls laugh and joke on the way to lunch, no not everything's settled but for now it's back on track. Sue came out from her hiding spot smirking "Now I can get my Unholy Trinity back and snag a hobbit." She rubs her hands gleefully, "That trophy is coming back home."

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** paced nervously backstage before her turn to audition. She knows she's meant for this part it was made for her. She feels two pairs of arms wrap around her instantly calming her, "You got this in the bag babe." Santana raspy voice washes over her causing shivers up her spine.

"Yeah Rae, Maria's yours no one else will be able to do it justice," she bites back a moan when Quinn's husky voice tickles her ear.

She sighs leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder, "You think so?"

"Babe we know so," Santana tells her smirking. "This is yours so go sing your pretty little ass off and then we'll go celebrate."

Mercedes of course has ruin the moment, "Don't count on it Berry, you may have Ms. Corcoran acting like your bitch but Ms. Holliday plays fair." She smirks, "And doesn't play favorites, so go take your little fan club of two and bounce unless you really want to embarrass yourself."

Santana opens her mouth ready to tear into the black diva, but Quinn beats her to it, "When did you become so bitter 'Cedes? I mean you weren't a peach to hang around with before, but now you're worse than Finn." She untangles herself from her girls, "I hate to break it to you 'Cedes but when you're working at Wal-Mart, Rachel's going to be sell out shows in Broadway. When you're old and alone talking to your cat, Rachel's going to be surrounded by people who love her."

She walks toward the furious girl unaffected, "So get it through you're little brain that you," she waves her finger in Mercedes face, "are not better than Rachel." She smirks evilly, "Do you know why? No I'll tell you because you are not that good." She smiles backing way slowly, "You may like to think that you're the next Beyoncé but fuck girl you're not even close."

Mercedes glares, "So this new nice girl thing you got going is bullshit?"

Quinn shrugs, "I never claimed to be good or nice, I'm still Quinn Fucking Fabray and I'm only nice to people I like." She makes a shooing gesture, "Now go it's your turn. Oh and try not to completely choke again."

Santana laughs from her very comfortable position behind Rachel. Her chin rested on the smaller diva's shoulder saying sweetly, "Break a leg dear."

Rachel huffs trying very hard to be upset with Quinn, but she has admit it was rather thrilling when she goes all HBIC on a bitch especially when she's not turning all that hot venom on her. She clears her throat, "Thank you for that Quinn, but it wasn't necessary. Mercedes was just being Mercedes, bitter."

Quinn grins lopsidedly, "Babe it was completely necessary, just think of this as repaying a debt to my awesome girl for defending me when she went all crazy on me. Plus you two got detention for like ever because of that." She points to herself, "Me, all I did was point out the truth."

Santana nods feeling too comfortable to move, "Preach girlfriend, you should listen to your other third (?)," she shrugs dismissively, "Rae because it's our job to defend you. It's in the handbook and everything."

Rachel leans back smiling, "What handbook? I never read any handbook. Where's my copy?"

Santana nuzzles her neck, "If you're good I'll lend you my copy babe."

Quinn smiles resting her forehead, listening to Mercedes finis her audition, "That's your queue Broadway; go make them fall in love with you." She kisses her cheek softly, "Break their legs baby."

Santana kisses her neck, "Or you know we can do that for you."

Rachel chuckles detangling herself, "You're supposed to tell _me_ to break a leg, not go break someone else's."

Santana pouts when her diva moves away from her so she latches onto her favorite former blonde perching her chin on the taller girl, "But babe I like your legs the way they are, so break someone else's. Or we can break someone's nose if you prefer."

Rachel laughs walking way, "No breaking anything girls, I'll be right back"

The two former HBICs stood in awe as their girl nail the audition with her version of 'Somewhere.' They clapped and cheered while Rachel bowed and blushes demurely. She soaked up the applause, relishing in the fact the she'll be getting more of this at Broadway.

When she walks backstage she's engulfed in a big bear hug from Santana, "You killed it babe!"

Quinn smiles taking the diva in her arms hugging her just as tight, "You were awesome superstar!" She kisses her cheek, "Let's go celebrate." Quinn sets Rachel down on her feet gently, looping their arms together. Santana takes Quinn's unoccupied hand as they walk off the stage.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** weekend flew left Rachel feeling very bored and anxious. Anxious because she was dying to know if she got the part, despite her girls telling her that she nailed the audition she knows that Mercedes did as well. She was bored because her girls left her to work on their projects this weekend. They needed to turn something in by next week if they wanted credit for this grading period.

She knew that their projects were important to them but that didn't mean she missed them any less. She stretches like a lazy cat pouting at being alone in bed, "Where did my girlfriends go?" She swings her onto the floor, today was the day that learn who got the leads.

She looks up at the door when she hears giggling on the other side of the door. Her smile widens when her girls walk in and Quinn was carrying a tray.

Santana looks at her smiling, "Hey babe, looky who I caught." She kisses Quinn's temple then jumps in bed next to Rachel.

Quinn blushes prettily shuffling from one foot to another, "Uh surprise!" Her smiles widen, "I knew you were both nervous about the posting for the play, so I thought breakfast in bed would be a nice treat." She ducks her head nervously, "So uh surprised."

Santana grins, she woke ten minutes ago minus one warm body so she decided to go find her wayward girlfriend. She was very happy to see Quinn walking her way with a tray of their favorite foods. She pats the space beside her, "Come on babe, let's get our eats on."

Rachel grins holding out her arms, "Yes Quinn, it smells delicious."

Quinn blush deepens as she shuffles to sit with her girls, "I made vegan blueberry pancakes and fruit salad for our diva, and for San and I chocolate chip pancakes with some harsh browns, eggs and bacon." She kisses Rachel's cheek, "There's also some vegan egg and bacon for you babe."

Santana pouts playfully, "What if I want some fruit salad too?"

Rachel smirks digging into the pancakes, "Then I want some hash browns." She moans when the taste hit her taste buds, "Oh my god, Quinn why haven't you ever cooked for us before?"

Santana quirks a brow taking a bit of her own, at the first taste she moans just as loud as Rachel, "Holy shit Q this is like an orgasm in my freaking mouth!"

Quinn blushes ducking her head whispering, "Oh my god!"

Rachel groans stuffing her mouth with more food, "Its settled baby when we move to New York you're doing all the cooking. Why haven't you cooked before? I'm telling you baby you're in trouble for keeping this skill from us."

Santana closes her eyes in bliss, "I'll be your slave forever if you cook like this all the fucking time!"

Lupe pokes her head into the room smirking, "I don't need to hear things like that _mija_. So please for all of your parents sanity refrain from talking like that if we're in the house."

Santana just grins, "But seriously Mami you need to taste this, it's so freaking good!"

Quinn lips turn up in a small smile feeling immensely proud with herself as she eats her own food. Lupe rolls her eyes walking toward Santana, her daughter smiles giving her a forkful to taste. She chews slowly biting back a moan knowing that it wouldn't be very appropriate.

"Holy shit Quinnie this is sooooo good," Lupe steals another bite of her daughter's breakfast. "The ban on you being in my kitchen is officially lifted if you cook every meal like this."

Quinn sticks her tongue out at Santana while she pouts pitifully, "What about me Mami? Am I still banned?"

Lupe pierces her lips thinking, "It depends," Santana tilts her head her cheeks puffed out, "if my darling daughter gives me her food."

Santana scowls covering her plate almost growling at her mother, "Nuh uh I'll stay banned from the kitchen."

Quinn laughs at her girlfriend childishness, "Mami there's still some left over for you and Papi, I made extra."

Lupe smiles and kisses the top of her head, "That's my girl, Santana you should learn how to cook as good as your girlfriend than maybe you wouldn't be banned anymore."

Santana pouts nibbling on her pancake, "That's not fair Mami," she grumbled low.

Lupe smiles and shrugs as she swipes another piece of bacon before running to the kitchen. Quinn smiles timidly, "Are you sure the foods okay?"

Santana winks, "It's the best thing I've had in my mouth in a while…"

Little Q stirred with the image her evil girlfriend just put in her head, "Not cool Satan." Santana smirks at a dazed Rachel and continues to eat happily. Rachel snaps out of her daze after a moment, blushing profusely as she eats her very sweet surprise breakfast in bed.

* * *

**_T_****_he_** trio walked in school engrossed on the conversation they're having with each other they missed an old familiar face glaring to them from across the parking lot. Rachel wanted to have the best seat when her mother announced the new leads of the play. Quinn watched her girlfriends with an indulgent smile on her face. She wasn't stressed like the other two girls because she didn't audition this year. Quinn had enough on her plate with her senior project and Glee, so she didn't feel the need to add more to her plate.

Even though Santana didn't want to admit she wanted this part, it wasn't the lead but it was a damn good part. One that she can look back too years from now and say to anyone that would listens the she shared the stage with the awesome Rachel Berry. But not only that she thinks it would be pretty fucking awesome to be on stage. They all got a small taste last year with the Rocky Horror even though they didn't get to perform it in front of an audience.

Rachel bounces nervously on her seat, her body vibrating in anticipation. She glared at the clock willing her mother to hurry into the room.

Shelby walks in lethargy pace smirking at her daughter, who she can see is practically frothing at the mouth to know what the verdict was, "How was everyone's weekend?"

Rachel groans ready to kill her mother at this moment. Shelby stands at the piano shuffling around paper, "Anyone? No response…hmm maybe I shouldn't put up this paper if you guys are going to be so rude."

All at the once the kids started speaking over each other while Shelby laughed lightly at her kids enthusiasm, "Okay, okay I get it." She holds the paper to her chest smirking, "Give me until the count of three before you guys try to run me over okay?" She places the paper on the desk eyeing the over excited kids, she walks away as fast as her six inch heels allowed her.

Rachel wanted to be the first person to reach the paper but Quinn held both her girls back so their tiny ass wouldn't get trampled on. Rachel gives her a wide eye pout that Santana copied to perfection. She says letting them go because those damn pouts should be considered illegal.

They duck under the taller kids arms, bobbed and weaved their way to the piano. Santana decided to play dirty and stomp on Sam's feet with one of her heels. The blonde boy yelp hopping away cradling his injured toes. She leveled Puck and Mike with a fierce glare causing them to back away slowly. Finally she turned to Tina who just smirked and handed Rachel the list.

Rachel smiles demurely before reading the list she blows Santana a discreet kiss. "Okay listen up people," Rachel says after the noise quieted down she smiles, "Thank you there's some people here that are from drama class so I'll skip over them: up first we have Riff played by our very own Samuel." She pauses over Puck's loud whistle as he hoisted Sam up in the air. "Next Tony will be played by the talented Jesse." Mercedes scoffed grumbling under breathe, "Uh the rest of the jets are guys from drama. Okay then, wow congratulations Brittany you'll be playing Graziella. Nice I didn't even know you auditioned."

Santana gives the other girl a smile, while she ducked her head smiling proud of herself, "It was a last minute thing."

Rachel smiles winking, "You'll be awesome I know it. Okay Sugar will be playing Velma, very good. Our Sharks will be Puck as Bernardo, Blaine as Chino and Mike as Pepe." She smiles at the boys who were playfully taunting their 'Jets' counterparts. "Okay here we go Santana will be playing Anita, Tina will be Consuela and congrats Mercedes."

The black diva smirks, "I'm the lead?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No I am but you're playing Teresita." Santana and Quinn cheer louder than the rest of their friends taking turns spinning the shorter brunette around.

Mercedes growls yanking the paper from her hands, she reads over the list again sure enough Rachel won again. She balls the paper up about to throw it in her face but she had second thoughts and tossed it on the floor. She pushed people out of her way stomping to her seat.

Kurt wanted to follow but her didn't hear his name, so he walks up to Rachel after Santana finally sat her down, he tentatively asks, "Uh Rachel did I get a part?"

Rachel smooth's down her skirt feeling very dizzy, "Yes you did Kurt I'm sorry I forgot about you but you're playing Officer Krupke, a very good part."

Kurt nods sitting next to his friend feeling very dejected; he wasn't expecting to get the part of Tony since Coach Beiste all but said he wasn't manly enough for the part. It still stung all the same though.

Shelby walks to the center of the room where the three girls where standing. She clears her throat calling for everyone's attention, "Okay just a few more things before we're dismissed Quinn I would like you to be the set designer." The former blonde shrugs. She wasn't planning on being in the play but at least this way she can spend more time with her girls. "Artie, I would like you to be in charge of lighting and Finn will be your assistant."

Chewbacca glares at the group before stomping his snowshoes out the door. Shelby winks at Rachel and her girls, "Okay and Lauren, do you think you would like to direct for us?"

Lauren looks up from her half eaten Snickers bar, "Who me? Are you serious Ms. C?"

"Of course Lauren Ms. Holliday, Coach and I all thought you would be the best possible choice," Shelby smiles at the shocked girl. "And as a bonus for us you have the most experience."

Lauren still dazed nods, "Yea sure Ms. C that would be cool." Puck gives her a fist and patting her back.

The rest of the Gleeks stand around congratulating each when a familiar and unwelcomed voice, "I wouldn't be happy guys," the group turns around in shock their jaws fell to the floor.

Rachel was the first to recover, "Uh Mr. Schue, when did you come back?"

The curly haired man shrugs his shoulders burying his hands deep in his pockets, "I'm not really back Berry because I had a meeting today and guess what?" he spits bitterly, "I've been fired thanks to you and Santana."

Shelby growls stepping in front of her daughters, "If you're not a teacher nor a parent than I suggest you leave William."

Schue dodges her hands, "Speaking of being a parent, does the club minus Finn since I saw him leave, but do they know that you're Rachel's bio Mom? I mean talking about playing favorites, the solo and the female lead."

Shelby tightens her jaw, "I didn't play favorites William, unlike you I can keep an open mind about these things, and I can do what's best for the club without my own prejudice clouding my judgment."

Schuester smirks evilly, "Are you sure about that Shel?"

She narrows her eyes glaring a very good impersonation of Quinn's death glare, "Yes I can, if I couldn't than Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Artie and Brittany would have been tossed out before I finished the first meeting."

Santana reaches down to hold Rachel's hand while Quinn takes the other. Schuester shrugs, "Whatever I don't believe you and neither should these kids, but like I said when I walked in I wouldn't be too happy about the play." He smirks evilly again, "Since I'm no longer a teacher here than I'm taking all the sponsors that I brought to the play and Glee. So good luck coming up with the rest of the money for sectionals."

Shelby scoffs, "You idiot, sectionals is here this year and whatever money we're short you better believe that I'll come up with a sponsor for it."

"I really don't give a damn I just wanted to let you know that you'll all be losers this year," he turns to walk away but pauses at the door, "Oh Santana I hope your cousin will be enjoying his new permanent position as Spanish teacher. But also tell him not to get to comfy; you never know if a student will file a formal complaint."

Santana growls ready to jump her former teacher but her girls held her back. A shocked Glee stared after their former director wondering what the hell just happened.


	13. Chapter 13: Sectionals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee no matter how much I dream about it at night. As always thank you guys for your awesome support. Okay kiddies on with the show.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sectionals**

* * *

**_R_****_achel _**paced nervously around the room tomorrow she and the rest of the club will be competing at sectionals. She needed a minute to herself to clear her mind since they're next to perform. From what her mother told her in confidence the fate of the club is resting on this performance. For the last week and a half she's been struggling on whether or not to tell her girls and the rest of the club about the ultimatum Figgins gave her Mom. But she doesn't what to give them any added pressure since their nervous as it is. Everything her mother shared with her left her feeling nervous and slightly sick.

They all had enough to deal with because of Mercedes no longer being in the club and walking away from the play, so Rachel kept her worries to herself. Everyone put in extra-long hours reorganizing the routines to fix the holes Mercedes left. They were all really surprised the Finn didn't use this as an excuse to walk away as well. Her girls told her that they think he's up to something, but they just have to wait and see what it is. Hopefully he won't screw them over tonight like Mercedes tried. Rachel grimaces remembering the how the girl flipped out.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_T_****_he_**_ Glee club stares after their former director strut out the door in shock. A satisfied smirk was planted on his face as he waved bye to his former students. His parting words not completely sinking in until Mercedes jumps up screeching, "I knew it! I knew you were playing favorites this whole time!"_

_Shelby looks at her student blankly not really comprehending what she was implying. Mercedes huffs gathering her belongings, "I knew I was better than Berry. I should've had that solo," she points a finger in Rachel's direction, "but you had 'Mommy' give it to you."_

_Rachel shakes her head trying to reassure her, "No, Mercedes I wouldn't do a thing like that. I promise that Mom's decision was fair and she had no input from me."_

_Mercedes looks at her in disbelief, "Fair? Nothing about this is fair! You get everything! I'm so tired of being a supporting character of the 'Rachel Berry Show'. When is my turn to shine?"_

_Rachel untangles herself from her girls' grip walking up to Mercedes cautiously, "When have I ever gotten everything Mercedes? In case you missed it, this last three years have been hell for me. Bullied, slushied and mocked which one of those things screams out fair?"_

"_Are you kidding? Everyone in this room been slushied at some point, so sue me if I don't feel sorry for you," Mercedes sneers. "Poor damaged Rachel, she has the school's biggest bitches at her beck and call. What are you fucking them so they can be your puppets?"_

_Quinn and Santana growl lunging over chairs to strangle the girl, but the boys grab them midair preventing them from doing any damage. Shelby managed to circle her arms around her daughter's waist before the tiny terror could attacked._

_Mercedes snickers clapping, "Well isn't this just precious, once again Rachel Berry has everyone wrapped around her manly little fingers."_

_Quinn struggles against Sam's hard grip leaving red angry scratch marks on his arms, "You little bitch stop talking about my girlfriend that way! I swear to god I'll kick you're fucking head off!"_

"_I knew the little slut was fucking one of you but what about Sluttana? How does she feel about being thrown aside for a very ugly trannie?" Mercedes mocks feeling extreme confident and safe with the HBICs restrained. "How sad and pathetic that for someone who claims to be so hot and sexy gets dumped for a cripple and an it."_

_Quinn stomps down on Sam's foot with a painful yelp he loosens his hold allowing her to wriggle out of his hold. She launches herself at the unsuspecting diva, making her scramble backwards falling over a chair. Before Quinn could wrap her hands around Mercedes throat like she was itching to do a pair of strong feminine arms hauled her back._

_In a mixture of Yiddish and Spanish Quinn twisting around in Brittany's firm embrace, "I told you never speak about my girlfriends like that!"_

_Mercedes sits with her jaw to the floor, surprised that she was right, "That's disgusting! Two girlfriends? How big of a slut are you, Berry?"_

_Rachel flinches but Shelby tightens her hold giving Rachel her support, "I don't believe we asked you for your opinion on the matter and the only people that mean anything to us support our relationship."_

_Mercedes stands up feeling a bruise starting to form on the small of her back, "I can't in good conscious be a part of a club that promotes this type of filth and depravity."_

_Kurt who was sitting mute throughout the whole exchange lifted his head staring at his best friend in disbelief, "Are you trying to imply that because their gay it's filth? Is that how you feel about me as well?"_

_Mercedes stops to look at her oldest friend quickly trying to back pedal over her mistake, "I love you Kurt you're my best friend, so you should know me better than that. I was taking about this sick relationship these three have…"_

_Kurt shakes his head, "Love is love 'Cedes, so what's wrong with loving more than one person."_

_Shelby unclenches her teeth, "It doesn't matter what your answer is Mercedes I what you to leave this room and never come back. I refuse to allow you to verbal assault my daughter and her girlfriends. I refuse to allow you to insult me and the rest of this club." Mercedes looks over mildly shocked, "I'll talk to the office about assigning you a new homeroom."_

_Mercedes stands up straight honestly surprised that Ms. Corcoran followed through on her threat to kick her out of the club. She looks over to Kurt for support but he looks away clearly not buying her excuses anymore. "Fine I don't need you or this pathetic bunch of losers anyways," she shoulders her bag giving the group one last glare before storming out of the room._

_Shelby loosens her hold on Rachel and turns her around to face her, "Are you okay?" Rachel barely nods her head. Shelby looks to her other two daughters, "What about you girls?"_

_Santana elbows Puck in the stomach, he grunts dropping his arms finally allowing the irate Latina to get free, "I'm fine Mom." She gives Puck one of her famous death glares before gathering a shaken Rachel in her arms."_

_Brittany flushes backing away from Quinn, "Um s-s-sorry Quinn I didn't mean to manhandle you or anything but I just didn't think you should beat Mercedes down."_

_Quinn stares at her wearing a dazed expression, everything that she said in the last five minutes finally penetrated her angry haze. She just came out to everyone who didn't already know that the girls were all in a relationship together. Knowing Mercedes like she does the whole school will know about them and Rachel's and Shelby's relationship by lunch. She sits down swallowing hard, "Its fine Britts thank you. It probably wasn't the best idea for me to get in a fight."_

_Santana stopped rubbing Rachel's back noticed that Quinn's voice seemed off, "Are you okay Q? You sound kind of weird."_

_The bell rang signaling the end of the period but the Gleeks ignored it waiting to make sure their friends were okay. Well except for the two boys that were just in shock and Brittany who was just confused about what her place was now. _

_Quinn swallows looking up afraid about what her girls reaction will be when they realize what she did, "Um you do realize that by the time lunch rolls around everyone's going to know that we're all together and that Shelby's your Mom, right?" Quinn looks down the tips of her ears turning red, "I didn't mean to out us honest but Mercedes made me so mad and… and I couldn't help myself."_

_The brunettes give themselves a mental face palm before rushing to their girlfriend's side. Santana lifts her up settling herself into the chair and pulls Quinn on her lap. Rachel hugs them both resting her forehead on Quinn's, "Hey, hey I'm not mad and San's not mad, it just happened. I would never be upset about you protecting us." _

_Quinn moves her head back and opens her mouth to protest but Santana kisses her to silence her objections. Quinn whimpers opening her mouth slightly to let in Santana's talented tongue. Rachel smirks she always enjoys this particular method Santana's employs to calm her down. It's nice to see that it also works for her other girlfriend. _

_Shelby clears her throat, "Okay girls that's enough, I've said it before I really don't need to see my daughter or her girlfriends trying to swallow each other faces." Shelby pulls a disgusted look._

_Quinn buries her face in Santana's neck clearly embarrassed that she was making out in front of her girlfriend's Mom again. Santana satisfied grin shows no remorse, "Uh sorry Mom, I guess I got carried away." _

_Shelby rolls her eyes saying dryly, "Clearly, San." She shakes her head sighing, "I think everyone needs to get to class and I need to go talk to Figgins and do some damage control. Anything else we can further discuss during practice and I need to redo parts of the routines to make up for Mercedes leaving."_

_Artie clears his throat rolling up to the families little bubble, "So what Mr. Schue said was true, you're Rachel's Mom?"_

_Rachel stops playing with Santana's silky hair, "Um yes it's true but I assure everyone that my solo was based on talent and not favoritism despite what Schue or Mercedes says."_

_Artie chews on his lips, "I'm not sure how I feel about this but unlike Mercedes I won't walk out before sectionals. If anything I'll wait until after to make up my mind." With that Artie rolled out in a steady pace._

_Puck looked after him frowning not really trusting him or his word. After what they did to him these past few weeks it wouldn't surprise him at all if he and Finn walked away. Sam was having the similar thoughts, he like Puck plan on keeping a close eye on the boy. They weren't too worried about Kurt, he needs them more than they need him at this point, but either way they'll keep an eye on him as well._

_The Gleeks shuffled out the door reluctantly leaving their friends alone. Kurt paused at the door looking like he had something on his mind, but he just shook his head and followed the rest of the Gleeks out the door. _

"_I don't understand how he found out that we are related Rae, if I'd known then I could've done some damage control." Shelby sighs feeling a headache starting to form, "You three get to class and please, please, _please _try not to get in any fights." She kisses all three girls on the cheek, "Rachel I need to talk to you after practice so wait for me, okay?"_

_Rachel nods, "Okay Mom." She drags her girls out the door after her mother hands her an excuse to give to their teacher so they won't get in trouble for being late._

_Quinn bites her nails avoiding Santana's eyes, "Are you sure that you're not mad at me for basically outing us?"_

_Rachel rolls her eyes before pulling Quinn kissing her in the middle of the hallway. Even though class already started there was still enough stragglers left to witness the kiss. Quinn pulls back sporting a goofy grin she always gets when one of her girls kiss her silly. Before her brain could function properly again another pair of perfect lips attaches themselves to her own._

_She vaguely hears Rachel's teasing voice in the distance, "Does that answer your question, silly girl?"_

_It wasn't until she was seated at their desk before her brain thawed out. She looked around confused wondering when and how did she get there._

_End Flashback _

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** sighs it's been a long week and a half and it's not over yet. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket when she pulls it out she gasps at the time. It's nearly time to go on and she hasn't finished getting ready yet. Her makeup and hair is done but she still needs to put on her outfit. Her phone vibrates again this time Santana's name flashes across the screen. She feels bad ignoring her girls and her mother but she needs some time to mentally prepare. She almost wishes that Shelby never told her about the ultimatum but then again it's what going to push her to do the best job she can.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_R_****_achel_**_ stays in her seat while a somber Glee club leaves the room. They had their work cut out for them since Mercedes was out of the club. Shelby's plan was simple and not much of the routines changed. Tina and Brittany were going to take the parts Mercedes was to be featured in. Although they don't have her power they still have great voices and are determined to shine._

_Quinn kisses Rachel gently on her forehead, "Are you sure you don't want us to stay babe?"_

_Rachel shakes her head, "No Mom said she'll give me a ride home so you two go ahead and I'll see you at home."_

_Santana pouts before kissing her tiny girlfriend, "You know I really digging this. I can kiss you or hold your hand freely now instead of having to hold myself back." She winks at Quinn snagging her hand, "This is so fucking cool."_

_Rachel smiles nods she was also loving the fact that she can kiss her girls whenever and wherever she wants now instead of having to wait until they got home._

_Quinn smiles happy that her girls weren't pissed that she screwed up, "Okay baby we'll see you at home." She kisses her one more time before giving Santana a turn, "Were you just dropping her off Mom or were you staying for dinner?" She smirks at Santana teasing her again, "Since the ban on was lifted I was planning on cooking us dinner tonight."_

_Santana mock glares at her, "Keep rubbing it in Twinkie and you'll be banned from my bed."_

_Rachel lifts a brow, "Really do I get a say in this?"_

_Shelby covers her ears, "Okay, okay stop please. I've had enough torture for today, I don't need to sit through another one of your mating rituals. But yes I'll be staying for dinner Quinn, thank you."_

_Quinn laughs obviously enjoying inflecting torment on her parents. She pulls a pouting Santana behind her. Shelby amused laughter follows them out the door, "Thank god." Rachel giggles bring her back to the matter at hand. Shelby sighs debating on whether or not she should tell Rachel the situation they're in. _

_It's either she tells Rachel or let Sue do the dirty work but she runs the risk that Rachel will be pissed off or hurt. "Fuck it," she mutters. She looks up to see Rachel looking at her with a concerned expression, "Okay I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't not because I want to keep things from you. I just don't want you to have some added pressure, but I think you should know in case that asshole decides to drop anymore bombs."_

_Rachel scoots her chair closer to her Mom's rest a comforting hand on hers, "You can tell me anything you need Mom. I promise I can keep a secret contrary to popular belief I can control my mouth."_

_Shelby smiles weakly, "Okay I'm just going to say this please try not to interrupt me until I'm done." Rachel nods and she takes a deep breath, "If we don't win at sectionals Figgins plans on disbanding the club. As of today my job is also on the line along with David's. I don't understand what Schue did but he managed to convince some school board members that our behavior is inappropriate."_

_Rachel gasps squeezing her mother's hand tighter, "Mr. Harrison, do you remember Mr. Harrison?"_

_Rachel cocks her head to the side thinking, "Vaguely, wasn't he the man that was here when Mr. Schue got suspended?"_

_Shelby nods, "That's correct, he doesn't believe any of the lies Schue is spreading but we need to tread carefully. If a student issues a complaint for any reason, it doesn't actually matter what it is, there's a good chance we'll be fired. Hopefully Mercedes or her Mom doesn't file a complaint about today but the good thing is that there are plenty of witnesses today. The bad thing is that most of them are your friends and I know them outside of school."_

"_You and David have nothing to worry about Mom. You're both wonderful teachers and you're students love you and I know you said not to speak until you're done but I won't sit back and allow you to become depressed over this." Rachel takes a deep breath, "Mr. Schue and Mercedes are bitter unhappy people who thrive on making the people around them just as unhappy as they are. Mr. Schue is and always will be a Lima Loser and if Mercedes continues in the same path as she is right now, she'll be one as well."_

_Shelby smiles squeezing her hand in thanks, "I know that, I don't need this job but I do love it. I love being the director of this club even though a few of you are little shits." She smirks at Rachel light laughter, "But David kind of needs this job and I feel guilty that I brought him into this crap with Schue."_

_Rachel shakes her head, "Even if you didn't recommend David and he got the teaching position anyways, he still would be a target. Simply because he's related to Santana and for some reason Mr. Schue hates us."_

"_Because he's jealous," a voice in back of them causes them to jump. They turn to the door to find Coach Sylvester leaning on the door smirking at them, "Look as Barbara Junior said he's a Lima Loser and never would've gone anywhere even if he didn't marry his psycho ex. But you and the other singing monkeys have the chance to be more than he could ever be."_

_Shelby frowns, "This is a private conversation Sue, you're being awfully rude."_

_Sue shrugs her shoulders, "I say a private conversation is just an invitation for someone such as myself to gain information." Shelby shakes her head stifling her laughter, "But I just wanted you to know that if you or Ricky Martin need someone to vouch for you I'll happy to do it. Not because I like you or anything, I just hate William more." _

_With that she disappears as fast as she appeared leaving mother and daughter to stare after her in awe. "You know Mom I don't think she's half as bad as everyone assumes."_

_Shelby smirks, "Not quite as evil as I first thought, not that I think she's an angel just misunderstood."_

_Rachel nod before narrowing her eyes seeing something on her mother's neck. Rachel leans in closer frowning at the bruise half way hidden by her blouse. Her mouth drops open in disbelief, "Is that a hickey!?"_

_Shelby hand covers her neck, "NO! Absolutely not," she stands up gathering her things, "I, uh burned myself with a curling iron." She does a mental face palm at that stupid juvenile excuse. She puts distance between her and her daughter and starts gathering her notes, "Are you ready to leave? I'm sure your girlfriends are missing you right about now."_

_Rachel leans back laughing at her mother obvious discomfort, "A curling iron? Really Mom, that excuse never works."_

_Shelby scowls at her as she walks out the door. Rachel quickly gathers her belonging and follows her out of the room. She couldn't wait to tell her girls about this newest devolvement._

_End Flashback _

* * *

**_R_****_achel_** sighs knowing that she can't hide forever plus she really wants one or both of her girls to hold her. Rachel hops off the table and gathers her purse. She looks up surprised when the door to biology lab opens suddenly. Rachel rolls her eyes playfully when her two very hot, very smug girlfriends walk into the room. She drops her purse on the floor playfully backing away from Santana. She licks her lips eyeing their outfits. (Picture Quinn and the Glee boys wearing a black suit similar to the ones in 'Me Against The Music' with the fedora. While Santana, Rachel and the rest of the Glee girls wearing a red suit similar to the one in 'Smooth Criminal'.) She smiles at her newly blonde (again) head with blue streaks. Quinn surprised everyone by dyeing her hair back just for this performance.

Santana saunters up to Rachel giving her a look that could melt steel, "Looky what we have here Q, I think we bagged ourselves a hobbit."

Rachel crosses her arm scowling as Quinn hops onto the table that Rachel just got off of, "Hmm a sexy little hobbit, can we keep her S?"

Santana stalks closer making Rachel walk backwards until she bumps into Quinn's legs. Quinn parts her leg letting Rachel fall in between them. The shorter brunette smirks when Santana places her hands on Quinn's knees effectively trapping their diva between their bodies.

Rachel deadpans, "Oh no, I'm trapped please don't hurt me." She ghosts her lips along Santana's jawline while she rubbed her back on Quinn's front, "I'll do whatever you want me to do." Her smirks eerie identical to Santana's cocky smirk when Santana let out breathy little moans and Quinn's nipples harden poking her back.

Quinn scoots closer to the edge circling Rachel's slender waist pulling her closer. She grins wickedly hearing one of her brunettes moan loudly. She nuzzles Rachel's neck, "Whatever we want Rae? Hmm that's dangerous because I have so many naughty things I want to do to you and San. So please don't give me anymore ideas."

Santana chuckles, tilting her head to give Rachel better access, "You're such a horn dog Quinnie, but if you keep this up Rae I swear I'm going to throw you down and have my wicked way with you."

Rachel feels a surge of arousal shot down to her center, "Oh fuck San, you can't say things like that and expect me to perform properly on stage."

Quinn bites down on Rachel's neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough for Rachel to further ruin her panties. "Oh wow you two are going to be the reason we lose sectionals if you keep this up."

It was Santana's turn to tease Rachel, the look that she gives Rachel is enough to make her forget her name and anything else that didn't involve her girls, "Ask me after I make you explode if I care what place the Gleeks come in."

Rachel feels all the moisture in her body rush down to her center, "Oh fuck you two don't play fair."

Santana grins feeling rather proud of herself for reducing her nervous hobbit's mind into mush, "Are you calmer now baby?"

Rachel nods leaning her head back on Quinn's shoulder, "You minx I'm calmer than I was ten minutes ago. Although I do seem to have another problem thanks to you and Quinn."

Santana pulls a face of pure innocence but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave her away, "I have no clue what you mean babe, but chop chop we have to get you dressed, your hair did and ready to go on stage." She steps away smiling, "I promise not to take too much pleasure in undressing you slowly unveiling every delectable inch of skin for my greedy eyes." Quinn grunts still kissing the spot she bit, "Our greedy eyes, sorry baby."

Rachel giggles, "Somehow I don't believe you, either of you. I think you're taking an extreme amount of pleasure in turning my mind to a puddle of goo."

Quinn giggles girlishly lifting her head reluctantly and too Rachel's displeasure, "You wound me Rae, I take no satisfaction in this. This is all for the good of Glee, we need our captain focused on the performance."

Rachel rolls her eyes again, "Whatever you say Quinn, I still don't believe you." She loosens Quinn hold on her waist and entwines their fingers, "But thank you for taking my mind off the competition for a few minutes." She brings their hands to her lips and kisses Quinn's fingers gently, "How did you find me anyways? I thought you'd never look for me in a science lab."

Santana grins pulling her girlfriends to the door, "We looked for you in the choir room first but you weren't there. Then Q thought you might be under the bleachers but I thought you were probably in the last place we'd look."

Quinn grabs Rachel's purse shutting off the light and shutting the door, "So I said let's try the art room or science lab."

Santana swings their joined hands playfully, "Of course we looked in the art room first, low and behold science lab, the last place we'd look. It's a good thing we found you though 'cuz Mom and Mami were going crazy."

Quinn snuggles closer walking with her head on Rachel's shoulder, "Plus Santana was missing you like crazy. It was seriously pathetic."

Santana scowls at her other girlfriend, "Fuck off Quinn, you were the one sitting in the corner pouting not me."

Quinn flips her off, "You were sitting on my lap whining Satan."

Santana opens her mouth but snaps it shut when she couldn't think of something to refute that comment.

Rachel sighs content sandwiched between her girls, it took a while but the backlash from Mercedes gossip finally died down. Thankfully the people that would've been the biggest offenders last year were their biggest advocates aside from their friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

**_T_****_he_**_ next day the girls walked into school like they normally did, ignoring the whispers and pointed glances their way. They were honestly surprised that no one came up to them yesterday to question the rumors that Mercedes was spreading. But of course they dropped their guard too soon, when the puck heads cornered them at their lockers before homeroom._

"_Yo freaks," hockey team captain Rick 'The Stick' Nelson walks up to them slushie in hand. "I heard from a little birdie that you three are bumping uglies." He leers at Santana and Quinn, "It's a shame that you two are going to the all you can eat buffet but since you're hot I'll want to watch."_

_Santana narrows her eyes ready to hit him over the head with his own stick, but Rachel tightens her hold on her waist. Rick screws up his face when he looks at Rachel, "But I can't understand why you're throwing away you're hotness and popularity for Man Hands. She must be blackmailing you or something."_

_His buddy giggles like a little girl high fiving the player next to him. Quinn grits her teeth itching to kick his balls into his throat but holds herself back because she was stupid enough to promise Rachel that she won't fight today. _

_Rick shakes his cup, "Now that you're plummeting into the bottom of the ladder, we thought a welcome to Loserdom would be appropriate."_

_Rachel lifts her chin up defiantly, "Wow I'm surprised that you even know a few words with more than two syllables let alone what the mean."_

_Rick flushes clearly embarrassed at the laughter behind him, he growls cocking his hand back ready to throw them his slushie. Quinn squeezes her eyes shut pulling Rachel's face to shoulder while pulling Santana behind her. Rachel squeals while she and Santana try to cover Quinn's face accidently poking her right eye. A few seconds ticked by and the girls were met with silence, Quinn takes the chance and opens the eye that isn't injured. _

_Rachel and Santana lift their heads from their hiding places and all three were shocked to see an angry Karofsky squeezing Rick's wrist. The smaller boy crawled at the tight grip, while the bigger football players surrounded the rest of the hockey players._

_Azimio never liked these three girls much only because he found them annoying but he owes them for everything they did for his best friend whether they know it or not, "What's this guys? Why are you picking on this girls that are so much smaller than you?"_

_A particularly brave puck head decides to pipe in, "Dude they're like sick and perverted, it's bad enough their dykes but all three are in a relationship together it's just wrong."_

_Santana growls hugging her girls close, "You're just pissed that I have two hot girlfriends when the only chick stupid enough to date you is inflatable."_

_He glares at Santana ready to retaliate regardless of being surrounding by a bunch of big jocks but Sam and Puck flex their muscles making him back down._

_Mike smiles kissing the girls on their cheeks before standing in front of his Lesbros, "Okay here's the stitch idiots these girls are so off limits that means if you even think about doing something stupid them, 50 years from now your great grandkids will still be at the bottom of ladder."_

_Karofsky finally let's go of Rick's wrist, "I know that with all the hits to head you losers get it made you a little slow so we'll dumb it down for you. Santana, Quinn and Rachel off limits that means no slushies, no body checks, no taunting."_

_Puck's smirks, "It means that you basically have to cross the street if you see them outside of school. Because if I find out that they've been harassed in any way Finn's little slushie bath will seem like child's play compared to what we'll do to you."_

_Sam grins, "Just nod if you understand."_

_Rick glares trying to save face, "Dude we have the same amount of players so what makes you think you can scare us?"_

_A basketball player that neither girl knows struts up to the crowd, "The basketball teams have their backs along with the soccer teams, rugby. Shall I go on?"_

_Rick glares at the boy before signaling for his team to leave, "Just watch yourself dykes, you can't have bodyguards around you all of the time." The girls watched amused as the puck heads walked away tails between their legs with the rest of the students at were gathered around. _

_Santana clears her throat, "Um thanks for that guys, seriously I wasn't expecting it but we thank you for your support."_

_Azimio rolls his eyes, "I don't like you much, I think you're a bitch." Santana grins agreeing, "But you three deserve to be in whatever kind of relationship you want." He scratches his head looking very confused, "I don't understand how the dynamics work but hey whatever makes you happy, so you do you."_

_Rachel head stayed were Quinn shoved it earlier, but now she was wearing her megawatt smile, "Thank you Azimio and everyone else for your wonderful timing. Thank you for having our back as Santana would say." She holds out her hand for him to shake but Azimio looks at her not really sure if she was for real. Regardless he takes her small hand into his larger one shaking it, careful not to hurt her delicate hand. _

How did I ever think this dainty hand ever resembled a man's?_ He thinks idly. Karofsky smiled at the scene before him, it took a while to make his buddy understand that he was the same person he's always been. It didn't matter who or what he was attracted to, he was still the same boy he grew up with. It was thanks to Santana and Quinn although it wasn't their intention he owed them all the same._

_Quinn shakes her head leave it her babies to build bridges without realizing it. Completely missing the fact that she was the one that came up with the plan in the first place. Santana covered her mouth to hide the smile at Azimio and Shane's bemused face, yeah her babies are something special._

_Puck rolls his eyes, "Okay kids let's get to class before we're late." He shoos the players away before saluting his Lesbros, dragging the other Gleek boys with him. Rachel leans against the lockers somehow exhausted already and the day hasn't even started. She smiles when Quinn brushes back her hair lovingly, "Are you okay baby?"_

_Rachel kisses the cupping her face, "Yes baby I'm good just shocked that the football players and other jocks actually stepped in to defend us."_

_Santana chuckles, "I guess I'm not the only one getting in touch with my inner vagina." Her girls give her a 'what the fuck look?' that has her chuckling even louder, "It's just something I said to Brittany during our talk so don't worry, I'm not going crazy." She touches her chest over her heart, "Promise."_

_Quinn snickers she can only imagine what exactly brought that particular expression to light, "I still want everyone to be careful, we might have the support of the jocks which is amazing, but I don't want to get caught unawares." Her girls nod agreeing with that, "Come on babes let's go see what Mom is up too."_

_The trio talk quietly ignoring the fact that two very pissed off people were staring at them from across the hall. Mercedes turns to Finn, "There has to be a way to get even with those bitches, not everything can possible go their way. Plus Kurt's still mad at me and hasn't returned my phone call," she pouts._

_Finn shrugs not caring about her or her problems, "He's an idiot like the rest of them, but we can use him to make those bitches pay." He smirks evilly, "Even if he doesn't know it."_

_Mercedes shivers at the cold tone in his voice, "Whatever you say Finn, I have to go to the office to find out what's my new homeroom so I'll talk to you later."_

_Finn shrugs walking to the choir room plotting his next move._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**_I_****_t_** wasn't and still isn't all perfect and peaceful but not for the most part their peers leave them alone. Of course there's a few people that want to voice their opinions about their relationship but there's a lot of jocks and rest of their friends to dissuade them if they wanted to get to rowdy.

Rachel pecks out into the crowded auditorium seeing all of Santana's family there to show their support. It felt odd have someone out there cheering her one, of course her fathers were too busy to make it but at least she has her Mom and the in laws (?) there. Rachel swallows starting to panic a little, so much is riding on this performance. Not just a trophy but her clubs fate and her Mom's job.

Rachel feels her nerves starting to get worse and for the first time ever she wants to run away and hide in a hole. She jumps when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder, "You okay baby?"

The husky voice she loves washes through her, "Yeah baby, I just find myself more scared then I usually an before a performance." She swallows the panic bubbling to the surface, "What if I screw up my lines and I lose the competition for us, Quinn?"

She feels Santana hug her from behind and instantly relaxes, "Hey none of that starfish," she giggles at the silly nickname Santana recently started calling her, "you'll be awesome and perfect as always."

Quinn grins, "Yeah because who was the one that saved our ass sophomore year when the other teams stole our set list." She kisses Rachel's temple, "Once you're on stage I know that all your worries will wash away, if not look to this spot here because Santana and I will be right here sending you our strength, okay?"

Rachel starts to feel a little calmer now but she still has a nagging feeling that something is about to go wrong, "Okay but…"

Quinn cuts her off with a long sweet kiss that melts her brain. She feels Santana nuzzling her neck turning her into a bigger pile of Rachel goo. Quinn pulls back looking very satisfied with herself, "Better?"

Rachel's eyes glazed over as she nods but doesn't really hear the question. Shelby decides it's time to step in before this turns into a full blown make out session, "Okay Rae it's almost time to take your mark, whatever happens know that I'm extremely proud of you." She looks around as the Gleeks gather around them, "Of all of you, you guys really stepped up and made me proud. Whether we win or lose I know that this club, you guys are the best group here."

Puck smiles proud of himself and his team, after the hell they've been put through since the beginning of the year he knows his buddies are the strongest people he knows.

Shelby smiles, "Alright kids take your mark, Rachel I know you'll be fabulous so go stand on your mark."

Rachel smiles thinly before detangling her limbs from Santana's vice like grip. Quinn watched her closely for minute before pulling her back, "I get that the timing may or may not suck but I need you to know something before you go on. The both of you."

Both of her girls have a curious expression on their face as they wait for her to continue. Quinn smiles shyly, "I love you." She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, "I don't need for you to say it back but I just thought that you should know before you go on."

Silence echoed throughout the back stage as the rest of the Gleeks looked on waiting to see if they would reciprocate, but when the announcer called for places Quinn gently pushed Rachel to her mark. Quinn smiled from her place as Rachel watched her still dazed. Rachel snapped to attention when the spotlight shined on her.

She shook herself and belted out the first line:

_Do you remember when we were just kids?  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss_

Quinn smiles watching her girl hold the audience in the palm of her hand. She had no need for music or anything flashy just her voice pure and simple, a cappella. She's already killing it. Quinn stiffens a little when she feels a hand slip into her own, but relaxes when Santana kisses her temple.

_School yard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were now_

I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again  
We could stay in this moment  
Stay in this moment

Santana leans up whispering in Quinn's ear, "I love you too."

_For the rest of our lives_

_Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?_

Rachel looks over to her girls as she sings this next part, smiling and hoping that the words she didn't get to say back was shining in her eyes.

_I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last first kiss_

Amazing how life turns out the way that it does  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love

Rachel turns back to the crowd walking forward her voice getting stronger and more powerful causing goose bumps throughout the crowd.

_I wanna break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again_

Jesse runs up to Shelby frantic, "I can't find Finn!"

_We could stay in this moment  
Stay in this moment_

Shelby's eyes widen, "Oh no." She closes her eyes, "Did you try his phone?"

_For the rest of our lives  
Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?_

Jesse nods, "Artie said he had to use the rest room and then he never came back!"

_I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last first kiss_

Shelby chews on her lower lip, "Shit, shit, shit. Okay don't tell the girls take Sam and Blaine and run check the restrooms you have maybe five minutes before it's time for the group so be back in three so we can have time to figure this out." Jesse nods turning to run but Shelby pulls him back, "Be as discreet as you can." She watches as the boy takes off, she should've known that he was up to something. He's been way too quiet since Schue dropped his bombs two weeks ago.

Is it over now? Hey, hey is it over now?  
Is it over now? Hey, hey it's not over now

I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have  
That you'll ever have  
I wanna be your last first love  
That you'll ever love

She turns to watch her daughter on stage praying that this doesn't screw them over. Rachel and her girls oblivious watch each other smiling when Rachel sang that line.

_Lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide  
I wanna be your last first kiss for all time_

Rachel's smiles her heart pounding as the applause washes over her. She said once that she needed applause to live but she was wrong. The only thing better than that is her girls watching over her and smiling at her proudly.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," she smiles her show smile. "Please welcome to the stage New Directions' own Quinn and Santana." She steps back as the audience applauded enthusiastically for her girls.

Rachel touches Santana's arm when they walk past, not having enough time to tell them the words she wanted to say. Quinn and Santana take their mark at opposite ends of the stage waiting for the music to start.

The pulsing beat of Rihanna's 'Where Have You Been' fill the auditorium and Santana smirks giving the crowd a sultry look and her body moving to the beat. (If you haven't seen the video then I recommend that you do to get an idea of how the dancing should be… you / watch? v = v0WF6Y)

_[Santana]_

_I've been everywhere, girl  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long_

Quinn smirks winking from her spot dancing her way to Santana, taking the next lines. She gives her a come here gesture. Santana smirks dancing her way closer to Quinn.

_[Quinn]_  
_I've been everywhere, girl  
Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

Rachel watches mesmerized, she almost forgot how talented her girls were not just in singing but in dancing as well. She scoffs at herself, of course they're talented years of being the top cheerios should have proven that.

_[Together]  
Where have you been  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd_

The crowd watches on delighted when the girls dance into the front row energizing them. Meanwhile in the back the three boys run up to Shelby breathless.

"I'm sorry Ms. C but we couldn't find him anywhere," Jesse pants.

"Shit," Shelby sighs calling for the rest of the Gleeks minus Rachel who was too enthralled with the girls on the stage to notice anything was wrong._  
_  
_Where have you been,  
All my life, all my life  
Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)  
Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)  
Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)  
Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)_

The music bleeds seamlessly into Rihanna's 'I Hate How I love you'.

_[Santana]  
That's how much I love you (yeah…Quinn)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah…Quinn)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...Quinn)_

Quinn looks over to Rachel her hips dancing to the beat hypnotizing Rachel and Santana.

_[Quinn]  
I've been everywhere, girl  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me_

The music bleeds together leaving the crowd on the edge of their seats.

_[Santana]_

_But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips_

_[Quinn]_

_Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, girl  
Looking for you babe  
_  
_[Santana]_

_All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset…Quinn)  
Can't remember what you did_

[Quinn]

_Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

_Where have you been_  
_Cause I never see you out_  
_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_  
_Somewhere in the crowd_

_[Together]_  
_Where have you been,_  
_All my life, all my life_  
_Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)_  
_Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)_  
_Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)_  
_Where have you been, (all my life…Santana)_

[Beat Break] Mike and Brittany dances out into the stage causing the crowd to gasps as the sail through the air. The four people dance together leaving everyone speechless. Hiding in the shadows Sue watches smirking, she's waiting for the right moment to snatch up her two best cheerios but until then she's enjoying the show.

_[Together]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

Also hiding in the shadows a seething William Schuester watches on wondering what he had to do to knock these people out for good. Somewhere on the road Finn sits in his car smirking thinking he just ruined the Gleeks chances, but he won't know for sure until later.

_[Santana]  
But I hate it... _

_Quinn [Where have you been, all my life]  
You know exactly how to touch_

_Quinn [Where have you been, all my life]_

Rachel breath catches in her throat, she's never seen anything as sexy as her girls at this moment. Fuck the rest of sectionals she just wants to take them in a closet right now. She never got to watch a full performance, they wanted it to be a surprise. Oh man she is surprised!

_So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more_

_Quinn [Where have you been, all my life]  
Said I despise that I adore you_

_Quinn [Where have you been, all my life]_

_[Quinn]  
And I hate how much I love you girl (yeah...Mike, Brittany)_

_Santana[You can have me all you want]  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...Mike, Brittany)_

_Santana [Any way, any day]_

Rachel dances onto the stage with the other four people, moving with the beat.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...Mike, Brittany, Rachel)_

_Santana[To show me where you are tonight]  
But I just can't let you go _

_Santana[Where have you been, all my life]  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...Mike, Brittany, Rachel)  
Santana[Where have you been, all my life]_

Santana twirls Rachel around into Quinn's arms.

_[Santana]  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh_

_[Quinn]  
Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact_

She stares into her eyes singing the next line.

_That I love you beyond the reason why (why...Santana)_

Quinn looks up to another pair of brown eyes winking and twirling Rachel back to Santana.

_And it just ain't right_

[Santana]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...Quinn)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

The rest of New Directions come onto the stage trying their best to keep up with the five talented people making the complicated movements seem so easy.

_[Together]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

[Santana]  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...

[Quinn]  
As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...New Directions)

_Santana[Where have you been, all my life]  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you…New Directions)_

Quinn looks around confused as she noticed that someone was missing. She looks over to Shelby who just shrugs helplessly.

_Santana[Where have you been, all my life]  
As much I love you (oh...New Directions)  
Santana[Where have you been, all my life]  
As much as I need you_

_[Together]_  
_And I hate that I love_  
_You soooooooo!_

_[Santana]_  
_And I hate that I love you soooo_

_Quinn[I've been everywhere, girl, Looking for someone]_

Santana and Rachel catch on to the fact that they're missing someone as well. Rachel swallows nervously thankful that they still have enough members to compete. The rest of New Directions fall back letting the two girls finish out the song.

_And I hate how much I love you girl  
Quinn[Someone who can please me, Love me all night long]  
I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you…New Directions)  
Quinn[I've been everywhere, girl, I've been everywhere, girl]  
And I hate how much I love you girl_

Quinn smiles lovingly at Santana taking her hand as the music softens fading away.

_Quinn[I've been everywhere, girl, Looking for you babe]  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...New Directions)  
Quinn[Searching for you babe]_

_And I hate that I love you so  
Quinn[Where have you been, all my life]_

_[Together]_  
_And I hate that I love you so... soo..._  
_Yeah... hey... Oh..._

_Where have you been, all my life_

The crowd erupts before the last note was finished. Santana squeals hugging Quinn close, feeling their hearts thundering together. They bow a couple of times before separating and running to their marks. The crowd was still on their feet when the last songs opening notes played.

The spotlight falls on a smirking Sam who does a little shimmy showing off his boy band moves.

_[Sam]  
whoa oh oh oh oh  
whoa oh oh oh oh  
I kinda feel like it don't make  
like-like-like it don't make  
feel like it don't make sense_

The spotlight fades off of Sam and onto Jesse who smirks out into the crowd. He searches for Blaine singing this part for him.

_[Jesse]_  
_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable_  
_But I'm finding out loves unreliable_  
_I'm giving all I got just to make you stay_  
_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Artie rolls into the spotlight after Jesse dances away.

_[Artie]_  
_Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard_  
_Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star_  
_And I might drive myself insane_  
_If those lips aren't speakin' my name_

Puck struts next Sam causing some fangirl like screaming in the front rows.

_[Puck]_  
_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_

The two boys show that the five people before aren't the only dancing talent of the group. Shelby chuckles from backstage, dancing along with her kids.

Schuester scowls walking up to his replacement, "I wouldn't start celebrating just yet Shelby, because the Warblers were pretty good tonight. Not to mention the fact that little dance Santana and Quinn did, might be considered to provocative."

_[Sam, Puck]_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

Shelby sighs, "Do you have try and ruin my kids' moment? Is it too much to hope that they can have something that doesn't involve you being an ass?"

_Could I say no?_

_[Artie, Jesse]Chorus_  
_She's got a love like woe_

Before Schue could reply he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder. They both turn to find a scowling David Martinez, "The back area is for students and teachers, since you're neither than I suggest you leave before I have you thrown out."

_New Directions(whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe_

Schue glares at the man that stole his job, "Listen Junior just because you have my job at the moment doesn't mean shit."

"Actually William it means everything," Sue struts up from beyond them. "Like _Menudo_ said this area is reserved for staff and students so if you don't leave then now then I'm sure the chief, who I have on speed dial, will be thrilled to take my call."

_New Directions(whoaa oh oh oh)_

Schue glares at the group before turning to walk away. Holly made sure to run into him as she walked up to her fellow teachers. "So what I miss?"

Shelby rolls her eyes turning around to watch her team perform.

_[Sam]  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again_

Only the girls were surprised that Kurt sang this next part, because this was supposed to be Finn's. Rachel was to engrossed in her girl's performance that a bomb could've gone off and still she wouldn't have noticed anything.

_[Kurt]  
Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

Blaine walks up to Jesse hugging him close, smiling his goofy smile.

_[Blaine]_  
_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_  
_Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,_  
_Can I keep up with her pace?_  
_Kick it into gear when I see that face_

_[Mike]_  
_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one_  
_That can make a storm cloud break_  
_Pulling up the sun_  
_And I can't get caught in the rain_  
_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_[Sam, Puck]_  
_Cause I got some intuition,_  
_or maybe I'm superstitious_  
_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill_  
_that I'm swallowing down_  
_[Artie, Jesse]_  
_To counter this addiction_  
_you've got me on a mission_  
_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_  
_Could I say no?_

_[New Directions]Chorus_  
_She's got a love like woe_

The three girls walk to the edge of the stage smiling waving their arms in the air. For the first time Brittany feels a part of the group rather than an outsider.

_[Sugar, Brittany, Lauren](whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
[Sugar, Brittany, Lauren](whoaa oh oh oh)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
[Tina]Because you're bringing me in_

Mike takes Tina in his arms almost forgetting that they weren't alone.

_and now you're kicking me out again  
[Mike]Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
[Mike, Tina]Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again_

Sam smiles at Brittany as if he's seeing her for the first time. Brittany smiles back shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_[Sam]_  
_Cause we only have one life_  
_The timing and the moment,_  
_All seem so right_  
_So would you say you're mine?_

Holly leans over whispering in Shelby's ear, "They're awesome, in my opinion they should win hands down."

Shelby smirks watching her daughters come together in the middle of the stage, "No contest they're the best out there."

Holly grins, "I see that hickey you were sporting went away, maybe who ever gave it to you in the first place will give you another."

Shelby's face flushes as she tries to cover her fading mark.

_[Rachel, Quinn, Santana](We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine?  
[Rachel, Quinn, Santana](We'll be just fine)_

_[New Directions]Chorus_  
_She's got a love like woe_  
_[Kurt](whoaa oh oh oh)_  
_Girls got a love like woe_  
_[Kurt](whoaa oh oh oh)_

The Gleeks moved to the edge of the stage arms around each other, everyone actually enjoying being together for the first time in over a year. They started remembering when everything was fun before agendas got in the way.

_[Jesse]I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_[Blaine]Because you're bringing me in_  
_[Jesse, Blaine]and now you're kicking me out again_  
_[Rachel]Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_[Santana]Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_[Quinn]Because you're bringing me in_  
_[Rachel, Santana, Quinn]And then you're kicking me out again_

_[New Directions]Chorus  
She's got a love like woe  
[Girls](whoaa oh oh oh)  
Girls got a love like woe  
[Boys](whoaa oh oh oh)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_and now you're kicking me out again_  
_Loved so strong, then you moved on_  
_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_  
_Because you're bringing me in_  
_And then you're kicking me out again_

The crowd erupted in applause again giving the Gleeks a standing ovation. Mike picked up Tina twirling her around laughing happily. Jesse dipped Blaine kissing him in front of everyone, not caring that he had a whole auditorium watching them. Artie smiled at Brittany but didn't approach her, giving her the space that promised Santana he'd give her.

Rachel slips her hands in each of her girls' leading them backstage. "You know Quinn, that comment before I went on stage wasn't very nice," Rachel tells her smirking.

Quinn blushes stuttering, "Um well I wanted to get you to relax, but don't feel obligated to say it back if you're not ready." She swings their joined hands smiling cutely, "I can wait."

Santana grins cuddling into Quinn's side waiting to see where Rachel was going with this. Rachel nibbles on her lower lip, "No I don't feel obligated to say it back, but I do love you Quinn." The newly blonde girl smile lights up the room, "I love you too, Santana. I'm not sure when or how it happened but I do."

Santana eyes become suspiciously wet, "I love you too Rachel. I think that I started falling for you the first day of school in the bathroom." Rachel lets out a relieved laugh, snuggling into her girls, "Quinn, I think I've always been in love with you but I didn't start to realize until I picked you up the second day of school."

Shelby clears her throat, "I hate to interrupt girls but I need a group meeting before the winners are announced."

Rachel gives her Mom a weak glare before following her to the choir room. Shelby waits until all of her kids are in the room before clapping her hands excitedly, "I am so proud of you guys! After all of the obstacles thrown your way these last two weeks you all did an amazing job." She smiles at her kids brightly, "I know we have some issues to discuss but that's for later now is a time to celebrate. So I just wanted you all to know that before things get too crazy."

Santana smiles pulling her diva down on her lap, "It's cool Mom we killed it even though you're all a bunch of losers. I personal think Rachel's performance was the shit and me and Q's set the room on fire." She winks at Sam, "Even Froggy Lips dance made my lady loins happy and I think everyone's figured out by now that they're 100% for the ladies."

Quinn smacks her in the back of the head lightly knocking off her hat, "What my girlfriend's trying to say is that everyone did an awesome job and we're proud to be a part of it."

Santana gives her a mocking glare while Rachel rubbed the back of her head, "That's what I said Q-ball."

Shelby chuckles at her antics, "Remind me never to let Santana give any motivational speeches." Santana rolls her eyes before burying her face in Rachel's neck, "Anyways I wanted to give you a little bit of news before we get on stage." She takes a deep breath knowing that this isn't going to go over very well, "I realize I probably should've told you guys sooner but in my defense I didn't want to put any more pressure on you."

Rachel sits up straighter not looking at her girls questioning gaze, "When I first took over the club it was stipulated that if we don't win at sectionals then Mr. Figgins will be forced to disband the group." She sags back in her chair as her kids started speaking all at once.

Puck take a page out of Finn's play book by kicking over the closest chair, "That's not fair! We worked so hard these last few months. Hell this past few years and what, it's all for nothing now?"

Quinn tilts Rachel's face up, "Did you know about this Rae?" She already knew the answer by her guilty expression, "Is that why you've been off all week?"

Santana hugged her tighter, "Didn't you trust us not to tell anyone?"

Rachel swallows pulling her girls closer, "I trust you two completely! I just didn't want you guys to worry or let this effect you."

Quinn shakes her head sadly, "But it was okay for you to have to worry or have more pressure? This is a relationship Rae you have two other people to lean on. Whatever affects you affects us, I thought you knew that by now."

Shelby cuts in, "It was me girls. I asked Rachel not to say anything and that was my mistake, I shouldn't have laid that much pressure on her." She gestures helplessly, "This is the reason why I didn't say anything sooner. So please don't be mad or hurt because she was just doing what I asked her."

Rachel reaches out hesitantly cupping bot of their faces, "I'm sorry if you think that by my not saying anything to mean that I don't trust you because nothing could be further from the truth."

Santana swallows looking away, "Are you positive?"

"One hundred percent San, I love you and trust you. I didn't say anything because Mom asked me not to," she looks up Quinn who hasn't responded.

Quinn sighs running a hand through her hair, "I guess I, we can't be upset that you were only doing something that your Mom asked you to do." She finally looks into Rachel's big doe eyes, "No more secrets though, okay?"

Rachel looks to her mother silently asking if she can tell them the rest of the story. Shelby bites her lip, "There's a little more but that part only concerns me and Mr. Martinez but Rachel can tell you girls later when you get home."

Puck frowns, "What about the rest of us, Ms. C? Don't we deserve to know?"

Shelby quirks a perfectly shaped brow, "No Puck, this part isn't meant for gossip so no this doesn't concern you."

The Gleeks scowled if this affected their coach and San's cousin then yes it was their concern. But if Ms. C didn't want to tell them then they'll have to find out on their own. Shelby mistakenly took their silence as consent, "Alright kids let's go wait for the results because I know everyone's dying to know right now."

Rachel makes no move to follow their friends' content on staying where she is right now. Smirking she gives Santana a look that sent all the moisture in her body down south, "This might be inappropriate considering you two were just upset with me but I feel that must tell you what I thought of your performance."

Quinn shivers at the husky tone in her voice arousal shooting down to her crotch, "Oh yeah what's your critique ma'am?"

Instead of answering she fisted her hand in Santana's thick raven hair crashing their lips together. Santana yelps startled at her unexpected move but shock gave way to pleasure as their tongues battled for dominance. A low whine sounds from the back of Santana's as she let Rachel take over the kiss. Rachel smirks into the kiss, slowing the almost frantic clashing of teeth and lips.

Quinn licked her lips watching her girls' heated embrace, whimpering in need. Her fingers twitch, inching to stake her claim on her both of her girls. Oxygen finally becoming a problem made a very reluctant Rachel end their kiss. Rachel struggles to catch regulate her breathing, moans loud when Quinn pulls her head back attacking her mouth. This time Rachel's the one that whimpers as she allows Quinn's tongue past her lips invading her mouth. Quinn hums tasting Santana's cherry lip gloss mixed with Rachel's own addictive taste.

Santana was too impatient to wait her turn grabs Quinn's silky hair pulling painfully until she attaches their lips together. They chuckle into each other's mouths when they hear Rachel's loud groan, feeling put out about the shortened kiss. Rachel rolls her eyes and decides to occupy herself by nibbling on Quinn's neck and brushing her hand on the underside of Santana's breasts.

Santana laughter dies in her throat and her nipples instantly harden when she feels Rachel's stealthy little hand find its way under her blouse. Quinn was in a bad way herself when Rachel starts tugging on her earlobe, but she knows that she has to stop soon or else she won't be able to stop herself from throwing Rachel and Santana on the floor and having her wick way with her girls.

Santana has to chant in her head, _I will not take my girlfriends' virginity on the choir floor_, but her unoccupied hand wormed its way under Rachel's sinfully short skirt kneading her quivering thigh. The hand that was gripping Santana's hair worked its way down cupping the bulge in Quinn's pants in an awkward angle. Quinn throws her head back moaning loudly, _this isn't helping my resolve! _Santana pouts briefly at the loss of Quinn's lips before she attacks the other side of her neck. Quinn's pants turn into breathy moans, each girl becoming wetter at the small noises their girlfriend was making. Somehow she finds herself pushing their heads closer, not understanding when her hands came to be gripping each of her brunettes' hair.

Rachel vaguely hears the announcement for all the clubs to come to the stage for the winners to be announced. She mumbles, "We have to go back the stage."

Santana grunts, "Don't wanna." As she kisses along Quinn's jaw, "I'm fine where I'm at babe."

Quinn hums, "The rest of the club can text us the results later, but now we need to go home before I embarrass myself."

Rachel protests weakly, "No we can't, we have to be there. We worked so hard on this performance."

Santana lifts her head glaring at her hobbit, "Rachel as much as love you and the sound of your voice, but less talking and more kissing."

Quinn smiles opening her eyes, "I love you too Rachel but I second that so we win, yea!"

Rachel frowns resting her head on Quinn's soft chest, "Where does it say that it's a majority rule? And I don't like it when you two over rule me; it's not fair when you gang up one me."

Santana's glare turns into a devious smirk, "That's one of the perks of dating two girls, I guess."

'Somewhere' echoes through the choir room and Rachel smiles triumphantly, "That's my Mom unless you want to tell her that we were too busy making out to stand with the rest of the club, I suggest we leave."

Santana's and Quinn's phone also starts ringing annoyingly causing the petulant HBICs to pout. "Fucking cock blocks! All of them," Santana whines.

Rachel rolls her eyes at her childish antics, but realizes that maybe the current position of her hands aren't helping the matter at all. She blushes as she stands on shaking legs removing her hands from her favorite places. Santana mewls pitifully when Rachel backs away making her hand fall as well. Rachel averts her eyes not wanting to see the quiet pitiful pleading in her girls' eyes. She knew full well that she would cave if she saw those adorable pouts.

"Come on loves we're going to miss the results," she says with false enthusiasm. Sometimes she really hates being the responsible one, she straights out her suit before turning to the door. The girls sigh stomping childish after their mean girlfriend.

Quinn looks down realizing that she has a problem. She glares at her erection since it was a reminder of what she wasn't doing anymore. She shrugs off her suit jacket and covers she stubborn member.

Santana notices and starts grinning at her impishly, "Having a problem there Q?"

"Not one word San," Quinn grumbles reaching for her hand.

They see Carmen running up to them, "Where the hell have you been?" She sees the ruffled hair, groaning, "You know what, never mind I don't want to know. Just hurry the hell up before the parental units ground your hormonal asses again."

Santana flips off her big sister, "I'm walking as fast as I can asshole. Can't you see that I'm wearing six inch heels?"

Carmen laughs, "Whatever bitch, I just saw you dancing in those heels so stop making lame excuses and go."

Quinn sticks her tongue out but sensing an argument about to erupt, she starts pulling her Latina faster toward the stage. Santana mutters under her breath, complaining in Spanish about her cock blocking family. Rachel stands waiting at the stage door struggling not to smile at her whiny girlfriend.

Quinn glares, "Not one word Rae." She pushes open the door, holding it open for her girls and completely ignoring Rachel's giggling and Santana's whining.

Tina sees the girls breathing a sigh of relief, "It's about time, we were about to send a search party out for you three."

Rachel blushes as she stands next her mother, "Um, no need for all that Tina. We were, uh discussing the duet and lost track of time."

Puck leers, "Sure diva 'talking'? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Santana gives him her best death glare as she comes to stand next to Rachel, "Shut it Puckerman!"

Puck losing his leer but still has lecherous thoughts racing in his head about how their 'talk' really went. Rachel rolls her eyes refusing to meet her Mom's amused face and leans to rest her head on Santana's shoulder, sliding her hand into the Latina's.

Quinn feels the nerves start to kick in, tights her hold on Santana's hand. The watch as Rod Remington slithers onto the stage neither girl bother to listen to his idiotic speech.

A heckler in the crowd agree with their thoughts call out for him to announce the winner already. Rod clears his throat obviously embarrassed, "Alright since some people seem to be impatient and rude we'll move along! In third place goes to our new comers, The Unitards!"

They watch as a suspiciously similar Harmony bounce up to take the trophy, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she turns to Rachel smiling an eerie cheerful smile, "Just think guys we're this good now and only sophomores! So count yourselves lucky because next year will be a blood bath!"

Kurt mouth drops open, "Oh my god! The Gerber baby just threw down the rhinestone microphone!"

Rod chuckles, "We love to see that kind of spirit! Good luck next year kids." He smiles his fake cheesy smile and faces the crowd, "Now the moment everyone's been waiting for, the winner of the 2012 sectionals is…" he pauses for dramatic effect.

Rachel groans, "Just announce it already!"

Shelby smacks the back of her lightly but chuckles with the rest of the crowd. Rod glares at her but looks away frightened when twin death glares are sent his way. _When the hell did high school girl become so scary? Never mind girls are always frightening_, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, who's it going to be The Warblers or New Directions as this year's winners. The 2012 sectionals winning show choir is…" he looks down at his cue card, "McKinney Highs' own New Directions!"

Shelby blinks somewhat dazed before she registered Tina and Mike pulling her up with them to receive the trophy. She looks around the auditorium trying to find the person in the crowd that made her heart ache in a good way. She finally spots them in the back of the stage and they blow her a kiss.

Rachel squeals jumping into Santana's arms and laughs out joyously as she spins them around. Quinn shuffles impatiently waiting for them to stop spinning before she gives them a fierce bear hug. Santana's family runs onto the stage prying the trio apart they take turns hugging and congratulating the girls.

Puck looks over to his Lesbros smiling like a happy giddy fool, noticing how genuinely happy they are. He looks around to the rest of his family. Although he reluctantly he includes McCripple Pants in that category, and vows to make sure that they stay these happy. No matter who's ass he has to kick he's gonna make sure that they keep the happiness they deserve.

* * *

**A/N:  
Rachel's solo, Anberlin: Inevitable  
Quinn and Santana's duet, Rihanna: Where Have You Been and I Hate How I Love w/ Ne-Yo  
The group performance, The Ready Set: Love Like Woe  
If anyone's interested The Unitards performed a mash up of 'One Love' and 'America' and The Warblers performed 'Never Too Late' by Secondhand Serenade and One Directions 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Any guesses on who's Shelby's secret lover? You get a cyber-cookie if you guess first.**


	14. Chapter14:TheAfterVictoryCelebrationsBeg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *sighs* if I did Quinn and Santana would've slapped that Brody guy around and laughed at Finn's idioticness. Yes I'm aware that's not a word. Warning though some violence acquires at the beginning of this chapter and all together bad distasteful language. But it's Finn's view in this story not mine. Some characters are ooooooooc here but when pushed too far you don't stay you're normal self. Also warning there might or might not be lady sexy times with a lady cock so if that turns you off, why are you reading this story? Kidding after the third line break you can skim over the rest of the chapter. As always thank you for the reviews. Alright kiddies on with the show.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The After Victory Celebrations Begins**

**_Puck_** of course was planning a victory party for the next day only his fellow Gleeks were going to be there, but first he had a score to settle with Finn. After all the shit they went through this year, hell the last three years for Finn to blatantly try to sabotage them it was unacceptable. This wasn't the same boy he grew up with, and this new version was about to get taught a lesson. _Puckzilla style_, he thinks flexing his guns.

Sam and the Gleek boys minus Artie and Kurt followed him because after all they couldn't let him have all the fun. Puck notices that someone is behind, sighing he turns around to see a smug Trouty Mouth.

"Dude you don't think that we'd let you have all the fun right," Sam smirks. "Besides we're not even her right now. According to Artie we're at you're house putting the final touches on the party."

Puck rolls his eyes, "Just stay out of my way, White Chocolate because I can promise you that Finn is going to be hurting in a few minutes."

Mike smiles, "Lead the way captain."

"Douche bags," Puck mutters but smiles, he's really glad that Glee is turning out to be the family he never thought he'd have. Puck knocks on the door waiting for his former captain and friends to answer the door.

The tall boy opens the door laughing at the small gathering at his door, "What the fuck do you losers want? I thought that my leaving before the performance was a big enough clue for you to understand that I'm done with you."

Puck growls pushing him back into the house. Finn falls backwards trying regain his balance, "Oh did I hurt you girls' feelings? Did the big bunch of losers cry when they lost?"

Puck steps closer to Finn, the muscles in his biceps bunched up and ready to knock the jack ass on his ass. Finn continues to laugh taunting them because he thinks they lost, "The only thing I regret is missing the look on beak nose's face when their wasn't enough people to compete."

Puck starts to smirk in a very gloating voice taunts the boy that used to be his best friend, "We won Finn. there was still plenty of people in the club."

Sam laughs, "I knew you were slow but can't you fucking count?" He holds up his hands and starts ticking off names, "Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Puck, me, Sugar, Jesse, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany Lauran..." Mike holds up three extra fingers. Sam scratches his head than goes into an exaggerated think pose, "There's one more hmmm… oh yeah Kurt." And a smirking Jesse holds up his middle finger, "Do you need help or are you able to count past ten."

"Kurt and Artie," Finn frowns confesses before he exploded and starts to throw a fit. "That fucking bitch! I knew she'd screw me over. UH," with a frustrated growl he throws a chair into the wall startling the boys and they jump back a little.

"Who was supposed to help you," a voice in the door way startles them. They all turn to see an equally shocked Kurt and they're parents. Carole stood there with tears streaming down her face, this wasn't her son. Her son was a sweet boy, a kind hearted boy no this angry stranger standing in front of her.

Puck groans, "Dude you were supposed to be our alibi!"

Kurt shrugs, "My Dad picked me up because they wanted to confront Finn about his behavior." He turns to look at the stranger standing in his living room, "I get that you don't like Rachel and Quinn at the moment but why screw it for the rest of us? And who is your accomplice?"

"Mercedes! I give her one simple thing to do and she can't even fucking do it without screwing up. Get queer boy," he sneers pointing at his step brother. Burt moved to push him or hit him he never really figured out which one he was about to do even days later but stopped he needed to hear what else Finn had to say, "and the cripple somewhere and lock them in a fucking room for all I care. Throw them down the stairs as long as they can't compete they the fuck should I worry about what happens to them. Then she supposed to distract that retard with I don't know a shiny leprechaun or something." He looks at everyone hatefully, sneering, "Because I hate all of you and I wanted you to fail that way Glee was dismembered."

"Disbanded," Kurt mumbles blinking back tears.

"Finn," Carole voice small and broken. "This isn't you baby."

He's enormous tree legs has him standing in front of his Mom in two steps. He sneers at her, yelling with spit flying in her face, "This is all your fault you lied to me all these years and let me believe my father was a some kind of war hero. But he was a pathetic druggie loser and you are a pathetic bitch that fucked the only man," he jabs his whole hand in the older man's chest. "that showed you any interested in the last, oh I don't know 20 something years."

Carole holds her stomach sobbing, "Finn…"

"No my father left you to join the military that should've showed you how much he didn't want to be with you. I guess you were good for something though since he gave you one last ride and your whore ass got pregnant with me."

Burt slams him back into the wall, for an older out of shape middle aged man he was strong, "I'm taking my wife and son out of here and when we came back I want you gone." Finn struggles to push off his stepfather, "Out of my house and out of my life you're 18 almost 19 you can fend for yourself." Burt smirks at the surprised Gleeks, "You though he was your age huh, no Finnie boy here got held back in fucking kindergarten. Of course only Puck knew since they were in the same class, but Puck got held back for being a badass."

Puck shrugs, "Always have been Mr. Hummel, why don't you take Mrs. Hummel out of here?" He points to himself and then gestures to the other boys, "We'll take care of the trash for you and make sure he doesn't steal anything."

Finn eyes go wide in disbelief, "You're actually going to let this guy throw me out? What kind of mother are you?"

Carole whips her eyes and says in a disheartened monotone, "Not a very good one if I raised a man like you. leave and don't come back unless you're ready to get help, Finn." She turns to walk out of the house but pauses at the door, "I do love you, you're my son but I don't know who you are anymore."

Burt lets him go, he backs up staring the boy down his whole body was practically screaming for him to try something. Anything as long as it gave him an excuse to tear into this horrible little man. He grabs Kurt to lead him out of the house but the smaller boy shakes his head, "I need to hear what else Finn has to say. He used me and my insecurities to hurt a club that I love very much, Dad. I think I earned the right to hear everything that contributed to too. Knowingly or unknowingly, I still need to know."

Mike smiles at the devastated parents, "Don't worry we won't let Finn hurt him."

Burt nods leading Carole, who was currently using the door as a means of support, out of the house and into the car. He didn't know where they would go but anywhere was better than staying and listening to Finn spew his venom.

Finn glares at their retreating backs, "Fine just leave! I don't need you! You sucked as a mother anyway!"

Kurt steps up a little closer to the enraged boy, paying extra attention to the fact that he had his first curled into a tight ball, "What else did I help you and Mercedes with?" His voice sounded small and forced, like he was choking on his words, "Tell me!"

Finn crosses his arms smirking, "Everything you gossiping little queer. Every little thing you ever said to that black bitch I heard and used it because you just had to be in everyone's business. You're a better informant than that freak Jewfro. So thank you very much for all the useful information."

Kurt swallows looking at the rest of the boys, "I never meant to harm the club," he tells them imploring them to believe him, "I might be a jealous diva but I never wanted anything bad to happen to the club."

"Oh shut the fuck up gay boy," he sneers. "You were jealous that Rachel is better than you like Mercedes fat ass. You spent so much time trying to suck my dick that you would do anything for me."

Kurt's face flushes, "I got over that ridiculous crush I had on you a long time ago."

Finn laughs, "Yeah right you moved on to St. Butt Munch, but you couldn't even hold on to him for more than a few months. Because you're a psychotic and needy and probably a bad lay."

Jesse smiles dangerously, "Keep talking little man, just remember that this fag handed you your ass." Blaine smirks kisses his cheek, "Keep talking and I promise you that it'll happen again."

Puck smirks, "Have you thought much of how good Lady Face is in bed?" He tkks mockingly, "That doesn't say much about your straightness dude. No wonder Quinn and Rachel didn't want you, you're a fag in denial this whole time." He looks back at the three boys, his eyes showing his apology for the derogatory term, "But then again they have better taste then to give it up to you."

Finn moves to hit his former best friend but stops when the other boys move step up making a wall, "Santana had no problem giving it up to me, but she's a whore that likes to spread her legs for anything with a heartbeat."

Sam and Puck had to be held back, but Puck yelled, "She's not a whore! She's a better person than you could ever pretend to be!"

Finn laughs, "Keep telling yourself that after I make a list of everyone she spread her legs for." He tilts his head, "Maybe the shorter list would be of people she didn't sleep with."

Kurt swallows back his tears and bile that wanted to come out, "How I ever thought you were a good man that just did stupid things is beyond me. You are a truly pathetic man that doesn't deserve those girls, you are beneath them."

"No they're beneath me!" he yells as he throws more furniture at the wall not realizing he was confessing everything in his rage, "I can't believe I spent nearly three years of my life catering to that two frigid bitches and they one thing they can't do is spread their fucking legs like good little whores."

Sam stops the boys from jumping the over grown door knob, they needed more information. He kicks the wall, "I had everything planned out, fuck Rachel over the summer and then dump her the first day of school. Then I was going move on to Quinn and screw her two but _noooo_," he continued punching and kicking the wall, "they couldn't be good little sluts like Santana. Naw they had to gay for each other and embarrass me again."

He looks up his knuckles raw and bloody, the slightly unhinged look in his eyes scared the Glee boys, "After I was done using them then I was going to move on to the rest of you losers and get that pathetic excuse of club cancelled. But stupid fucking Mr. Schue had to get his dumb ass fired." He glares at Sam taunting the blonde boy, "After I was done with all that I was going to fuck that whore Brittany. I mean come on she has no fucking taste and she's fucked the whole football team." He wiggles his brows, "I bet she has a good mouth after all the dicks at been in it. I bet she could suck off the whole school and still come back for more."

"Shut the fuck up," Sam yells hearing enough about the girl he was coming to like and the three girls that he was a little in love with. Well he's always been a little in love with Quinn, she was his first real girlfriend and it was her that wanted break up. He thought they could work it out, but he gets it now why they would've never worked. It pains him but at least she's happy with her girls.

Finn smirks going up to the blonde pushing him, "What's the matter hasn't she fucked you yet? Maybe because you're a pathetic little dick motherfucker? And it would probably fall out of the that Grand Canyon she calls a pussy." He looks at Mike deciding to include the quiet observer in on the fun, "After I'm done with her than I'll move on to Tina. I bet she has a pretty mouth on her as well."

Mike growls throwing a punch, landing it on his cheek, "You stay the fuck away from my girl!"

Finn laughs, "What they're all bitches, every last one of them. Brittany and Santana are just better at it."

Sam and Puck growl having heard enough , Sam swings at Finn hitting his mouth splitting his lip while Puck tackles him to the ground a half a second later. Finn tries to hit the blonde boy but moves to brace his fall. The Glee boys push him down after he tries to get back up with the exception of Kurt.

Mike turns to Kurt a feral smile on his lips, "You better go upstairs if you don't want to see what's going to happen next, Kurt."

The small feminine boy looked down watching the blonde boy and the badass rain punches and kicks on his former brother. He looks back up to Mike then he looks at Jesse and Blaine but they weren't paying him any mind. They clearly wanted to get in on the action. He shrugs his shoulders and just walked back up the stairs saying over his shoulder, "I don't know what you're talking about Mike, Finn packed his bags and left right after Dad and Carole left. As a matter of fact I'm going in his room and make sure that he took everything."

Jesse smirks, "That sounds like a good thing Kurt. Blaine why don't you help him?" He leans over kissing his boyfriend's lips, "If you want to that is."

Blaine smiles violence isn't really his thing but he kicks Finn in the head once before jogging up to catch up with the other boy. "Just make sure you get his house keys, we wouldn't want him coming back and stealing anything."

Jesse doesn't bother looking up while he shouts, "Good thinking dear."

While the two boys were up stairs throwing Finn's clothes in whatever bags they could find the rest of the boys took turns showing Finn what they really thought of him. About 15 minutes later his room packed including the video systems and pictures were put away. They didn't want to leave Carole with any reminder other than the thoughts in her head, about the boy who broke her heart. They took his things and put them in his truck, while Puck and Sam dragged the beaten boy to the yard and tossed him to the ground.

Puck throws his keys at the figure who was spitting blood from his split lip, "Get the fuck out of here, if you come back these beating will seem like a love taps compared to what we'll do to you next. Stay away from Lady Face and the Hummel's and my girls and the rest of Glee, asshat."

Finn tries to glare but one of his eyes were swollen shut and he looked like he was put through a meat grinder, so suffice to say it wasn't very intimidating in the last. He struggles to stand up, finally gaining his footing he limbs to his truck vowing to get even with the one that started his down fall.

Puck turns to Kurt sympathy in his eyes, yes the boy has gotten on his nerves in the past but his family just broke apart in front of him. Not to mention the girl he thought was his best friend used him, "Dude, come on I know the party's tomorrow but we can all use a drink."

Kurt looks over at him before nodding and follows him to the car. Looking at the boys that piled into two cars he sits back think that maybe he wasn't alone after all. Screw Mercedes. Screw Finn. He doesn't need them but he also knows that he has a long road ahead of him in repairing the damage he did to his club. But maybe just maybe he'll make some friends along the way. Taking out his phone, he scrolls down to the number he knows by heart. Biting his lip he looks at Puck, "Hey."

Puck glances back in the mirror, "What's up?"

Kurt swallows over the lump in his throat, "Is it okay if I invite David to your house?"

Puck grins, bouncing back to his care free persona fairly quickly, "Oh does my Lady have a crush on the big bad football player?" he laughs while Mike, having a little more tacked tries to cover up his with a cough.

Kurt's face flushes, "You're an ass."

Puck laughs harder, "Yeah invite him over maybe he'll let you sit on his lap and stroke away your pain."

Kurt makes a face, "You're a pig Puckerman."

"But I'm sexy," Puck teases.

Kurt shakes his head and clicks on the number, he waited hearing it ring twice before David answered, "Hey…"

* * *

**_On_** the other side of town the trio burst into the house Santana's family trailing behind them amp up by the win. The family was blissfully unaware about what was about to happen at the Hummel's home. Although Santana had an idea what her friend was going to do, since you can never trust a quiet Puckerman. They went into the family room talking excitedly about the win and how to celebrate that victory.

The López family and Shelby wanted to have the whole team get together for a celebratory dinner but they figured that maybe their families would want to have one. Before they left the school the approached the other families while they hugged and congratulated their kids. Shelby was the one that asked if they all could get together in about two hours. They all said yes of course but they were somewhat confused as to why the director was asking them to join her at a family dinner. So the kids told their parents what the whole school already knew, Shelby was Rachel's mother and then it all made sense to them.

Shelby and the rest of the family were at a loss on the venue of the dinner. Until Santana suggested Breadsticks, but of course no one was surprised. Lupe wondered idly what her daughter was going to do once she left Lima and Breadsticks was nowhere to be found. She swallows shaking her head willing the tears back because this was supposed to be a happy time. But damn it she's just not ready for her baby to leave.

Looking over to the girls she smiles a little sadly as an overly hyper Rachel bounces everywhere. Hector looks at his wife and seeing the sad smile, being married to the woman for over twenty years he knew what she was thinking. She wore the same expression when the rest of their kids were seniors and getting ready to leave the house. He takes her hand and squeezes it softly before bringing it to his lips. Lupe looks over at him smiling sadly as she squeezes his hand back. They love all their kids equally but this one seems to be the one hurting more. Santana is their baby after that no more laughter just empty space. But at least they still have until maybe August before that becomes a reality. She sighs resting her head on her husband's shoulders, she'll never be ready for her babies to grow up and stop needing her.

Carman looks up with an amused expression, the little diva that stole her sister's heart and the girl she always considered family was a trip. A sweet quirky girl but a total trip none the less. She notices the tears in her parents eyes and nudges Izzy, she gestures to their parents. Izzy looks over frowning at her parents and she knew, damn it's hitting them like a ton of bricks. The two girls hold a silent conversation, both agreeing to come down and visit more often or have them up for visits when Santana and the girls move to New York. It won't be the same but at least they won't be quite as lonely.

Miguel and Rubén hold their own conversation, both agreeing that they too will have to come home more often when the youngest López leaves. After all they have laundry they could give their Mami to do. You know, just so she can feel like they still need her and not because they fucking hate doing it themselves. They all turn their attention back to the rambling diva, like the youngest López and Quinn the adorable young girl somehow managed to worm her way into their hearts and it doesn't look like she's letting go any time soon. They like their sister all have the same trait and never trust or fall in love easily. Hell they barely even like people but Rachel just like when Quinn made them care. When she walked up to them the first day they moved here looking at them with her sad green eyes. They were in love with the fragile blonde and wanted to protect her always. They managed to fail the blonde but not anymore. They'll do a better job now because after all, she and Rachel hold their baby sister's heart.

It seems that Rachel already plotting their routine for regionals, "I think it would be fair for the ones that didn't get a solo this time around to have one at regionals Mom. It's all our senior year after all, the last chance that they would get." She continues not bothering to pause for a breath while her girls watch with a bemused expression, "I can come up with ten different songs for them by Monday which you can over them at your leisure Mom. Although I would very much to sing the solo of course and the girls sounded wonderful during their duet." She huffs pacing around the room, "I would very much like the opportunity to sing with them as well. Oh and Blaine! He has a wonderful voice that complements mine but I think he would blend in well with Tina or Brittany. Although Brittany's voice isn't as strong as the rest of us, she does have a pretty one." She stops in front of her mother waving her arms dramatically, "And Sugar has been working hard on vocal training it wouldn't be fair to overlook her or Lauren. Of course we'll have to forget about Finn and Mercedes in these routines, I don't she is coming back and I would rather not have Finn come back even if he has a valid excuse. Speaking of which, does anyone know what happened to him?"

Shelby laughs and covers her mouth, "Sweetie please calm down we have months until regionals. and besides you and Santana had to worry about the play. It's coming soon, you know. As for Finn I'll deal with him on Monday, so don't worry about that."

Rachel sighs dramatically climbing on Quinn's lap resting her head on her blonde's shoulder, "I'm sorry Mom I can't help it! I'm just so excited that after things that happened in the last couple of months, we still won. The director change was obviously the best thing that could happen. After seeing what the other teams did, it would 've been nearly impossible to won with Schue's half assed routine."

Santana smiles softly pulling Rachel's feet on her lap snuggling up with her girls, "You're so freaking adorable Rae when you go all divafied on us."

Quinn kisses the top of her tiny girlfriend's head, "I concur, Ms. López that a hyper Mr. Berry is utterly freaking adorable."

Santana rubs takes off Rachel's heels rubbing her aching feet, "Yup our little star is too fucking cute and the only cure for such adorableness… well there is no cure. It's a good thing she's sexy because Santana López can't live on adorableness alone."

Rachel rolls her eyes playfully almost forgetting that they weren't alone, "Yes, yes we can all agree that I'm adorable but I'm also correct in the fact that it's never too early to prepare for regionals. As we learned under Mr. Schue's tutelage being unprepared leaves us screwed."

Santana tugs on one of her toes, "And we also learned that a hyper Rachel Berry likes to speak in run on sentences."

Quinn smirks over the top of her head her body shaking in silent laughter, "Let's us not forget that Ms. Berry also happens to be adorably conceited as well."

Rachel slaps her hand away while giving Quinn a halfhearted glare, "I don't like it when you gang up on me." She looks at the parents, "I also find it quite annoying that neither of you are defending me." She sighs, "I thought my mother would be the one to defend my honor."

Izzy makes a gagging sound, "Oh please stop being so damn cute! It's not fair to the rest of us mere mortals that have to sit around and witness this."

Santana sticks her tongue at her sister, "I'm not cute, I'm totally badass and don't forget it."

Quinn pumps her fist in the air, "Hear, hear let it be known that Ms. López's personality does not resemble a teddy bear."

Santana glares at her blonde, "Ya know what blondie, you have a smart mouth and do you know what you can do with that smart mouth?"

Quinn's smirk widens as her golden green orbs twinkle mischievously, "Naaa but I have a funny feeling you're going to tell."

Santana grins flashing her dimples but her parents decide to interrupt before their daughter makes a comment they don't want hear and they'll more than likely start to make out in front of them, "And on that note we need to finalize the plans for a victory dinner."

Hector pulls up his wife then turns to Shelby offering her some assistance, "Let us flee before this gets to embarrassing."

Izzy drawls sarcastically, "And on that note, when the he…ck did we start speaking like we're in the 19th century."

Miguel stands up smiling sweetly, "We can blame that Quinn since she started it."

Quinn groans playfully, "And on that note, you all suck expect for our parents of course."

Shelby sighs kissing the girls on top of their heads giving them a mock stern expression, "Try not to do anything I wouldn't do while we're gone." She wiggles her finger at them, "And please don't tear the roof off on this place."

Santana gives her an innocent smile linking her fingers together with Rachel's, "Hmmm what wouldn't you do Mom? Does that include the hickeys that suddenly appear on your neck…"

Quinn gives her an equally innocent smile grabbing Rachel's other hand, "Or the times you seem to disappear during school hours…"

Rachel idly traces the lines on her girls palms, "Or how long it takes you to answer the phone and my oh my Mom you sound really breathless when you do."

Shelby opens her mouth to defend her actions, "I, I can't think of a rebuttal soooo…" she scratches the bridge of her nose clearly embarrassed. "Oh wow that my phone I better answer it." She run outs the door leaving the rest of the laughing at her back.

Lupe shakes her head, her body still shaking in laughter as she walks out the door, "We promise to be back in a little while so go get ready and try to stay out of trouble."

Rachel shacks her head sadly, "Sorry Mami, but I'm afraid that these two jokers are biologically unable to stay out of trouble."

Santana rolls her eyes, "I'm hurt Rae, you're supposed to defend me not throw me to the wolves."

Miguel is the last one to the door, "Please remember to wear protection!"

Rubén follows his twin snickers, "Yeah we're ready to be tíos."

Santana growls throwing a pillow at the door, "_Culo! _Shut the hell up you perv!" She's still growling as she falls back into the couch, curling up to her girls, "Stupid fucking boys. I'm glad I don't have to deal with their little heads doing all the thinking instead of their big heads."

Quinn laughs pulling her close, "It's okay baby. You can beat him up later and I'll have Puck and Sam hold him down so you can reach his face."

Santana grunts but buries her face in Rachel's chest she said something that sounded like a muffled, "Fuck you."

Rachel smiles as the girls find themselves all alone. She runs her hand through Santana's silky locks, humming when Quinn does the same to hers. They should really get up and get ready but she's too damn comfortable right now. Not to mention the hand in her hair and the hot breath on her skin is doing nothing for the raging libido that never calmed down after the whole class room thing. She swallows a whimper when a wicked thought came to mind, "Sooo what should we do now babes? Do we take a shower or do we take a nap?"

Santana lifts her head up, her pupil dilated with none of her normal brown in sight. The husky purr in her diva's voice was turning her on beyond belief, "I think we all need a cold shower after what happened in the class room earlier."

Quinn whimpers as she feels her member stir at the imagines that popped in her head, "Uh huh definitely need a cold shower." Rachel shifts her body, rocking her bottom on her hardening appendage, "Or ten."

Rachel smiles at them wickedly standing up, "It's a good thing there's more than one shower then."

The ex-cheerios groan as they watch Rachel sashay her firm little bottom up the stairs. Quinn licks her lips and whimpers, "Oh god she's trying to kill me. I know she is."

Santana darken eyes flicker down noticing the bulge and gives a long drawn out moan. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in Quinn's lap than go find her teasing and have her dessert, "I think you're trying to kill me too babe."

Quinn gives her a confessed look before following her line of sight whimpering again, this time louder and needy. She moves her eyes to look at Santana's flushed face, the way she licked and bit her lip wasn't helping her any, "Uh I, uh think that we should go take that shower now."

Santana growls before lunging across the couch attacking her lips. Quinn lets out an oomph as she fell back. Her mouth automatically letting Santana's tongue snake her own. She moaned fisting her hand in the silky raven locks making Santana hiss when she pulled hard. The fevered kiss slowed down and the girls lazily stroke their tongues inside the hot wet cavern. She straddled her blonde girlfriends lap, rocking her hips. desperately waiting the friction her body craves. It's been so long, too long but she promised herself that she wouldn't push her girls into something that they're not ready to do. The hard bulge under her grew harder and she knew that she had to stop, as much as she hated it she had to stop.

Santana sighs pulling, avoiding the lips that chased hers, "Q. Baby we can't, not here not now."

Quinn groans pitifully, "I know, baby. I don't think I like this responsible version of you." Santana squeals throwing her arms around Quinn's neck when she lifts them both of the couch. She wraps her legs around Quinn's waist laughing as she runs up the stairs. Quinn grins, standing in front of their room pecking her lips, "Your chariot has deposited you safely at your destination, my Lady."

Santana laughs letting her legs fall to the floor, "Thank you kind sir." She laughs harder when Quinn pouts, "I love you baby."

Quinn rolls her eyes, sighing deeply, "I love you too, you pain in my ass." She kisses her again, "Just to let you know I'm ready but Rachel isn't so…"

Santana groans, "You cruel vixen now I'm going to have that thought running through my head all of the time." She closes her eyes sighing, "So yeah, when our diva is ready then I'll make it good for both of you."

Quinn blushes, "Somehow I don't doubt that but I know it's going to be the best ever because I'll ever have because I'm with you two."

Rachel sighs leaning on the door hearing everything they said and saw what happened in the living room. They were taking too long so she wanted to see want was keeping them and oh boy, was it hot. She wanted nothing more than to go down there with them and tear off their clothes. Sighing she goes to the bathroom , turning the shower on she lets the cold spray wash over her and thinks.

* * *

**_They_** ended up going to different room to shower because Rachel took over hers. If they were as intimate as she wished than they would of joined her. When Santana walked back in freshly clean still in her towel because she forgot her clothes. She notices Rachel on the bed watching her with hungry eyes. She swallows thickly letting her eyes wander over her scanty covered body. The towel left little to the imagination, one flick of her wrist and she'll be able to see everything.

Rachel bites her lips thinking still, she loves her girls and they love her and she knows that they would never force the issue. The talk she overheard said just that, but they could be together without Rachel and she wouldn't mind. But they wanted the first time they made love to be with all of them together. She blinks her eyes smiling, glancing at the clock she knew they had plenty of time. She stands up and lets her towel drop to the floor and waits.

Santana still standing at the door feeling the breath knock out of her lungs. She's perfect, everything about her is perfect. Behind her she hears Quinn's strangled moan and hot breath on her neck makes her shiver. All the moisture in her body travels south, the dull ache that finally went away after her cold shower came back in full force. "Oh my fucking god," she whimpers letting Snix take over.

"Um hmmm," Quinn groans. Quinn's problem is that the blood drained from her big head to her little head and damn that bitch is taking over. Quinn shrugs in her mind, so she has a Puck like demon living inside her head. Meh, she can live with that.

Rachel was starting to get nervous since they were just standing there, maybe she misunderstood. Oh my god, maybe they don't want her after all. Shit, shit, shit.

Santana snaps out of her daze when she sees the panic flash in Rachel's face so she walks to bed letting the towel drop to the floor along the way. She stops in front of Rachel, her lips a breath away. Santana smiles softly cupping her face, "Are you sure baby? Cause we can put our clothes on and go wait down stairs for the family to come back."

Rachel licks her lips, grazing Santana's, "I'm sure San. I want this. I want you. I want Quinn to make love to me. I want to make love to you."

Santana swallows, leaning forward she kissing Rachel gently. Their lips brushing up against each other with the barest of touches. Rachel lets out a strangled moan as her hands found their way to Santana's waist. Without breaking the kiss Santana pushes her down on the bed and she climbs on Rachel's lap. Rachel whimpers feeling the heat and wetness of Santana's core close to hers, making her skin burn and her body becomes engulf with fire. Santana's other hand feathers along her side until she reaches Rachel's breast. Rachel arches her back when those crafty, wonderful hands palm her fully kneading her breast.

Quinn still standing at the door pants as she watches the two brunettes on the bed. The tent in her towel grows with every moan and touch. Even without her brain functioning fully she has the forethought to close and lock the door. She moves to Santana's computer pulling up her music, just in case someone comes home early they won't be able to hear. She walks unsteadily to the bed letting her own towel join the other two on floor.

When two sets of hands grip her flesh her whimper turns to a long moan at the contact. At some point Quinn climbed on the bed and was kneeling behind Rachel. Her towel was also gone and her nipples poking her back and something larger and harder close to her bottom brushes up against her. She starts kissing the diva's neck, her hands sliding up from her waist to the front and Quinn cups her other breast tugging rolling on the nipples. Using her empty her hand she cups the other brunette she loves. They moan into each other's mouth and the kisses becomes more heated.

"Lay back Rae," Santana whispers on her lips.

Quinn moves out of the way and Rachel scoots closer to the middle of the bed laying back letting Santana settle between her legs. Both girls hiss when their cores touching fully for the first time. When each girl attack her nipples Rachel arches her back moaning loud when their hot mouths that seem to want to devoir her. Tangling her hands in both girls' hair she tries to bring them closer to her body. Quinn slides her shaky hand to the bundle of nerves pausing to see if Rachel would protest. When she doesn't she thumbs the hard nub, Rachel whimpers withering under her girls.

Santana lifts her head, "You feel so good baby." She slides her hand down to meet Quinn's, "You're wet." She traces the swollen lips, loving the slick wetness that was all Rachel.

Rachel opens her eyes looking into Santana's black orbs knowing hers are the same. She nods, "Just for you and Quinn. I'm yours San."

Santana smiles, "Ours and we belong to you."

Her hand rubs her gently, when she realized that she didn't get a good look at Quinn yet. She looks down at the small body below her in awe of the beauty that wants her. Rachel tries to cover up but the girls suddenly feeling insecure. Santana shakes her head, "You're beautiful Rae. Perfect."

Rachel shudders at the hungry look in her eyes the shyness melts away, "You are too San."

They turn their heads to see the blonde, frowning when her front in hidden B the bed. Rachel tugs her hair pulling her head up, "Quinn can you sit up please. We want to see you."

Quinn bites her lower lip, giving Rachel's breast on last kiss she kneels in front of them. When they just stared and said nothing Quinn swallows and tries to get out of bed, thinking she disgusts them. But Santana breathy whimper stops her, "Oh wow you're so big. I know I felt it before but oh man seeing is so much better. You're perfect too, Q."

Quinn body reddens and her member twitches, "Are you sure"

Rachel moans nodding while Santana croaks a barely audible, "Oh yeah."

Quinn sighs in relief leaning forward to kiss her Latina girlfriend. Rachel leans back on her elbows watching her girls kiss. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be laying here watching the former Bitches of McKinley High making out in front her and that she would be in love with ready to throw out her rule of no sex until 25, she's pretty sure that she would've send them to the nut house. After she gave them an hour long lecture of consuming pharmaceutical products of course. But here she was, under them naked and waiting and not in the least bit scared. She was mostly nervous of course like anyone who was about to lose their virginity.

Santana pulls back breathing heavily, turning her attention back to Rachel. She felt like a kid in a toy store, she doesn't know which one she wants to play with first. She also knew that for the moment they were following her lead since she's the one with experiences in this situation. She kissing her way down Rachel's stomach loving the way the taunt muscles jump at her touch. Quinn is a lot bigger and thicker than Puck is and her first time hurt like a bitch because she wasn't ready, so she'll be damned if Rachel's will hurt like her first time did. The Latina kisses her way further down stopping at her center, she sighs inhaling the musky scent that was all Rachel.

Rachel head falls moaning as Santana attaching her lips to the hard nub. Rachel's eyes cross her mouth hangs open when Quinn attacks her nipples.

The song in the background repeats so years later whenever she hears this song her mind drifts back to the first time with her girls.

_Tonight a candle lights the room,_

Rachel stiffens when Santana slides in a single digit into her wet heat pausing giving her time enough to change her mind. Rachel looks at Santana and whispers, "I trust you."

_Tonight it's only me and you,_

Santana smiles before pushing her digit the whole way inside of her. Rachel hisses at the slight burn but soon Quinn's lips inhaling her breast distracts her from the pain. Santana flicks her tongue on Rachel's clit giving her time to adjust to the new sensation. When the diva starts canting her hips, she knows that she's ready.

_Your skin like gravity_

Santana works her finger in and out adding another digit s she sucks harder on the Rachel's clit. She moans sending vibrations into Rachel's core, when the silky walls clamp down on her fingers. Rachel arches her back tanging her hand in her girlfriends' pulling them close. She starts feeling something build inside of her that she never felt, much stronger than when they were messing around. Rachel tries to lift her hips up and meet the thrusting hand that was doing wonderful things to her body but Santana kept her body down with her other hand. She starts scissoring her two fingers, the wet walls shuddering around her.

_Is pulling every part of me,_

Santana curls her digits looking for that spongy spot that would sent her girlfriend off. She knew she hit when Rachel nearly bucked her off, screaming loud enough to shake the windows.

_I fall, you and I collide_

"OH FUCK SANTANA," Rachel moans.

_What if I stay forever?_

Alternating between scissoring and curling her fingers, as she thrusts in and out of her girl. Santana replaces her fingers with her tongue groaning at the taste that was all Rachel, thrusting the wet muscle in and out. Quinn looks down moaning at the sight below her, moving up to Rachel's lips and forces her tongue into her mouth.

_What if there's no goodbye?_

"Oh, oh god," Rachel moans. Her body withering feeling the tension build like never before.

"God you look so fucking beautiful right now," Quinn mutters as she runs her hand down stopping just short of her center. Smirking she kissing Rachel as she starts tugging and rolling the hard nub between her fingers and Santana curls her tongue licking that spongy spot until she can't take it anymore and explodes all over Santana. She groans and swallows Rachel's moan thrusting her tongue in her mouth in time with Santana.

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

"SANTANA," she screams herself hoarse.

_Yeah,_

Santana moans drinking in Rachel's essence becoming addicted to her taste vowing to drink more of her in, every day for the rest of her life.

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

Rachel sees the stars explode behind her closed eyes as she screams loud over the music. Coming down from her high the girls hold her shaking body, kissing her neck until her heart calms down.

"Oh wow, oh wow," Rachel babbles.

_Or say that the stars collide,_

Santana smirks leaning in to kiss her, Rachel frowns unsure if she wants to taste herself but kisses her anyways. Rachel moans, deciding that it wasn't that bad when Santana mixed in with her own taste. She decided that she did enjoy the way she tasted as long as one of the girls had her on their lips.

Quinn groans pulling Santana away from Rachel, wanting a taste of her own. Their tongues clash and fight for control. Rachel moans the throbbing between her legs come back as she watches the girls kiss.

They pull away and Santana rolls on her back breathing hard. Her jaw a little sore but she feels smug that she made Rachel come hard. Rachel turns to Quinn and starts pulling her between her legs.

Quinn frowns, "Are you sure babe? I know you're going to be sore."

"Shut and fuck me Quinn," Rachel snaps.

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

The blonde's eyes widen, "Horny Rachel has a potty mouth."

Santana laughs looking up from the bed, "I likey, we need to make horny Rachel a regular visitor."

_Is you and I tonight_

She tries to glare but her body felt too good to produce a convincing one, "I would say that I hate you both but we know that's a lie, so I think that I'll just say you both suck."

_Our eyes close the candle burns away,_

Santana winks, "Um hmmm, I think I just did that Rae."

_But I know the fire still remains_

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Yes you did." She turns to Quinn and tugging on her arm, "Please baby, I'm sure I promise that I'm okay."

_This love is all we need_

Quinn swallows hard, she's hard and hurting settles as much as she wants this she doesn't want to hurt the petite girl. Quinn settles between Rachel's legs, gripping her cock and lining it with Rachel's opening. The blonde takes a deep breath, entering her slowly stretching her more than Santana's fingers did.

_We fit together perfectly,_

Rachel whimpers feeling the burning sensation come back, "It's okay baby keep going."

_I fall, you and I collide_

Quinn looks in her eyes wanting to see any signs of pain or discomfort, pushing more of herself inside of her diva. She pausing to give her time adjust, giving her inches at a time before her hips rested on Rachel's hips. She moans when the hot wet tightness surrounds her, feeling like she was going to explode already. Whimpering Quinn kisses Rachel's giving them both more time, when she felt the need fade a little she starts moving out slowly and then thrusts back in.

_What if I stay forever?_

Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn's waist feeling fuller than she did with Santana's fingers. It was different, not better just different but just as good. She moans when Quinn starts to pick up the pace, "Oh god, you feel so good baby."

_What if there's no goodbye?_

Quinn grunts, "You too."

Santana leans over her diva and kisses her lacing their fingers together and Quinn holds onto the other one making them feel like they were all connected. Rachel starts moving her hips meeting Quinn's thrusts.

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

"OH FUCK," She cries out tearing her mouth away from Santana's when Quinn's cock goes in deeper than she thought possible. Quinn's hips hits Rachel's clit with every thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

_Yeah,_

Santana shrugs latching onto Rachel's neck, possible leaving a big red hickey after she was done. She pulls back feeling very smug at her artwork.

Quinn groans feeling the wet glove incasing her, pulse and tremble around her pushing her to the edge faster than she wanted to go. They both move faster and faster until the sound of wet slapping skin and whimpering moans drown out the music that was playing on repeat. Quinn hits the spot that Santana found, by accident and Rachel cries out, "There, there again, oh fuck again baby."

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

Quinn furrows her brow concentrating on finding that special spot again and hits it repeatedly until Rachel's walls clamp down on her. Rachel struggles to breath as she arches her back coming all over Quinn's cock. The stars in all colors and shapes explode behind her eyes again, "QUINNNN!"

_Or say that the stars collide,_

Quinn lets out and strangled whimper as she fills Rachel up, pushing her into another orgasm. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…" she moans over Rachel's screams. Quinn rest their foreheads together moving in jerky thrusts but also in gentler pace helping to ride out their orgasms. Santana reaches down flicking Rachel's clit pushing her into a smaller orgasm. When they both stops trembling she pulls out lays on her back breathing heavy.

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

"Oh, oh, oh," was the only thing that Rachel seemed to be able to say. Her entire body was vibrating and tingling and fuck why hasn't she done this before. "Fuck me if I'd known it could be like this than I would jumped you two a long time ago," she whispers in a hoarse voice.

_Is you and I tonight_

Santana laughs as she lays her head on her hand, feeling more turned on than she's ever been watching her girls make love. She is hoping her turn would come soon but if not she could give herself some manual relief. After all this is their first time she shouldn't expect one of them to have the strength to go for round two. Or in Rachel's case, the little minx round three.

Quinn was having similar thoughts but she wants to catch her breath and regroup before taking care of Santana. She doesn't wanting it to be bad for her or pull a Finn because that would be something she could never live with. Ever.

_I wanna see this through_

She looks over to her Latina lover and watches as Santana slides her fingers in and out of herself. Growling she kissing a nearly past out Rachel hard and briefly before she climbs. She pulls out her fingers, "No, no let me do that baby."

Santana opens her eyes, "Are you sure baby? I can do it myself until you rested some."

_I wanna give it all to you_

Quinn smirks as she takes her hand licking it clean, "Hmm oh wow you taste as good as Rachel, next time I'll have to get a taste from the source."

Santana moans, "Oh god yes please baby it's been forever."

Quinn smiles hovering over her Latina, "Just tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I want to make it good for you."

_Tonight a candle lights the room_

Santana cups her face, "Just do what you did with Rachel and you'll be fine, perfect even."

Quinn swallows looking down at her member standing up proudly. Feeling a little awkward but she really wanted to give it a pep talk before she starts. Shaking her head, girl Puck demon has the weirdest things to say. She pulls Santana's legs apart and settle between them, "Okay but you'll let me know if…"

_Tonight, it's only me and you, oh_

Santana grabs the back of her neck and gives her a fierce demanding kiss, "Like Rae said, shut up and fuck me!"

_What if I stay forever?_

Quinn groans guiding her cock and sliding it into Santana's wet, wet center. She whimpers as her already sensitive cock twitches and jumps, "Oh fuck, so tight."

_What if there's no goodbye?_

Moving an inch at a time like she did with Rachel but Santana has other plans, a pants Latina slams her hips moaning as Quinn stretches and fills her better than any boy she's ever been with, "Please don't tease me I'm already there. I don't need much, I promise more foreplay later but right now I need you." As if to emphasis her point she slams her hips again, "Please…"

Quinn growls as she nods thrusting down hard, "Okay baby."

_Frozen for a moment here in time,_

Santana arches her back thrusting her full breast in Quinn's face, shrugging the blonde girl takes one nipple into her mouth sucking hard. The Latina moans wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist, "oh shit, oh shit you feel so good. Like that Quinn. Oh fuck just like that."

_Yeah,_

Quinn nods with her mouth full and picks up the pace. The girls work in unison to the point where the head board was slamming against the wall with each powerful thrust. Knowing that her girl has done this with Puck and Brittany and whoever else before was making crazy. She wanted to make her Santana forget about everyone and anyone else until it was only her and Rachel left. Wanting to erase them from Santana's memory.

_If you tell me the sky is falling,_

With that in mind her pace quickens faster and harder than she did with Rachel. Searching for that elusive spot, the very one that made Rachel wither and moan. Kneeling she shifts her hands and slides them under Santana's wonderful and pulls her closer. One more thrust and Santana is moaning and withering under her, panting as she meeting Quinn stroke for stroke.

_Or say that the stars collide,_

Quinn smirks, "There huh."

Santana moans, "Yes, yes there again."

_The only thing that matters in my life,_

Rachel brain and body starts to function again so she props her head on her hand and watching her girls work. She doesn't think she's ever seen anything more before in her life. The way the sweat glisten off their skin and them appear to be almost glowing. She sore down there but oh man the throbbing is coming back full force right now. Maybe she'll never ever be completely sated even after an amazing tumble around the bed with these two because she gets to watch them afterwards. Believe me when I say that it's a major turn on, thinks Rachel.

_Is you and I tonight_

Santana squeals in surprise when she feels a different mouth attack her neck. "Oh Rachel," she whimpers and the feeling becomes too much and she crashes over the edge. "QUINNNN."

_Tell me the sky, forever_

Feeling the walls surround her shuddered and pulse and clamp down on her squeezing her in a death grip, she finally let's herself fall over, "SANTANAAAAA."

_Just you and I tonight_

Santana comes shout out weakly when Quinn fills her up, "Oh, oh, oh fuck, oh god."

Quinn's legs shake as she collapses forward her hips moving in short jerky movements, moving until she feels Santana's body stop shaking. She kissing Santana's neck while she pulls out both girls moan at the loss and falls face first into the bed.

_Tell me the sky,_

Rachel laid in wait until Quinn moved out of the before attacking Santana's clit, wanting to give her the same pleasure she gave her. Santana moans weakly shaking and trying to push away her away, "Oh baby please no more."

_What if I stay?_

Rachel ignores her and continues to work her clit and she slides her fingers inside of Santana's sensitive center and curls her fingers hitting the spot that Quinn just made sensitive. Santana arches her back screaming, "RACHELLLLL."

_Just you and I tonight_

Rachel removes her fingers and replaces them with her tongue groaning at the different but addictive taste of her girls. She licked and sucked until a weak and moaning Santana was cleaned to her satisfaction giving her a smaller, weaker but still very satisfying orgasm. When she feels braver, she'll do the same for Quinn but at the moment she's doesn't know if she can do it not that Quinn minds at the moment. She's completely gone, but a very satisfied albeit smug smile planted squarely on her face.

_Tell me to stay forever_

Rachel kisses her way back up Santana's body, "I love you San."

The Latina opens her blurry eyes, "I love you too Rae."

_Just you and I tonight_

Quinn moans shifting the two inches to be in Santana's arms and lays her head on her shoulder, "love, both."

_Tell me to stay forever_

Rachel laughs, "We love you too, Quinn." Santana nods and hums her agreement adjusting her body when Rachel curls into her so she can pull her closer. The girls a sweaty sticky heap, holding each other until they all feel into an exhausted sleep.

_Just you and I tonight_

* * *

**_A/N : "You and I Tonight" by Faber Drive. So *kicks a rock* did I do the trios time justice? Yay or Nay? _**


	15. Chapter 15: Busted

**_Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee but if I did season four wouldn't be such a letdown, at least it is to me. Warnings some sexy times other than that some fluff. Alright kiddos on with the show._**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Busted_**

* * *

**_An_** hour later Quinn started to wake up, her body was still humming from her previous activities. The whole day felt like a dream, she told her girls that she loves them and they said it back. Then they won sectionals. After everything that happened in the last few months that felt like it would be an impossible thing to do but somehow they managed to win coming together as a team for the first time in a very long. Then she came home and made love to her girls and it was the most amazing to ever happen to her but that was the thing that most dream like. She's sure that at any moment she's going to wake up alone in her empty house in an empty bed like she used to for so long. That everything that happened in the last few months wasn't really real. A beautiful dream that she didn't want to end.

She didn't want to open her eyes just in case it was all in her head but at the moment she's feeling squished so maybe it'll be okay. So she takes a deep breath and opens her eyes slowly blinking to adjust to the dimming light. Praying that it wasn't just a dream and for the moment she thought it was before she realizes that she was completely naked and so were her girlfriends that were draped on top of her.

Her smile is a mile long and bright enough to light up the room, "Wow it really happened." She sighs dreamily, "My girls wow…I'm so lucky."

She continues to stare in awe of the beautiful bodies that were keeping her warm but then her member (who seems to have a mind of her own now) stirs a little as the images start to flash inside of her head about what took place in this bed not that long ago. She shifts trying to relieve some of the tension but accidently bumps a sleeping Santana.

The disgruntled Latina lifts her head scowling sleepily, "If you don't stop moving Q swear I'll ends you woman."

Quinn chuckles silently finding her fierce Latina absolutely adorable with her bed head and sleepy expression, "Really baby? You'll ends me?"

Santana flops her head back down on her pillow and pouts, "No maybe not but I'll withhold sex from you."

Quinn laughs, "Uh huh I bet you will beautiful but after what happened I highly doubt that."

Santana grunts opening one eye, "No need to be cocky _mi amor_ because I can still tease the hell out of you before I give it up again." Santana notices a small movement by her leg and starts smirking, "Aww baby I'm starting to notice that you have a little problem."

Quinn pouts maybe feeling just a little bit hurt, carefully removing her arm from underneath Rachel's head, "Little? Seriously baby, little?"

Santana chuckles cupping the stiffening shaft, "Aww baby I'm just teasing I love you and mini Q and I promise that she's just the right size. She's perfect like you," she leans forward trying to kiss away Quinn's hurt pout until the newly blondish girl grudgingly smiles at her. "That's my girl give me that breathtaking smile of yours," she teases rubbing their noses together.

Quinn leans up and kisses her girlfriend's plump lips. She can't help it they're just so fucking kissable, "No baby I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings I guess that I'm kind of sensitive about this. I want to please you," she looks down blushing. "I know that you've had some experience and I'm afraid that won't be enough for you or Rae."

Santana rolls onto Quinn's lap pinning her to the bed by the shoulders kissing her girl deeply. Quinn moans opening her mouth automatically giving the Latina's tongue access. They kiss in lazy slow dance until breathing becomes an issue.

Santana tears her lips away gasping for breath, "Trust me baby you are more than enough, you and Rae are twenty million times better than anyone I may have had before." She buries her face in Quinn's neck her voice muffled as she continues, "I wish that I waited for you and Rae. I wish that you would've been my first time because you both made me feel so much more than Puck or Brittany. You made me feel like I wasn't just a slut like some of the football players think."

Quinn feels the tears sting in her eyes cursing herself for her stupidity. She reaches up and circles her arms around her girlfriend, "You are better than anyone out there, you and Rae are my world. You're it for me I don't want or need anyone else. I feel so stupid for bringing up your past and I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling. That wasn't my intension I guess I still have some insecurities that I need to work out but I love you and Rae nothing else matters."

Santana sniffles hating that she's ruining a beautiful moment, "It's okay baby I shouldn't be so sensitive about this I know you weren't trying to hurt me."

Quinn tightens her hold, "You didn't ruin anything its perfect everything that happened was perfect." She nuzzles Santana's face, "I want the names of every one of those douches so I can kick their ass for not realizing a good thing when they had it and as for Puck I just might ripe off his balls. Brittany, well Brittany already knows that she screwed up the best thing to ever happen to her."

Santana chuckles, "I love you baby and whatever road bumps, walls or just plain stupid shit lays ahead we'll work it out together."

Quinn smiles kissing the tip of her nose, "With you an Rae by my side there's nothing we can't face head on. It's us against the world with some good friends and family to help us along the way. I mean this time last year I thought I was always going to alone pretending to be someone I'm not." She brushes back a lock of silky raven hair, "I never thought that I would find someone to love me, all of me."

Santana nods, "I loved you Q even if it was just as a friend at that point, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it but then again maybe I've always been in love with you. I know as much as I needed Brittany I needed you a little bit more. I know I haven't done a very good job of showing you but no matter where you went I was and still am going to follow."

Quinn giggles, "Sooo you were going to be my own personal stalker?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Yes ma'am just for you and Rae then we'd be making this world our bitch wherever we go." She looks over at their sleeping diva, "I have a funny feeling that we'd end up in New York though because our girl belongs on Broadway."

Quinn laughs pulling her close again, "Yes ma'am she does talk about making the stage her bitch. That's exactly what Rae's going to do plus she's going to be the youngest EGOT winner like her idol Barbra."

Santana nods resting the foreheads together, "Who knows maybe Mom will be up there with her. I know St. Gay and Boy Berry are going to be gunning for the stage with her."

"Tina too I think and Mike and Brittany will be dancing up a storm," Quinn sighs.

"Porcelain will probably be joining the divas," Santana says thoughtfully. "Sugar I have mad love for her but baby girl can't sing."

Quinn nods chuckling with Santana when a devilish thought crosses her mind after she shifts her body and has to stifle a moan when mini Q brushes against her wet center. "But enough about them baby I have other more exciting things on my mind."

Quinn gasps feeling her rapidly stiffening member brush up against Santana's core. Her voice hoarse and raspy, "Oh what's that baby?"

Santana still may be a little sore from earlier but her body feels so damn good and thoroughly taken by her girls and she wants to feel that way again. She lifts up her head staring into Quinn's bright hazel eyes, seeing the same desire that she's feeling. Leaning down Santana kissing Quinn's lip softly as she reaches down to slip Quinn inside of her, savoring the way she stretches her, filling her completely.

Santana sighs against her mouth, "This is all I need baby, you and Rae are the only things that matter in my life."

Quinn whimpers moving her hips in long circles, "So tight baby. Oh shit you feel so good."

"You feel so good in me Quinn," Santana moans rocking faster.

Santana sits up with her head thrown back rocking her hips in time with Quinn's matching each other's thrust for thrust. Quinn mouth hangs open in awe of the breast bouncing in her front of her face shrugging she takes it as an invitation and latches onto a hard nipple groaning at the Santana's unique taste. The girls try to stay quiet so that they don't disturb their sleeping girlfriend. But when Santana starts rocking on Quinn's lap faster, moving up and down faster and harder until the head board was banging against the wall they completely forgot about the sleeping diva they had in the bed next to them. In their last coherent thoughts they wondered why they didn't do this sooner.

Quinn was in love with the wet warm that surrounded her and the whimpers that fell from Santana's lips. Groans she lets the hard nipple fall out of her mouth with a loud wet pop, "Oh shit I love you baby."

Quinn's hair is yanked hard suddenly and a pair of lips attacks her own giving her a bruising kiss. Santana forces her eyes open moaning at the sight of Rachel trying to devour Quinn's lips. "Oh shit Rachel that's it kiss her baby," she digs her nails on Quinn's shoulders causing the other girl to hiss at the sharp sting. She feels the delicious tension build in her belly and moves faster wanting to get there sooner.

"Oh god baby I'm about to… oh shit," Santana gasps.

Quinn groans against Rachel's lips at Santana squeezes her and with a sharp cry they fall over the edge at the same time. Santana falls forward her face wedged in Quinn's neck breathing heavily basking in the glow her insides twitching as she continues to shake with the aftershocks.

Rachel giggles, "I guess you two started without me." She looks at them with a wicked twinkle in her eye, "I don't know if I should be upset or not, since you two did ruin my beauty rest."

Santana snorts, "Honey you don't need beauty sleep you're perfectly fine the way you are."

Quinn leans her head back smiling lazily at Rachel, "Hey baby I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you up."

The tiny diva smiles shaking her head, "Oh no baby I love to be woken up like that every day for always."

Santana chuckles weakly not moving from her new favorite spot, "I second that Tiny, wake me up with one of you under me, inside of me, on top of me I don't care but I'll die a happy woman."

They were all giggling when a knock on the door causes them to jump up startled. Lupe's muffled voice comes through the door, "Girls are you awake? We have a less than an hour before our reservation so wake up and get ready."

Santana groans as she mournfully lefts off of Quinn's lap, "Freaking cock blocking…_Sí Mami_ _estamos despiertes. Vamos a estar en un minute._ We just need to finish getting ready"

"_Está bien dares prisa mija. _I really don't want to know why you're not ready yet but…okay I'm going to go down stairs now."

All three girls' faces turn bright red and Santana squeaks out, "Yeah sure we'll be down soon."

They hear Lupe's footsteps shuffle down the hall grumbling something about teenagers. Whatever it was the trio didn't think it was good. Santana was pretty sure she heard 'hormonal teenagers' somewhere in her mother's rant.

They all look at each other and burst out laughing when they finally calm down Quinn snorts, "I guess we weren't as smooth as we thought."

Rachel pouts because she very much turned on by her girls show, sighing, "I guess that we'll have to finish this up later." The diva hops out of bed and wiggles her brow at the girls before tugging them to the shower, "I think now is the time to cross another first off of my list." She pauses giving her girls a sultry look, "Shower sex."

She giggled joyfully at the twin before sashaying her naked body in the shower stall. Santana looks over at her blondish counterpart, "Goddamn how I love that girl."

Quinn nods agreeing wholeheartedly but she was still somewhat dazed after her exercise a few moments ago but follows her girls dutifully into the shower. They still had plenty of game for water games, right?

* * *

**_A_** little while later the Gleeks and their parents sits at the restaurant taking up the half of the restaurant. The atmosphere was jovial and lively, everyone was happy and excited to be a part of this celebration. The trio sat together comfortably each sharing loving touches that did not go unnoticed by the small crowd. They couldn't seem to help themselves though after what they shared just a little while ago the need to reconfirm their connect was great. Of course they could've been less obvious of their new connection but the trio didn't seem to care who knew or they just didn't notice that they were being watched. They didn't even bother to question why the Glee boys were purposely avoiding, that was a something to investigate tomorrow.

The first to notice that something was different was Santana's sibling Izzy, she could tell that something was happened while they were out. They all seemed to be glowing and the normally hyper Rachel was not so much subdued but tranquil like the normal energy that made her bounce around was settled. Quinn usually had a quiet sadness hiding in her eyes that never completely went away. Taking a closer Izzy could see that the sadness was completely wiped away leaving a content shine as she watched her girls interact with the crowd. Then there was Santana she loves her sister no doubt about that but the girl always seemed agitated over something but now she looks, peaceful. Izzy frowns leaning closer watching the way Rachel touched Quinn's hand or the way Santana played with the ends of Quinn's hair. The way Rachel gave Santana a secret smile that only they knew the meaning too. The way Santana leaned over Quinn's lap to wipe off Rachel's lip lovingly.

Izzy takes a sip of her drink which she spits out when she realized why or what caused the change. Santana was the closest one to her started patting her back softly, "Geez calm down Izzy, no one's trying to steal your soda _hermana."_

Izzy waves her coughing into her napkin voice hoarse, "I'm good it just went down the wrong way."

Puck who was sitting as far away from the trio as he could get and still be in the restaurant noticed the scratch marks peeking out of Quinn's blouse. He nudges Sugar and nods his head towards the trio. Sugar frowns turning her attention away from the St. James's fluffy ball of puff he calls hair but she doesn't see what Puck wants her to see.

Puck rolls his eyes and leans forward whispering, "Q has a couple of scratches."

Sugar shrugs, "And what of it?"

Puck wiggles his brows, "It looks like sexy time scratches."

Sugar snickers into her drink, "It's about they got laid."

Jesse overhearing the whole conversation snaps his head around an eyeballs his best friend. Rachel looks the same sounds the same but there is something different. Jesse narrows his eyes watching the girls, okay so maybe they were a little more touchy feely then before but the doesn't mean anything. Alright so Santana is feeding Quinn and Rachel but that doesn't mean anything happened in the last two or three hours since they left the auditorium. But then his eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw Rachel teasingly cup Quinn's crotch.

"Holy shit!" he exclaims drawing everyone's attention to him.

Rachel frowns not bothering to remove her hand, it's not like anyone can see what was happening underneath the table. "Jesse are you alright?"

Jesse face turns as dark as the red wine his mother was drinking, "I'm fine. I'm good." He clears his throat, "I just stubbed my toe but I'm good now promise."

Shelby looks over to Lupe, "Between Izzy and Jesse the kids are acting weird, the boys especially. Have you noticed how none of them are sitting close to us or their parents?"

Angela St. James shrugged her dainty shoulder, "They're probably a planning a party that they don't think we know about."

Shelby smirks, "That's a possibility or they might be planning some sort of retaliation for Finn's stupidity." She looks around and notices that neither the Hummel's nor Kurt is at the table. "Hey Noah have you seen Kurt or his parents today?"

Puck looks up hiding his bruised knuckles under the table, "Um the last I heard they were going to confront fetus face about the trying to through Sectionals."

Shelby narrows her eyes, the boys were acting weird, "Are you sure that's all that you know Noah?"

Puck nods his head earnestly, "I swear Ms. C that's the last I heard from them."

Santana on the other hand finally realized that they weren't alone and that they were being watched by almost everyone. She turns her head to see Izzy looking at her like she was trying to read her mind. Santana frowns, "What!?"

Izzy looks up startled, "Huh, oh nothing it's just that I um, wow this is some good salad."

Santana narrows her eyes watching her sister's panicked expression, when it dawns on her Izzy figured it out. She starts to panic herself not that she's ashamed of what she shared with her girls but…she arms Izzy by the arms and dragging her to the rest room, "Okay spill it."

Izzy scratches nose doing her best to look completely innocent, "Spill what Sanny?" She stares at the wall behind her, "Oh look I think they redecorate since the last time I was here."

Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "Don't even try that deflecting bullshit with me Izzy, I know you so I know something's up. Fucking spill already."

Izzy smile looks pained, "I um, well you see that you three seem kind of really uh close now."

Santana tilts her head confused, "Of course we're close Iz they're my girls so I thinks it's safe to say we'd be close."

Isabella López was at a loss on what to say which like her baby sister it doesn't happen very often. But this is something she just doesn't want to know but at the same time she was dying of curiosity. "No Santana I mean close as in _close."_

Santana face reddens when she understands the meaning of Izzy implications, "Oh shit Izzy you can't say anything. I fucking begging you not to say anything."

Izzy burrows her brow, "Why so dramatic Santi it's not like Mami or Papi will kick either of the girls out."

"Maybe not but I don't want our parents to separate us or worse Shelby might take Rachel to live with her now that we've, you know," Santana pleads.

Izzy sighs, "I don't think about that it'll come to that but I won't say anything. But I really want to know is if you're being safe? I know Quinn's a girl and everything but she has a dick so you can get pregnant."

Santana closes her eyes wishing that they weren't having this conversation, "I'm not sure how that works or if she even can because hello she's a girl. But if it makes you feel any better I'll go get birth control pills and use condoms until then."

"What about Rachel? I mean you're both underage still so you need a parent with you to get the script."

"She can have her dead beat fathers call it in but she's not a very good liar so," Santana's voice trails off.

"Fine you know what I'll get you girls some for the rest of the month but you fucking owe me. Next month you're on your own," Izzy sighs. "I'm not worried about sexually transmitted diseases or any of that but I don't want one of you girls to end up pregnant just yet."

Santana smirks wanting to tease her sister a little, "But Iz our babies would be as cute as shit with Quinn's hotness and my badassness or Rachel's adorableness they'll like rule the fucking world by the time they're two."

Izzy shutters, "Between your bitch and Quinn's bitch that baby would have the world trembling at her dainty little feet. And oh god Rachel's never ending flare for the dramatics will have everyone wrapped around her fingers."

Santana smiles, "True that but hopefully baby Fapezberry," Izzy gives her a 'what the fuck' look, "shut up that's the name I made up for us its badass. As I was saying baby Fapezberry hopefully won't have mama Rae's fashion sense."

Izzy agrees wholeheartedly, "At least she's not wearing those animal sweaters anymore."

Santana shrugs her shoulders wanting to end this conversation so she can go back to her girls, "Fuck it she was still adorable with her short skirts and Mary Jane's, I can admit that out loud now. I would've fucked her into the floor freshmen year if I wasn't so hung up on Brittany."

Izzy shakes her head pushing her baby sister out the door, "Shut up! Damn it now I have that fucking image stuck in my head thanks a lot Santa."

She narrows her eyes at the hyena that replaced her sister, "Oh hell to the no bitch I'm going to get even with you."

She takes her sit next to the girls smiling at Rachel leaning in so only the trio could hear, setting out teasing the girls, "So Rae…"

Rachel pauses mid sip and looks at her questioningly, "Yes Isabella is there something I can help you with?"

Izzy smiles that famous López smile the one that lets you know that your two seconds away from danger, "I thought you were a vegan, but I guess I could be wrong."

Rachel looks down at her salad and frowns, "No you are correct I am a vegan."

Santana groans getting where she was about to take this, Izzy clears her throat, "Oh because I heard that you've added fish tacos and sausage to your diet." She yelps when Santana grounds her heel on top of her foot, "Ouch shit but I could be wrong."

Rachel shakes her head, "No I believe that you're mistaken Izzy I'm very much a vegan."

Izzy looks down chuckling silently, "Oh sorry, hmm don't forget to wear a rain coat Quinn I wouldn't want you to get wet."

By that time everyone was looking at them because Santana was banging her head on the table. Quinn clears her throat, "I wasn't aware that it was going to rain this week but thank you I guess." She rubs Santana's back and whispers, "Are you okay baby? You seem, I don't know um…"

"Agitated? Embarrassed?" Rachel says.

Santana lefts up her head, "No I'm fine Izzy is just being annoying that's all."

Izzy shrugs innocently, "Gee Santana you do seem a little tense maybe you should have a work out. You know to relieve yourself."

Santana throws a wadded up napkin in her face, "Shut up you freak I'm fine. I've never been better can we move on now?"

Izzy shrugs winking conspiratorially, "I'm sure Quinn or Rachel make whatever making you tense feel better."

Carmen slaps her in the back of the head getting the gist of the conversation, "Shut it creep leave the girls alone we're supposed to be celebrating not irritating the kids."

Pucks snickers at his Lesbros, "I'm sure they had their very own celebration before coming to dinner."

Shelby looks at the López's and shakes her head, "I don't know what's going on and I don't think I want to know. So moving on what are the plans for the rest of the weekend? Don't try to b.s. me I know that Noah's already going to have an empty house."

Puck squeaks, "Ms. C shh! My Mom's right there! I mean there is no party planned at all but I will have a few friends come hang out at my place," Puck's voice coming out somewhat robotic.

Miriam Puckerman rolled her eyes at her transparent son, "Please Noah I've always known about you're parties." She winks at her son, "Every single one of them but since no one's ever been arrested and you haven't gotten anyone pregnant I pretend that I don't know anything. Just make sure that everything is put back and no one steals anything. Oh and please make sure that no one ends up in my bed this time."

Puck clears his throat the tip of his ears reddening, "Yes ma'am."

Thankfully the awkward dinner ended without the girls or their parents figuring out what Izzy or Puck kept implying for the rest of the meal. Santana sighs falling face first into the bed, the other two girls just crawled in bed with her not bothering to undress. Santana turns around snuggling into Quinn's side and pulling Rachel closer to her and the trio fall into in exhausted sleep content to be in each other's arms.

* * *

**_By _**the time the trio got out of the next day Puck's party was already in full swing. It pained Santana to even get out of bed at all even to grab something to eat or say bye to her siblings. After she explained to her girls what Izzy meant by her comments at dinner Rachel thought she was going to die of embarrassment and Quinn just wanted to strangle her. But they got back into bed as quickly as possible not that they weren't sad to see them go. No they were just interrupting Santana's cuddle time. Not that she would ever admit to it to someone other than her girls.

That was then and this is now because Santana was on a mission to find out what the hell was wrong with her lesbro. She might have been in a post coital haze all through dinner but it didn't mean that she didn't notice that none of the Gleek boys save for Blaine was avoiding them. This could only meant on thing, that they kicked tubby lard nipples' ass and they didn't even have the common sense to wait for her.

She made sure that her girls each had a drink in hand before kissing their cheeks and leaving on the dance floor to find her dimwitted friends. She walked around the crowded rooms for maybe ten minutes before she spotted her first victim. Aware that she's being watched by her girls, Santana stops to adjust her top and pushed up her boobs. She could swear that she heard them moaning all the way across the room but then it could've been the pervs that were watching her but had they no chance in hell to tap her hot Latina ass it was strictly reserved for her girls.

"Yo Trouty Mouth! Just the big lipped jail bait I was looking for," Santana snarks at the blonde boy.

Sam swallows looking at Brittany to save him but the dancer shrugs her shoulders. A clear signal that he was on his own. She tried to warn him that Santana wouldn't have been fooled last night but he and the rest of the Glee boys thought they were safe after the trio didn't say anything to them.

One last pleading look to Brittany before Sam sighs accepting his fate, "San hey…what's up?"

Santana smiles sweetly, "How have you been Lisa Rinna?"

Sam swallows confused over the sweet tone but Brittany was laughing on the inside. She knew that tone anywhere, Santana smelled blood in the water and she was about to attack.

"Oh I'm fine. Great in fact, my parents had a good time last night with everyone's family. We need to do that again sometime just chill with everyone," Sam babbles.

Santana chuckles, "We should maybe when it's time for Tiny's birthday party but," she gives Brittany a mock glare when she heard the small snicker. She finds it surprising how fast they were falling back to friendship after everything that's happen between them. "But I'm kinda curious Powder…"

"About…about what," he grimaces at the squeak in his voice. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was hitting puberty again.

Santana flashes a dangerous grin, "I kinda curious as to why, why you and the rest of the Gleek losers kicked Snuffleupagus's ass without me." She steps closer making Sam walk backwards until he hit the wall behind him, "After the shit that he did to me and my girls and Shelby I think I deserved to be the one that kicks him in the balls."

"Well you see, it's that I um we uh," Sam stutters, how did she even know? "I mean we followed Puck because we wanted to give him back up if he needed it." Sam huffs running a hand through he's shaggy head, "And you're kind of tiny San and he's like ten times your size not mention he's fucking unhinged, you could've gotten hurt if we let you…"

"_Let me_? When the fuck did get the right to _let me_ do anything Plastic Face? Because the last time I looked you weren't my father and I'm sure as hell not fucking you," Santana rants pissed.

Sam pushes himself off the wall, "Yes _let you_ San and I have the fucking right because you're my friend and I care about you and those girls. Finn could've fucking squashed you if he had the chance but I'm not sorry." He points a finger in her face, "I'm not sorry that we care enough about you to not let you get hurt. You have people that love you and your girls enough to defend you so you might as well get used to it."

Santana tightens her jaw so tight that Sam could practically hear her teeth grinding. She takes a couple of deep breaths before she felt calm enough to answer her friend, "Next time because I know there be a next time, I want in. I don't give a fuck if you have to hold him down so I can reach his face but the next time he fucks with my girls I gets the first shot."

Sam nods feeling like he dodged a huge missile but he flinched when Santana step forward but she kissed his cheek instead of smacking him, "Thank you for caring even though I think that you're a dumb ass." She turns to walk away from a very relieved future male stripper but Santana being Santana needed a parting shoot, "Oh don't be too smug because if you think I'm bad wait until I tell my girls and Shelby."

Sam groans hitting his head against the wall while Brittany laughed at he's obvious distress because a pissed of Rachel is sooo much worse than Santana. Bring Scary Quinn into the picture and those boys will all be feeling the hurt for weeks. She's also sure that Ms. C will be there to pick apart their bones whenever the girls get through with them.

Sam looks at her with big scared eyes, "Save me?"

Brittany shakes her head laughing, "You're on your own buddy, but I guess I can give a dying man one last dance before sending him on his way to the gallows."

Sam downs his drink in one huge gulp before following Brittany to the make shift dance floor like a dutiful little puppy. Santana turns back for one last parting shot and sees Brittany walk to the dance floor with Sam in tow. She had to admit that they did look good together. She stood still for a second and waited to see if that old jealousy would flare up it didn't that's how she knew that she was completely over the girl. And happy for her because even after everything they've been through Santana cares enough to wish her the best. She deserves someone good in her life, not Wheelies ever again, hopefully this time Brittany won't screw it up.

Rachel was in heaven because Quinn currently had her pinned to the wall kissing the hell out of her but it's not her fault that innocent dancing led to this. The diva could care less that Quinn had been trying to pull away not wanting to give their friends and the rest of the school a show. At least Quinn had enough brain left functioning to know that although it would be so damn hot but now was not the time to throw Rachel on the floor and have her way with her but it was so fucking hard not to. No not her, well not _just_ her, it was so damn hard to pull away from those lips and those perfect breast. Quinn whimpers when Rachel wraps her legs around her waist keeping her close and that sneaky little hand of hers reaches down to cup her through her jeans she was a goner.

"Ahem," a throat cleared to their right.

Quinn blindly pushed them away because fuck you unless you were Santana fuck off, she's trying to get her mack on.

"Ahem," louder this time.

Quinn growls snarling at the dead man who dared interrupt her swallowing Rachel's mouth, "WHAT!?"

Jesse blinks his eyes suddenly feeling frightened. Yes the HBICs may be somewhat domesticated now but that doesn't mean that they still don't have their bitch intact, "H-h-heyyy um I was wondering if maybe you what to stop, uh that because half the guys are about to pop out of their jeans. And the other half had to run out of the room already before they pulled a Finn. Not to mention some of the girls decided they want to gay for you three."

Quinn glared at the fluffy curly bed head ass wipe, "Does it look like I give a fuck what…"

Rachel silence her with a searing kiss that caused a massive moan throughout the room. Even Jesse had to admit for girls that it was hella hot, aww damn it he's been hanging around Satan way too much. Rachel grinned when she pulled away and Quinn was practically purring, "Baby I hate to admit this but Jesse's right and as much as I would love to continue this I don't think it's the proper time."

Quinn pouts, "Damn it I hate it when you're right and I don't get my sweet lay kisses."

Rachel smirks pecking Quinn's pouty lips again before regretfully unwinding her long limbs from Quinn's slender waist. "I know I hate it too but Jesse's correct. I think that boy behind you left his girlfriend just so he could stare at us."

Jesse snickers, "No sweetie she left him so she could drool over Quinn's ass."

Rachel feels of surge of jealousy course through her leaving her to glare icy dagger at the poor girl. The poor girl in question was a baby cheerio who visibly gulped, slowly backing away from the diva. She was left wondering why no one thought to warn her not to tease a hormonal enraged hobbit. Rachel smiled completely satisfied at terrorizing the masses and maybe her girls have been rubbing off on her after all.

Jesse, without any thought to his own safety, snickered further provoking the lethal Ewok. When Rachel turned her glare to him, he cursed his stupidity and looked for an escape route, "Okay I see that your busy and I'm going to leave you to it no point for me to interrupt the mating habits of lesbians."

He scurried away or at least he tried to when Blaine, he's lovable goofy Blaine, crashed into him and sends him careening into the wall next to the hormonal let's not forget, cock blocked duo. Rachel snickers pinning her bestest friend of all time to the wall, "Oh no no Jesse sweetie you wanted our attention so guess what you have it now."

Quinn smiles showing off her pearly whites but to Jesse they look as sharp as a lion's jaw, "Yes St. Asshole please stay and explain why you and the rest of the Glee boys look like they put their hands through the meat grinder."

Jesse clears his throat, squeaking, "No reason."

Rachel chuckles backing up a little to snuggle into Quinn's front, who automatically wrapped her arms around her, "Honestly Jesse if I didn't know any better I would think that you and the rest of the idiots confronted Finn last night."

Blaine chuckles nervously, "Uh no we didn't do that we uh…"

Rachel barely sparred him a glance as his voice died away, "I know that you aren't stupid enough to gang up on the mental midget because your father is an ADA therefore you know what kind of jail time you could be facing if he was smart enough to press charges."

Quinn kisses her temple, "Baby I'm sure that they have an air tight alibi at the time of the nonexistent attack. I also know they would never do anything to endanger you or San because if jelly nipples came after you two because of this supposed assault then I will hurt them. By hurt them I mean that their parents will be picking out a fucking casket for them. Because if my girls get hurt because you morons wanted to prove who had the bigger dick than I won't only kill them I'll rip off their…"

Jesse whimpers covering his crotch, "No need to get violent Quinn, nothing's going to happen to Rachel or Santana, I swear."

Quinn smile looks almost angelic, "Good so if you'll excuse us, I'm missing a hot Latina on my other arm so we're going to find her."

Jesse nods waving at the girls, he breathes a sigh of relief when he can't find them in the crowd, "That was close."

Blaine snickers hugging him from behind, "I told you that Rachel would be pissed and Quinn would kill you when they find out. And after seeing Santana's confrontation with Sam I think it would better for your health if you avoid her."

Jesse gulps down the rest of drink, wholeheartedly agreeing with his boyfriend.

Santana spent the better part of an hour searching for the surprisingly elusive Puckerman, so she was one annoyed horny Satan. All the time she spent searching for the jackass she could've been bumping and grinding with her girls and after she caught the show her girls put on it didn't do a damn thing to dampen her fire so to speak. So when she finally spotted the dead squirrel he claims is a Mohawk it was safe to say that she was on a warpath.

"PUCKERMAN!"

Santana smirks when she could see the sweat already start to pour off of him, "You got sum splaining to do."

Puck swears before donning on his signature smirk, "Hey hot mama what's up?"

Santana saunters up to her male Jewish twin, "Nothing much I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me."

Puck shakes his head, he'll go to his grave denying the fact the Santana hell all three of trio scares the crap out of him. Yes the big stuff football playing badass is afraid of three tiny slips of girls but can you honestly blame him, "No babe there was so many hot girls here that Puckzilla Jr wanted to meet."

Santana laughs stealing his drink before downing it in one gulp, "Word. There are some hot babes here but none as hot as my girls." She smiles at him causing him to relax his stance slightly, "So care to explain why you and the rest of the boys are avoiding me and my girls like we have the fucking plague. Or why Girl Chang has been hitting Boy Chang over the head every five minutes all night." She holds up her hand to cut off his excuses, "_Or _why Rae nearly ripped St. Butt Munch's head off and why Boy Berry laughed at his pain. _And_ please _please_ tell me why every ones hands looks like they all ran into a tree last night."

She crosses her arms waiting patiently for Puck to say something, "Nothing no comments, excuses or utter bullshit coming out of your mouth." She tkks, "Okay let me give some scenarios that I've come up with. You A, had a horrific accident that you didn't think to mention but that can't be true you would be crying like a little bitch baby if that happened. Or B stopped a gang of thieves from robbing a poor old lady." She frowns mockingly, "No that doesn't sound right because you would bragging about to get into some slutty freshmen's pants. So I'm going to go with opinion C, you're a bunch of dumb asses that went to confront the Amazing Fetus Face and beat the crap out of him."

Puck swallows scratching the back of his head, "Well you I, we wanted answers…"

"And ding ding ding we have a winner," Santana snarks. "So did you get them? Answers I mean dumb ass?"

Puck nods, "Yeah we did."

Santana sighs, "And?"

"He's fucking crazy dude I mean certifiably insane he killed a wall when he found out we won. He blew up on his own Mom, he was fucking crazy. He ditched us and wanted Mercedes to lock up Britt and Artie so we wouldn't have enough people to compete."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Which she didn't so it makes me wonder what she has up her sleeves because she didn't just suddenly decide to play nice with us."

Puck kisses her cheek, "Just do me a favor and don't go anywhere alone with them. Finn is a given but Mercedes is a loose cannon," he covers her mouth. "I know you and the girls can defend yourself but I wouldn't put it past them to sucker punch you or ambush you." Santana nods, "I know you want to rip me a new one but go find your girls and have fun, we'll worry about the rest on Monday after we tell Ms. C what's up."

Santana removes his sweat man hand from her face, because eww she rather have one of her girls restraining her. Hmmm a fantasy she can have the girls play out later, "Fine only because I agree with you and Lips but don't get cocky it won't happen again."

Puck breathes a sigh of relief, compared to the way he's Jewish princess tore into Jesse and Quinn picked at his bones _and _the way Santana bitched slapped Sam, he got off pretty lucky.

"Haven't you learned by now that we love the fact that you care enough to commit crimes for us. The things that we hate is when you keep this shit from us. It's us that he's trying to hurt. It's us that he hates so maybe next time before you decide to protect the poor helpless women folk ask us what we want. I can fucking guarantee that we don't want to have to visit you in jail because you're too stupid to know when to back down," Santana finishes before snagging another drink before she went to find her girls.

When she did find them the first thing she did was give them both a long toe curling kiss, just to say I missed you. After that they spent the rest of night dancing and having fun with each other and their friends. Fuck it they're family, one big dysfunctional family.

Hours later the drunk and stumbling trio tripped over themselves going into Puck's room. Laughing Santana hushed the girls, thinking that Mrs. Puckerman was somewhere in the house. Quinn giggled pushing her girls onto the bed, she just couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her girls but before they could get to the good part they all pass out. Quinn sighs snuggling into her boob pillow, Santana has the softest boobs ever. Rachel giggles wedging her tiny body in between her girls, snuggling into the their warmth. Santana, well Santana was the first one to pass out but she would never admit it.

* * *

**_Monday_** before the first bell rang for school to start the trio walked in with their arms tangled together. They were still on their high from winning Sectionals and their bed room activities so they were feeling ready to conquer the world today. They did spend much of Sunday sleeping off their hang overs feeling a little miserable but happy that they could be in each other's arms. Of course many many rounds of _wrestling_ left all three girls a little sore but blissfully happy.

For Santana it was all new, no one not even Brittany, made her feel half as loved and desired like they did. Brittany made her feel like a prize she got that everyone else wanted to have. Being with Puck or the other guys (girls) made her feel like a toy that everyone needed to play but didn't want to keep after they got it but her girls, her girls every touch every kiss was perfect. There wasn't any hidden agenda only the love they felt for each other. She was better than those guys ever thought, she worth more than just a fuck.

For Quinn it was a confirmation that she was desired and loved not the lonely freak her mother said she'd be. After years of getting drilled in her head that she'd always be the outsider, she started to believe it not even her father was able to change her mind. When Brittany came into the picture and basically stole Santana any and it reconfirmed what her mother preached all those years. But now she knew that she was more than just some nobody like her mother that, she belonged to two girls that loved her despite not being a normal girl.

For Rachel it just shot her whole philosophy straight to hell because after her fathers basically been abandoning for months no years, only to come back and leave her again she thought that no one would ever stay. With all of her crazy and ambition she thought she'd have to settle for whoever just showed some attention like Finn did before he went crazy. Her girls though, they love her and want her despite the crazy, despite the ambition. In fact they love her crazy just like she loves theirs. And she never once worried that she had to have sex with them otherwise they'd leave. She knew that they would've waited as long as they needed to until she was ready, even though they were ready for the next they still waited for her to be ready. So she more than someone to be forgotten, she was loved completely and she wanted it to be forever.

So when they walked into school on Monday morning they were still stuck in their own little bubble. So when Becky cornered them before they even get to their lockers it was kind of a shock.

Rachel was leaning against her locker staring at Quinn's hands thinking about what those hands did to her last night made her feel flushed and aroused. Of course Quinn noticed that her diva was staring she could tell that she was excited by the flushed face and the way her eyes took on that dreamy look before she pounced. Trust me when I say that she wasn't complaining but it was a little distracting.

Santana on the other hand was scheming on how to get one or both of her girls into the janitor's closet before the end of homeroom.

"Yo bitches," a voice snarls behind them.

Santana groans, "Becky you evil bitch you're ruining my happy place, so if I were you I'd run back to whatever hole you crawled out of 'fore I ends you."

Rachel smacks her firm stomach gently, "San there's no need to be rude I'm sure Becky has something important she needs to tell us."

Santana rolls her eyes pouting at her diva, "Babe but you don't understand that her midget ass is evil and she fucking works for the devil. So whatever she has to say is not good. _No me gusta mi amor."_

Becky sticks her tongue out at the former cheerio, "Shut it jugs I wouldn't be standing here talking to you unless I had too."

Santana gives Rachel her 'I told you so' look before squaring her shoulders to blast her former nemesis. Quinn grabs Santana from behind kissing her ear instantly calming her down, "What is that you needed Becky?"

"It's not me, Coach wants to see you right way," Becky stares at Santana who was purring happily in Quinn's arms. "She said don't worry about missing homeroom because she sent Ms. Corcoran a note."

Rachel frowns, "Why would she need to see us? My girls aren't cheerios anymore and I never was so I don't see the reason why she would need us."

Becky shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know and I don't care I just delivered the message like she wanted. You bitches can do whatever you want but Coach said she'd hunt you down and drag by Satan's fake boobs you if you don't."

Santana sighs, "Just nod and agree with her otherwise she'll stay nipping at our heels like the viscous Chihuahua she is."

Becky huffs flipping her off before stumping her toddler size threes down the hall. Rachel tries to glare at her spit fire but she was looking at her with those big brown eyes and it melted her heart.

Rachel shakes her head closing her locker, "You're lucky I love you San or else I would be miffed at your behavior."

Santana smiles leaning forward without getting out of Quinn's arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips, "I'm very lucky that you and Q love me babe." Wiggling out of Quinn's hold she takes both of their hands, "Come on lets go see what the Queen of the Damned wants."

Sue was sitting at her desk practically bouncing in excitement when the three girls walked into her office. She smirks, "It's about time you got here McBoobs I called you ten minutes ago. Next time stop making googly eyes at mini Maureen and Haley Williams' poor imitation and come running."

Quinn sighs she's in one of her moods standing behind her girls as they take the only empty chairs left, "What's this about Coach? What's so important that you sent your guard dog to find us?"

Brittany came running in, "Sorry I'm late Coach but I had to speak to my teacher about my makeup test." She pauses when she sees the trio, "Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought we were having a strategy meeting."

"Sit down inflate a date a few extra suicides will teach you that I'm more important than some stupid test." Although she was secretly pleases that Brittany was taking her schoolwork more seriously, "As for the Three Lesbians of the Apocalypse, they're here because you're looking at your newest team mates." Sue sneers, "And Mighty Mouse is here to insure that there are no arguments."

Santana laughs in disbelief, "I told you on the first day of school that I wasn't coming back and Quinn agrees with me." She moves to stand up, "So thank you but the answers still hell no."

"McBoobs sit down before you knock me out with those huge melons," Sue snickers. "I know what you said but I'm saying that you are rejoining the squad with No Doubt and Bilbo Baggins will agree with me."

Rachel shakes her head still very confused, "Why would I push my girls to join something they obviously don't want to be a part of?"

Brittany clears her throat drawing everyone's attention, "I'd like to point out the fact that I had nothing to do this and Coach is crazy."

Sue smiles, "I may be crazy but it's true you will rejoin and be my co captains." She stops Brittany before she could protest, "Oh do be quiet Brittany you're not a leader not to say you were doing a bad job but none of the girls take you seriously. After all the years you spent playing at being slightly smarter than a newborn can you honestly blame them?" she sits back in her chair, "Q and S on the other hand are exactly what my sloppy babies need to be whipped in shape." She points at Brittany, "You and Gnomeo will be my chorographers so you two can just suck up whatever differences you still might have and deal with it."

Rachel feels a headache forming but stops Santana from snarling at the older woman, "I don't ever remember agreeing to be on the team nor have my girls agreed to rejoin. So the real question is, are you high? I mean honestly no sane person would ever come up with an idea this insane. To assume because you snap your fingers that we will jump to do your bidding is pretty preposterous. Unless you have a valid reason as to why we would even consider this insanity we are leaving."

"I know," Sue says simply.

Quinn shakes out of her fantasy of taking Rachel on the coach's desk, "You know what?"

Sue sneers, "Oh so you can still speak, for a minute there I was wondering if Juggles the Clown swallowed your tongue. But to answer your question Q, I know about _you_. I know all about that thing you've been hiding all these years."

In her foggy haze she heard her girls stand up and start yelling but the only Quinn could was stand motionless while panic squeezed her heart, "How would you know about that?"

Sue says quietly, "Freshmen year after you joined the squad, had the displeasure of meeting your mother a month after school. Apparently she was under the assumption that I would care and kick you off the team leaving you disgraced in front of the rest of school. So I promptly kicked her ass out of my office and told her if she ever came near one of my cheerios again than I would beat the stuffing out of her."

Quinn breath comes out in harsh pants dimly she was aware of her girls holding her up when her knees buckled underneath her, "But now you're blackmailing me and using my girls against me. Wow, in what world does that make you any better than her?"

Sue sighs refusing to feel bad even though she kinda did, "Because I'm not trying to hurt you or your girls but I need you to help me. I need you back otherwise I would have gone to the grave with this."

Santana face twist into an ugly mask having heard enough before she snarls jumping across the desk with her fist raised high in the air. But Brittany manages to catch her hooking her arms around her waist before she could come close to throttling their coach.

"Let me go Britt so I can so show this bitch how we do it in Lima Heights," her voice coming out eerily calm.

Sue rolls her chair back because she was slightly scared of the Latina, "Cool your tits Satan attacking a teacher won't get you anywhere but expelled."

Santana snarls, "Ask me if I care, Sue…"

Quinn snaps out of her daze, "San baby calm down, just breath everything's going to be okay." She gently takes Santana from Brittany hugging her tight, "Fine I'll rejoin your fucking squad but not my girls you don't get to have them.

Santana mutters, "Baby…"

But Quinn just shakes her head and moves to the desk, "No Santana I won't allow her to use you guys because I swear to god if you try anything on them I'll screw up your career worse than Mr. Schue's."

Sue tilts her head, "How do you plan on doing that Q?"

Quinn smirks, "I think that I'll go to every one of your sponsors and tell them that you used all of their hard money on me. I'll lie and tell them that you let me have a fucking tranny surgery with all that Christian money."

Rachel gasps, "Quinn that's unnecessary to put yourself through unneeded pain, I'll gladly join as just a choreographer not as a cheerio. I don't see myself as one I never have."

Santana growls her body still tense, "Oh no baby I'm back and trust me Sue will be feeling my wrath. Not only am I going to make her sloppy babies life hell but I'm making it my mission to fucking destroy her."

Sue smiles, "Excellent you can pick up your uniforms from Becky and there will be practice after school so you can learn the routines."

Brittany clears her throat drawing attention, "I don't suppose that anyone will explain to me why or what Quinn was talking about."

The other four people shake their heads, "I thought not…" she flinched when Santana throw the door open nearly breaking the glass and her girls follow behind her. Brittany turns her glares back to her coach, "Thanks a lot they're going to be a joy to work with." She yanks her bag off the floor, "And thank you so much for demoting me, you really are a bitch."

Sue jumps when Brittany slams the door shut behind her on the way out. She sighs resting her head on the desk knowing she has maybe an hour before Gollum comes running in screaming about stealing her precious. The things she does for her team and her cheerios, it was all for their own good whether they knew it or not.

**_Brittany_** spent most of the day in a daze, she didn't understand most of what went down in Coach's office but she knew that it couldn't have been good. She seen Santana and Quinn upset before, hell she's seen Rachel ready to scowled a person to death if the occasion dictated it but she's never seen Quinn look so heartbroken before. Santana and Rachel on the other hand looked ready to rip Coach apart with their bare hands. So whatever Coach has on Quinn must be good or bad depending on how you look at it.

If she was the same Brittany she was two months ago, hell last week then she would be using whatever method she can to get it out of Coach but she's not that girl any more. She likes to think that losing San made her a better person at least that what she hopes.

This is why she just skipped the last part of the period she could corner Quinn before she heads off to lunch they.

When a very morose Quinn walked out of her photography class the last thing she expected was to be dragged into the empty auditorium by someone that wasn't her girls. She's been waiting for this all day although she wasn't expecting it this soon and without her girls on her side. But she's Quinn Fucking Fabray she can handle herself, "Alright Brittany let's get this over with so I can get back to my girls."

Brittany sighs, "I don't blame you for thinking that I'm going to use this to my advantage because I'll admit that it did cross my mind." She stops swallowing hard when the wall drops on Quinn's face, "But I promised Santana and I promised myself that I won't be that girl anymore. And I'm trying so freaking hard not to be the bitch that you know I can be but it's so damn hard."

Quinn curls her fist, "So explain to me what this is all about then if you're not going to run around announcing that Quinn Fabray is a freak."

Brittany shrugs, "I'll be honest with you, I have no clue what any of you were talking about and I don't want to know. Less temptation that way if you know what I mean. I just want you to know for what it's worth that you can count on me to have your back."

Quinn was actually speechless right now after everything they did and said to each other this was the last thing she expected to hear. The first thing she thought she'd her out of Brittany's mouth was to back off of Santana but this is a surprise. She tilts her head, "I'm shocked and pleasantly surprised and I don't know what to say which is unusual for me."

Brittany smiles bashfully, "I have to admit I shocked myself but it kinda feels nice." She decides to tease the blonde a little, "But it doesn't mean that I like you."

At first Quinn was taken back until she saw the teasing glint in her eyes deciding to have some fun back, "Well it's a god thing that I don't like you either or else I would be sorely disappointed about that."

Brittany swallows, "It's true though I sent so much time hating you and Rachel because I knew that somewhere along the line at Santana would leave me for one of you."

Quinn bites her lip, "What makes you say that?"

Brittany leans on the piano lost in lost speaking absent mindedly, "I guess it was the way she looked at both of you when she thought that no one was looking. Like you guys were a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out but it was more than that she always seemed come alive whenever one of you was around." She sighs rubbing her forehead, "And I hated it because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to look at me like that. I know she loved me but in the end I knew it wasn't going to be enough. That's the reason I always tried to tear you down and shoved Rachel under the bus. Because I knew how self-conscious Santana used to be about how other people saw her and the old Santana wouldn't be caught dead going out with a loser."

The taller girl rubs her arms as if she was cold, "It was just a matter of time before she left me and I wanted to hold on as long and I tightly I could before that happened. I thought maybe if I pushed you far enough away than it wouldn't be you or Rachel that got her in the end but I am sorry for everything that I did. I have a feeling that you could have been the best friend I ever made if I hadn't let fear rule my head."

Quinn nods struggling not to cry, "I know and I hated you for taking her away from me. I think you could guess that before my Mom disappeared she treated me like shit. Other than my Dad, Santana and her family were the only good things in my life. So I fucking hated you when you walked in and stole her away from me."

Brittany wipes her eyes, "I understand if you still hate me and I know I don't deserve it but I would like another chance. Another chance to prove that I can be that person I should have been since the beginning."

Quinn clears her throat walking to the piano leaning next to her, "Only if you give me another chance too since you weren't the only person that screwed up. I mean I could've been less childish or resentful. I did things to you that made Santana have to choose sides and that wasn't fair to her."

She turns to face the taller girl and holds out her hand, "Hello I'm Quinn Fabray, I don't think that I've seen you before. Are you new here?"

For a second Brittany looked at the punk girl like she was crazy but in the end she tentatively reached out to shake her hand, "Hello I'm Brittany S. Pierce I'm not new but I'm not sure who I am yet but I'd like to figure it out."

The blondes smile at each other shyly letting go of the other's hand until a pair of brunettes' barge into the room looking ready to fight. When they heard from Tina that she saw Brittany drag their babe into the auditorium they automatically assumed the worse. They've been waiting all day for Brittany to show her ass because as much as they want to trust the girl they know better.

Rachel was the first to reach Quinn as soon as she was within arm's reach she cups her face softly looking for away signs of distress. Rubbing her thumb gently on her soft cheek Rachel questions quietly, "Is everything okay sweetie?"

Quinn smiles nuzzling her palm, "Yes Rae everything's fine Brittany was just reassuring me that she won't say anything." Looking at Santana over the diva's shoulder, "I believe her San, so don't blow up just yet."

Brittany blinks back tears, the way Santana glared at her when she first walked hurt, it hurt a lot. But the way she acted before she can't blame them not one bit. Santana flicked eyes back and forth between the girls until she was satisfied by what she saw, with a curt nod she moves to gather her girl in her arms.

Brittany looks away it stung to see Santana so in love with someone that wasn't her but like she told Quinn it was something she expected. It hurt but it was starting to get better. She wasn't in love with Sam but if she let herself she might one day.

Brittany clears her throat, "Rachel?" The shorter brunette turns around to face her, "I apologized to everyone but you. I know it might not matter but I am sorry for how I treated you all these years. It was never about you or the things you did or how you dressed, it had everything to do with my insecurities. You didn't do anything to deserve my viciousness and you have every right to hate me but you let me I'd like to try and make things right."

Rachel glances at her girls briefly before turning her attention back to the taller of the four, "I want to say yes let's start over and be friends but it's about more than just me or my girls. You treated everyone in the club like shit so we're not the only people you need to make amends too. With the exception of Artie no one really deserved it," Brittany looks down ashamed. "But I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge if I was then I wouldn't be standing here with my girls. It would be hypocritical of me to extend them a second chance and not do the same with you."

Brittany snaps her head up hope shining brightly in her eyes, "So if you are serious and this isn't some ploy to ruin my girls than I would very much love to start over with you."

Brittany smiles brightly practically bouncing on her toes, "Really? That would be awesome I swear I won't let you down. Thank you, thank you so much for giving me another shoot."

Santana still holding Quinn smiles at her former love "Don't screw this up Britt because I can't forgive you again. I have other people in life that takes precedence over you."

Before Brittany could answer Principal Figgins voice came over the intercom, "Attention students, this is your principal speaking I have an important announcement to make. Due to the unexpected departure of our current student body president it's come to my attention that the current vice president will not be taking over his position. In light of this the student counsel and the faculty have come to a unanimous decision that Ms. Quinn Fabray will be the new president as of today. Thank you for your time please continue with your day."

The girls stood stunned because Quinn never even ran during the original election so this came as a complete shock. She shakes her head, "I can't except this I mean there's so much on my plate already with having to be back on the cheerios and Glee and the contest that I'm having in my class. This is just too much for me to handle."

Rachel smiles, "I think you should sweetie, just think how good this will look on your college application."

Santana nods, "Yeah and think about all the good you'll do for the school. All the good you've already done, babe."

Brittany throws her two cents in, "Yeah Q I mean you totally united the jocks and the rest of the school. Hell you've made me and Karofsky into a better person. Mr. Schue and Finn are gone and Rachel has her Mom again."

"That actually doesn't have anything to do with me," Quinn protest.

Rachel shrugs, "Maybe not but then again maybe it has everything to do with you, sweetie. Maybe I would've been stupid enough to take Finn back and maybe I wouldn't have been able to allow myself to give Mom a chance. I was drained and tired before we became friends that I thought I wasn't getting what I deserved."

"Because it was your idea to lay the smack down on Dave he never would've step out of his closest to even think about being a better person," Santana adds.

"And I would still be a bitch trying to manipulate Santana and Artie into being with me," Brittany says candidly.

Rachel kisses her softly, "See you've made more a difference without even trying to change anything than any of the teachers have done in years. I think you will be an excellent president and you deserve it, the school will be lucky to have you looking after them like you do me and San."

Quinn takes in a ragged breath, "Do you really think I should do it?" All three girls nod emphatically, "Okay than I guess I'll give it a shot but if it becomes too much then I'm stepping down."

Santana whoops before kissing her soundly while Rachel waited impatiently for her turn. After several rounds of 'let's kiss Quinn' the four girls walk out off the stage to finish their lunch with the rest of their friends. After the way the day started Quinn and her girls were not expecting it to end in such a high note but all in all maybe things were looking up for them.

What they didn't see was Mercedes standing up in the rafters watching the whole exchange fuming at how everything kept going their way. She didn't get to hear everything that went down but by the looks of it Brittany's slutty ass is starting to kiss those bitches' feet. She hates how everything seems to keep going their way. She scoffs let them have their little celebration because their time is coming and it's going to hurt. She's going to make sure of that without the help of Finn or Mr. Schue. Every single one of those Judas's will pay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay please forgive me if I got the whole student counsel thing wrong but it's been a few years since I was last in school and I'm rusty on the procedures. Other than that who doesn't love Brittany right now? I know I made her bitchy but I couldn't leave her like that but was it believable enough? And you didn't honestly think that Sue would stay in the sidelines for long did you? And if I insulted anyone with Quinn's rant please forgive me that wasn't my attention.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Other Shoe

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee, sucks to be me. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favs. It seems that my little story was nominated for an award, so wow thank you. And I was nominated for best author, double wow. I can't even…I don't know what else to say but thank you. Sadly here comes some inconvenient news…I'm going on hiatus for a while. But I'll be back by April. Promise. If you have any questions, comments, concerns feel free to pm me or send me a message through tumblr. Once again much love to who nominated me and voted for me. Originally this was supposed to be two chapters but because I love you guys I made this into one big monster chapter. All right kiddos on with the show. **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Other Shoe**

* * *

**_Sue_** looked up from her papers mildly surprised to see Shelby slam into her office as a matter of fact she was expecting her, a whole hell of a lot sooner. Like ten seconds after she made her pronouncement that the gay trinity was going to be at her beck and call. Seeing that it's nearly the end of the day says a lot about her self-control.

Sue puts her pen down and leans back in her chair smirking, "Is there something that I can help you with Idina?"

Shelby just glares at her closing the door softly. Her face was calm and so was her body language but her eyes were burning and she was a ticking time bomb. Her first instinct was to march down here and rip the smug woman's head off but Rachel's pleas stopped her from doing so. It took a while but she finally managed to calm down but it was only after a brief make out session, um _talk_ with her _friend_ that calmed the storm brewing in her brain.

"Coach Sylvester," she smiles dangerously, "Do you care to explain to me what the hell were you thinking? Blackmailing my girls? For what so you can win another fucking trophy?" She growls frustrated, "Answer me! I trusted you! I put my faith in you and then you turn around and screw with my girls." She moves in front of her leaning on the desk, "I swear if you don't give me an answer I'll make it my mission to take away all of your funding from the school to the private donators."

Sue stands up and walks to the filing cabinet and pulls out a file an inch thick and slides it to Shelby, "What's this?"

Sue sits on the edge of the desk, "That is Quinn's future circling the drain." Shelby looks up surprised, "I doubt that Q has told anyone but I know her lawyer and he did me a solid by passing this information. Go ahead and take a look."

Shelby opens the file skimming through the first page, "Whose Frances McQueen?"

"It appears that Judy was a naughty girl before she married Russell and had another daughter. And now Ms. McQueen is fighting for half or the whole inheritance," Sue tells her softly. "She's not interested in getting to know Quinn or even having a sister. She and her lawyer are threatening to out Quinn about her less than feminine attributes if she doesn't sign over the money."

Shelby sits down shocked and heartbroken for her blonde daughter, "Why didn't she tell them? Me or the López's we could've done something helped somehow."

"Quinn's always been an independent girl. She had to with that woman she called a mother. I know that Russell was a good father but he was a workaholic and wasn't around much," Sue smiles. "Which makes  
her the best person to run my squad."

"Okay but I'm still confused as to why you roped all three girls into joining the cheerios," Shelby says earnestly. "Now that I know of the situation we can help…"

Sue shakes her head, "This girl whole argument is about the fact that she can make Quinn into a social piranha. No more girlfriends. The school hating her and the students making her life a living hell." She crosses her arms a cocky smile on her face, "What else in this school screams the top of the food chain other that then the cheerios. Student council president. Glee…okay not so much those losers but it's still something to make her think twice about coming after her. The more Quinn has the better for her and keeping what's hers."

Shelby nods, "Okay I understand but did you have to blackmail her and the girls? And student council president how the hell did you manage that?"

"I'm Sue Sylvester I get what I want and I protect my sloppy babies," Sue snickers. "The former nimrod was is moving and the vice president makes Finn Hudson look like Carol didn't try to drown him as a baby. It was easy to convince him that it would be better for his health that he declines the offer. And it was even easier to sway that even bigger nimrod Figgins that Quinn would be the best person to take over."

Shelby rubs her head she can feel a headache coming on, "What if this plan back fires and just adds more fuel to the fire? You could've just given her more things to use and try to extort Quinn with."

"I've thought about that. I've thought about this a lot," Sue says thoughtfully. "I'm helping the only way I can think of…"

Shelby laughs, "You care about her and the girls like you do all the Gleeks. Admit it Coach you're a big softy," she teases enjoying the horrified look on Sue's face. "You try to come off as this big evil ass but you care what happens to them."

Sue huffs, "You pick deluding yourself Corcoran but this was my plan all along. I like my cheerios to be the top dog and since our loss last year it was obvious that I needed my Unholy Trinity to accomplish that."

Shelby laughs harder her side was hurting, "Sure, sure if you say so but I know that you're not what you pretend to be." She calms down trying to calm her breathing, "Okay okay seriously how are we going to handle this? And how can Ms. McQueen know about Quinn's…you know?"

Sue leans over flipping through the file, "According to these minutes Judy Fabray decided that she in fact had a minor maternal bone in her alcohol soaked body and started looking into the Fran's adoption. But after her guilt was quenched her left daughter number one without an explanation she came looking for the mother of the year. She found her of course nursing a bottle of gin and mama Fabray got to talking about how she should've kept her instead of the freak she gave birth too."

Shelby clenches her jaw, "So this bitch thinks that she can swoop in and ruin Quinn's life because mommy sucked at life?"

Sue gives her a feral grin, "Oh she's not getting a dime from Q I've had my private detective investigating her since I found about this little scheme it'll only be a matter of time before I find something to use against her."

Shelby's grin matched hers, "Good no one gets away with screwing with my girls and no one threatens them." Shelby sits back crossing her legs, "Which brings me to you Coach, what's stopping me from picking up the phone and revoking your amateur status?"

Sue grin widens, "Because I know who you spend your evening with. Mornings. Afternoons. And even the occasional between classes time with." She laughs, "Don't look so surprised if I have a lawyer illegally slip me client information what makes you think that I find out who you play find the taco with?"

Shelby clenches her jaw standing up slowly. Her whole body screaming _'Danger!'_ that it made Sue a little frightened. Shelby walks up to Sue until they were nose to nose, "Not only do you have the balls to blackmail my daughter you think that you can play with me the same way. You are done your cheerios are done. You in this school over."

Sue backtracks, "Now now no need to do anything hasty you need me around to help with Quinn because if she does have to sign away her inheritance then a cheerleading scholarship might be her last chance to get into a good school."

Shelby smirks, "Her grades are in the highest percentile and she can get all the teachers to give her glowing recommendation letters. And she has me and López to help her pay for her tuition and housing. I'm assuming that the girls will be going to New York together and if I happen to buy them an apartment for a graduation present…" She lifts a brow, "I'm not seeing the upside of not destroying you."

Sue leans forward, "I can get your little friend fired…" Shelby growls, "Personally I have no issue to who you play with after school but some of the parents might think that you are setting a bad example for their kids."

Shelby glares at Coach one last time before stomping out of the room slamming the door behind her. Sue winches waiting for the glass to shatter on impact but when it doesn't she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Jesus Christ these Hobbits are freaking scary," Sue huffs looking at the door. She walks back to her desk and lays her head down groaning, the things she does for her cheerios.

Mercedes smiles from her hiding spot, finally she has something that she can use to get even with those bitches. Finn was an idiot that got his ass handed to him but she was smarter than him. She knew that she couldn't hurt them in a physical confrontation but she sure as hell can outsmart them. One by one they're all going to pay. But the first in line is the brunette that she can get through the blonde. Mercedes practically skips to her class thinking about the millions of different way she can make the Gleeks suffer.

* * *

**_Shelby_** ended up keeping the reason of Sue's blackmail to herself for the rest of the week. It was Homecoming game and dance the weekend after sectionals. She thought that the girls deserved a little break from the drama. She did go to the López's and the St. James's about Quinn's legal situation. Since this girl was basically trying to extort and blackmail Quinn out of her money maybe he could find a way to shut her up.

For the girls it was a long grueling week, they had five days to learn the routines and to whip the cheerios into shape. Brittany did an okay job but she spent most of the year trying to win Santana back that she neglected the squad and it showed in every practice. Brittany was embarrassed at how uncoordinated and out of synch her squad was. And working with the trio was actually fun now that she put aside her petty jealousy and just got to know them. Rachel was quirky and adorable in her enthusiasm to learn new things. Quinn was shy and sweet when she wasn't playing head bitch. Brittany can't remember the last time she's ever seen Santana so calm and serene it was nice to see. Yes it hurt a little that she wasn't the one making Santana this happy but not as much as it did before. And it didn't make her nearly as crazy as it did in the beginning of the school year. Speaking of which where are those girls at?

Brittany looks around the field and starts laughing to herself because right now Rachel was sitting on Quinn's lap while Santana ran the squad into the ground. The smile on Santana's face was a dead giveaway that she was having a blast. It was also turning Rachel on that she was subtly grinding her ass into Quinn's rapidly growing hard on. Quinn on the other hand was at a loss to what she was supposed to do. She couldn't just stand up and take Rachel in the middle of the field and it was a morning practice so she thinks that the parents would be pissed off if she just skipped the rest of the day just to have an all-day sexathon.

Quinn growls tightening her hold on Rachel's slender waist. Leaning forward she nips her shoulder playfully; "If you don't behave I'm cutting you off for the week."

Rachel smirks laying her head on Quinn's shoulder, "Its Friday baby so I think I can handle that." One of her hands play with Quinn's slender fingers, "Besides it's a good thing that I have two," she holds up two of Quinn's fingers, "girlfriends, isn't it?"

Quinn kisses her hair, "I can always tell San to cut you off as well and then you'll be shit out of luck Rae."

"You don't play fair woman," Rachel pouts stopping her grinding. "I can't help it Quinn, when you and San get all grr and aggressive it's hot and exciting to watch. I can't help my body's reaction when I have two hot girlfriends. As a matter of fact I blame you and our girl for making me act like a horny teenager." She smacks Quinn's shaking shoulders, "I was perfectly content to wait until I was 25 or married until I first had sex but noooo you had to stand there looking ridiculously sexy. I can't be held accountable for my actions…"

Quinn was biting her lips so hard trying to hold in the laughter but it became too much. She started laughing so hard that she almost dropped Rachel to the ground. "I…I'm…I'm sorry baby I'm not…I can't…"

Rachel glares at her trying to stand up but Quinn buries her face in her back still laughing, "If you're done Lucy Quinn Fabray I believe I'm needed on the field and so are you." Rachel struggles but Quinn was much stronger than she is, "Let me go Quinn this instant! Stop laughing you…you hyena! It's not that funny!"

Santana was watching from her spot on the field an amused smile on her face as she jogged over to them. Rachel looked so cute and pouty and Quinn's face was adorable. She clears her throat quirking a brow, "Are you two done yet because I need Rachel to help with the baby cheerios. Quinn looks like she can't breathe soooo…"

Rachel looks up her lower lip sticking out as far that Santana wanted to nibble on it, "I'm trying but your girlfriend here doesn't seem to want to let me go."

Santana swallowed down a giggle, Rachel looked so put out that it reminded her of a confused puppy. Santana clears her throat, "Um did you break our girlfriend? Because that would be bad baby, I kinda like her not broken."

Rachel glares at her pushing at Quinn's hands, "Why do you assume it was me? I'm completely innocent in this!"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Okay Rae if you say so. How about I distract our girl and you go play with the other kids." Rachel rolls her eyes but nods, "Okay good." She squats down running her hand over Quinn's knee. That stopped her mirth immediately, "Baby?"

Both girls swallow a groan at the husky tenor of Santana's voice, "Can you let go of Rae for a second? I need her and Brittany to demonstrate the routine."

Quinn whimpers loosening her hold just enough for Rachel to slip out. Rachel straightens out her skirt, not a cheerios uniform because she refuses to wear one like her girlfriends. But still one short enough to make her girls drool over her legs. Rachel leans down peaking Santana's lips, "Thank you baby, maybe you can save our girls sanity because she lost it somewhere this morning." She turns kissing Quinn's cheek, "And you…I don't even know what to say to you, but I love you both and I'm off to do the biting of the devil." She rolls her eyes at Santana, "Not you Santana but if you're good I'll do whatever you want tonight."

She smirks twirling around in her sinfully short skirt yep she knows exactly how to tease her girls. She made sure to give extra hip action because she knows that without a doubt her girls are watching her walk away. Of course she was right, Santana was still squatting next to Quinn tightened the hold that she had on her leg. Unconsciously she moved her hand dangerously close to Quinn's stiffening member. Quinn was panting and whimpering really really tempted to throw both of her girls over her shoulder and find an empty class room or a fucking janitor's closet.

Santana groans, "Shit that girl is going to her the death of me."

Quinn just grunts struggling to gain some semblance of self-control. She thought of dead puppies to Finn in a G-string but nothing helped. She really needed a cold shower, like now.

Santana looks at her confused, wondering why she had on a pained expression, "Q-tee, are you okay babe?"

Quinn swallows her voice husky, "Yes…no give me a minute, San."

Santana gets up and sits next to Quinn, rubbing her back, "Just breath baby, it'll be okay. I promise we'll get even with Rae later."

Quinn groans, "That's not helping because I'm imagining all the possibilities."

Santana laughs standing up pulling Quinn with her. Still holding her hands, Santana leans forward and kiss her softly, "Why don't you go hit the showers early and I'll run the last exercises?" Quinn opens her mouth to protest, but Santana shushes her, "I'm serious beside I know that you have a meeting with your teacher Mr. Fitz. We'll be okay."

Quinn smiles kisses her this time, "I love you and tell Rae that I love her too. The meeting shouldn't take long so I'll be in homeroom before we're let out." She turns and starts jogging to the showers, but turns back to wave one last time.

Santana smiles watching her girl walk away until she enters the building. "I'm one lucky bitch," she says softly. She turns to see Rachel dancing on par with Brittany's skills. She had to admit they look good dancing together. Not for the first time she wonders how things would've been if she had done things different. If she didn't let her insecurities dictate her life and choices. If she choose Quinn or Rachel first. How different would everything be than? Not that she's complaining now though, her life is good. She can see herself 20, 50 years from now sitting next to her girls watching their children or grandchildren playing in a yard. She never thought she'd be one to want kids but having a mini Q or mini Rae hell even a carbon copy of her running around wasn't as scary or unwanted. But not at this moment, she'd like to wait until they all had careers established.

But one day, she will be a Mami and that makes this shit with Mercedes, Schue and Finn worth it. She clears her throat and jogs to where Rachel was standing talking to the cheerios about their timing. She smiles and slips her hand in Rachel's and entwines their fingers. Rachel stops talking and smiles at her with so much love that it made her chest constrict. Yeah she was one lucky bitch.

* * *

**_The_** game was tied and it was almost the end of the first half, McKinney was actually doing very well this year. With Sam as quarterback and Puck as running and Mike as the wide receiver the team seemed unstoppable. Karofsky and Azimio held the line and then dominated on defense. But the time was running low and their opponents had the ball. They needed to hold them off or create a turn over. The crowd was lively and good spirits and excited about their team for a change. Ever since coach Beiste took over the whole morale of the team changed and it leaked into the crowd. And ever since the change in school happened every student seemed to happier or at least less frightened. McKinney used to be a war zone with the jocks and cheerios running everyone and anything to the ground.

What's different you ask? The head bitches of the school stopped being so angry all the time. Which in turn made the school breathe easier. Even the parents noticed that their kids had a little extra pep in their step and didn't dread going to school. The teachers as useless of some of them were, found their love of teaching again.

But it wasn't all roses and sunshine with rainbows flying out of everyone's ass. Some people liked the way things were. They liked the fear and awe that came from being on top. Those were the people that were waiting in the shadows for the right time to make their move and watch the Queens of McKinney fall. They were the ones with the fake smiles and dead eyes that watched the HBICs with hate in their eyes. Others like Mercedes and Finn were more visible with their hate.

Finn finally came back to school Wednesday sporting his war wounds from his altercation with the Glee boys. It was an unfair fight but the boys didn't care they made a statement with him but it didn't seem to take. He tried to corner Quinn when she was alone that morning. He scared the living hell out of her but thank god one of the AV geeks came to the rescue. She laughs, who would've thought she needed an AV geek to help her. But it was a good thing he did from the way Finn was screaming at her, she was seriously concerned that he finally unhinged.

She hasn't told anyone yet because she's afraid that they flip. Especially Santana, if she knew her girl and she does, Santana is going to kill him. Quinn sincerely hopes that Santana never finds out but she knows that she has to tell her eventually. She has enough secrets as it is. Quinn swallows, waving her pom poms not really paying attention to the finally seconds of the game. Shit, she really made a mess of things and it's going to be bad when her girls find out.

She looks into the crowd and sees all of her friends there in the stands, cheering on the guys. But the one person that really captures her attention is Rachel. She looks so small and adorable huddled in a blanket with her scarf and ear muffs on. Quinn giggles nudging Santana she nods her head in Rachel's direction. Santana smirks cooing silently over Rachel's adorableness. Rachel was always cold no matter the temperature. Socks, sweats and a sweater was her normal home wear. It made the girls wonder how and why she would dress in skirts to school year around. But they got to oogle her legs, so they sure as hell weren't complaining.

Santana leans her head on Quinn's shoulder, "She's so freaking cute I just, gaa I just want to pinch her cheeks or kiss. Or pinch her ass and then kiss her. Whateves it works, Q."

Quinn laughed, "Sure it does babe. She looks like an Eskimo, what is she going to do when winter really hits?"

Santana shrugs, "Use us as blankets? Which I have no issue with if it involves naked cuddling." She turns and glares at one of the cheerios who was listening in on the conversation, "Shut it, look at my girlfriends and tell me honestly if you would have an issue cuddling with either of them."

Brittany plops on next to Quinn, leans over and whispers loudly, "Don't fall into that trap! She'll rip out your eyes if you stare too long."

The cheerios eyes dart back and forth she clears her throat, "I uh um I think I hear, see uh oh look it's time for the half time show." She smiles before jumping onto the field.

Quinn smacks her thigh, "Shut up it's not funny that you both tried to give that girl a heart attack. Keep it and you'll be grounded."

Brittany sighs pouty playfully, "Quinnieee, no need to be a meanie. We're just keeping the girls on their toes. We can't have be all lazy and stuff." She turns and smiles at her innocently, "Please don't ground me otherwise I won't be able to go to the dance." She turns her big blue eyes to Santana, "Can't you make nice with your girl Sanny?" She looks mischievously, "You know take one for the team."

The rest of the girls snickered behind their hands waiting to see how the HBICs would respond. Santana sighs put out, "Quinn stopped acting like a…" she stops noticing the glare that Quinn was sending her way so Santana decided to change tactics. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? I mean with the sun, moon, uh lights shining on your hair it looks like a halo." She sighs dramatically, "Like an angel, you're my angel."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Enough screwing around and get ready for our cue." Santana smiles hesitantly, "And you need to work on your ass kissing skills, San that was a weak attempt but since I think that your cute I'll let it go this once." She turns to Brittany who had to wipe the smug grin off her face quickly, "As for you I'm telling Sam that you checked out my ass."

Brittany sputters, "B-B-but I didn't today. I mean I haven't, it wasn't me! It was Kitty! I saw her checking out Rachel's too!"

The blonde baby cheerio stopped laughing and looked like she was about to be put to death. And if the twin glares being sent her way could've she might be, "I…I was watching her, uh routine…I was learning the routine."

Sue was watching on with glee, "This is all interesting and exactly what I had in mind when I brought you two back but now isn't the time to scare the girl to death. We need her for the routine so if you can wait maybe two hours you can flay her alive then."

Quinn doesn't spare her coach a glance ever since the whole blackmail scheme, she lost all respect she had for the older woman. She and Santana barely speak to the woman at all any and all interaction is fielded by Brittany or Rachel.

"Kitty get on your mark," Quinn barks. "If you screw up, so much as twitch in the wrong spot you'll be running suicides until I'm tired."

Kitty gulps but Santana continues, "After that I'll have you running laps until you throw up or die, whichever comes first."

"Y-y-yes ma'am," Kitty stutters. "C-c-can I go now?"

Sue smirks, "Everyone on your mark and don't screw up or else you'll have to deal with me instead." Her smirks widens to a grin, "I love the smell of fear and blood. As for you three and that little midget did a good job of turning this squad around." She crunches her face in disgust, "Don't get used to compliments it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Brittany stares at her Coach in awe, "Did she actually say something nice? I didn't just dream that did I?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Whatever she's still a bitch and I don't care what she has to say." She takes Quinn's hand, "As long as she doesn't try to hurt my girls again I won't tear her head off."

Quinn shrugs, "Whatever it's done and we're stuck until graduation, let's just make the most of it." She straightens her shoulders, "I'm still telling Sam."

Brittany rolls her eyes, "He agrees that you three have pretty asses. So no big whoop."

The half time show went off without a hitch and the time to announce the homecoming king and queen came. Quinn and Sam were both surprised that their names were called to the middle of the field with the rest of the court.

Sam leans down whispering, "Did you know about this?"

Quinn shakes her head, "I had no clue and I doubt we're going to win since we didn't even campaign."

Sam shrugs his shoulders looking around the stands until his eyes landed on the enthusiastic Glee club with their parents. Shelby and Rachel were two of the loudest, their cheers nearly drowning out the audience.

Quinn looked for her girls finding them huddled in the blanket. Santana must of ran up the stands to sit with Rachel when Quinn's name was announced. They were holding hands tightly their smiles threatening to fall off their faces. Santana caught her eyes and mouthed '_I love you_'. Quinn cheeks tinted and she smiled bashfully and mouthed _'I love you too'_.

Figgins cleared his throat, "I like to thank the parents and students who came to support our team. Without you none of these would be possible and what a game it's been." He smiles at the crowd, "But now is time to announce the winners of this year Homecoming King and Quinn, uh Queen." He clears his throat and takes a crinkles piece of paper from his jacket, "With an over whelming write votes the 2011 McKinney King and Queen is Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray."

Sam's mouth drops open, "You're kidding me, right?"

Figgins deadpans, "I kid you not Mr. Evans you and Ms. Fabray please step this way and smile to the crowd."

Quinn swallows, "Come on Sammy, let's get this over with."

They stood by Figgins trying to figure out what just happened. When they walked to their side of the field, she was nearly tackled by two brunette missiles. Quinn laughed hugging them close but nearly came on the spot when Santana told her they would celebrate at home.

Rachel snickered, "Your loyal subjects will do whatever their Queen commands."

Quinn whimpered and eyed their lips hungrily. She had to reign in the need to devour her girls where they stood but she knew they couldn't. At least not yet.

Puck grinned watching the whole interaction as he jogged up his friends, "Party after the dance my place. You three better bring your fine asses over and not spend the night _'celebrating_'."

Santana turns to glare at him, "If you don't walk away I'm going to rip off that dead squirrel you have on your head."

Puck holds up his hands and backs away, "Just saying Satan."

Rachel growls, "Do we really have to go or can we skip it?"

Quinn pouts, "We have too or at least I have anyway because Figgins said their going to do something at the dance. So mandatory for me and Sam."

Santana pouts, "Fucking stupid Figgins and his stupid dance. Stupid idiotic Puck and his damn parties." She complains, "All I want is to get my mack on with my girls but nooooo some idiot has to fucking cockblock me."

Rachel swallows down her laughter, "Aww baby we won't stay long I swear. Just long enough for Quinn to do whatever she needs at the dance and we might or might not make it Puck's party."

"But…"

Quinn smiles "Screw what Puck says I want to spend time with my girls and forget about the rest."

Santana's pout disappears, "I like that plan as a matter of fact we can take our time getting ready for the dance. We have to go home and shower. Rachel needs to get dressed as well." She leers at her girls, "I like that plan, a little post victory celebrating with my girls to hold me over until the real fun starts. I like."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "You're a horn dog but that's what I love about you."

Rachel nods hugging both of her girls, "You two go back with the squad and I'll go take my sit and watch you look sexy out there. I must tell you that I'm incredibly turned on watching you prance around the field. So I also love the idea of these post celebratory festivities of ours."

Quinn groans, "Every time you break out the big words I just want to kiss you." Santana nods, "Get back to the bench or I'll jump you right now."

Rachel's eyes darken and her voce raspy, "I have no complaints to that either." She blows a kiss at her girls and straightens her ear muffs.

"She's going to be the death of us," Santana mutters. Quinn nods pulling her back to the squad they still had the second half to get through.

* * *

**_Another_** week past after and the school was on a high, their team managed a second half close out of the opposing team and creamed them. The trio barely had time to spend together after their post celebrations. Quinn with her school projects and student counsel duties only got to see her girls at home before bed or in the classes they shared. The only thing that kept them reasonably sane was the fact that the brunettes had the play rehearsal, Glee and the cheerios.

It worried Rachel that their parents were watching like they wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. It worried Santana that any down time Quinn had she spent talking to her lawyer. Although she tried to reassure her girls that nothing was wrong, Santana couldn't shake the feeling that another bomb was about to drop. So she was on the edge watching Mercedes and Finn for any twitch in her girls' direction. Of course the Glee boys noticed and watched them as well. They brought in the big guns and used Karofsky and Azimio as body guards whenever they couldn't be with the girls.

Rachel didn't seem to notice anything was amiss but Quinn did, every time she tried to question Santana or her friends she got the brush off. At first she was afraid that they found out about Finn's sneak attack but she dismissed that because he was still breathing. She knew her time was running short and she needed to confide in her girlfriends. She was just afraid that she'll hurt them for not doing so sooner. Glee ended and Quinn didn't pay attention to anything that was said. Rachel and noticed but they didn't question her. They had all weekend to approach her and get some answers.

Quinn was in the car staring out the window getting ready to turn it on when she sat back and left the keys dangling in the ignition.

"Quinn, baby are you okay," Santana touched her knee. "You've seemed out of it today."

Rachel scoots forward from the back placing her hand on Quinn's hair, "Whatever it is you can tell us, sweetie."

Quinn swallows, "Would you still love if I never leave here? Like if I'm stuck in Lima after graduation?"

Rachel strokes her hair, "What are you talking about? All three of us are leaving New York, LA anywhere we want to go. Together."

Quinn closes her eyes, "What if I can't? What if I lose all the money my father left me?"

"Q-T you're not making any sense," Santana's thumb strokes her skin. "How are you going to lose your inheritance you're your father's only child. Right?"

"My father's yes, but apparently not my mother's," Quinn whispers. "Apparently she got pregnant when she was fifteen and gave that child up for adoption. Now she's here suing my father's and mother's estate."

Santana's mouth drops open, "What? Seriously Judy Fabray? Christian, god fearing Judy Fabray? Had a daughter out of wedlock and she's here?"

Quinn nods wiping a tear that escaped, "Yes and she saying that unless I sign over everything then she's going to expose my…" she looks down to her crotch. "My you know. My lawyer is trying to come up with a more reasonable amount so I won't be totally broke but Frannie, that's her name, is being stubborn. She said that our mother found her three years ago and formed a relationship. During that time she was supposed to write her will leaving Frannie the sole beneficiary."

Santana clinches her jaw so tight you can hear her teeth grinding, "What does that have to do with your father's money? She's not his child, I know for a fact that they didn't meet until college. What gives her the right to demand his money?"

Quinn shakes her head, "Nothing at all other than the fact that she's like Mom disgusted with me and abnormalities. She's appalled over the fact that she has a freak for a sister."

Rachel mind was going on over drive, "This is clearly blackmail and extortion. Jesse's father needs to look into this immediately. The nerve of this bitch thinking that she can come here and threaten my girl." Rachel growls, "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

Quinn swallows, "You don't seem to understand or overlooked the fact that she's going to out my…my…"

"Your dick, cock, penis yes I know," Santana growls. She looks over staring out the window, "I'm going to rip off her head. I haven't looked over it and I'm not saying that this secret shouldn't come out. It shouldn't until you're ready, if you ever want it too." Santana curls a hand into a tight fist, "It's our business, you me and Tiny back there are the only ones that should know unless you want them to. How long?"

Quinn swallows, "Um about three weeks ago…"

"Three weeks! And you didn't think to tell us?" Santana yells. "Why? You didn't think that we could handle this or help or…"

"Or you didn't think it was our business? That our opinion didn't matter?" Rachel says softly. "You said no more secrets but you tell us what you want and…"

"And forget that we care and love you no matter what," Santana blinks. "You have the nerve to ask us if we'll still love you if you're broke. And that hurts Q, we don't expect you to tell us everything just the important stuff. I don't care if we stay here in Lima for another year until we all get enough money to leave. Or ten. Or twenty, you and Rachel are it for me."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "I can study with my mother and do Community Theater. Hell I can teach Glee with Mom, until we save enough money."

Quinn rest her head against the steering wheel, "But I don't want to hold you back. I don't want you two to end up hating me if we never get out of here because of my money issues. You both are meant for great things and not being a Lima Loser."

Santana's voice was deathly calm, "If I ever hear you saying anything like that again I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass. I don't care if I end up waiting tables at breadsticks, you and Rachel are it for me. We belong together and we're going to get through this together."

Quinn shoulder starts shaking, "But…" her voice shaky and fearful, "but what if she does tell and everyone knows that I'm a freak and…"

Santana pulls her face up and kisses her deeply and so sweetly that it made Quinn cry a little more. "You are not a freak. You're beautiful and talent and smart."

"And loving, compassionate, and wonderful," Rachel crawls over the seat sitting awkwardly on Santana's lap. "I'm proud of you. Proud to be with you. No one would be crazy enough to say otherwise. Between Santana and I and the boys we'll protect you." She smiles wiping her eyes gently, "You're perfect. If I have to tell you every day then I will. If I have to prove it every day I happily will. New York, Lima under a bridge I don't care where I live as long as you and Santana are with me everything else is minor details."

Quinn whispers, "Okay…I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell you and…I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Santana beats down the rage bubbling in her even she was pissed and hurt this was Quinn and she needed her right now. She'll get her say later preferably on that bitch of a sister, "You did and that sucks you didn't trust enough or value our opinion enough," Santana shakes her head, "No, my turn. You do this all the time and I know that it's laughable coming from me but you need to open up and trust the fact that we're here to stay. That we don't give a damn about what the rest of the world thinks. We're in this together."

Quinn nods, "I'm sorry. I love you and I was just scared. I'm used to holding everything in and not letting anyone else see…me. I'm going to be better. I'm going to do better, I swear."

Rachel hugs her, "We will too but the next time you have a meeting with that _bitch_ we're coming with. Plus we have to tell our parents and Jesse's Dad, okay?"

Quinn nods nuzzling her face in Rachel's neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She sighs knowing that there's one more thing to tell and she already knows that it's going to be worse. "There's one more thing…" She hides her face, "And the only reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want you to get in trouble."

Santana circles both of her girls, "Who and why would we, babe?"

Quinn sighs, "Because it's about Finn and last week after I left practice early. He kind of cornered me and maybe tried to kiss me."

Santana kisses Rachel's head and leans forward to kiss Quinn's forehead. She smiles tapping Rachel's butt, "Off you go sweetie. Up up."

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't think so San. I know you well enough that you're going to go kill Finn."

Santana growls, "I'm going to rip off his tiny baby dick and feed it to him." She tries to push Rachel off of her, "Rae, please I'll be back before dinner, scouts honor. If I promise that no one will even find the body can I go kill your ex-boyfriend?"

Quinn sighs, "San…please don't." She pleads, "I don't want to visit you in jail. Can we just go home and cuddle?"

Santana shakes her head, "If I can't kill Finn than I want to know exactly what happened. The whole thing word for word."

Quinn lifts her head hesitantly, "Only if you promise not to hurt anyone, even our friends."

Santana smiles, "I knew that those idiots would get one of you hurt after their stupidity." She sighs, "Fine no killing our friends." But she didn't promise not to maim them.

Quinn swallows, "Good enough I guess. After I left and I showered and dressed to meet with Mr. Fitz about my first project. Finn was outside the locker room waiting, I don't know if it was just for me or you but he seemed…happy I guess. Especially when he saw that I was alone." Quinn pauses, "He grabbed my arm after I tried to get around him and backed me into the lockers. He said that it was all my fault, everything that his life turned to shit the minute he started dating me." she pauses again hearing Santana's growl, "Right anyway he went on and on about how I turned his friends against him. And that I ruined his life, now he has to stay at Schue's house because his Mom kicked him out. I tried to tell him that everything happened because he was a douche bag. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I did it anyway.

"He uh pressed his body into mine and um forced my face up. I tried to push him off but he's so much stronger and bigger than me I couldn't make him move. But before he can do anything else one of the basketball players pushed him away from me."

Rachel was quiet up until this point, "Are you sure that he didn't hurt you?"

Quinn shakes her head, "He left bruises on my chin when he forced my face up but I covered that up with makeup."

Rachel smiles "Go to the back."

Quinn lifts her head up, "What?"

Rachel cups her cheek, "Go sit in the back, you're in no condition to drive and neither is Santana. So I'm driving us home, okay?" She kisses her cheek, "Please humor me, baby."

Quinn swallows but crawls into the back seat not trusting the calmness in Rachel's voice or her relaxed body language. She knows that both of her girlfriends are temperamental and this doesn't seem like a good thing to her. Rachel smiles again sliding over to the driver seat, "Seat belts, my loves. Safety first."

Santana looks back at Quinn just as confused, "Sure_ pequeña_, if you say so."

Rachel's smile was getting a little creepy and Quinn was getting a little worried. Santana looks around, "Um sweetie this isn't the way to our house."

Rachel shrugs, "I need to make a stop before we go home and make plans. This Frannie girl, we need a plan to make her back off of Quinn and a way to make Finn suffer."

"But you have one stop before we do," Santana asks slowly. "Where too?"

"You'll see," Rachel sing songs.

The girls gave up asking her anymore questions until they pulled up to a familiar house. A home they all been on many occasions. Rachel grabs her phone and shots out a quick text. She sets it aside and waits. Puck, Sam and Mike all rush out of Puck's house wearing frantic looks.

Rachel opens the door, "Stay."

Santana frowns as Rachel closes the door and walks to their friends, "Did she just order us like a pair of dogs."

Quinn clears her throat, "I'm in enough trouble so…but yeah I think she did."

Santana frowns, "What the fuck?"

Rachel was standing in the middle of the yard talking to the boys. They all hung their head while Rachel was obviously berating them. Santana and Quinn gasps when Rachel kneed all of them in succession before turning back to the car. She was humming putting her seat belt back on.

"Okay one more stop," Rachel smiles slightly manically.

"This stop wouldn't happen to be Jesse's would it? Because being that his Daddy is the ADA, it would be bad if you attack him at home. Just saying," Santana smirks.

Rachel glances at her, "True true, but tomorrow at Puck's Halloween party I'm having a talk with him. I do believe that you warned them what would happen if any of your girls got hurt because of their stunt. Correct?"

"Yep, I did," Santana laughs.

"Good now they will have to think before they act," Rachel smiles. She looks in the rear view, "You're not off the hook young lady. Keeping secrets and all that."

Quinn groans letting her head fall back, "I know Rae. I know."

"Good," Rachel smirks.

* * *

**_Quinn_** was lying in bed her hands above her bed gripping the headboard, naked. Her girls were naked kneeling next her, kissing each other but not touching her. Quinn whimpers, needing to touch them in anyway. But that was part of her punishment, watching but no touching and it was killing her. Santana was killing her. Rachel was, god she looked so good right now. Santana looks down straight in her eyes as she kissed and nibbled Rachel's neck. She could see the desperation in Quinn's face and it made her smirk. She moves down, kissing and licking her way to Rachel's breast. Quinn's hips jerk, when Santana winks at her engulfing Rachel's hard nipple. Using a hand she massages the other one. She uses her free hand to tease Rachel's slick folds, groaning a moan from both girls. Quinn was panting and her knuckles whiten because of how tightly she was holding on to the headboard. She wanted to jump up and take both of her girls, but she promised that she wouldn't touch. No matter how much its killing her.

Santana lets go of Rachel's nipple with a wet pop, "What's wrong baby? Does watching me play with our girl turn you on? Does mini Q need some attention?"

Quinn nods her head so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, "Please…"

Santana winks, "Too bad you need to learn not to keep secrets from your girlfriends."

Quinn groans, "Your evil."

Santana snickers leaning down to take a swipe of Rachel's wet folds, "Oh yeah, well my middle name is Diabla."

Rachel looks down her eyes bleary, "Santana, please…"

Santana winks moving Rachel until she was straddling Quinn's stomach. Quinn groans at the hot wet trail Rachel was leaving on her. "Fuck…"

"Not yet," Santana swings her legs moving behind Rachel. Making sure to brush up against Quinn's stiff member. "Just watch."

Quinn licks her lips when Santana cups Rachel's breast squeezing them gently. Teasing her nipples until they were stiff and hard as her. Rachel groans rubbing her pussy on Quinn's firm stomach, needing some relief. This was supposed to be teaching Quinn a lesson but it was driving her crazy too. Santana laughs biting down on her shoulder. Rachel hisses at the sharp sting. Santana licks and kisses the offended flesh. She slipped her hand lower, enjoying how her stomach muscles jumped and twitched at her touch. Until she reached her desired destination.

Rachel whimpers, "Fuck…" She throws a hand back gripping Santana's silky dark hair, "Please…"

Santana lifts her up a little so she can enter her slowly with two fingers, "So wet baby, is this for me? Hmm is this mine? Quinn's?"

Rachel nods, "All for you and Quinn…"

Santana sighs, "You feel so good. So wet and warm. I love being inside of you. I know Quinn loves this feeling, you squeezing my fingers so tight. Trapping me not letting me go." She looks down at Quinn's wild eyes, "Doesn't she feel good Quinn? Choking your cock? Twitching and jumping every time you move?"

Quinn nods, "So good, San. I want to stay inside of you and Rachel forever."

Santana smiles thrusting slowly, drawing it out, torturing both of her girls. Rachel lifting and coming down in time with Santana. Both girls working her to the point where she couldn't think anymore. The only thing she could focus on was Quinn. The way her lips parted and the way she licked her lips watching Santana's hand. Needing to touch one, both of her girls. Santana pulls her head back so she could kiss her.

"Hmmm…" Her moans getting louder and louder.

Santana was grateful that her parents were at work again or they'd all be embarrassed at the sounds that Rachel was making right now. She snaked her tongue in Rachel's mouth. Dancing and moving with her thrusts. She swallowed Rachel's moans and started keeping up the pace until she was panting in her mouth. Santana rips her mouth away struggling to breath, "That's it baby cum for me."

Rachel moan snaps her hips up and down, the pressure building. She knows that her orgasm was almost there. She felt everything. The way Santana's fingers scissored and curled inside of her. The way Quinn's cock rubbed against her backside. The way Santana brought her other hand down and pinched her clit. The way her insides twitched and clamp down on Santana's fingers.

"Oh fuck Santana," she moans.

Santana groans thrusting hard, her arm burning, "That's it baby let go I got you."

Rachel tightens her grip, pulling Santana's hair as her back arched and she screams out Santana's name tipping over. Quinn lets go of the headboard and holds Rachel's arms, to keep her from falling over. She was so hard that it hurt. Rachel whimpers falling forward breathing hard into Quinn's neck. She moans when Santana takes her fingers out. Making sure that she had Quinn's attention she licked her fingers clean. Santana winks leans forward gripping Rachel's waist kissing up her spine. Rachel giggles feeling ticklish, like she always does after coming hard.

"Are you awake baby?"

Rachel grunts, her heart and breathing calming down, "Maybe…but I have no toes."

Santana giggles ghosting her sides earning a small squeal, "I see them baby, so your pretty little toes are safe."

Rachel mumbles, "Good…"

Quinn rubs her sweaty back and kisses her head, "I love you."

Rachel smiles, "I love you too and I love you San."

Santana smiles, "Do you think that you can finish the other part of our plan? Or do you need a nap?"

Rachel sits bringing Santana up with her, "I'm good I just needed to catch my breath."

Santana smiles hugging her from behind, "You're a bad girl Q, I thought I said no touching."

Quinn smiles bringing her hands back above her head, "It was that or let our girl fall over."

Santana tilts her head, "I guess that's true so I guess we'll have to let that one go." She winks teasing, "What do you think Rae? Has Quinn learned her lesson yet?"

Rachel grins wickedly, "I don't know. I think that she has but we have to make sure." She smirks at Quinn, "Are you ready baby?" She nods slowly, "Don't worry this is going to be something that we all will like."

Quinn swallows, "I trust you."

Santana grins letting her arms drop, "Good girl now you're learning. Trust your girlfriends because they're always right, especially Santana."

Rachel laughs scooting up, hovering around Quinn's face, "You ready baby?"

Quinn nods licking her lips, "Oh yeah…"

Rachel turns around to face Santana, leaning back a little to hold on to the top of the headboard. She looks Santana in the eye as she lowers herself down slowly. Quinn mouth was open already as she saw Rachel lower her swollen pussy over her face. Groaning she flicks her tongue as the taste of Rachel hit her tongue.

Rachel sighs, "Hmmm Quinn…"

Santana leans forward kissing her swallowing her moans again. She takes Quinn's hard member in her hands and sits down slowly. She whimpers in Rachel's mouth as Quinn stretches her out. Quinn moans on Rachel making the girl whimper when the vibrations move up her spine. Santana lifts up until Quinn was almost out of her completely and sinks down slowly. She was wet from Rachel that Quinn filled her easily. Quinn bent her legs and dug her feet into the mattress, thrusting up with Santana. She worked her hips and tongue together, filling up her girls.

Santana leaned back holding on Quinn's knees for leverage, "Ohhh…fu…Quinn…"

Rachel leaned back the muscles in her legs tightening as she struggled to hold herself up so she didn't smother Quinn's face. "Ohh…uhn…"

Quinn was whimpering into Rachel mumbling about how good she tastes. Mumbling how good Santana feels around her. The girls moved together in time. The brunettes over the blonde, screaming her name as they crashed over the edge. Quinn growls moving her hands grabbing Rachel's thigh keeping her there and the other grabs Santana's waist holding her in place as she moves faster and harder.

"Oh fuck…" Santana whimpers as she and Rachel try to hold themselves up under Quinn's assault. "Quinn I can't…"

Quinn growls thrusting up harder, jarring her teeth, "Ohh god..."

Rachel wasn't doing any better; she was already sensitive from the two monster orgasm her girls gave. And it looked like Quinn was trying to push her into a third. It might kill but what a way to go. "Qui…baby…oh fuck right there…"

Quinn ripped her mouth away and bent her forward, Rachel whimpered at the loss. She angled her hand and mouth until she sucked in Rachel's hard clit and thrusted two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, oh god, Quinn," Rachel groans laying her head on Santana's shoulders feeling every thrust that Quinn was giving her as well as her own. She can feel the pressure building back up again, "Ohhh fu…"

Her back arch deeply, her nipples rubbed against Santana's and her vision blackened. She came to laying on her side on the bed next her girls. Her legs her stiff and she tries to straighten them out. Groaning she turns to put her head on the right end of the bed. Looking over she sees Santana's dark hair spread over Quinn's face as they kiss deeply. And her hips working overtime. Quinn's hands gripping her waist so tight it was probably going to leave a mark later. Quinn was grunting and groaning moving faster lifting them both up off the bed. Until she stops and then jerks her hips up slamming into Santana making them both scream into each other's mouth.

Santana groaned falling to the side of bed, "Ohfuckme…" she mumbled curling into Quinn's side.

Rachel giggles, being the big spoon for a change, "I think she just did, love."

Santana grunted throwing an arm over Quinn's stomach, "Shut up Rae…"

Rachel laughed, "Make me."

"I will," she pauses, "When I get feeling back in my legs."

Quinn smiled, "Love you."

Santana grins "Go to sleep baby. Love you too."

"'Kay…"

"I love you too, Rae."

"I love you too Quinn, Santana. Now go to sleep and when we wake up we can order dinner," Rachel tells her stroking Santana's stomach.

"'Kay…" Quinn mumbles drifting off.

* * *

**_The_** next night the girls got ready for Puck's Halloween party. Although Rachel had a feeling the boys weren't going to be too happy to see her after she kneed the three boys. But she honestly didn't care, their actions put Quinn in danger and that wasn't cool with Rachel. As nonviolent as Rachel tries to be, she couldn't help but retaliate against them. And want to hurt Finn as badly as he tried to do to her girl.

They haven't completely forgiven Quinn keeping such a big secret but they love her and understand why she was so scared. First her Mom drilled it in her that she was an unlovable freak. Then to have a sister that she never knew about use that to her advantage. That didn't sit well with either girl. They knew something had been bothering Quinn for a while but they couldn't get her to them what it was. But now that they know they can help any way Quinn needs them to. But she plans on talking to them later at the party. They better have a decent excuse or else she'll let Snix loose on them.

Since Puck decided that the theme should be zombies this year the girls were at a loss what to do. Rachel thought that they should dress up as Broadway icons but sadly her girls said no. The girls thought they should go as zombie cheerleaders but they vetoed that thinking that half the squad would be doing the same. They came up with going with Rachel's idea but instead of Broadway they went with the movies. So much more to choose from. It was actually Quinn who suggested that they go as Charlie's Angels zombies. So they figured why not, Quinn would be a great Charlie's Angel. Santana too. Looking sexy in their tight pants and fake guns. Rachel squealed and bounced on their bed in excitement.

She had so much with her girls applying the make that she ran down stairs to show her Mom. But Shelby was in a corner of the room laughing into the phone. Rachel had her suspicions about who her mother was seeing on the sly but what she doesn't understand is why she doesn't just tell her. She knew that Mami and Papi knew but they weren't saying and it wasn't fair. She wanted to know, it was driving her crazy…ier.

"Hey Mom! Whose on the phone?" Rachel smirks when Shelby turns around blushing. "Hello to whoever my Mom is having a secret affair with!"

Shelby fumbled with the phone, "I'll call you later bye!" She hung up the phone glaring at her daughter, "That's not funny Rach! Stop laughing," she sighs. "Fine you know what laugh it because next time you're having quiet time with your girls I'm so interrupting." Rachel sobered up fast, "What? You honestly think that we, your parents, who used to be teenagers once upon a time don't know what's going on."

Lupe walks in handing Shelby a drink, "Besides _mija_ you're not that quiet."

Rachel covers her eyes embarrassed, "Oh my god! I'm, I'm uh leaving love you behave!"

She ran out the door just as the other two Zombie Angels were walking down the stairs. Santana looks after her confused, "What happened?"

Lupe shrugs her shoulders innocently, "I don't know _mija_, we were just talking and the next thing I know she's running out the door."

Quinn looks at Shelby who was wearing the same expression Rachel does when she's being naughty, "Okay, I'm not sure if I believe you but I don't think I really want to know. Anyway how do we look?" She twirls around, "Zombified or what?"

Shelby taps her lips with her manicured nail, "You three look scary but good. I think you all look great."

Santana smirks, "We always look great and hot Mom."

Lupe laughs, "Sure baby you do now go have fun. Tell Rachel I said she looked nice since I didn't get the chance when she just ran out of her for no reason."

Santana frowns, "Yeah right, but I don't want to know and we have to be go. You two be good and no wild parties kids or you're both grounded," Santana mocks scolds.

Lupe rolls her eyes, "Shut up and go play with your friends before I ground _you_."

Santana smirks, kissing her moms' on the cheek before skipping to the car. Yes Santana Fucking López skipped. Shut up, she's still buzzing from the night before and that high isn't going to stop any time soon. Quinn stared at her, her mouth opened slightly, "Did she…is she skipping?"

Lupe snorts, "Yes and I don't want to know what you did to my daughter."

Quinn holds up her hands backing away innocently, "I had nothing to do with it Mami. I'm completely innocent in this one. I think," Quinn pauses. "Anyway love you guys have fun." She smiles kissing their cheeks, "Night."

Quinn walks to the door stopping abruptly before turning around again, "Are you guys busy tomorrow? Because I need to speak to you about something, Papi too if he's not at work. I already talk to my girls but they think that you should know too."

Lupe was about to tell her that they know but Shelby shakes her head, "Tomorrows good if you three are up to it."

Quinn smiles, "Okay, night."

* * *

**_When_** they got to the party it was already in full swing. Puck saw them coming and ran to the other room cupping his still aching balls. Sam and Mike hid behind their dates smiling hesitantly in their direction. The only one not to show up yet Jesse, the cowardly bastard was currently at home hiding under his bed. Well in his room, with Blaine teasing him about being scared of girl that he outweighs and probably stronger than. But then again she has two protective girlfriends that will probably hold him down. So there's no upside to this little mess he was in.

He heard all about the confrontation Quinn had with Finn and it pissed him off because it was their fault most likely. If they hadn't gone after Finn he might not have gone after Quinn. But then again he was unhinged and he might've gone after either one of them at any time. But he had to man up and go, it didn't mean that he was looking forward to the rimming he was about to receive though.

Everyone was having a good time by the time the boys got the house. Sam kept Brittany between him and the girls on the dance floor. He covered his privates every time Rachel or Santana glanced his way. It was amusing to Brittany but she did kind of feel sorry for him. Sort of. Not that much though they kind of deserve it for going all vigilante on the idiot. She and Tina were in agreement in making their boys suffer for a while.

"So you finally decided to show up Jesse."

Jesse spins around seeing Rachel leaning on the door, "Here I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me. You haven't answered my call or returned my texts." She pouts playfully, "I'm beginning to feel neglected by my best friend."

Jesse swallows he could've sworn he just saw Rachel dancing with Quinn. She's like a freaking midget ninja, "Oh h-h-hey Rach, what's up? You look good Charlie's Zombies funny. I like it…"

Rachel smirks, "Thank you Jesse. I see that you neglected to wear a costume but Blaine you look nice. You dressed up unlike your boring boyfriend."

Blaine grins, "Jesse is a kill joy but he's cute so I'll keep him. I guess unless I get a better offer."

Rachel smiles, "You're in trouble as well Blaine don't think that you're not going to get a piece of mind later but as for now I need a moment with Jesse." He opens his mouth to defend himself but Rachel stops him with just a look. She needs to stop hanging around her girlfriends because she getting scary. Rachel turns to Blaine, "I'd leave if I were you Blaine, now."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, who just nodded resigned to his fate, "It's okay babe."

Blaine shuffles away, looking over his shoulder as he went. Jesse swallows turning back to Rachel and takes a deep breath, "Look Rae I know that you're mad but…"

"Oh I'm not mad, I'm fine," Rachel smiles. "As a matter of fact I'm happy."

Jesse eyes her skeptically, "Are you serious?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm not happy you idiot! You and your moron friends had to go have a pissing contest with Finn. Knowing full well that he was and is freaking crazy! And did he go after you in retaliation? No he went after Quinn when she was alone. So no, Jesse I'm far from happy."

Jesse runs a nervous hand through his hair, "What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything, Rach."

Rachel stands up straighter, "Just stay away from us right now. I can't believe you and the rest of our friends. I get that you all were trying to help. I understand the fact that he might've gone after one of us anyway but that doesn't mean jack right now." Rachel holds up her hand backing away, "Just be glad that it's me confronting you and not my other half, third whatever, because Santana plans to make you all suffer. And trust me when I say it'll be a lot worse for you when she gets ahold of you."

"Rachel come on you know that I would never purposely put you or any of the girls in danger," Jesse tries to reason with her.

"It wasn't matter what you intended," Rachel pushes past him. "The only thing that matters is Quinn could've seriously gotten hurt."

"Rach? Rae? Rachel! Come on, please," Jesse begs trailing after her. She turns around and punches him in the stomach as hard as she could, "Omff…fuck Rachel…"

She smiles rubbing her hand, "Now I feel better."

She turns around and skips back to her girls leaving Jesse leaning against the wall. Blaine pops up rubbing his back, "It could've been worse sweetie. She did knee the other guys in the balls."

Jesse winches, "I almost wish she did because this is her disappointed in me. It would hurt a lot less if she just kneed me."

Blaine kisses his cheek, "She'll forgive you, all of you. She not the type of person to hold a grudge for too long."

"Maybe but this is about her girls," Jesse sighs watching his friend. "I've see her in love before and they're more important than anything she's ever had. Broadway dreams. Awards, they don't mean nearly as much as those girls and I, we endangered that. So I don't think she's going to be in a very forgiving mood for a while."

Blaine nods, "I still say that Finn would've attack one of them anyway. It doesn't matter that we confronted him."

Jesse rubs his sore stomach, "Still doesn't matter but enough about that there's nothing that I can do today. I just need to give some space and time to forgive. But now I want a drink and a dance with my boyfriend."

Blaine grins, "That sounds like a decent plan I'll even hide you when Santana comes to find you."

Jesse glares at him, "You're not help, sir." Blaine shrugs, "It's a good thing that you're cute and I love you or I'd run away and hide until the smoke clears."

The rest of the night was fairly quiet, the Gleeks and the rest of the party goers seemed to be having a good time. Sam and Brittany were on the dance floor avoiding the trio. Well Sam was Brittany was humoring her sort of boyfriend. Tina and Mike were on the floor next to them having fun. Mike and Sam thought there would be safety in numbers but they remembered how Rachel lined them up and still hit them were it really hurts and decided that they just had to grin and bear it. Artie was only one not having fun he spent most of his time in the corner of the room glaring at his ex and her date. He still hasn't given up the hope that the leggy cheerio would come back to him. Seeing that Santana scared the crap out him he kept his distance as promised.

Lauren was the only one of the group that didn't dress as a zombie. She went around the party shooting everyone with her Nerf gun. Puck pouted when she shot him leaving a dart dangling from his forehead. Sugar was the one that managed to make him stop acting like a child and played drinking games with him.

Kurt and Dave came in late wearing costumes, like the rest of the football players, similar to their Thriller number. And Jewfro was duct taped to a chair for trying to get a picture of a cheerio. Under her skirt. Her boyfriend wasn't too happy about that but considering what he would've done last year or even in the beginning of the year that was pretty mild.

Quinn danced and laughed with Rachel and Santana making out in the middle of the dance floor ignoring the cat calls they were getting. Until one of the cheerios pulled Quinn into a game of beer pong. She played with the guys until she couldn't handle another drink. So she stumbled into Santana's mumbling something about a bed. Santana was the only sober one of the trio so she hustled her girls into the car to sleep it off all of Sunday.

* * *

**_Monday_** after they club spent Sunday moaning over their hangover they had an equally miserable school day. The trio kept falling asleep during class and almost got detention a few times. They somehow managed to make it through the rest of the day without pissing off anymore of the teachers. So when the final bell rang they shuffled halfheartedly into the room. They sat down heavily leaning on each other except for Rachel. She crawled on their laps dozing off until the meeting started. The Gleeks boys wandered in smiling shyly at the trio. Quinn was the only one who acknowledge them. She knew that it wasn't their faults, well not completely. And she knew that her girls needed time to calm down. Quinn figured that they weren't upset over the way they confronted Finn but more like they felt helpless. Helpless in the situation that Quinn found herself in over the sister she never knew and greed. Helpless over the fact they weren't there when Finn cornered her. She didn't blame her friends but she still wanted to give her girls time to calm down before she talked to them about it. Plus Rachel and Santana going all white knight and protecting her honor was all kinds of hot.

Shelby smirks, walking in and seeing her looking at sad looking group. She slammed her purse and papers down hard, giggling over the groans of pain. She speaks loudly, "Good afternoon guys. I see that you all had a good time this weekend."

Rachel groans, "Mom do you have to be so loud?"

Laughing Shelby, "Sorry Rachel I didn't think anyone could hear me over all the groans of pain. I'll try to speak softer."

Rachel nods, "Thank you."

Shelby clears her throat, "Okay I have my picks for the solos at regionals Blaine for the solo, Tina and Mike for the duet and leading the group number…"

"That's not fair," Artie shouts. "You're picking for daughters friends and that's not fair!"

Shelby placed the paper done on the piano, "Artie if you would let me finish before you started judging me than maybe you would've learned that I was going to feature you, Kurt and Brittany in the group number with Sugar and Lauren backing you up. As you can see I'm not Schue I don't play favorites."

Artie looks down at his lap embarrassed, "Oh I um was mad about the fact that I was passed up for the solo at regionals. Or so I thought."

Shelby smiles, "Since you can't seem to control your temper than its only going to be Brittany and Kurt. I can't a student questioning me and making a scene every time they don't get their way."

"But Ms. C," Artie tries to defend himself, "That part was mine!"

Shelby shrugs her shoulders, "And now it's not, I've let you get away with a lot of things but don't mistake me for a push over Mr. Abrams."

"What if I go to Principal Figgins," Artie swallows. "I know all you and Mr. Martinez. The ultimatum Figgins gave you." His voice shook as Shelby stalk toward hi, fury written all over her face, "And I can report you…"

Shelby stopped in front of him, "So I can be clear about this Mr. Abrams, you are attempting to blackmail me for a solo? In front of the entire club?"

Artie swallows but holds his ground. It was a good thing that Rachel was on her girls lap and being held down otherwise she would've launched herself at Artie and strangled the boy. But it was Brittany, that put an end to Artie's weak blackmail attempt.

"Artie I would shut up if I were you," Brittany says calmly. "Because if you even think about going to Figgins because you're a petty sad little boy." She smiles brightly, "I'm going to the cops."

Artie starts choking, "C-c-cops…"

"Yep because you remember that little video you made of me and other cheerios without permission? Yeah I'm pretty sure that its illegal." She turns to Jesse tilting her head with a vacate expression, "Right? Or am I mistaken, Jesse?"

Jesse smirks, "Nope you're right."

She claps her hands and spins to stare at her ex, "See so your choice, be petty and you'll go to jail. Or just shut the hell up and listen to Ms. C?"

Artie cleared his throat looking down at his hands, "I'm sorry Ms. C, I don't know what I was thinking I apologize."

Brittany winked at Shelby and leaned against, Sam looking proud of herself. Rachel relaxes into her girls mouthing '_Thank you_' and Brittany nodded. She was glad that she decided to forgive Brittany and got to know her better. Maybe they can be friends after all and as a bonus she's not worried that Santana is going to leave them anymore.

Shelby walks back to the piano gathering her papers, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Given the fact that Regionals is, I still want to get the set list down. I don't want have to rush like I'm sure you're used to. But with the play and all those other senior activities I think its best that we start sooner rather than later."

A tearful Holly walks in immediately throwing her arms around Shelby crying. Shelby jumps circling her arms around the crying blonde, "Hey…what's wrong?"

Holly sniffs mumbling in her shoulder, "I'm suspended until further noticed for conduct unbecoming."

"What!?"

"Someone reported me and said I was hitting on a student. Now the board and the police will be called. He said I might go to jail," Holly whales.

"Who…"

A smug Mercedes walks in followed by Mr. Schue, "That would be me." she smirks at Holly's direction, "I didn't feel comfortable in her class anymore."

Santana shifts Rachel's weight putting her on Quinn's lap, "Do you have any idea what you did? You petty spiteful bitch! You could possible send her to jail for no reason but you definitely ruined her career. Why? She has nothing to do with this, us."

Mercedes smiles serenely, "Actually, Santana I'm a bit of a crime story fan, so I did a little detective work and found out that Ms. C is shacking up with Ms. Holiday. Call me crazy but I'm not comfortable learning in that kind of environment."

Schue smirks, "I talked to Mercedes Mom and she agrees that McKinney isn't the right school for Mercedes anymore. Not Christian enough. So she'll be joining me at Carmel High."

Mercedes laughs, "So I guess I'll be seeing you at regional losers."

Schue grins, "In case you morons didn't understand I'm directing Vocal Adrenaline. If all goes well it'll be a permit spot but with my two stars with me I know I'll win."

Shelby speaks up for the first time, "Finn's going with you? Good I'm glad that bastards gone."

Schue shrugs, "It's not my fault you didn't utilize the talent that you had but I'm going to capitalize on it. Good luck in Regionals because you're going to need it."

"Oh trust me Schue I recognize and I'm using the talent I have in my club. So get the hell out of room," she kisses her girlfriend on the head as she watches them leave. Shelby promises to do it fuming inside vowing to get even with those bastards.

Holly still crying in her girlfriends arms, "I'm sorry guys unless someone takes over for me, the play's going to be cancelled."

Rachel stands up moving to hug her Mom and her girlfriend, "We'll figure it out Mom, I swear."

Shelby sighs, "Meetings over guys we'll figure everything out later but right now I just want to take my girlfriend home." She grabs her things and walks her girlfriend out the door.


End file.
